Les Aventures Magiques d'un né-Moldu
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter et la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mais nous autres français, nous n'avons aucune chance d'aller à Poudlard, puisque cette école est réservée au Royaume-Uni. Alors je vous propose un voyage vers Beauxbâtons, l'école française et la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe.
1. Note Informative

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Une petite fanfic sur Harry Potter qui se passe en France, dans le pays de Fleur Delacour. Et justement, cette fanfic s'inspire énormément du site « La France de Fleur Delacour » crée par Morgwen, disponible ici .fr/

Autre précision, cette fanfic est originellement postée sur Harry Potter Fanfiction, . ?type=recent, un très bon site pour les fanfics Harry Potter (comme son nom l'indique XD). J'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a deux ans, mais je l'ai laissé de côté assez longtemps et je ne la reprends que maintenant. Alors je vous préviens la publication risque d'être chaotique (mais promis je fais des efforts ^^), le délai de base devrait être un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais ça peut être beaucoup plus.


	2. Prologue: Un sorcier, moi?

Nous sommes le trente et un juillet et je suis en vacances depuis un mois. Ce qui veut dire que dans quelques semaines, je vais devoir aller au collège pour la première fois. Bon, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était tout de même assez bouleversant, que cela signifiait que j'allais commencer une nouvelle vie en quelque sorte. Je ne savais pas, alors, à quel point j'avais raison. Je suis Laurent Eliham, jeune garçon de onze ans, j'habite à Bernay, en Normandie, j'ai des cheveux très bruns et je suis myope. En fait, je ressemble d'une façon assez agaçante au héros de ce tissu d'âneries qu'est Harry Potter.

Non, je n'aime pas ces livres, ni les films d'ailleurs, j'ai juste eu à lire le quatrième de couverture du premier tome pour m'en persuader. J'ai un ami qui les a lus, lui est passionné par l'univers, il parle tout le temps du fait qu'il aimerait recevoir LA lettre pour son onzième anniversaire et ainsi aller à Poudlard (quel nom franchement), ça en devient presque affligeant. J'espère qu'il se calmera quand il aura compris que Poudlard n'existait pas vraiment.

Ce jour-là, je me levais vers dix heures d'assez bonne humeur, on était en vacances et il faisait beau. Je me dis que ça pourrait être sympa d'aller faire une partie de ping-pong avec Georges, mon frère. Certes, celui-ci n'appréciait pas le sport, mais je comptais bien sur Amina, sa petite-amie que j'appréciais beaucoup, pour m'aider à le forcer à jouer. En souriant à la pensée du chantage que pourrait faire peser Amina, je sortis de ma chambre.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine encore en pyjama et embrassai ma mère. Georges et Amina étaient encore au lit, ils paressaient généralement jusqu'à midi. Lucie, ma sœur, devait être en train de surfer sur internet depuis son ordinateur portable. Enfin, mon père était certainement déjà parti travailler, il n'avait pas de vacances lui, étant cardiologue. Je commençais à couper du pain pour me faire des tartines de Nutella sous le regard endormi de ma mère.

Lorsque j'eus englouti ma troisième tartine, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Me demandant qui cela pouvait être, je suivis ma mère qui allais ouvrir, tout en restant en arrière, je ne voulais pas être remarqué, juste voir qui pouvait bien venir nous déranger à cette heure pendant les vacances. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme blond et assez gros. Il portait un costume sombre et un attaché-case et sourit d'une manière affable à ma mère.

« Bien le bonjour Madame Eliham, Jacques Renaud, puis-je entrer ?

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda ma mère.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous et Laurent sur certaines questions qui sont hem... personnelles et compliquées. Si vous voulez bien me laisser entrer.

-Entrez, dit ma mère intriguée, voudriez vous un café ?

-Avec plaisir chère madame. »

Le petit bonhomme s'approcha alors vers moi, intrigué, je lui serrais la main en songeant à ce qu'il voulait dire en parlant d'affaires personnelles et compliquées me concernant. Tandis que nous nous asseyions autour de la table, je vis la porte du bureau, qui servait de chambre d'amis, s'ouvrir et Amina en sortir, suivie de près par Georges. Je souris, cela faisait longtemps que Georges et elle dormaient là, soi-disant parce que le lit y était plus grand. Je me doutais bien que c'était parce que nos chambres étaient trop prés de celle de Georges pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs affaires en paix.

Ils vinrent s'asseoir avec nous, à leur mine endormie, je compris que c'était la visite de M Renaud qui les avait réveillés. Ma mère les regarda s'installer puis reporta son attention sur Jacques Renaud qui commençait à sortir d'étranges objets de son attaché-case, un bout de bois, une enveloppe qui semblait faite de parchemins et quelques objets que je ne reconnaissais pas.

« Qui êtes vous, demanda ma mère, que venez vous faire chez moi ?

-Je suis Jacques Renaud et je travaille comme Observateur pour la Régie de France.

-Je ne connais aucune régie, rétorqua ma mère. »

M Renaud eut un petit rire avant de poursuivre.

« C'est normal chère madame, je veux parler de la Régie de Magie de France. »

Nous eûmes alors des réactions très différentes, je regardais M Renaud avec ébahissement, convaincu qu'il était fou, ma mère commença à rigoler tandis que Georges regardait le petit homme avec un étonnement mêlé d'intérêt. Amina eut un petit cri de frayeur et se rapprocha de Georges comme s'il pouvait la protéger. Renaud poursuivit

« Vous ne me croyez certainement pas, j'ai l'habitude. Aussi, avant d'aller plus loin, je vais vous faire une démonstration. »

Il vida sa tasse de café d'un trait puis la reposa sur la table. Il prit ensuite le bout de bois qu'il avait sorti peu avant et tapota la tasse en marmonnant des mots. Je sursautais en voyant la tasse se transformer en une petite souris grise. A côté de moi, ma mère eut à son tour un cri de frayeur tandis qu'Amina serrait le bras de Georges à lui faire mal. M Renaud, ravi de son petit effet, retransforma la souris en tasse et se tourna vers nous.

« Vous me croyez à présent ? Je l'espère, car ce que je vais vous dire est d'une importance capitale. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas le seul de mon espèce, nous sommes des milliers en France, nous sommes dirigés par la Régie de France. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que Laurent a de grandes chance d'être également un sorcier.

-Moi ? Mais c'est impossible...

-Eh si, mon grand. Réfléchis, as-tu eu des mésaventures inexplicables, t'es-t-il déjà arrivé de faire des choses bizarres quand tu es en colère ?

-Euh... oui, mais...

-Alors, je vais mesurer ta puissance magique et déterminer si tu es vraiment un sorcier. Puis, si c'est le cas, comme je le pense, je t'expliquerais ce qui vas t'arriver à présent et je te donnerais ta lettre. »

Le petit homme se leva alors et s'approcha de moi avec un de ses instruments bizarres, un boîtier relié à une longue tige d'or par un mince fil d'argent. Il passa la tige près de moi à différents endroits puis lut le parchemin qui sortait du boîtier. Puis il prit une sorte de seringue et me piqua au bras, bien que cela ne me fit pas mal. Il regarda le liquide qu'il avait extrait et qui avait une couleur bleutée et hocha la tête. Enfin, il fit quelques passes autour de moi avec sa baguette en marmonnant des formules qui inscrivaient des informations sur un morceau de parchemin. Il lut les parchemins pendant quelques minutes puis reprit la parole.

« Bien, Laurent, tu es effectivement un sorcier. Cela signifie plusieurs choses. Premièrement, en raison du Code International du Secret Magique, tu n'as pas le droit de révéler cette information à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta famille. Aussi, à part les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce, seuls ta sœur et ton père pourront être mis au courant, as-tu bien compris ?

-Euh... oui.

-Très bien, ensuite, tu vas devoir étudier la magie. Pour cela, tu vas devoir aller à

-Beauxbâtons ? demanda Georges

-Euh... oui, comment le savez vous ? le petit homme semblait déstabilisé que l'on connût le nom de son école.

-Ben, c'est dans Harry Potter, dit mon frère qui avait lu les livres.

-Harry Potter ? Comme le héros de la Seconde Guerre Contre Voldemort ? Étrange... j'étudierais tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut que vous sachiez que vous allez étudiez à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Au bout de quatre ans, vous aurez votre Brevet, du moins je l'espère, qui vous autorise à arrêter les études sorcières et à faire un peu de magie en dehors de l'école. En effet, jusque là, vous n'aurez absolument pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de l'Acadé pourrez également continuez vos études jusqu'à obtenir le Bac. Dans tous les cas, vous pourrez utilisez librement la magie en dehors de l'école uniquement lorsque vous serez majeur et à la seule condition que ce ne soit pas devant des Moldus étrangers au secret. Les Moldus étant les personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques.

Le plus urgent pour toi est de te procurer tes livres et tout ce qui sera nécessaire à ta scolarité. Pour cela, tu devras te rendre au Quartier Sorcier de Tours. Il faudrait que tu sois prêt dans une heure. Je t'amènerais moi-même avec tes parents dans les rues sorcières mais je devrais vous y laisser, j'ai encore du travail après. »

Pendant un instant, je ne sus pas comment réagir. Je devais être en train de rêver, il était impossible que tout cela m'arrive. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à ma chambre où je pris des affaires avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Là, je me lavais puis m'habillais, tentant de comprendre comment je pouvais être un sorcier. Bien sûr, il m'était arrivé de faire des choses bizarres. Je me rappelais d'une fois où j'avais neuf ans...

 _Nous étions en train de faire une randonnée à Corbés, c'est la maison de mon arrière-grand-mère, elle se trouve dans les Cévennes. Aussi en profitons nous pour marcher dans la nature parfois. Il faisait très chaud et nous avions finis les gourdes au bout d'une heure de marche. Une demi-heure après que la dernière goutte ait été bue, j'avais si soif que je tentais de boire à une gourde, dans l'espoir de m'humecter la gorge avec quelques gouttes d'eau._

 _Je pris la gourde que je devinais vide à son poids, puis je la fis basculer pour tenter d'y boire. Mais au lieu du mince filet tiède que j'espérais boire, je sentis un véritable torrent d'eau fraîche se déverser dans ma bouche. Ravi, je continuais à boire à longs traits puis je remis la gourde à l'endroit. J'eus alors la surprise de la sentir fraîche sous mes doigts et surtout lourde, comme si elle était encore pleine._

 _« Maman ! J'ai une gourde pleine !_

 _-Quoi ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_

 _-Euh... c'est une des nôtres, elle est pleine._

 _-C'est impossible, dit Georges, cette gourde là c'est moi qui l'ai vidée la dernière fois qu'on s'est arrêté._

 _-Ben prends-là, elle est fraîche, hein ? Et tu vois elle est lourde._

 _-Mais oui, c'est vrai !_

 _-Chérie, dit mon père, les autres gourdes aussi sont pleines ! »_

 _Et nous pûmes ainsi boire de longs traits d'eau fraîche pendant encore quelques temps, mais je ne m'expliquais jamais comment cela avait pu se produire._

Et maintenant, on me donnait comme explication que j'étais un sorcier ? Que j'allais apprendre la magie et que je ne pourrais pas aller au collège ? C'était tellement bizarre que je ne pouvais pas croire cela possible, la part rationnelle de mon esprit ne pouvait pas accepter que la magie soit une chose réelle, moi qui avait toujours refusé de lire des livres fantastiques, préférant ceux qui se passaient dans notre monde avec des gens ordinaires.


	3. Chapitre 1: Le Quartier Sorcier

Je sortis de la douche en proie aux doutes, je ne pouvais cependant pas mettre en doute que Jacques Renaud fasse de la magie, et que je sois un sorcier expliquait pas mal de choses. Mais pas de la bonne façon, ce n'était pas une explication rationnelle comme je les aimais. Une fois que je fus en bas, je vis que tout le monde était prêt à partir. Apparemment, Amina avait décidé de nous accompagner, ainsi que Lucie et bien sûr Georges.

Je l'entendis murmurer « un sorcier dans la famille, c'est extraordinaire, je savais qu'ils existaient. », c'est vrai qu'il est fan de ces livres sur ce Harry Potter et qu'il aurait aimé être un sorcier. Bon, ben c'est moi qui l'est, super...

Une fois que je fus là, le sorcier nous proposa de nous emmener à Tours d'une manière plus rapide que notre voiture. Ma mère hocha la tête et il sortit sa baguette puis alla chercher un vieux journal, il y en avait toujours des tas près du poêle pour allumer le feu en hiver. Il murmura « Portus » et tapa sur le journal qui brilla d'une lumière bleutée avant de redevenir comme avant. Je ne sursautais qu'à peine, je commençais à me faire à la magie.

« Voilà, lorsque tout le monde touchera le journal, même d'un doigt, il nous transportera au Quartier Sorcier. Nous serons transportés à l'Hôtel de la Guilde, qui est un peu comme la Mairie du Quartier Sorcier. Puis, nous sortirons par le Café de la Guilde afin que vous repériez l'entrée pour vos prochaines visites. Je vous prie de faire bien attention au nom de la rue et surtout à l'emplacement du café.

-Pourquoi ? demanda ma mère, Nous n'aurions qu'à demander notre chemin si nous ne le retrouvons pas.

-Non, répondit M Renaud, le Café de la Guilde est invisible aux Moldus qui ne savent pas exactement où il est. C'est une des nombreuses mesures de sécurité prises pour assurer que personne ne se doute qu'il y ait des sorciers cachés chez les Moldus. Mais, dans le pire des cas, vous pourrez demander la Boulangerie Iseult qui est visible aux Moldus. Là, vous demanderez au boulanger d'aller dans le Salon de Thé qui est le code pour entrer sur le Quartier Sorcier.

-J'ai compris, dit ma mère en hochant la tête, Boulangerie Iseult, Salon de Thé, c'est clair.

-Très bien, maintenant, que chacun touche le journal, avec un doigt, cela suffira. »

Nous fîmes comme il l'avait dit, je parvins à poser mon index sur le journal. Un moment, je me dis que c'était stupide et qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre ainsi, nous avions l'air de parfaits idiots. Puis il me sembla que l'on m'attrapât le nombril avec un crochet et je fus tiré par le ventre, c'était extrêmement désagréable. J'eus une sensation de tournis durant quelques secondes puis je repris pied et vis que j'étais à présent dans une grande salle richement décorée. De grandes bannières étaient accrochées figurant deux tours ainsi qu'un écu coloré et une fleur de lys d'or sur fond bleu.

Alors que j'observais la salle, je m'aperçût que j'étais entouré de personnes qui devaient être des sorciers. Ils étaient habillés étrangement, la plupart portaient de grandes robes de différentes couleurs et bavardaient ou faisaient de grands gestes avec leurs baguettes. Je vis ainsi une petite sorcière replète agiter sa baguette tel un chef d'orchestre tandis que des dossiers s'alignaient sur les étagères. De même, un vieux sorcier passait le balai... sans toucher le balai, il organisait avec sa baguette le ballet d'une demi-douzaine de de balais qui nettoyaient le sol dans toute la salle.

Nous eûmes des réactions assez différentes, ma mère et ma sœur étaient tétanisée de frayeur devant tant d'étrangeté. Il y a une heure, nous étions en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine et nous voilà dans un bâtiment étrange rempli de sorciers. Quand à lui, Georges semblait aussi heureux qu'un enfant le jour de Noël. Je crois que c'était à peu prés ça pour lui puisque fréquenter des sorciers était un de ses rêves d'enfance, du moins depuis qu'il avait lu les livres sur Harry Potter. Enfin, Amina semblait partagée entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité et regardait tout autour d'elle sans lâcher la main de Georges.

Pour moi, je ne pouvais que noter les faits plus étranges les uns que les autres que j'observais sans parvenir à les comprendre. Ainsi, je vis que notre guide semblait en grande discussion avec des sorciers venus nous voir après notre arrivée, mais j'étais tout aussi intrigué par le personnage d'un tableau au dessus du bureau qui semblait me regarder avec insistance. Mais ce n'était bien sûr qu'une illusion, il était impossible qu'un tableau me regardât, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Bien, dit M Renaud interrompant ainsi mes interrogations, je vois que vous êtes étonnés de vous trouver ici, n'ayez pas peur, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Jamais des sorciers n'iraient attaquer des Moldus, nous sommes des personnes comme vous, vous savez ? En tout cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer l'entrée de l'extérieur pour quand vous voudrez retrouver le Quartier Sorcier. Ensuite, je vous donnerais un plan du Quartier Sorcier et je filerais puisque je ne peux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai une autre mission en cours. Allons, suivez moi. »

Il commença à partir vers une petite porte dorée située au bout de la salle, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, nous pûmes voir une nouvelle pièce où l'on pouvait voir de nombreuses tables blanches. Mis à part la décoration qui reprenait celle de l'immense salle que nous venions de quitter, cela ressemblait à n'importe quel café Moldu. Le barman nous sourit aimablement, mais M Renaud ne s'arrêta pas et traversa le café pour ouvrir une porte donnant sur la rue.

Sortir dans le Tours Moldu était étrange après avoir vu tous les tours de magie de ces salles. Tout paraissait gris et terne en comparaison des couleurs vives et chaudes du café. Je notais mentalement le nom de la rue afin de la retrouver si besoin était puis nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans le café. Là, M Renaud nous confia un parchemin figurant le plan du Quartier Sorcier avec les principaux lieux soulignés puis nous salua aimablement avant de disparaître avec un craquement. Je sursautais en constatant qu'il était vraiment parti mais voyant que les clients n'y prêtaient aucune attention, je pris le plan des mains de ma mère et partit vers ce qui semblait l'entrée du Quartier Sorcier.

En fait, bien que je sois le plus touché de notre famille par cette histoire, puisqu'elle me concernait, j'étais celui qui s'y habituait le plus. En effet, bien que je m'étais toujours voilé la face, je savais bien au fond de moi que je n'étais pas à ma place dans ma famille. Comprenons-nous bien, je n'étais pas maltraité, j'adorais même ma famille, mais j'avais toujours une sorte de vague à l'âme qui me mettait mal à l'aise, aussi apprendre que je sois un sorcier était un choc, bien sûr mais aussi un soulagement. C'est pour cela, je pense, que j'acceptais mieux que le reste de ma famille les bizarreries du monde sorcier.

Nous sortîmes par une nouvelle porte, celle-ci était bien plus grande et semblait faite en or massif. Elle était ouverte sur un immense parc que nous dûmes traverser pour arriver dans les rues proprement dites. Je regardais alors l'enveloppe que M Renaud m'avait remis et que je n'avais toujours pas ouverte. Je supposais qu'elle contenait toutes les instructions pour aller à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons ainsi que la liste des fournitures. Je l'ouvris et y trouva deux feuilles de parchemin qui étaient bien ce que je pensais. Je lus la première.

 **Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons**

 _ **Directeur :** **Charles Magnus**_

 _(Docteur en enchantements, Professeur ès sorcellerie, Membre de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Sénéchal du Conseil d'Administration de l'Académie, Chevalier de St-Renaud, Bailli de Provence)_

 _Cher M Eliham_

 _Nous vous annonçons par la présente que vous êtes inscrit à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. La liste des fournitures nécessaires aux cours de cette année est jointe à cette lettre._

 _La rentrée est fixée au 17 Septembre, aussi attendons-nous votre hibou de réponse avant le 16 du même mois._

 _Sincères salutations,_

 _Narcisse de Caorches, directeur-adjoint._

Je ne fus pas vraiment étonné de la lettre, M Renaud m'ayant déjà tout expliqué. Je pris la liste de fournitures qui semblait bien plus intéressante pour le moment.

 **Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons**

 **Uniforme**

 _L'uniforme étant fourni, les élèves de Premier banquet n'auront qu'à se munir d'effets personnels en quantité suffisante pour s'habiller une semaine._

 **Livres et Manuels**

 _Chaque élève de Premier Banquet devra se procurer les ouvrages suivants en un exemplaire :_

 **Manuel de Mathématiques, niveau Premier Banquet** _par Eulalie Échevin_

 **Principes Fondamentaux du Corps Humain** _par Mathilde de Normandie_

 **Orthographe et Grammaire à l'usage des Premiers Banquets** _par Luc Bordes_

 **How to speak English niveau Premier Banquet** _par Arthur Briton_

 **Introduction à la Vie Sorcière** _par Honoré Nydrind_

 **Initiation à la France et son histoire** _par Jeanne Dulac_

 **Les Moldus et leurs Secrets** _par Émile Boulanger_

 **Sortilèges de Base** _par Hécate Brocéliande_

 **Comment changer une aiguille en foin et mille autres tours** _par Pallas Broglio_

 **Fournitures**

 _1 Baguette magique_

 _Les élèves peuvent également apporter un animal de compagnie consistant en un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud._

« Maman ?

-Oui, mon chéri ?

-Je crois que ça va être long...

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Euh... où est-ce que tu trouves une baguette magique ? »

Nous nous regardâmes avec désespoir avant d'éclater de rire. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais il nous fallait cela pour évacuer la pression que nous avions accumulée depuis ce matin. Après que nous ayons repris nos esprits, j'étudiais attentivement le plan du Quartier Sorcier afin de déterminer où l'on pourrait trouver tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est alors que je vis quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Regarde-ça, Maman, cette rue est celle des fournisseurs officiels de Beauxbâtons, on devrait pouvoir y trouver notre bonheur, non ?

-Allons-y, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Boulevard Marco Polo. Il suffit d'aller jusqu'au centre du Quartier qui est là-bas, à la sortie du Parc, et là, on pourra le suivre. Attends, au centre du Quartier, il y a la Banque, il faudra certainement y passer pour échanger de l'argent. Tu as de l'argent sur toi ?

-J'ai ma carte bleue sur moi, sinon, je dois avoir une dizaine d'euros mais guère plus.

-J'espère qu'ils ont des appareils à carte... Ça coûte combien tout ça à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander aux banquiers. »

Nous arrivâmes vite à proximité de la banque des sorciers. C'était un bâtiment blanc comme neige. Sa porte en bronze se dressait droite et massive juste en face de la sortie du Parc. Les rayons du soleil frappant le métal étaient si aveuglants que je vis à peine la créature en uniforme qui gardait le portail. Je m'avançais tout de même, regrettant de ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil. La créature qui semblait de ma taille nous fit un discret signe de tête et ouvrit le portail à l'aide d'un mécanisme caché.

La salle qui s'étalait devant nos yeux était étrange, elle était entièrement recouverte de marbre et l'on pouvait voire une vingtaine de créatures semblable à celle qui nous avait accueillis travailler penchés sur des bouts de parchemins disposés le long d'un grand comptoir. A l'autre bout de la salle, une autre créature attendait derrière un grand bureau d'argent. Nous nous en approchâmes lentement, mal à l'aise dans cet environnement étrange.

« Bonjour, fit la créature d'une voix sèche, c'est pour un retrait ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, répondit ma mère, nous ne sommes pas des euh... sorciers. Ce serait pour effectuer une opération de change.

-De l'argent Moldu ? Bien sûr, suivez Urk. »

Il désigna un gobelin qui attendait derrière le bureau, ce qui me convainquit qu'il ne venait pas d'avoir une quinte de toux mais de dire le nom de son collaborateur. Nous suivîmes Urk qui nous conduisit à un petit bureau, lui aussi semblait fait d'argent. Il nous demanda alors

« Je suppose que vous voulez payer par carte ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît répondit ma mère.

-Bien, combien voulez vous échanger ?

-Combien faut-il pour une première année à Beauxbâtons ? Plus une cinquantaine d'euros d'argent de poche.

-Beauxbâtons ? Cela va vous coûter entre cent et cent-cinquante euros pour acheter toutes les fournitures. Avec vos cinquante euros, on va arrondir à deux-cent euros, ça vous ira ?

-C'est parfait. Quel est le taux de change ?

-Il y a trois monnaies chez les Sorciers français, l'Ecu, le Heaume et la Cote. Nous utilisons principalement le Heaume et la Cote, l'Ecu est réservé aux grosses dépenses. Le taux de change est de sept centimes pour une cote, vingt-quatre cotes font un Heaume, qui vaut donc 1 euro 68. Enfin, 60 heaumes forment un écu, qui est donc l'équivalent de 100 euros et 80 centimes.

-Ca paraît très compliqué tout ça... Tu penses pouvoir retenir Laurent ?

-Un écu fait soixante heaumes, un heaume fait vingt-quatre cotes, ça devrait aller. Et un écu représente 100 euros, donc une grosse somme.

-Bien, reprit le gobelin, nous avons dit deux-cent euros convertis en monnaie de sorcier. Ça donne presque 120 heaumes, si vous voulez j'arrondis à 120 heaumes, ça sera plus simple.

-Je veux bien.

-Dans ce cas ça fera 201 euros et 60 centimes. Plus une commission de deux heaumes, cela fait en tout 204 euros et 96 centimes. L'appareil à carte est là, ne faites pas attention à sa forme il est magique. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de code, appliquez simplement votre pouce comme ça, voilà. Transaction acceptée, bonne journée.

-Merci monsieur.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Il s'inclina, puis prit un gros sac qu'il remplit d'un écu et de soixante heaumes pour nous laisser un peu de monnaie. Il nous reconduisit ensuite à la porte de la banque et nous laissa partir avec une dernière courbette.


	4. CHapitre 2: Athéna de Blancbaston

Partout où je tournais la tête, je voyais de nouvelles merveilles, que ce soit le magasin d'animaux de compagnie qui proposait hiboux, lézards, chats et autres crapauds, les balais qui passaient dans les rues en ramassant tous les détritus sans sembler être manipulés par personne ou encore les potions fumantes de l'apothicaire. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas trop m'extasier sur le paysage puisque je devais lire le plan et guider ma famille à travers ces rues plus qu'étrangères. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix derrière moi

« Eh toi, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Je me retournais et vis une jeune file qui semblait avoir mon âge. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi, portait une longue robe argentée ornée de dragons dorés que je vis avec étonnement se déplacer sur le tissu et souriait d'un air aimable. Ses cheveux d'un noir de corbeau étaient réunis en une natte qui lui battait les fesses à chaque pas. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme grand et mince, il avait l'air sévère et portait une robe blanche. Ses cheveux grisonnants formaient une crinière autour de son visage aux traits fins. Je les regardais sans comprendre ce qu'ils me voulaient.

« Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas...

-Bonjour, jeune homme, m'interrompit l'homme.

-Bonjour monsieur, répondis-je timidement.

-Messire serait plus approprié, je suis noble. Cependant, je vous excuse en raison de votre ignorance manifeste de ce genre d'affaires. Vous me semblez être issu de Moldu, me trompe-je ?

-Issu de... oui, c'est cela mons... messire, bafouillais-je.

-Cessez donc, Père, vous le terrifiez ! Excuse mon père, il adore se donner des grands airs.

-Athéna ! s'exclama son père.

-Comment tu t'appelles, demanda-t-elle sans se formaliser de l'intervention de son père.

-Laurent Eliham, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais ferme, et toi ?

-Je suis Athéna de Blancbaston et voici mon père, François de Blancbaston. C'est ta famille ?

-Euh, oui, voici ma mère, Marie Eliham, mon frère aîné Georges et sa copine Amina Fofana et ma sœur aînée, Lucie. Mais pourquoi me demandais-tu si j'avais besoin d'aide ?

-Parce que tu as l'air complètement perdu, ce qui n'est pas étonnant si tu viens d'une famille de Moldus. Si tu veux, nous pouvons t'aider.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je suppose que tu vas en Premier Banquet, cette année ? Comme j'y vais aussi, je vais te montrer les boutiques et ce qu'il faut acheter.

-Euh... merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.

-De rien, c'est normal. Il faut s'aider dans la vie, sinon comment peut-on espérer de l'aide quand on en a besoin.

-Madame, dis son père, daignerez-vous que nous vous guidions dans vos achats ?

-Avec joie messire, répondit ma mère, je dois vous dire que j'étais complètement perdue ici.

-Bien, alors c'est d'accord. Athéna, Laurent, que diriez-vous de commencer par les baguettes ?

-Avec joie Père, je trépigne de gaieté à la simple pensée d'avoir ma propre baguette.

-Bien sûr messire, répondis-je en souriant. »

Souriant pour la première fois, M de Blancbaston ouvrit la marche en compagnie de ma mère, fendant la foule qui semblait s'écarter devant lui. Je demandais alors à Athéna

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'écarte devant ton père ?

-Il est connu, nous sommes une famille très importante. Excentrique, mais importante.

-Excentrique ? Je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes excentriques.

-C'est bien simple, très peu de membre d'une autre famille noble se seraient abaissés à adresser la parole à une personne issue de Moldu. Encore moins à la guider dans ses achats. Mais nous, les Blancbaston, respectons les personnes, toutes les personnes.

-Je vois. Chez les Moldus aussi, on aime pas trop les gens différents. Enfin, certaines personnes ne les aiment pas, comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes, ajoutais-je en montrant mon frère qui tenait la main d'ébène d'Amina.

-Oui, je m'en doute rit-elle. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes parents ?

-Oh, rien de bien palpitant comparé à ce que doivent faire les tiens. Ma mère est directrice dans un lycée, c'est une école Moldue. Mon père est médecin.

-Mais si, c'est très intéressant. Ça doit être génial de diriger une école. Et ma mère est Médicomage, c'est comme médecin. Mon père, lui, est Bailli, c'est nos politiciens.

-Ah oui, tu viens vraiment d'une famille importante. La politique, c'est...

-Oh, tu sais, c'est normal. Nous sommes une famille noble, c'est de tradition que nous nous engagions en politique. D'ailleurs, mon père espère que je prendrais sa suite lorsque j'aurais fini mes études.

-Et toi, tu le veux ?

-Bien sûr, ce serait génial. Je l'ai déjà accompagné à Brocéliande, c'est passionnant. Brocéliande est l'endroit où se réunit notre assemblée législative. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout t'expliquer à Beauxbâtons.

-Comment ça, il y a des cours de soutien pour les Nés-Moldus ?

-Non, tu auras les mêmes cours que les autres, mais on l'enseigne à tout le monde. Tu verras, tu t'habitueras vite. Sinon, tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je n'ai qu'eux. Et toi ?

-Oui, j'ai un frère de neuf ans et une sœur de sept. Et aussi un demi-frère de dix-sept ans.

-Un demi-frère ?

-Mon père était veuf, ma mère est sa deuxième femme. Ça a beaucoup fait jaser leur mariage d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas courant chez les sorciers de se remarier ?

-Oh si, même, et surtout, chez les nobles. Ce qui posait problème, c'était le rang de ma mère, bien qu'elle soit une Médicomage connue jusqu'à l'étranger, elle n'était pas jugée d'assez bon lignage puisqu'elle descend de Moldus elle aussi. Mais mon père s'en fout, c'est un mariage de cœur. Avec sa première femme, il avait satisfait sa famille, là, il se satisfaisait lui même.

-Je comprends, c'est bien que ton père soit si ouvert. Généralement, les plus vieilles familles sont les plus réactionnaires.

-Ouais, mais on est pas comme ça, nous. Même si mon père reste très à cheval sur certaines choses, comme le messire.

-Ah oui, je n'ai pas bien compris cette histoire. Je ne peux pas l'appeler monsieur ?

-Non. Je vais t'expliquer, monsieur est réservé aux gens du commun que tu respectes. Pour les Nobles et les Baillis, il faut dire messire. Et Sire pour le Régisseur et le Connétable de Brocéliande. Sinon, on peut considérer que tu leur manque de respect. D'ailleurs, tu devrais m'appeler Damoiselle. C'est comme ça qu'on dit pour les jeunes gens que l'on respecte.

-Oh, bien sûr, excusez-moi Damoiselle.

-Mais non, rit-elle, moi je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Et puis je t'aimes bien, tu es sympathique, tu peux m'appeler Athéna. Et me tutoyer aussi. Mais à Beauxbâtons, on m'appellera sûrement Damoiselle et tu devras faire de même pour les autres enfants de Nobles.

-D'accord Athéna, dis-je en souriant.

-Les enfants, nous sommes arrivés, annonça le père d'Athéna en s'arrêtant devant une enseigne indiquant i _Au Bâton de Sorbier /i_. Entrez, nous vous suivons. »

Machinalement, j'ouvrais la porte et laissais passer Athéna avant d'entrer à mon tour, sans remarquer le regard admiratif de la jeune fille. La boutique était sombre, les chandelles peinant à suppléer la lumière du soleil bloquée par la crasse qui recouvrait la fenêtre. Derrière le comptoir, on devinait la silhouette d'un homme gras. Il semblait porter une simple robe noire et avait des cheveux graisseux et épais qui retombaient par paquets sur son visage. Son visage était mangé par une barbe épaisse et mal peignée qui semblait avoir retenu les restes de ses derniers repas. Quand il nous sourit, je faillis reculer en voyant les chicots noirâtres qui garnissaient ses mâchoires, du moins ceux qu'il restait.

« Bien le bonjour messire de Blancbaston, je suppose que c'est pour cette chère Athéna ? Et qui vous accompagne ? Des amis à vous ?

-Monsieur Frênaie, quelle joie de vous revoir. Je viens pour une baguette pour ma fille. Nous accompagnons également cette chère famille de Moldus qui aurait besoin d'une baguette pour son plus jeune fils, Laurent.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Les enfants, suivez moi dans l'arrière boutique. »

J'hésitai un instant, puis je suivis Athéna. En passant derrière le bureau, je sentis une épouvantable odeur m'assaillir, comme si quelque chose pourrissait dans la boutique depuis des lustres. Me retenant de vomir, j'entrais dans l'arrière-boutique par une petite porte dont le bois était si vermoulu qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir l'émietter d'un seul doigt. La pièce qui s'étalait devant moi ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que je m'imaginais.

Je pensais que les baguettes seraient toutes exposées et que je n'aurais qu'à choisir celle qui me conviendrait. En fait, il n'y avait que des boîtes, des centaines de boîtes les unes sur les autres, rangées dans des étagères selon un classement fantasque auquel seul le gros homme semblait comprendre quelque chose. Il était déjà en train de s'activer, allant d'une étagère à l'autre pour prendre telle ou telle boîte, faisant avancer son énorme masse d'une manière que je n'imaginais pas possible pour quelqu'un de cette corpulence.

« Damoiselle, veuillez prendre place, les dames d'abord comme on dit. Comme vous le savez, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non l'inverse. Aussi, vais-je commencer par prendre quelques mesures, écartez les bras, tenez vous droite et laissez-vous faire. Damoiseau, ce sera à votre tour ensuite. »

Je mis un temps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi, je n'étais pas encore habitué à ce genre de langage. J'observais bien ce qu'il faisait à Athéna afin de savoir ce qui m'attendait. Malgré tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu, je ne pus réprimer un sursaut en voyant un gros mètre-ruban rouge surgir et commencer à mesurer Athéna. Il prenait des mesures de son bras gauche, de sa poitrine, de sa tête et de divers autres parties du corps. Au bout d'un instant, il lut le parchemin qui était apparu à côté du ruban. Il hocha la tête et prit plusieurs boîtes.

« Tenez Damoiselle, essayez celle-ci, 25cm, bois de sapin et cheveux de Vélane, rigide. »

Athéna prit la baguette mais aussitôt le gros homme la lui arracha en marmonnant « Non, ça n'ira pas. » Puis, plus clairement « Celle-ci ? 32 ,25cm, bois de frêne et ventricule de Dragon, extrêmement rigide. » Cette fois-ci, Athéna put agiter la baguette avant de se la voir confisquer « Non, non, non, ça ne va pas du tout. Plutôt ceci, 25cm, bois de houx, crin de licorne, souple. » Athéna prit la baguette avant de la lâcher d'elle-même.

« Elle m'a brûlée, s'exclama-t-elle

-Cela arrive, répondit le vendeur, essayez-en une autre. Voilà, 32cm, bois d'ébène et corail, extrêmement souple. »

Cette fois-ci, dés qu'Athéna prit la baguette, celle-ci produisit une lumière vive qui entoura la jeune fille avant de disparaître. Le gros homme hochait la tête, l'air ravi « Parfait, voilà celle qui vous conviendra. Dites à votre père qu'il me devra trente Heaumes. A votre tour jeune Damoiseau, quelle est votre main de prédilection ?

-Euh... je suis droitier.

-Bien, faites comme vous avez vu votre amie faire. »

Je me plaçais comme Athéna l'avait fait. Le mètre me mesura, puis le gros homme me proposa une baguette en disant « 23cm, bois de houx, crin de licorne, très souple. » J'eus à peine le temps de tendre la main qu'il la reprenait et en prenait une autre. « 25cm, bois de rose et cheveux de Vélane, assez flexible. » Je pris la baguette avant de lui rendre sans savoir pourquoi. « Je vois qu'elle ne vous convient pas. Celle-ci, peut être, 29,5cm, bois d'if et plume de phénix, plutôt souple. » Cela continua ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, chaque baguette ne semblait pas me vouloir comme maître et j'avais de plus en plus peur de ne pas être un vrai sorcier ou qu'il n'y avait aucune baguette qui me conviendrait dans cette boutique.

« Étrange, dit le gros sorcier en reposant une énième baguette. A moins que... attendez un instant. » Il bondit avec une vivacité surprenante vers une coin encore plus sale et plein de toiles d'araignées que le reste de la pièce. Il sortit une boîte crasseuse et l'ouvrit après avoir soufflé l'épaisse couche de poussière qui reposait dessus. « Tenez Damoiseau, celle-ci pourrait vous convenir. »

Je pris la baguette sans un mot et aussitôt, une douce chaleur m'inondait le ventre, comme si je me tenais auprès du feu lors des longues soirées d'hiver. Je compris que c'était ma baguette et sourit au gros homme qui hochait la tête. « 27,5cm, bois d'acacia et ventricule de dragon, extrêmement rigide, voilà une baguette bien particulière Damoiseau Eliham, je ne vends que rarement des baguettes d'acacia à des sorciers de premier cycle. Cela vous fera trente Heaumes. »

Je hochais la tête à mon tour et allait rejoindre ma mère. Athéna me suivit et le gros vendeur fit un signe de la baguette pour ranger toutes les baguettes avant de nous suivre. Il récupéra les soixante Heaumes avec un sourire puis nous sortîmes de la boutique. J'étreignais ma baguette avec joie, j'étais un sorcier « bien particulier », cela me remplissait de fierté. M de Blancbaston nous conduisit à une autre boutique, une librairie cette fois-ci. Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi à errer dans les rayons de la librairie en bavardant avec Athéna et en suivant les conseils de son père.

Ainsi, je pus faire l'acquisition de tous mes livres. Nous allâmes ensuite à la boutique d'animaux de compagnie. Celle-ci était un magasin pimpant, où l'enseigne d'un rose criard annonçait _Un Tours de Hibou_. Je vis Georges lever un sourcil devant la nullité du jeu de mot. Je pouffai puis nous y entrâmes tous. La vendeuse était une petite femme qui avait réussi l'exploit de trouver des vêtements encore plus tapageurs que son enseigne, sa robe orange fluo jurant horriblement avec le chapeau jaune pétant au moins aussi grand qu'elle. J'eus énormément de mal à me retenir de rigoler et Amina dût ressortir de la boutique pour camoufler ses éclats de rire.

Athéna s'avança vers la sorcière et dit d'une voix ferme « Bonjour Madame Chagall, ce serait pour un animal de compagnie.

-Bien sûr Damoiselle, que voudriez vous comme animal ?

-Un chat si possible. »

Je souris en entendant la précision, la boutique était tout simplement remplie de chats, on ne pouvait faire un pas sans risquer de heurter l'un de ces animaux. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Je vis même un gros chat violet qui balançait la queue avec une expression que j'aurais presque interprété comme un sourire si les chats pouvaient sourire. La sorcière posa quelques questions à Athéna avant de l'amener vers un panier contenant une portée de chatons tout juste sevrés. Mais avant qu'Athéna ait pu les examiner, une créature émergea du fond de la boutique et lui bondit dessus.

Je poussai un cri de stupeur mais la jeune fille attrapa l'impudent et semblait sourire. Je pus voir un animal semblable à un chat mais avec de grandes oreilles et surtout une queue de lion. Il avait un pelage ocellé et ronronnait de contentement dans les bras d'Athéna. La vendeuse sourit et prit la parole.

« On dirait qu'il vous a adopté. C'est un Fléreur, une créature magique. Celle-ci est une femelle. Il vous faudra une autorisation de la Prévôté des Créatures si vous voulez le garder, mais elle fera une merveilleuse compagne surtout qu'elle vous apprécie. Elle n'a pas encore de nom, donc vous pourrez la nommer comme bon vous semble.

-Mmmm, bien, je voudrais l'appeler Roxane, qui signifie Reine.

-Très bon choix, approuva son père.

-Et toi mon petit, dit Madame Chagall en m'adressant la parole, que voudrais-tu comme animal ?

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop, je suis Moldu, alors...

-Que dirais-tu d'un hibou ? Ils sont très utiles, ils peuvent livrer le courrier, tu sais ?

-Eh bien... pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, je pourrais envoyer des lettres à ma famille, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça. En hiboux, nous avons des Grands-Ducs, des Effraies, des Hulottes, un peu de tout quoi. Viens voir, ils sont par là. »

Je la suivi dans une arrière-boutique où l'on pouvait voir une volière contenant près d'une centaine d'oiseaux de nuit. Je les observais, tâchant d'en trouver un qui me plairait. Puis je me décidais pour une petite chouette chevêche que je trouvais mignonne. La vendeuse l'examina et me fit savoir que c'était une femelle d'un an qui n'avait pas encore reçu de nom. Je choisis de la prénommer Minerve, j'aimais beaucoup les légendes parlant d'Athéna ou Minerve, la mythologie gréco-romaine étant les seuls récits fantastiques que j'appréciais.

Lorsque je revins dans la boutique, je vis Athéna commencer à rire en voyant ma nouvelle compagne. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et elle dit tout en continuant de rire :

« Je me disais que c'était assez ironique que tu prenne une Chevêche _d'Athéna_ alors que je m'appelle Athéna. T'as fait exprès ?

-Euh... non, je ne savais pas que ça s'appelait une Chevêche d'Athéna. J'ai juste pris celle qui me paraissait la plus mignonne. C'est la vendeuse qui m'a dit quelle était sa race... Je l'ai appelée Minerve d'ailleurs...

-T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, dit-elle en voyant ma gêne, moi aussi je la trouve très mignonne. »

Nous sortîmes ensuite de la boutique. M de Blancbaston voulut alors prendre congé de nous puisque nous n'avions plus d'achats à faire. Mais ma mère l'avertit que nous n'avions aucun moyen de retourner chez nous puisque nous n'étions pas venus en voiture. Il offrit alors gentiment de créer un Portoloin pour nous ramener si nous lui donnions l'adresse exacte où nous souhaitions nous rendre. Après que ma mère eut fourni ce renseignement, M de Blancbaston créa un Portoloin à partir d'un vieux journal qui traînait.

Lorsque nous revînmes à notre maison, mon premier réflexe fut de me pincer pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu, je ne pouvais imaginer que j'étais réellement un sorcier, ni même que j'avais vraiment rencontré Athéna. Mais nos achats clamaient que tout ceci était réel, d'ailleurs même le Portoloin nous le disait, bien qu'il ait perdu tout son pouvoir, puisque c'était un exemplaire de _La Dépêche du Mage_ et que l'on voyait les personnages sur les photos bouger.

Je consacrais mon après-midi à ranger mes nouvelles acquisitions et à échafauder une excuse plausible avec ma mère pour expliquer ma désinscription du collège et ma disparition de la ville. Il fut enfin admis que ma famille déclarerait à ceux qui poseraient trop de questions que j'étais inscrit à un internat pour enfants surdoués, ce qui était la vérité en un sens. Lorsque mon père rentra et qu'on lui exposa toute l'affaire, il faillit s'évanouir de stupeur mais prit assez bien la chose par rapport à ce que je craignais.


	5. CHapitre 3: Vacances moldues

La semaine suivant l'irruption de la magie dans ma vie, je passais la plupart de mon temps reclus dans ma chambre à lire mes manuels scolaires. Si certains étaient assez barbants, les mathématiques et le français enseignés par les Sorciers n'étant guère différents de ceux pratiqués par les Moldus, j'étais vivement intéressé par les livres parlant de Sortilèges ou de Métamorphose. Mais le livre le plus intéressant était sans doute _Initiation à la France et son histoire_ , l'histoire avait toujours été une de mes matières préférées, mais celle des Sorciers était encore plus intéressante. Je dévorais littéralement le livre.

Un matin, un nouvel événement étrange se produisit chez moi. En effet, alors que je nettoyais la cage de Minerve, une tâche laborieuse et malodorante, j'eus la surprise de voir un grand hibou noir frapper à mon carreau. J'ouvris précipitamment la fenêtre, de peur que des voisins n'aperçoivent cet oiseau au comportement étrange, avant de remarquer qu'il portait une enveloppe à sa patte. Je la pris maladroitement, les doigts tremblants de stupeur, avant de la décacheter fébrilement. Il en sortit une lettre écrite sur une feuille de parchemin d'une belle couleur dorée. C'est avec stupeur que je vis que c'était Athéna qui me l'envoyait.

 _Cher Laurent,_

 _Je t'écris pour prendre de tes nouvelles, as-tu aimé cette après-midi sur le Quartier Sorcier ? Est-ce que Minerve va bien ? Ton père a-t-il bien accepté le fait que tu sois un sorcier ? Pour ma part, Roxane va très bien. Elle s'est fait sa place dans la maison et mon père a tout de suite obtenu l'autorisation de la garder. J'en suis très contente. J'ai apprécié ce moment avec toi, je te trouve très sympathique._

 _Sais-tu comment vas-tu aller à Beauxbâtons ? Je suppose que tes parents ne peuvent pas t'y emmener, d'ailleurs le domaine est incartable. Mais peut-être ton Observateur t'a-t-il averti de quelque chose ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je voulais te dire que mon père serait ravi de venir te chercher pour te déposer avec moi au Tunnel de Transportation qui va nous conduire à l'Académie_

 _Dans tous les cas, envoie moi ta réponse par retour de hibou. Évite d'utiliser Minerve, Roxane n'est pas encore très habituée aux hiboux étrangers._

 _J'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles,_

 _Athéna de Blancbaston_

 _PS : Mes parents adressent leurs respectueuses salutations à tes parents._

Je relus la lettre trois ou quatre fois avant de réagir. Bien sûr, j'avais sympathisé avec Athéna, mais elle était tellement différente et surtout meilleure que moi, de part son sang, sa connaissance du monde Sorcier et même sa richesse, que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'oublie aussitôt. D'ailleurs, je l'avais déjà à moitié oublié, ou plutôt, j'avais fait une croix sur le fait de devenir son ami. J'étais donc agréablement surpris qu'elle veuille bien de moi.

Avant de lui répondre, je descendis montrer la lettre à ma mère. Après discussion avec ma mère, elle me confirma que M Renaud n'avait pas donné d'instructions sur le moyen de rejoindre l'Académie ni de moyens pour le contacter. Nous résolûmes donc d'accepter l'aimable offre de M de Blancbaston. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour rédiger une réponse. Je dus m'y reprendre plusieurs fois, n'étant pas du tout habitué à la plume et l'encre. Je parvins enfin à produire une lettre à peu prés propre.

 _Chère Athéna,_

 _J'ai adoré cet après-midi, je ne m'étais jamais senti autant chez moi que ce jour-là. J'espère que j'apprécierais aussi Beauxbâtons. Minerve va bien, bien que nettoyer sa cage soit une corvée dont je me serais bien passé. C'est ce que je faisais lorsque ton hibou est venu toquer à ma fenêtre. Je te trouve aussi très sympathique et j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir te revoir à Beauxbâtons._

 _M Renaud, mon Observateur, ne m'a donné aucun moyen de me rendre à Beauxbâtons. Je suppose qu'il fallait qu'on demande à l'Hôtel de la Guilde. Dans tous les cas, j'accepte avec joie la proposition de ton père et le remercie chaleureusement. Cependant, qu'est-ce qu'un Tunnel de Transportation ?_

 _Mes parents saluent également les tiens et les remercient très chaleureusement pour tout ce que ton père a fait et fera pour nous._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Laurent Eliham_

Satisfait, j'attrapais doucement le majestueux oiseau et attachais ma réponse à sa patte après l'avoir glissée dans une enveloppe. J'allais le libérer lorsque je me demandais ce qu'il fallait lui dire. Je ne savais pas où habitait Athéna et n'avait inscrit aucune adresse sur l'enveloppe, alors que faire. Je glissais alors au hibou : « Retourne chez toi. » avant de le laisser s'envoler par ma fenêtre.

Le lendemain, je fus dérangé vers treize heures par quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte. Ma mère alla ouvrir puis m'appela. Je vis alors Claire qui me regardait derrière la porte. Elle entra rapidement et je la saluais en souriant. Mais je vis qu'elle ne souriait pas du tout. Tout à coup, j'eus assez peur, Claire était ma meilleure amie, mais elle pouvait se mettre dans des colères terribles.

« Euh... pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demandais-je pour tenter de désarmer la bombe. Je vis dans le même temps que ma mère retournait à la cuisine en silence. J'étais seul.

-Laurent Eliham, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pendant une semaine, même après que tu ais décidé de te désinscrire du collège où nous devions aller ensemble ?

-Ben... j'avais plein de choses à faire et...

-Et moi je passe après, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'y ai pas pensé...

-Tu as la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, je vais te pardonner, mais ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça. Sinon, pourquoi tu t'es désinscrit du collège ?

-Eh bien, c'est que... bafouillais-je, ma mère a... j'ai été... enfin, je veux dire...

-C'est bon, je vais pas te tuer, t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en souriant devant mon embarras.

-Bon d'accord, c'est juste que j'ai été inscrit dans une école pour surdoués. Et comme elle se trouve en Méditerranée, je suis en internat. Du coup, je ne rentre que pour les vacances.

-Pour les vacances ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer les week-ends ?

-Ben non. C'est trop loin et le train est trop cher. Euh... tu passais juste pour ça ?

-Pourquoi, dit-elle d'une voix acide, je dérange ?

-Pas du tout, je me demandais juste...

-Tu crois que parce que tu es un surdoué, je vais te laisser tomber ? Maintenant que je sais que je ne te verrais plus que pendant les vacances, je vais en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? On monte dans ta chambre. »

J'allais la suivre, mais je me souvins tout d'un coup que la chambre en question était encombrée par plusieurs objets que je ne pouvais pas lui montrer. A commencer par la cage contenant une chouette et des livres qui auraient l'air très étrange, même pour une école de surdoués. Et aussi une baguette qui trônait sur ma table de nuit et serait plus que suspecte.

« Je... c'est à dire que... non, on peut pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben... elle est pas rangée...

-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je verrais ça.

-Non, mais là c'est vraiment horrible. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dehors plutôt ?

-Puisque tu insistes. Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui, Laurent. »

J'acquiesçais, soulagé d'avoir pu éviter le pire. Mais je savais qu'il allait me falloir faire attention à présent. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Claire découvrir mon secret, quelle qu'en soit mon envie de tout lui dire. Je ne pouvais que lui cacher, j'y étais obligé par les lois des sorciers, après tout.

« Au fait, dis-je une fois que nous fûmes sortis, je pourrais t'écrire pendant l'école, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, t'envoyer des lettres.

-Ça fait un peu vieillot, non ?

-Ben... comme tu veux.

-Sinon, tu peux téléphoner.

-Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable. Et je ne sais pas s'il y aura... je veux dire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais utiliser ceux de l'internat. C'est pour ça que je devrais écrire.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec joie. Ce serait sympa d'avoir de tes nouvelles pendant les longs mois où je ne te verrais pas. »

A la façon dont elle appuya sur le long, je compris qu'elle m'en voulait toujours de m'en aller du collège. En même temps, avais-je le choix ? Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la véritable raison pour laquelle je m'en allais et elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre, mais je priais pour qu'un jour elle puisse l'apprendre et me le pardonner. C'est en ruminant cette pensée que j'allais chercher les vélos pour que nous puissions partir en randonnée.

Je faillis avoir moins de chance trois jours plus tard, lorsque Claire revint faire une visite à l'improviste. J'étais en train de nettoyer la cage de Minerve, elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ses fientes dehors ou dans la cage mais pas dans la maison et c'était également là qu'elle recrachait les pelotes d'aliments non digérés. Si j'étais très content qu'elle ait appris les règles d'hygiène en quelques heures, je l'étais beaucoup moins lorsqu'il me fallait récurer sa cage. Sachant qu'elle détestait que je secoue la cage dans tous les sens, je l'avais posé sur la bibliothèque de ma chambre, en lui promettant un morceau de viande si elle me laissait tranquille pendant que je nettoyais sa cage.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Me doutant de qui il s'agissait, je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver en bas au moment où Georges ouvrait la porte. Comme je m'y attendais, Claire attendait derrière la porte, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle courut pour me sauter au cou. Déstabilisé par ce violent élan d'affection, je tombais à la renverse, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Georges éclata de rire tandis que nous nous tentions de nous relever, nous gênant l'un l'autre dans nos efforts pour, à la fois se relever et rester éloigné l'un de l'autre.

En effet, elle était tombée sur moi, dans une position assez gênante et j'avais vivement essayé de me dégager, mais n'y étais pas arrivé. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence que nous étions totalement empêtrés dans le tapis et nos tentatives de se dégager n'arrangeaient rien. Enfin, Georges aidé d'Amina vinrent nous relever, riant aux éclats.

Cependant, je devais être maudit car en me relevant, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et cette dernière dût me rattraper. Nous allions tomber lorsque Georges sauva sa belle, et moi par la même occasion. Voyant que tous riaient, je me joignis à eux, pas honteux pour deux sous de mes mésaventures. En fait, j'avais plutôt l'habitude d'être parfois maladroit. Quand nous fûmes enfin calmés, je proposai à Claire de monter dans ma chambre.

« Ah, elle est enfin rangée ?

-Euh oui, enfin non, pas trop, mais c'est moins pire qu'avant. Enfin, je veux dire...

-Vas-y, avance, c'est bon, dit-elle en riant,je te taquines.

-D'a.. d'accord, bafouillais-je, encore empêtré dans mes explications. »

Alors que nous montions, je me demandais si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose, c'est en entrant dans ma chambre que je réalisais que je l'avais effectivement fait. En effet la cage à moitié récurée de ma chouette trônait au milieu de la pièce, et comme pour bien m'enfoncer son occupante crut que je l'avais oublié et quitta son perchoir pour élire mon épaule comme nouveau support. Elle me mordilla affectueusement une mèche de cheveux soulevant les exclamations de Claire.

« Oh, elle est trop mignonne ! Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Euh, et bien... Je l'ai trouvé à la Dame Blanche, tu sais, le refuge pour animaux. Et je voulais juste la nourrir et la relâcher, mais elle s'est attachée à moi, je crois. Et du coup, je l'ai gardée.

-Mais tu l'a trouvée quand ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec !

-Ben, euh... pendant les vacances...

-Tu veux dire, s'exclama-t-elle, que tu as recueilli une jeune chouette, l'a élevé, a décidé de la garder, et tout ça sans m'en parler ? Tu me l'as caché combien de temps ?

-Mais, c'est que... je, j'avais, mais...

-Oui ?

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te plairait, que tu trouverais ça bizarre et voilà quoi...

-Eh bien tu avais tort ! dit-elle furieuse avant d'ajouter en fondant littéralement : Elle est trop mignonne... »

Je regardais éberlué ma meilleure amie passer d'un état d'esprit à l'autre en un battement de cil, puis résolus de ne pas y faire attention, tant qu'elle ne déversait pas sa fureur sur moi, je m'estimais heureux. Oui, c'est lâche, mais je préférais être un lâche vivant qu'un héros mort pour l'instant. Tandis que Claire s'extasiait sur Minerve, je me demandais ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que j'étais un sorcier. Mais je chassais vite cette pensée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi avec Claire, et je résolus de passer le plus de temps possible avant la rentrée et les quelques mois que nous allions passer séparés. Bien que je ne me plaignais pas comme elle que je ne la verrais plus pendant toute cette période, moitié parce que je me ferais engueuler, moitié parce que je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre constamment, je savais bien qu'elle allait me manquer. Et même si Athéna serait certainement d'une compagnie très intéressante, jamais elle ne rattraperait les presque neuf ans de complicité que je partageais avec ma meilleure amie.


	6. Chapitre 4: A bord du St-Renaud

Les vacances passèrent lentement, j'étais si impatient d'aller à Beauxbâtons que chaque jour me semblait durer une éternité. Malgré ma correspondance assez fréquente avec Athéna et Claire que je voyais presque chaque jour, je ne pouvais me retenir d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que, bien que je sois un sorcier, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus extraordinaire que de nettoyer la cage de ma chouette.

Minerve était très drôle, son jeu préféré était de se cacher quelque part dans la maison et d'attendre que je la retrouve pour s'envoler et me fouetter le visage avec ses minuscules ailes. Cela me chatouillait et je riais alors qu'elle partait trouver une nouvelle cachette à tire d'aile. Elle se nourrissait seule, sortant à l'aube et au crépuscule pour chasser. J'avais pris l'habitude de laisser ma fenêtre ouverte la nuit pour éviter d'avoir à me réveiller à des heures indues. Ainsi, je n'avais presque rien à faire pour m'occuper d'elle à part nettoyer sa cage une fois par semaine. Elle aimait également se percher en haut des meubles, notamment la bibliothèque du premier étage d'où elle voyait tout l'étage y compris la porte de ma chambre. Elle pouvait rester stationnée sur son perchoir pendant plusieurs heures ne bougeant que la tête pour observer son territoire. Et j'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'elle raffolait des insectes, gobant les insectes volants attirés par ma lumière la nuit.

Les pires jours furent ceux de Septembre. En effet, la rentrée étant fixée le dix-sept Septembre, Athéna et son père ne viendraient me chercher que ce jour-ci vers neuf heures. Ce qui signifiait qu'à partir du premier Septembre, j'étais tout seul chez moi, puisque Georges et Amina étaient rentrés sur le Havre et que ma mère et ma sœur allaient à présent au collège. Même Claire, qui était entrée en sixième, ne put venir que le week-end. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait très bizarre que la rentrée soit aussi décalée par rapport à celle du collège. Je tournais comme un lion en cage, même jouer avec Minerve ne m'amusait pas tellement.

Enfin, le dix-sept Septembre, je pus mettre mon réveil à sept heures comme ma sœur. J'avais fait ma valise la veille et je passais ma dernière matinée chez moi en comptant les minutes qui me séparaient de l'heure fatidique. J'attendais en tournant en rond, angoissant à l'idée qu'Athéna m'oublie ou que son père refuse à la dernière minute de venir me chercher. Enfin, à neuf heures, j'entendis un craquement retentir dans l'entrée. Je me retournais et vit M de Blancbaston qui me souriait et m'avançais vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Je m'excuse de transplaner directement chez toi, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sur le perron puisque les voisins auraient pu me voir apparaître.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, messire, c'est normal. Athéna n'est pas là ?

-Elle est déjà devant l'entrée du tunnel. Je préfère transplaner avec une seule personne à la fois au bras. Ta malle est prête ?

-Oui, messire. Elle est là.

-Bien. Attends, je m'en charge. _Locomotor Barda._ Voilà.

-Merci Messire.

-Ce n'est rien. Prends mon bras, voilà. Serre-moi bien. Tu es prêt ? Allons-y. »

Je fus alors plongé dans les ténèbres, je ne voyais plus rien. En outre, j'avais la désagréable sensation de passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc trop étroit. J'étais serré de partout et cependant, je sentais que je serrais encore le bras de M de Blancbaston et je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Ou du moins, je le pensais très fort afin de ne pas paniquer. Au bout d'une seconde, la sensation disparut et je m'aperçût que le décor avait changé. Décidément, je n'appréciais pas les transports sorciers.

A la place de mon entrée, je me trouvais à présent dans une salle richement décorée où se tenaient un vieil homme au front dégarni et une jeune fille que je reconnût aussitôt.

« Athéna ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Laurent je suis contente de te revoir. Prêt pour le grand jour ?

-Ça fait des semaines que je l'attend. »

Le vieil homme nous interrompit alors pour nous demander où nous comptions nous rendre. Athéna répondit que nous voulions aller au bateau pour Beauxbâtons. L'homme demanda alors deux heaumes chacun, je réglais rapidement tandis que M de Blancbaston faisait de même pour sa fille. Puis le vieil homme nous conduisit jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit pour nous en nous disant « Bon voyage. » Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Nous marchâmes une vingtaine de mètres dans un tunnel sec et bien éclairé avant d'arriver devant une nouvelle porte que j'ouvris. Nous émergeâmes alors dans une salle identique à la première à l'exception de l'homme qui était devenu grand et brun. Je demandais alors à Athéna

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ah oui, tu n'as jamais pris de tunnel ! Nous sommes à Marseille, dit-elle en riant.

-A Marseille ? Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui, très sérieuse. C'est là tout l'intérêt du Tunnel de Transportation, tu peux aller à l'autre bout de la France en moins d'une minute. Allez, viens, il faut sortir de la salle de Transportation avant qu'il y ait de nouveaux arrivants. »

Je la suivis machinalement en me demandant combien de surprises de ce genre allaient encore m'arriver. Je chassais vite cette pensée de ma tête, il me restait beaucoup à découvrir et je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher les moments que je passerais à Beauxbâtons par des interrogations inutiles. Je bavardais donc gaiement avec Athéna, heureux de la retrouver après tout ce temps.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle, un autre sorcier était là pour nous accueillir. Il était de taille moyenne, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient réunis en catogan et il avait de beaux yeux noirs. Sa peau était pâle comme s'il n'était pas allé souvent au soleil. Il nous sourit et nous fit signe de le suivre, nous précédant dans un grand couloir qui menait à un embarcadère où un énorme bateau était arrimé. Le bateau était d'une couleur bleu pastel et arborait le même écusson sur son drapeau que ma lettre, deux baguettes d'or croisées surmontées de six étincelles d'argent. On voyait inscrit sur une plaque à l'avant « Le St Renaud »

L'homme nous laissa monter dans le bateau avant d'aller chercher de nouveaux élèves. Nous fûmes alors pris en charge par un vieil homme à la peau burinée par les éléments. Cependant, il était tout de même d'une stature imposante et avait l'air sévère. Il nous dit de nous installer dans les cabines le temps que le bateau parte avant de charger nos malles dans la soute à l'aide de sa baguette.

Je suivis Athéna en bavardant avec elle puis je me souvins d'un détail :

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais un demi-frère de dix-sept ans ?

-Si, mais il ne va plus à Beauxbâtons. Il a arrêté après son Brevet et a été engagé comme apprenti par un Apothicaire. Mon père était furieux, c'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu vraiment en colère. Car il aurait voulu que son fils fasse de longues études pour devenir Échevin ou un autre métier respectable. Tu comprends, Apothicaire n'est pas vraiment un métier respectable, du moins pour une famille noble, c'est juste un commerçant.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait abandonner les études comme ça.

-Eh bien si, il suffit d'avoir le Brevet pour avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie à l'âge de dix-huit ans, la majorité chez nous.

-Ah oui, les Moldus ont un peu la même chose, même s'il n'y a rien d'aussi important que la magie chez nous. Donc, dis-je en changeant de sujet, là, on est dans le bateau qui va nous amener à Beauxbâtons ?

-C'est exact. Viens, on va essayer de chercher une cabine libre. Le bateau doit partir à neuf heures et demie et il est neuf heures vingt, donc il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde.

-Oui, c'est sûr. »

Nous recherchâmes ainsi une cabine libre. La plupart étaient pleines à craquer, mais nous finîmes par en trouver une où il n'y avait qu'un seul élève. Nous toquâmes à la porte et il nous fit signe d'entrer.

« Bonjour, commença Athéna, je suis Athéna de Blancbaston et voici Laurent Eliham, un ami. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis Louis Sèvres, enchanté.

-Tu viens d'où ? demandais-je.

-Rennes, en Bretagne. Et vous ?

-Nous sommes tous deux de Normandie, répondit Athéna, mais Georges habite à Bernay alors que je suis de Caen. Mon père est Bailli et ma mère Médicomage et toi ?

-Je suis de double-lignage, ma mère est une sorcière et mon père un Moldu. Elle est journaliste sportive. Vous avez peut-être lu certains de ses articles dans le _Souaffle_ ou dans la rubrique sportive de la _Dépêche du Mage._

-Ah oui, Catherine Sèvres, c'est ça, dit Athéna, mon père trouve qu'elle écrit très bien et qu'elle a une bonne vision du monde sportif d'aujourd'hui. Personnellement, je trouve surtout que ses comptes-rendus de match sont très intéressants et permettent de revivre les grands moments des rencontres.

-Merci, dit-il, et toi, Laurent, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes parents ?

-Oh, ma mère est directrice de collège et mon père est médecin.

-Tu veux dire Médicomage ?

-Non, médecin, je suis issu de Moldu.

-Quoi ? Tu es issu de la boue ? Tu n'es pas vraiment un sorcier, en fait, dit-il en riant. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, que signifiait « issu de la boue ». Je me tournais vers Athéna en quête d'explications mais je vis qu'elle semblait énervée. Elle qui était d'ordinaire souriante et d'humeur joyeuse, elle avait à présent les lèvres pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Cependant, Louis ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et me demanda de quitter la cabine car il ne voulait pas la partager avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je compris que c'était les mots de trop pour la jeune fille.

« Tais-toi, Louis Sèvres ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot si tu juges les gens sur leur sang ! Maintenant, sors d'ici avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Allons, tu n'es qu'une fille.

-Je ne suis peut-être qu'une fille, mais je sais lancer quelques sorts, tu veux essayer ? »

Louis regarda un instant la baguette pointée sur lui, puis le visage furieux d'Athéna. Il sembla comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin et prit aussitôt ses affaires pour chercher une autre cabine. Lorsqu'il eût précipitamment claqué la porte, j'éclatais de rire, vite rejoint par mon amie. Lorsque nous fûmes calmés, je demandais :

« Mais, que signifie issu de la boue ? Et pourquoi t'es tu fâchée ?

-Eh bien, en fait, on a trois grandes catégories de sorciers, que l'on classe en fonction de leur ascendance. Ainsi, les sorciers qui, comme toi, sont nés de parents Moldus, sont dits issus de Moldus. Ceux qui ont au moins un ancêtre Moldu sont dits à double-lignage ou de double-lignée, on fait ainsi référence au fait qu'il y a une lignée sorcière et une lignée Moldue dans leur arbre généalogique. Enfin, les sorciers n'ayant que des ancêtres sorciers sont dits de pur lignage. Cependant, cela est purement théorique puisque tous les sorciers ont un peu de sang Moldu, même les plus vieilles familles.

» Néanmoins, certaines familles se disent de pur lignage. Et certaines d'entre elles haïssent les Moldus et considèrent que les sorciers issus de Moldus ne peuvent pas être de vrais sorciers. Elles ont donc forgé ce terme d'issu de la boue pour les insulter. C'est une insulte très grave, c'est pour ça que je me suis énervée, il n'avait pas à te dire ça. »

Je hochais la tête, soudain grave. Je me rendais compte que certains allaient me juger avant même de me connaître, me haïr pour la simple raison que je n'étais pas issu du même milieu qu'eux, que je n'avais pas de parents sorciers. Et en même temps, je sentais une horrible pensée m'étreindre, et si Louis avait raison et que je n'étais vraiment pas un vrai sorcier ? Puis, je vis Athéna ma sourire, et je repensais à la fierté que j'avais eu quand j'avais obtenu ma baguette « très particulière » et je me dis que j'étais idiot de penser ça. J'embrayais sur un autre sujet afin de me changer les idées.

« Au fait, comment je fais pour envoyer des lettres aux Moldus ?

-Ben, tu utilises Minerve. Je sais que ce serait son premier voyage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les hiboux sorciers sont spécialement élevés et sélectionnés pour ça.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait, j'ai une amie à Bernay à qui je voudrais écrire.

-Et alors ? Ah oui, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas lui envoyer Minerve, dit-elle en riant, j'avais oublié que les Moldus n'utilisaient pas ça. Dans ce cas, c'est très simple, tu envoies Minerve comme pour tes parents, sauf que tu ajoutes _via Poste Moldue_ sur l'adresse, Minerve l'amènera à la Poste du Quartier Sorcier où ils peuvent transformer les lettres sorcières en lettres Moldues et vice-versa. Ainsi, elle recevra tes lettres comme si elles venaient de la poste Moldue.

-D'accord. Et c'est quoi l'adresse ? Parce que Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons risque de lui donner quelques soupçons...

-Oui, je pense, dit-elle en riant, dans ce cas utilise la fausse adresse de l'Académie. Je m'en rappelle, c'est Académie St Renaud, 17 Rue d'Esterel, Marseille. Mais je ne connais pas le code postal ou je ne sais quoi.

-Merci, je lui dirais. Tu me sauves la vie, et je ne plaisante pas, si je ne lui écris pas, elle va me tuer à Noël. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et continuâmes à bavarder avec insouciance jusqu'à ce que le bateau arrivasse à quai. Lorsque nous fûmes à quai, on entendit la voix sèche du Capitaine retentir : « Les Premiers banquets descendent d'abord, le directeur vous attends. Allez, on se dépêche. Le reste des Banquets, vous rejoignez le Directeur-adjoint. Enfin, les Chasses, vous allez avec le Gardien des Clefs. »

Je suivis Athéna, me demandant pourquoi nous n'allions pas chercher nos malles. J'allai le demander aux autres, mais je fus séparé d'elle par la cohue de tous les élèves descendant du bateau. Je ne pus la retrouver qu'une fois sur le quai, alors que tout le monde semblait s'être rangé convenablement.

« Ah, tu es là, dis-je. Athéna, pourquoi n'a-t-on pas récupérés nos bagages ?

-Ce sont les Elfes de Maison qui vont s'en occuper je pense. Maintenant, tais-toi, le directeur est là. »

Je hochais la tête et regardais en direction du directeur. C'était un homme assez grand, avec un début de calvitie dans ses cheveux gris. Il semblait vieux, mais encore en bonne santé et il nous souriait aimablement. Il monta sur une caisse pour que tous puissent bien le voir et ouvrit les bras pour réclamer un silence qui se fit aussitôt.

« Bonjour à tous, dit-il d'une voix forte, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans l'enceinte de notre école aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la St Renaud, notre fondateur. C'est pourquoi la rentrée est aujourd'hui.

» Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous considériez cette Académie de Magie comme une seconde maison et que vos camarades et vos enseignants soient comme votre famille. Pour ma part, je sais que je vous apprécie déjà et je vous souhaite de belles et heureuses années d'études dans cette école.

» Pour cela, il vous faudra des enseignants. Vous serez répartis en dix classes, chacune avec un Professeur Principal. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à mes collègues qui appelleront chacun leur tour leurs classes. Les élèves appelés, rangez vous derrière votre professeur principal et suivez le à la fin de l'appel. Merci et bonne journée. »

Le directeur descendit de la caisse et y fut remplacé par un des dix professeurs qui s'étaient rapprochés pendant qu'il parlait. Un homme monta alors à sa place. Il se présenta comme M de Puy-en-Loire, Professeur Principal des Premiers Banquets A. Il commença l'appel d'une voix monocorde, les élèves appelés se dirigeaient vers lui. Au bout d'une vingtaine, il referma son rouleau de parchemin et descendit de la caisse pour partir vers le bâtiment que l'on voyait au loin.

L'appel se continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, pour les Premiers Banquets E, une femme s'avança. Elle avait l'air un peu vieille et me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un bien que je ne l'ait jamais vu. Je sentis alors Athéna me donner un coup de coude et me glisser « C'est ma tante, Honorine de Blancbaston. Elle enseigne la Métamorphose à l'Académie. » Je compris alors que je lui trouvais un vague air de ressemblance avec M de Blancbaston.

Elle commença à faire l'appel et je sursautais à moitié lorsqu'elle appela Athéna. Je pensais qu'elle ne serait pas dans cette classe, puisque sa tante en était professeur principal. Néanmoins, je croisais les doigts pour aller avec elle. Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Mme de Blancbaston appela « Eliham, Laurent ». Je souris et alla rejoindre Athéna. Peu après, je grimaçai en entendant que Louis était aussi appelé ici.

Le professeur de Blancbaston nous conduisit jusqu'au bâtiment que j'avais déjà remarqué en passant à travers de somptueux jardins à la française. Elle présenta le bâtiment comme le Palais et nous expliqua qu'il contenait la plupart des services de l'école dont les salles de cours et le réfectoire. Elle nous conduisit ensuite dans une salle de cours où elle distribua les emplois du temps et fit une présentation de ce que nous allions faire cette année. Enfin, elle nous demanda de la suivre pour faire une visite du Palais. Elle nous expliqua que les deux cycles, Chasse et Banquet, étaient nommés en fonction du nom de leurs internats respectifs, les Pavillons de la Chasse et celui des Banquets.

Après que nous ayons visité l'école, le professeur de Blancbaston nous conduisit au réfectoire où un repas nous attendait. Elle nous dit que nous avions un après-midi libre pour découvrir le parc, les chambres et tout le reste de l'école et qu'un grand festin était prévu ce soir pour célébrer le jour de la St Renaud et l'arrivée des élèves. Enfin, les cours commenceraient demain, jeudi 18 septembre selon l'horaire normal de notre emploi du temps. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre la salle des professeurs, nous laissant nous asseoir là où nous le voulions.

J'observais ensuite le réfectoire. Il s'agissait d'une grande salle décorée de grandes bannières aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons. On pouvait y voir plusieurs tables de bois rectangulaires. Elles étaient grandes et bordées de chaque côté par des bancs de bois sur lesquels on pouvait asseoir une vingtaine d'élèves. Il y avait assez de ces tables pour faire manger un bon millier d'étudiants. Dans une salle légèrement séparée, les professeurs pouvaient manger en paix, mais Athéna me dit que le mur était transparent de leur côté afin qu'ils puissent surveiller le réfectoire. En outre, les Maîtres des Leçons patrouillaient entre les tables sous la supervision du Gardien des Clefs.

Athéna me montra une table où il y avait encore quelques places libres. Je l'y suivis. Nous nous installâmes et là, je me demanda comment nous étions censés manger puisque nous n'avions pas de plateaux et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de cuisines. C'est alors que je vis le Gardien des Clefs rentrer dans la cantine et annoncer « Midi, premier service ! » avant de partir vers la salle des professeurs.

Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire par là lorsque j'eus un hoquet de surprise. En effet, devant moi, sur la table, des dizaines de plats étaient apparus. Je m'interrogeais un instant sur ce miracle avant que la faim ne triomphe et que je ne commence à me servir en salade de tomates. Mais, tout en mangeant, je demandais à Athéna qui semblait au fait de tout ce qui se passait ici.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour servir aussi vite ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ils doivent utiliser de la magie.

-Oh, c'est facile, dit un élève de Deuxième Banquet à côté de nous, mon frère m'a dit que des Elfes de Maison travaillent dans les cuisines. Ils préparent les plats et les téléportent par magie sur les tables lorsque le Gardien des Clefs en donne le signal.

-Merci du renseignement, lui dis-je, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je suis Henri de Lasalle, mais appelez moi Henri, et vous ?

-Athéna de Blancbaston, et tu peux m'appeler Athéna. Voici Laurent Eliham. De Lasalle ? Alors, ton frère doit être Jacques, c'est ça ?

-Oui, et toi tu es la fille de François de Blancbaston. La nièce du professeur de Blancbaston, je suppose ?

-C'est exact. Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je puis en dire de même pour toi. Peu de Grandes Familles s'abaissent à apprendre les arbres des de Lasalle.

-Oh, mon père vous apprécie assez et vous n'êtes pas non plus la première famille de parvenus. Mais laissons-là ces civilités, je pense que Laurent s'ennuie. Si tu nous faisais visiter le château après le repas ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas tout retenu de la visite de ma tante. »

Henri sourit et accepta de bon gré. Nous finîmes vite notre déjeuner avant de le suivre hors du Réfectoire. Il nous conduisit d'abord dans les jardins que nous avions traversé en allant dans le Palais. Il nous expliqua que c'était ici que les élèves allaient se délasser lorsqu'il faisait beau et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Je regardais et, malgré que la plupart des fleurs soient fanées, je vis que les jardins devaient offrir un merveilleux spectacle en été.

Puis il nous emmena dans le Pavillon des Banquets. C'était là, nous dit-il que nous allions dormir durant toute l'année. Nous aurions le droit à une chambre chacun. Les petits-déjeuners et dîners étaient pris dans la Chambre de Dîner, qui faisait à peu prés la même taille que le Réfectoire. Il nous indiqua ensuite les deux ailes en nous expliquant qu'il y en avait une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. Enfin, il nous dit que le Pavillon était surveillé par les Maîtres des Études, qui avaient leur bureau à côté de la Chambre de Dîner.

Nous sortîmes du Pavillon des Banquets pour nous diriger vers les Installations Sportives incluant un terrain qu'on me décrit comme étant celui de Quidditch, un terrain de Rugby que je fus assez étonné de trouver ici, un Gymnase, une piscine et des courts de tennis. De là, on voyait également le Pavillon de la Chasse, l'internat réservé aux élèves de la Chasse, l'équivalent du lycée pour les Moldus. Nous pouvions également voir que le Domaine formait une presqu'île s'enfonçant dans la Méditerranée. La plupart du temps, ce n'étaient que des rochers, mais il y avait une plage près du Pavillon des Banquets et une autre près des Fermes.

Il nous dirigea ensuite vers les Serres où d'étranges plantes poussaient dans des pots entreposés dans des serres ou plantées dans des potagers entretenus avec soin. Il nous montra également les Fermes qui étaient destinées à loger le personnel de l'Académie, comme les professeurs ou le Directeur Adjoint. Le Directeur étant logé dans les Étuves, situées à proximité du Palais. En remontant vers le Pavillon des Banquets, je vis une Ferme en assez mauvais état.

« Et celle-ci, quelqu'un y vit ?

-Non, il y a plus de Fermes que de membres de l'Académie puisque la plupart des professeurs rentrent chez eux en transplanant ou habitent assez prés pour venir à pied. Du coup, certaines sont peu à peu abandonnées, mon frère me dit que celle-ci n'a pas été utilisée depuis au moins dix ans, bien qu'elle soit la plus près du Pavillon des Banquets. Ce qui fait que les Elfes de Maison, qui sont déjà débordés de travail, la laissent dans cet état.

-Je comprends. Cela fait un peu bizarre quand même, alors que le reste du Domaine est bien entretenu d'avoir des bâtiments aussi délabrés. »

Nous continuâmes notre chemin vers le Pavillon des Banquets. Là, nous nous séparâmes, Henri rejoignant des amis qui l'attendaient à la bibliothèque, tandis qu'Athéna et moi préférions continuer à visiter le domaine. Bien sûr, nous avions tout vu, et même certains endroits plusieurs fois. Mais il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermés dans un bâtiment, d'autant que cela ne durerait peut être pas très longtemps, bien que nous étions au Sud de la France, l'automne s'approchait à grands pas.

C'est Athéna qui suggéra d'aller se baigner. J'approuvais cette idée et nous nous séparâmes pour aller nous changer. Ne sachant pas où était ma chambre, je demandais à un Maître des Études qui m'orienta vers une chambre du deuxième étage. J'y allais et la découvris avec joie, elle était joliment meublée et surtout bénéficiait d'une magnifique vue sur la mer bleue et la plage. Je me changeais rapidement, bénissant au passage la présence d'esprit qui m'avait fait mettre un maillot de bain dans ma malle, et courus rejoindre Athéna qui m'attendait en bas. Elle portait un maillot une pièce d'une belle couleur blanche orné de sirènes dorées qui me faisaient des signes de la main ou nageaient doucement.

Elle rit en me voyant regarder avec effarement les sirènes, puis nous allâmes nous baigner. Nous fîmes la course jusqu'à la plage dite de Moby Dick, qui était juste en face de notre Pavillon, et je fus battue à pleine couture par les fines jambes de la jeune fille. Nous passâmes ainsi tout notre après-midi à nager ou barboter dans les vagues si bleues. Nous vîmes beaucoup d'autres résidents des Banquets nous rejoindre ou nager un peu plus loin et je devinais que la Plage des sirènes, la plage située à l'autre bout de la presqu'île, près des Fermes devait être pleine d'élèves de la Chasse.

A la fin de la journée, alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, nous rentrâmes prendre le dîner, après nous être changés et séchés. Comme c'était la St Renaud, nous fûmes conviés à aller dans la Salle à Manger pour participer au Banquet de Bienvenue. Ce fut fabuleux, il y avait tant à manger que l'on ne pouvait pas goûter à tout sans exploser et, bien que je sois affamé après avoir nagé toute l'après-midi, je pus manger autant que je le voulais sans même avoir l'impression que les plats avaient diminués.

Le directeur fit un nouveau discours, depuis la table des professeurs qui avait été installée sur une estrade pour l'occasion, mais je ne l'entendis pas vraiment, il commençait à se faire tard et j'étais fatigué par la nage. En outre, avoir le ventre plein invite toujours à faire un somme et je dus donc me faire violence pour ne pas m'endormir à table. Après que le directeur nous en ait donné la permission, nous allâmes nous coucher.


	7. Chapitre 5: Première semaine de cours

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain au son des cloches de l'Académie, j'eus du mal à reconnaître le décor. En effet, je me trouvais dans un somptueux lit à baldaquins dont les drapés bleus m'entouraient et me donnaient l'impression d'être dans l'eau, puisque la lumière du jour les pénétrant me plongeait dans une atmosphère m'évoquant la couleur de la mer où je m'étais baigné hier. Je me souvins alors que j'étais à Beauxbâtons et sourit à la pensée que j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Je me levais et m'habillais rapidement avant de me diriger vers la douche. On me l'avait montré hier soir, mais j'aimais me laver le matin.

Après m'être douché, je descendais dans la Chambre de Dîner pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Là, je retrouvais Athéna, qui semblait avoir bien dormi. Elle avait, tout comme moi, revêtue l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, qui se composait d'une fine tunique de coton de couleur jaune et d'une culotte* assortie. J'avais également plié ma toge pour la glisser dans mon sac afin de pouvoir l'en sortir si jamais il faisait trop froid. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer mon uniforme aux habits que j'avais vu dans un film sur Napoléon et qui y ressemblaient beaucoup.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Palais afin d'y prendre les premiers cours, qui commençaient à huit heures et demie. Nous avions un cours de français en première heure. J'étais un peu déçu à l'idée que nous allions devoir subir un cours « normal », mais la seule pensée que j'étais dans une Académie de Magie m'emplissait de joie. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de classe à huit heures vingt et pûmes ainsi avoir de bonnes places. Nous nous installâmes au premier rang, car Athéna préférait être assez proche du professeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe et commencèrent à s'installer. Je vis Louis Sèvres s'installer au fond de la salle, mais je l'ignorais superbement. Enfin, le professeur parut à huit heures et demie. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier petit et vieux. Sa robe verte était vieille et élimée et portait de nombreuses taches et il marchait plié en deux sur sa canne, renforçant encore sa petite taille. Il se présenta d'une voix chevrotante comme Jacques du Mesnil, professeur de français.

« Aujourd'hui, poursuivit il de sa voix faible, nous allons commencer par évaluer vos compétences orthographiques. J'attends d'une classe de Première Banquet qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de dix fautes en vingt lignes sur un texte d'une difficulté raisonnable. Je vais donc vous faire la dictée de ce texte, je ramasserais les copies et les corrigerais mais la note ne sera qu'indicative. Il s'agit d'un extrait de _l'Étranger_ de Camus. Avez vous des questions avant que l'on commence l'exercice ?

-Moi, monsieur, intervint Louis.

-Allez-y, Damoiseau...

-Sèvres, Professeur du Mesnil. Je me demandais pourquoi il nous fallait étudier les textes d'insignifiants Moldus, il n'y a pas de littérature sorcière ? »

Après qu'il ait dit ça, il y eut un grand chahut dans la salle. Bien sûr, beaucoup d'élèves, dont moi, avaient de la famille Moldue et protestaient avec vigueur contre le qualificatif d'insignifiants. Mais certains élèves semblaient partager l'avis de Louis et l'exprimaient d'une voix forte. Le professeur du Mesnil réclama le silence, mais sa voix faible ne parvenait pas percer le brouhaha. Alors, il sortit sa baguette et fit retentir une grande détonation, semblable à un coup de fusil. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

« Bien. Sachez jeunes gens, que je ne tolérerais pas de tels comportements dans mon cours. Et vous, Damoiseau Sèvres, il est inadmissible que vous teniez de tels propos, dans mon cours ou à l'extérieur. Aussi vous demanderais-je de copier les pages une à cinq de i _l'Étranger i_ et je ne veux plus que vous disiez de telles choses. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Compris Professeur.

-Je l'espère. Maintenant, commençons l'exercice et je ne veux pas entendre un murmure pendant que je dicte, c'est compris ? »

Nous hochâmes la tête avant de prendre nos plumes et d'attendre que le professeur ne commence à dicter pour écrire sur nos parchemins. Pendant de longues minutes, nous dûmes ainsi écrire ce qu'il nous était dit et je bénis les longues lettres que j'avais envoyé à Athéna durant l'été grâce auxquelles je pouvais maintenant manier la plume avec autant d'aisance qu'un stylo.

Lorsque le professeur arrêta de dicter, il agita sa baguette et les copies se rangèrent sur son bureau. La leçon se poursuivit par la lecture de l'extrait en question puis la réponse à des questions posées sur le texte que le professeur nous avait distribué. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, le professeur distribua les copies qu'il avait ramassé en faisant parfois des commentaires. Lorsqu'ils s'approcha de nous, il sourit et annonça :

« Athéna de Blancbaston, aucune faute, c'est parfait. Je suis très content de vous Damoiselle de Blancbaston. Êtes-vous la nièce de Honorine ?

-Oui, elle est la sœur de mon père. Merci du compliment, messire du Mesnil.

-A Beauxbâtons, vous devrez dire Professeur à tous vos enseignants, quelle que soit leurs origines sociales, Damoiselle, comme ils devront vous appeler Damoiseau ou Damoiselle, quelque soit la vôtre. Mais je laisse passer pour cette fois. En tout cas, continuez comme ça Damoiselle. »

Je vis Athéna sourire du compliment que lui fit le professeur. Quand à moi, j'avais fait sept fautes, un score honorable puisque le texte faisait près de quarante lignes et que le résultat attendu par le professeur était donc de vingt fautes. J'étais assez content de moi, même si Athéna me surpassait de beaucoup. Lorsqu'il eût fini de distribuer les copies, il nous permit de sortir.

Après le cours de français, nous avions un cours d'Éducation Sorcière qui semblait bien plus intéressant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe lorsque je vis Louis sortir de la classe que nous venions de quitter. Je le regardais un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur Athéna à qui j'expliquais les fautes que j'avais faites à sa dictée, lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

« Eh toi, le Moldu, pourquoi tu te moques de moi ? »

Je me retournais et remarquais que c'était à moi que Louis s'adressait. Je souris et répondit calmement :

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Si, regarde, tu souris encore. Tu te réjouis parce que j'ai eu une punition, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu me dégoûte, je ne devrais pas avoir à fréquenter des gens issus de la boue comme toi. »

Il cracha ensuite à mes pieds avant de se retourner, lorsque j'entendis Athéna s'exclamer « _Tarantagrella_ » et un éclair d'argent fusa à côté de moi et frappa Louis. Aussitôt, celui-ci commença à danser, offrant un comique spectacle à tous les élèves qui passaient dans les escaliers. Mais bientôt, un Maître des Leçons arriva et mit fin au sortilège. Il s'exclama ensuite

« Qui a osé lancer un sortilège sur un élève ? La pratique de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs de l'Académie, je pensais que le directeur avait été clair sur ce point ?

-C'est elle, dit Louis en pointant Athéna, elle m'a sauvagement attaqué par derrière.

-Damoiselle, comment osez-vous vous abaisser à de tels comportements ? Quel est votre nom ?

-Je suis Athéna de Blancbaston, répondit-elle avec aplomb, et si j'ai attaqué cet individu, c'est parce qu'il a été odieux avec un de mes amis et l'a même insulté d'issu de la boue. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix contrite, et j'en suis désolée.

-Ah, répondit le Maître, vous n'auriez en effet pas dû avoir recours à la magie mais partir chercher un professeur ou un Gardien. Toutefois, en raison des circonstances et parce que c'est la première fois, je ne vous donnerais que dix lignes à copier. Vous devrez donc écrire dix fois i _Je ne dois pas lancer de maléfices sur mes camarades i_ et le rendre au Bureau des Maîtres de Leçons demain. Quand à vous, Damoiseau, vous devrez copier dix fois i _Je ne dois pas insulter mes camarades i_ pour demain également. »

Et il partit avant que quiconque ne pût protester. Je me tournais vers Athéna qui souriait légèrement.

« Merci de m'avoir défendu. Je suis désolé que tu ais été punie.

-Oh, dix lignes ce n'est rien. Ce n'est même pas inscrit sur le bulletin, mes parents n'en sauront rien. Je le ferais rapidement avant de me coucher, je le rendrais demain et j'en serais quitte pour une légère remontrance.

-Mais, et Louis ? Il n'a même pas relevé son nom, il n'aura pas à le rendre, non ?

-Oh que si. J'espère qu'il tiendra le même raisonnement que toi, mais j'en doute. En fait, il existe un enchantement qui fait que chaque punition adressée à un élève inscrit à Beauxbâtons sera enregistrée et inscrite sur un parchemin qui se trouve dans le Bureau des Maîtres de Leçon avec la date d'échéance. Et si la date est dépassée, ils envoient un mot à l'élève pour fixer une nouvelle date, généralement le lendemain, en précisant que la punition sera doublée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas besoin de me demander mon nom. »

Je hochais la tête et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller en cours d'Éducation Sorcière. Nous entrâmes dans les derniers en classe, mais le professeur n'était pas encore là. En soupirant de soulagement, nous allâmes nous installer dans le fond de la classe, seul endroit où il restait des places vides. Quelques instants plus tard, un sorcier entra dans la salle et ferma la porte.

Il était grand et avait la peau légèrement hâlée. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un catogan qui retombait dans son dos et il portait une belle robe bleue ornée d'étranges arabesques dorées. Il semblait avoir la trentaine et avait l'air aimable. Il nous sourit et se présenta comme Pâris Puy-en-Loire, professeur d'Éducation Sorcière.

« Qu'allons nous apprendre cette année ? Pour commencer, nous verrons de la théorie, c'est à dire le système politique de la France sorcière, les principales institutions, etc... Mais nous ferons aussi un peu de pratique. En effet, je suis ici pour vous apprendre les petits sortilèges que ceux d'entre vous qui ont des parents sorciers connaissent mais ne savent sûrement pas pratiquer. Les sorts de nettoyage, ceux d'entretien, les sorts de réparation, etc... Je vais vous faire une démonstration, vous voyez que cette classe n'a pas été nettoyée depuis quelques jours ? En fait, cela fait deux mois qu'elle n'a pas été nettoyée, comme je l'ai demandé aux Elfes de Maison. »

En effet, je voyais bien que le tableau était presque blanc tant il y avait de poussière de craie dessus, les étagères étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière, même les vitres étaient recouvertes de poussière. La salle était vraiment dégoûtante et le pire était le sol qui était orné de taches de gras dont je préférais ignorer la provenance.

Le professeur sourit en nous voyant regarder les murs constellés de moisissure avec dégoût puis leva sa baguette et incanta plusieurs mots, trop vite pour que je les comprenne. A chaque sort, il pointait sa baguette dans une direction différente et aussitôt, tout devenait propre. Les vitres retrouvaient leur éclat, le sol brillait à nouveau, les murs étaient comme neufs, la poussière se volatilisait. Nous assistions médusés à ce changement et plusieurs applaudirent lorsqu'il eût fini. C'était bien sûr, les enfants de Moldus pour qui le nettoyage d'une telle salle impliquait plusieurs heures de travail éprouvant et salissant.

Le professeur sourit puis pointa sa baguette pour continuer la démonstration. Il put ainsi réparer le bureau qui était jusque là fendu en deux, effacer une lézarde qui apparaissait dans l'armoire et même recoller les deux morceaux d'une chaise abandonnée dans un coin. Enfin, il fit distraitement apparaître un verre de vin et le sirota en nous regardant.

« Je suis sûr que beaucoup de vous trouvent ce que je viens de faire tout à fait normal. Qui parmi vous saurait le refaire ? »

Il balaya la classe de son regard, mais aucune main ne se leva. Les fils de sorciers se regardaient, gênés d'être incapables de reproduire ce qu'ils voyaient certainement au jour le jour. Le professeur éclata de rire et nous expliqua qu'il était ici pour nous apprendre à faire ceci.

« Cependant, cela n'est pas aussi facile que vous le pensez. Bien sûr, n'importe quel idiot peut faire disparaître une tache d'un coup de baguette ou faire cuire un poulet d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Mais je connais très peu de sorciers ou de sorcières, même à la sortie de l'Académie, qui seraient capables de nettoyer cette classe aussi vite que je l'ai fait. Sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr. En fait, je ne connais qu'une seule créature qui serait capable de le faire, ce sont les Elfes de Maison. »

Nous passâmes le reste du cours à nous exercer au sortilège de récurage, le sortilège de nettoyage le plus basique. Étonnamment, il était assez difficile de le lancer, cela semblait si facile de faire de la magie que je n'aurais jamais pensé que si peu d'élèves réussiraient à le lancer au premier essai. En fait, seule Athéna réussit au premier coup, et encore ne parvint-elle qu'à faire disparaître quelques unes des taches de son assiette sale.

Pour ma part, j'avais un grand saladier recouvert d'une substance noire indéfinissable que je devais réussir à enlever. Je fus assez fier de moi lorsque je réussis à nettoyer le bord du saladier au troisième sortilège lancé, d'autant que je vis un élève fendre en deux l'assiette dont il devait s'occuper. En fait, le cours passa plutôt rapidement, le professeur passant entre les rangs pour féliciter les élèves capables de lancer le sortilège ou réparer les bourdes des autres.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, j'avais réussi à laver trois fois mon saladier, chaque fois qu'il rutilait, le professeur donnait un coup de baguette pour le resalir et me félicitait. Athéna, quand à elle, avait pu nettoyer son assiette cinq fois. Le professeur nous laissa sortir en ordonnant aux élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi à lancer le sortilège de continuer à s'entraîner dans leurs dortoirs

Lorsque je sortis de la salle, je constatais que j'aimais assez ce cours. J'avais l'impression de devenir un vrai sorcier en lançant ainsi des sorts, d'autant que je voyais tout de suite l'utilité du sortilège de récurage, puisqu'il allait me permettre de nettoyer la cage de Minerve beaucoup plus facilement. Je bavardais gaiement avec Athéna tandis que nous allions dans les Jardins profiter du soleil pendant la récréation.

La semaine passa assez vite. Je pus assez vite déterminer que j'adorais le français et l'histoire et géographie, découvrir des auteurs et leurs merveilleux textes ou l'histoire des sorciers était si fascinant que je regrettais que nous n'ayons pas plus de cours par semaine. En outre, j'obtenais d'excellents résultats en Étude des Moldus puisque je connaissais la plupart des sujets enseignés. Bien sûr, n'étant pas le seul élève à être issu de Moldu, je ne brillait pas vraiment, mais cela me permettait de gagner plusieurs points.

En effet, l'Académie mettait en place un système de points que les professeurs pouvaient enlever ou donner. Ainsi, plus d'un élève se vit enlever des points avant même la fin de la semaine. Et beaucoup d'entre nous se firent aussi attribuer des points pour une bonne réponse. Athéna m'expliqua que la notation était en fait basée à moitié sur les contrôles que faisaient les professeurs assez régulièrement et à moitié sur la conduite de l'élève afin de le pousser à se tenir bien.

J'envoyai aussi une lettre à mes parents le soir du premier jour pour leur dire que j'étais bien arrivé, que tout se passait bien, que j'étais avec Athéna et que les premiers cours étaient supers. Je rêvais à la tête de ma mère quand elle verrait que je pouvais faire le ménage d'un coup de baguette. Mais je me souvins que je ne pourrais pas faire de magie avant d'avoir mon Brevet de Sorcellerie. Dommage. J'écrivis aussi une lettre à Claire, mais c'était dur de ne pas pouvoir parler des cours. Alors, je parlais de ce qui se passait en dehors de l'école.


	8. Chapitre 6: Correspondance

Famille Eliham

Dans la cuisine

12 Avenue du Pêcher

Bernay

Normandie

Chère famille,

Je suis bien arrivé. Le domaine de Beauxbâtons est immense ! Il faudrait que vous le visitiez, les jardins plairaient à Maman. Et on peut se baigner, l'eau est super bonne. On s'est baignés hier, avec Athéna, c'était super. Comme la dernière fois où on est allés aux Calanques. D'ailleurs, c'était la même mer.

Les cours se passent bien, on a des cours « normaux » et d'autres de magie. Ce matin, on a appris à faire le ménage juste avec un sort. Enfin, pas vraiment le ménage, juste récurer un plat, mais plus tard, on pourra faire tout le ménage juste avec deux-trois coups de baguettes. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas vous montrer. En tout cas c'est super pratique pour la cage de Minerve, plus besoin de l'éloigner pendant une demi-heure et de tout récurer à la fin.

Bisous,

Laurent

 **Expéditeur :**

Laurent Eliham

Académie de St Renaud

17 Rue d'Esterel

13007 Marseille

18 Septembre 2014

 **Destinataire :**

Claire Dubois

3 Rue de la Croisée Verte

27300 Bernay

Chère Claire,

Je suis bien arrivé à mon école. Les cours sont enfin à ma hauteur, tu sais comme je trouvais les cours de l'année dernière trop faciles. Là, j'ai enfin quelque chose à ma taille. Je dois enfin travailler pour avoir les mêmes résultats que l'année dernière.

En tout cas, il n'y a pas que les cours qui sont biens, hier, je me suis baigné dans la Méditerranée, c'était sublime. L'eau était bonne et si cristalline qu'on y voyait parfaitement. Je me suis fait une amie, elle s'appelle Athéna. Elle est très gentille et connaît déjà pas mal de monde.

J'ai aussi eu quelques ennuis avec un autre élève. Il me méprise parce que je suis riche, il m'accuse d'être un fils à papa. Mais je l'ai laissé dire. L'ennui, c'est qu'Athéna n'a pas apprécié et l'a carrément giflé lorsqu'il m'a traité de « gâté-pourri ». J'ai bien rigolé, mais elle a écopé de dix lignes.

Bisous,

Laurent

PS : Tu me manques.

M Laurent Eliham

Dans la Chambre de Dîner des Banquets

Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons

Esterel

Cher Laurent,

Nous sommes contents de savoir que tu es bien arrivé. Ici aussi, ça va très bien. Nous serions heureux de visiter ton école à la fin de l'année. D'ailleurs, nous allons certainement pouvoir le faire d'après le Directeur qui nous a envoyé un hibou (je ne m'habituerais jamais à ces volatiles) pour nous inviter au festin de fin d'année à Beauxbâtons.

Pour la magie, tu nous montrera tout ça quand tu auras atteint l'âge requis, ce n'est pas grave.

Maman.

PS : Georges et Lucie disent que tu es un veinard de pouvoir te baigner entre les cours et tout le monde te fait de gros bisous.

 **Expéditeur :**

Claire Dubois

3 Rue de la Croisée Verte

27300 Bernay

26 Septembre 2014

 **Destinataire :**

Laurent Eliham

Académie de St Renaud

17 Rue d'Esterel

13007 Marseille

Cher Georges,

Toi aussi tu me manques, le collège, c'est pas la même chose sans toi. En tout cas, j'attends avec impatience les vacances pour pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ne peux pas dire dans mes lettres. Tu crois que je pourrais aller à ton internat l'année prochaine ?

Qui est cette Athéna ? Je la connais ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle connaît plein de monde et pas toi ? Et qui était celui avec qui tu as eu des ennuis ? Tu ne devrais pas te laisser insulter comme ça, il faut toujours que tu ais quelqu'un pour te protéger.

Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas grave... En tout cas, tu as de la veine de pouvoir te baigner

Bisous,

Claire

 **Expéditeur :**

Laurent Eliham

Académie de St Renaud

17 Rue d'Esterel

13007 Marseille

31 Septembre 2014

 **Destinataire :**

Claire Dubois

3 Rue de la Croisée Verte

27300 Bernay

Chère Claire,

Moi aussi j'attends les vacances pour te revoir, même si les cours sont si intéressants que je les suivrais toute l'année si je le pouvais. Par contre, tu ne pourras pas aller à cet internat l'année prochaine, il est... bien trop sélectif, si tu n'as pas été invitée, tu ne peux pas postuler, désolé.

Athéna est juste une fille avec qui j'ai fait connaissance. Tu ne la connais pas, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle connaît plein de monde. Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ? Pour celui qui m'a insulté, c'est pas grave, même s'il continue un peu à m'insulter, il ne me fait pas de mal et est chaque fois sévèrement puni par les professeurs. J'ai un peu de peine pour lui, en fait. Et je me protège très bien avec le soutien des professeurs et des pions.

Bisous,

Georges.

Expéditeur :

Claire Dubois

3 Rue de la Croisée Verte

27300 Bernay

6 Octobre 2014

 **Destinataire :**

Laurent Eliham

Académie de St Renaud

17 Rue d'Esterel

13007 Marseille

Laurent,

j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose, que tu me mens. Je sais, c'est idiot, c'est sûrement parce que tu es loin maintenant et qu'on peut plus parler aussi librement qu'avant. Mais j'ai cette sensation là, et ça m'agace. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'offrais un portable à Noël ? Pas une grande beauté, juste de quoi t'appeler quand je me sens trop seule.

Je suis désolée si je t'ai harcelée de questions sur ton amie. Je veux pas paraître trop curieuse, mais je m'ennuie toute seule. Les potes d'avant, ils étaient drôles qu'avec toi.

Gros bisous, Claire.

 **Expéditeur :**

Laurent Eliham

Académie de St Renaud

17 Rue d'Esterel

13007 Marseille

8 Octobre 2014

Destinataire

Claire Dubois

3 Rue de la Croisée Verte

27300 Bernay

Ma pauvre chérie,

Je suis désolé si je te manque autant. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que je te causerais autant de peine, tout ça m'est un peu tombé dessus. Tu sais, j'ai pas eu le choix, pas vraiment. Je ne te cache rien, je te promets, tu reste ma meilleure amie de toujours, même ici à l'autre bout de la France.

Non pas de portable ! De un, mes parents vont te tuer si tu m'en offre sans autorisation, de deux ils confisquent les portables avant d'arriver. Sont un peu cinglés, je crois. Et y'a pas un seul téléphone, sauf peut-être celui du Directeur. Même pas sûr qu'il y ait du réseau, c'est un trou paumé.

T'en fais pas, je... je vais peut-être te la présenter un jour. On verra, ça dépend pas de moi mais de ses parents.

Bisous,

Ton Georges qui t'adore !


	9. Chapitre 7: Photo de Classe

Les semaines passèrent ainsi, je me découvrais assez bon sorcier. J'avais des difficultés dans certaines matières, notamment les mathématiques qui m'avaient toujours rebutés. De plus, je découvrais vite que le niveau était vraiment plus élevé que ce que j'aurais pu trouver au collège Moldu. Athéna me dit que l'Académie avait d'abord été réservé aux familles nobles, les seules assez riches pour inscrire leurs enfants dans une Académie aussi prestigieuse. Après que la Régie l'ait décrété gratuite et obligatoire, les professeurs n'avaient pas voulu renoncer à certaines traditions, comme l'exigence des cours. Le fait qu'ils nous appellent Damoiseau et Damoiselle venait également de là et d'un désir de rendre Nobles et non-nobles égaux.

Durant les moments de creux que nous avions dans notre emploi du temps, nous pouvions profiter du soleil de la méditerranée en faisant nos devoirs dans les Jardins ou en se baignant à la Plage de Moby Dick. Mais bien vite, ce temps-là fut révolu puisque Octobre approchait à grands pas et il nous fallait de plus en plus revêtir notre toge par dessus notre tunique afin de se protéger du froid.

Un jour d'octobre, le professeur de Blancbaston nous avertit que nous devions passer notre uniforme d'hiver à présent, ce qui était plutôt bien vu puisqu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Même moi, qui était habitué au climat de la Normandie, je portais ma toge tous les jours et pressais le pas pour aller du Pavillon au Palais. L'uniforme d'hiver consistait en une robe de coton assez chaude pour supporter la fraîcheur d'automne et une cape d'hiver pouvant se nouer comme un manteau, bien qu'elle bloquât un bras dans ce cas.

C'est aussi à cette époque que nous eûmes notre photo de classe. Un jour d'octobre, un jeudi, Mrs Thomas, notre professeur d'Anglais, nous conduisit hors de la classe au bout d'une demi-heure de cours pour que nous posions devant le photographe. Celui-ci était installé dans les Jardins, près de la Grande Fontaine. Cette fontaine était le centre des Jardins, elle représentait une Coquatrice, emblème de la France sorcière, fièrement dressée vers le ciel.

De l'eau s'élevait de son bec pour retomber dans le bassin. Le plus saisissant était le fait que le jet d'eau était enchanté pour que les rayons qui le frappaient lui donnaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. En outre, le photographe semblait avoir enchanté l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle retombe en formant des sortes de marches. Il nous sourit et nous dit de nous installer sur les marches. J'échangeais un regard ébahi avec Athéna, mais Mrs Thomas sourit.

« Suivez-moi, dit-elle » Et nous la vîmes enjamber la margelle du balcon pour poser un pied dans l'eau. Ou plutôt sur l'eau, car elle pût ainsi escalader la première marche d'eau avant de s'asseoir sur la deuxième, les mains posées sur les genoux et toujours souriante. Je regardais Athéna un instant puis montait à mon tour la margelle. J'eus un instant d'hésitation lorsqu'il me fallût poser le pied sur l'eau mais il m'apparut qu'elle était aussi dure et sèche que du verre.

Véritablement étonné, je m'avançais, m'attendant à tout moment à tomber. Mais je pus aller jusqu'à la première marche, celle où je m'asseyais toujours puisque j'étais plutôt petit, et m'y installais. Rapidement, les autres vinrent me rejoindre et le photographe s'installa derrière son appareil photo. Je faillis rire en voyant qu'il datait au moins du siècle dernier et ressemblait plus à ceux qu'on utilisait dans les films historiques que dans les séances de photos de classe.

Une fois le photographe prêt, je tâchais de ne plus bouger mais j'entendis le photographe dire « Allez, tout le monde salue de la main en souriant. ». J'agitais vaguement la main, puis il y eût comme une sorte de petite explosion accompagnée d'un éclair aveuglant qui me fit sursauter. En voyant la fumée épaisse et violette qui s'élevait de l'appareil, je crus que le photographe avait pris feu et faillis me précipiter pour l'aider avant de m'apercevoir que la fumée venait du flash.

« C'est bien, dit le photographe, vous aurez vos photos dans une quinzaine de jours. A présent, vous pouvez retourner en classe, j'attends l'autre classe dans cinq minutes. »

Nous le saluâmes poliment et repartîmes vers notre salle de classe. Ce faisant, je m'approchais d'Athéna et m'émerveillais de cette séance-photo qui me paraissait extraordinaire. Elle pouffa de rire en me disant que toute les photos sorcières étaient prises ainsi.

« Oui, mais pourquoi il fallait agiter la main ? Si on bouge, la photo est floue non ?

-Ben non, si tu fais rien, comment veux tu que la photo bouge ?

-Qu'elle quoi ? Ah oui, vos photos bougent c'est vrai. Je l'avais vu sur le journal que ton père nous avait donné au Quartier Sorcier, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention...

-Oui et avoue que c'est quand même plus classe que vos photos inertes, me taquina-t-elle »

Après le cours d'Anglais, nous avions Histoire et Géographie Sorcière ce qui me ravissait. Athéna, qui détestait ce cours, l'était beaucoup moins bien sûr. Le professeur du Castel, un vieil homme à l'allure distinguée arriva peu de temps après que nous nous soyons installés. Il nous salua et commença son cours sur les Druides Gaulois dans l'antiquité. Je prenais des notes avidement et lui posais plusieurs questions, le sujet étant passionnant. Je savais que le professeur m'appréciait beaucoup et me considérait comme un de ses meilleurs élèves.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de son cours, il nous demanda de faire une dissertation de dix centimètres sur les rapports qu'entretenaient les Druides avec les Moldus. Je trouvais le sujet facile et acceptais avec joie d'aider Athéna à faire sa dissertation. Comme c'était notre dernier cours de la journée, je lui proposais d'aller à la bibliothèque pour ça. Nous décidâmes d'aller à la Bibliothèque du Pavillon, moins fournie que celle du Palais mais plus calme. En outre, elle était ouverte jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures au lieu de dix-huit heures pour celle du Palais.

La Bibliothèque des Banquets était en fait répartie en trois salles. La plus grande, la Bibliothèque, était destinée à tous ceux qui voulaient s'installer pour lire ou faire des recherches en silence. La deuxième, la Salle de Travail, était dévolue aux travaux de groupes qui nécessitait que l'on échange des informations à l'oral. Enfin, la dernière salle était la Réserve, qui contenait les livres les plus dangereux de la Bibliothèque.

Nous allâmes dans la Salle de Travail puisque nous n'avions pas besoin de faire des nous installâmes à une des belles tables dorées qui étaient réparties dans toute la salle. Je sortis mes notes de cours et les étala sur la table. Nous nous attelâmes à la tâche, en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Athéna releva la tête vers moi.

« Laurent ?

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Eh bien... oui.

-Explique.

-Je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre comment tu peux faire dix centimètres sur ce thème. Là, j'en suis à trois centimètres et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout dit.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. J'en suis à quinze centimètres, et il me reste la conclusion à faire, dis-je en riant.

-Mais... tu m'énerves, t'es trop fort à ça.

-Donne. Oui, tu as bien évoqué les trois principaux aspects des Druides, ils étaient des figures majeures de la vie politique et religieuse et aidaient les Celtes avec la magie. Mais tu ne développe pas assez, il ne faut pas seulement le dire, il faut l'expliquer. Tu dois mettre un exemple pour chaque aspect, expliciter ce que veut dire « avoir un rôle dans la vie politique » par exemple. Tu vas voir, si tu fais tout ça, tu auras au moins une dizaine de centimètres.

-Merci Laurent, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Tu rattraperais ton histoire avec les autres matières. Je peux te demander un service ?

-Oui ?

-Tu relis ma copie après ? Juste pour débusquer les fautes, j'aimerais avoir une très bonne note pour ce devoir.

-Bien sûr. Mais tu n'es pas mauvais en orthographe.

-Non, je sais. Mais tu es meilleure. »

Nous continuâmes à travailler un peu avant d'échanger nos copies. Nous faisions souvent ça pour les devoirs d'histoire, je relevais tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle revoit et elle corrigeait mes fautes. Je vis alors quelqu'un entrer dans la Salle de Travail, Louis Sèvres. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de me persécuter depuis qu'on s'était rencontrés dans le bateau. Je regardais autour de moi, comme je le pensais, on étais seuls. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait encore tenter quelque chose.

« Tiens, les Moldus savent travailler. Je ne savais pas, dit-il en ricanant.

-Ferme-là Sèvres, lança Athéna qui l'appelait presque toujours par son nom de famille.

-Heureusement que tu as une sorcière pour te protéger, Moldu, sinon tu ne pourrais pas rester ici très longtemps. »

Je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'il disait. Je priais mentalement pour qu'Athéna cesse de répondre à son jeu, cela ne faisait que l'encourager. Mais je savais que c'était trop lui demander, elle venait d'un monde de pourpre et d'or où tous s'inclinaient devant elle et elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce ne serait pas le cas ici. Je l'avais bien compris qu'elle se pensait au dessus des autres, même si elle essayait de le cacher.

« Eh, le Moldu ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

Je tournais la tête vers Louis qui s'était approché de moi et me regardait avec méchanceté. Je fis alors ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

« Non. J'en ai marre que tu m'insultes à tout bout de champs. Oui, mes parents sont des Moldus, il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Moldus ?

-Ce ne sont que de sales porcs, des êtres abjects qui ne mériteraient pas de vivre. Voilà ce que j'ai contre eux. Et ça me dégoûte que tout le monde soit aux petits soins avec eux !

-Pourtant, intervint Athéna, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un Moldu comme père. »

Louis fit alors que quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il regarda Athéna avec fureur puis éclata en sanglots. Je le regardais éberlué avant de me rapprocher de lui afin d'essayer de le réconforter. Il me repoussa avec force. Mais lorsque ce fut Athéna qui l'entoura de ses bras, il se laissa aller et pleura sur l'épaule de mon amie.

« Je n'ai pas de père, sanglotait-il, je n'en ai jamais eu.

-Là, calme toi, tentait de dire Athéna, gênée d'avoir provoqué cette crise, pourquoi dis-tu ça.

-Je... je ne veux pas en parler...

-Mais si, l'encouragea Athéna, vas-y, dis-nous ce qui te tourmente.

-Vous allez... vous allez vous moquer... je suis abject... mais il l'était plus...

-Qui l'était plus ? Nous n'allons pas nous moquer, je te le promets, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

-Mon père était un Moldu, avoua-t-il entre deux sanglots, comme tu l'as dit. Il... il a quitté... ma mère qu... quand il a su qu'elle ét... était sorcière. Elle était brisée. Mais vraiment, elle ne bougeait presque plus. J'avais, quoi ? cinq ans, peut être quatre. Tous les jours... j'av... j'avas peur qu'on m'enlève. Ma mère ne pouv... pouvait plus s'occuper de moi. Al... alors on a parlé de me... mettre d-dans un orphelinat... J'ai dû m'occ... m'occuper de ma mère jusqu'à mes dix ans. C'est que là, qu'elle a pu commencer à aller mieux. Et j'ai, inconsciemment, rejeté la faute sur tous les Moldus. Je n'avais pas bien connu mon père, même à cinq ans. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de faire souffrir les gens issus-de-Moldus, je veux les faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert. »

Quand il se tut, nous nous regardâmes, Athéna et moi, par dessus le corps encore secoué de sanglots. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur Louis. Après ce qu'il m'avait dit, je n'arrivais plus à le détester comme je le faisais avant. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, je lui avais pardonné tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ces mois-ci et j'avais plutôt pitié de lui. Oui, c'est ça, j'avais pitié, je compatissais à sa souffrance. Cependant, je ne le dis pas, je savais que beaucoup de personnes ne voulaient pas de la pitié des gens.

Athéna, elle, semblait gênée. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas tout ce qu'il avait subi avant, je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir lancé ce sort, le jour de la rentrée, et de l'avoir traité si rudement ensuite. Elle tapota encore l'épaule de Louis, qui se calmait peu à peu. Cela continua encore un moment avant que Louis ne s'essuie les yeux avec la manche et nous regarde. Je pinçai les lèvres de gêne en voyant l'air horrible qu'il avait avec ses beaux cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

« Je... commença-t-il.

-Oui ? Demanda doucement Athéna quand il se tut

-Je... Laurent, je suis désolé, acheva-t-il d'une voix rapide. »

Je lui souris et hochais la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, il savait que j'acceptais ses excuses. Je lui tendis alors la main pour l'aider à se lever et le serrais dans une accolade fraternelle. Je voulais ainsi lui dire que je lui pardonnais vraiment tout, mais aussi que je compatissais à sa douleur, cette douleur qui devait l'habiter chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque fois qu'il voyait des Moldus. Je le sentis répondre en m'enserrant à son tour. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis je relâchais mon étreinte.

Lorsque nous retournâmes à notre devoir, Louis s'assit à côté de nous et sortit ses affaires. Sans un mot, je lui passais mon brouillon afin qu'il voit les grandes idées qu'il lui fallait mettre en forme. Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous continuâmes ainsi à travailler en silence. Cependant, malgré le silence pesant qui régnait entre nous, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous trois durant le mois écoulé, je savais que nous avions gagné un nouvel ami.


	10. Chapitre 8: Retour chez soi

Le vendredi, nous avions deux heures d'Étude des Moldus. Je trouvais ces cours-là assez ennuyeux. En effet, je connaissais déjà tout ce que nous étudions, j'avais l'impression de me rendre à un cours de maternelle. Ou non, plutôt à une conférence sur la vie de tous les jours. Car c'était ça que nous étudions, la vie de tous les jours pour les Moldus, comment s'habiller, comment faire marcher un micro-onde, etc...

Ce jour-là, il y avait cependant un changement majeur dans la classe. En effet, Louis Sèvres, qui jusque là se contenait de s'asseoir dans son coin, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi à la table que Athéna et moi occupions. Déjà, certains élèves avaient remarqués que nous étions tous les trois ensembles pour le petit-déjeuner, mais là, presque tous purent le remarquer et la salle fut vite emplie de murmures de curiosité. Lesquels furent vite coupés par l'arrivée du professeur Giraud, un des rares professeurs noirs que j'avais vu dans l'Académie.

Il ouvrit son cartable et sortit ses feuilles puis prit sa craie pour écrire le titre de la leçon du jour sur le tableau. En tant que professeur d'Étude des Moldus, Giraud n'utilisait jamais sa baguette en cours et préférait tout écrire à la main. Dés le premier cours, il nous avait distribué des stylos-billes et des feuilles de papier blanc à la place de l'habituel parchemin et j'avais souri en voyant les sorciers pure souche tenter d'écrire avec le stylo. Au bout d'un mois encore, il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves lever le stylo de la feuille pour le tremper dans un encrier inexistant.

Le professeur Giraud nous annonça qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurions des travaux pratiques. Afin de tester nos aptitudes avec certains aspects basiques de la vie Moldue, il nous demanda de se rendre dans la penderie qui se situait derrière le bureau et d'y choisir des vêtements. Il nous faudrait ensuite nous changer pour nous habiller en Moldus. Je hochais la tête, un peu excédé par tant de facilité. Mais cela avait le mérite d'être un peu plus amusant que de copier des lignes sous la dictée du professeur.

Je compris l'intérêt de l'exercice en entrant dans la penderie. Il y avait là des centaines de vêtements différents, du costume-cravate à la robe de chambre à fleurs en passant par des costumes du siècle passé ou des jeans tout à fait commun. Souriant devant le piège du professeur Giraud, je choisis rapidement un jean sombre et un t-shirt assorti et sortis de la penderie avant que l'on ne puisse voir ce que j'avais pris. En effet, même si j'appréciais Athéna, je voulais voir comment elle s'habillerait sans mon aide et je ne voulais donc pas lui laisser le temps d'observer mon choix.

Lorsque je me fût changé, je revins dans la salle, mon uniforme sous le bras. Là, j'attendis le reste de la classe en bavardant un peu avec le professeur. Bien que je trouvais ses cours barbants, j'appréciais le sorcier, qui était aussi issu de Moldu. Lui appréciait que, malgré mon manque d'intérêt envers la matière, je ne chahutais pas ses cours et que je n'hésitais pas à aider les élèves en difficulté lorsque j'avais fini mes exercices.

Lorsque je me retournais pour observer les élèves qui arrivaient, je failli éclater de rire. Si certains, dont la plupart des issu de Moldu, s'étaient contentés d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, voir d'un pull, d'autres avaient des mélanges de vêtements assez... exotiques. Ainsi, je repérais Athéna qui était magnifiquement vêtue, comme chaque fois qu'elle choisissait ses vêtements. Cependant, son goût pour les robes l'avait poussé à s'habiller d'une grande robe qui datait au moins du XIXe siècle et d'un éventail. De même, Louis avait l'air ridicule dans sa robe de chambre à fleurs.

Le professeur Giraud passa dans les rangs et expliqua à ceux qui s'étaient trompés pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire ceci ou cela et leur montrais en exemple les personnes qui s'étaient habillés convenablement. Je m'approchais de Louis et Athéna et pointais celle-ci

« Jolie robe.

-Merci, j'ai trouvé qu'elle m'allait bien.

-Tu sais qu'on portait ce genre de robe il y a cent-cinquante ans, chez les Moldus ? »

Elle rougit de confusion avant d'éclater de rire. Puis je demandais à Louis

« Tu as fait exprès ?

-De quoi ?

-La robe de chambre. Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Euh... oui, si j'avais été honnête, j'aurais mis un pantalon et une chemise.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, mais cela passe mieux qu'Athéna. Mais franchement, pourquoi tu choisis de tout rater comme ça dans ce cours ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit-il avec une lueur méchante dans les yeux.

-Oui, je sais que tu hais les Moldus à cause de tu-sais-qui. Mais franchement, est-ce vraiment une raison d'avoir de mauvaises notes ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Louis, c'est bien beau de faire ton intéressant. Mais franchement, entre les lignes et les mauvais points que tu récolte lorsque tu traite les Moldus et les issus de Moldus et les zéros que tu vas te taper en Étude des Moldus aux examens, je trouve que ça n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine. Je te donne un conseil d'ami, arrête de te conduire comme ça, ça ne blesse pas du tout les Moldus, le seul qui est blessé, c'est toi.

-Je... dit-il, visiblement décontenancé, j'avais... j'ai jamais regardé le problème comme ça. Je suis... je suis vraiment un con ! J'ai même pas fait attention à ça, je voulais juste faire du mal aux Moldus... M... merci Laurent.

-De rien, mon vieux. Mais fais attention quand même.

-De quoi ?

-Hier tu t'excusais, aujourd'hui tu me remercies, je dois te prévenir que si tu me demandes en mariage demain, je ne dirais pas oui. »

Louis me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis, après une seconde de perplexité, il éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Athéna et moi. Le reste du cours se passa assez rapidement, le professeur Giraud nous expliquant comment s'habillaient les Moldus dans la vie de tous les jours. Je passa le reste du cours à jouer au Pendu sorcier avec Louis, tandis qu'Athéna prenait des notes de l'écriture frénétique qu'elle adoptait toujours en cours.

Le Pendu sorcier était bien plus amusant que le Pendu Moldu puisque l'on devait deviner des noms de sorts et que le Pendu montait les marches et pouvait même finir la corde au cou. Bien sûr, les jeux étaient strictement interdits en cours, mais le Professeur Giraud laissait généralement les élèves issus de Moldus y jouer, tant que c'était en silence.

Très vite, les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent. Pour une fois, j'étais triste d'arrêter l'école, même si cela me permettait de revoir ma famille. Car je ne pourrais pas voir Athéna et Louis et surtout parce que je ne pourrais pas faire de magie chez moi, et cela me rendait un peu mélancolique. La magie était devenue une part de moi si présente que je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour l'abandonner, même pour deux semaines.

Mais je m'inscris tout de même sur la liste des élèves qui repartaient chez eux pour les vacances, après tout j'avais promis à mes parents de revenir pour les vacances. Et puis surtout, j'avais hâte de retrouver Claire, même si je ne pouvais rien lui raconter. Cela me faisait enrager de ne pas pouvoir lui conter mes exploits dans mes lettres, lui parler de ce qui n'intéressait ou ne regardait pas ma famille. Claire, ma confidente de toujours, ma meilleure amie depuis le maternelle, j'étais obligé de lui mentir, de lui cacher des choses. Et je savais que si elle l'apprenait, elle ne me le pardonnerais pas facilement. D'autant plus que je lui avais promis plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait rien de louche derrière mes silences, pour ne pas l'enfoncer.

Chassant ces noires pensées, je profitais des derniers instants que je pourrais passer avec Athéna et Louis. Pour cela, nous nous étions retrouvés dans une des cabines du St Renaud. Je souris en pensant que c'était dans une cabine semblable que nous nous étions retrouvés pour la première fois ensemble et que nous nous étions disputés pour la première fois. Alors que maintenant, nous étions amis, malgré l'aversion de Louis pour les Moldus.

« Au fait, dis-je, je fête mes onze ans pendant les vacances, le onze octobre.

-Et ? demanda Louis

-Et vous êtes bien sûr invités tous les deux. Vous allez voir, ça va être super, vous viendriez tous chez moi et on plantera une tente dehors pour pouvoir camper.

-Laurent, y'aura des Moldus à ta fête d'anniversaire ? demanda Athéna.

-Ben oui. Y'aura Claire, peut être d'autres, mais je ne vois pas qui. Mais au moins une, pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir comment on allait devoir s'organiser pour aller chez toi. Parce que si mon père transplane dans ton salon alors que ton amie y est, il risque d'y avoir quelques problèmes.

-Ah oui, bien sûr.

-Je sais pas moi, dit Louis, aller à une fête avec plein de Moldus, je trouve ça bof.

-Louis ! nous exclamèrent-nous en cœur.

-Je plaisante, dit-il, il suffit que tu me donnes ton adresse et ma mère m'emmènera, sûrement par transplanage d'escorte.

-D'accord. Je vois avec ma mère et je vous redis ça. Louis, comme Minerve ne peut pas tout faire, tu pourrais m'envoyer ta chouette après-demain ? Comme ça je t'enverrais la réponse.

-Bien sûr, je t'enverrais Noctula dès que tu voudras.

-Merci. Je vous préviens, mais normalement cela sera le onze. Je pense que je convaincrais ma mère de vous accueillir le dix, comme ça, pas de danger que vous transplaniez quand il y aura des invités. Un de vous deux a une tente ?

-Moi, dit Louis, j'ai une tente pour dix personnes, il y aura largement la place.

-C'est un peu gros, mes parents vont pas apprécier si je monte un chapiteau dans le jardin...

-Mais non, elle prend que quelques mètres. Par contre, on aura intérêt à la démonter avant que les invités n'arrivent, s'ils rentrent dedans, ils risquent d'avoir une surprise.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta tente ?

-C'est une tente sorcière, donc en gros tu as un appartement avec une dizaine de lits, une cuisine et une salle de bains qui tiennent dans quelques mètres carrés. Très discret.

-D'accord, je crois que je comprend. Ah, on arrive. »

Nous prîmes alors nos valises et descendîmes du bateau pour nous diriger vers le Tunnel de Transportation. Là, nous fîmes nos adieux à Louis, qui allait prendre le Tunnel pour Rennes, tandis que nous prenions celui pour Rouen, qui était déjà réglé. Après avoir marchés dans le tunnel, je sortis. M de Blancbaston attendait sa fille à la sortie et je dû lui faire mes adieux. Puis, je sortis dans le Rouen Moldu, à proximité de la Cathédrale. Mes parents m'attendaient près de la voiture et je fus ravi de les retrouver.

Le voyage de retour jusqu'à Bernay fut assez calme. Je leur racontais tout ce que j'avais fait à Beauxbâtons, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas leur montrer. Ma mère était très intéressée par les sortilèges ménagers, mais je voyais bien que mon père semblait se désintéresser de ma magie. Je me demandais pourquoi, il avait semblé heureux que j'entre à Beauxbâtons pendant les vacances.

Une fois chez moi, je rangeais mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'avais déjà dû tout cacher vu que Claire était chez moi presque en permanence pendant les vacances. Les livres avaient rapidement fini dans la malle, elle-même planquée sous le lit. J'avais juste mis les manuels de Maths, d'Anglais et de Français bien en évidence, histoire que Claire se pose pas de questions en ne voyant aucun livre de cours. La cage de Minerve était posé sur ma table de nuit, mais ma chouette préférait être en liberté dans la maison la plupart du temps.


	11. Chapitre 9: Goûter d'anniversaire

Au bout d'une semaine, nous étions la veille de mon anniversaire. Finalement, j'avais réduit la liste des invités à Louis, Athéna et Claire. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'amis, bien que j'aurais pu inviter plusieurs autres camarades de l'école primaire. Mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à avoir plus de Moldus que nécessaire dans ma maison et surtout dans ma chambre bourrée d'objets compromettants que j'avais caché tant bien que mal. Et surtout, je ne les appréciais pas tant que ça.

Il me fut assez difficile de convaincre Claire que je ne pourrais pas passer la journée du dix Octobre avec elle, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas prendre le risque qu'elle voie la façon qu'auraient Athéna et Louis d'arriver. Et puis elle avait d'autre amis que moi, même si elle ne pouvait me voir que pendant les vacances.

Athéna arriva la première, accompagnée de son père, comme d'habitude. Celui-ci resta cinq minutes, juste le temps de saluer ma mère et d'assurer qu'il viendrait chercher sa fille le surlendemain dans l'après-midi avant de transplaner à nouveau. Puis Louis arriva également pour le goûter accompagné de sa mère qui accepta de rester pour prendre une tasse de café. Elle partit ensuite, non sans embrasser son fils et dire qu'elle viendrait également dans deux jours.

Une fois que la mère de Louis se fut volatilisée, je proposais à mes amis de monter dans ma chambre. Ils acceptèrent avec joie et nous allâmes à l'étage en bavardant. Alors que nous rentrions dans ma chambre, Athéna regarda le mur avec surprise. Elle me demanda alors

« Dis-moi Georges, pourquoi ils ne bougent pas tes posters ?

-De quoi ? Ah, les posters, ce ne sont pas des affiches sorcières, elles ne peuvent pas bouger.

-Voyons Damoiselle de Blancbaston, se moqua Louis, vous n'écoutez donc rien en Études des Moldus ? Vous mériteriez quelques mauvais points. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur devant l'imitation parfaite du Professeur Giraud. Louis semblait très fier de son petit effet et reprit avec une imitation tout aussi bien exécutée de la voix chevrotante du Professeur du Mesnil

« Enfin Damoiseaux, ce n'est pas un comportement à adopter en classe. Si j'entends encore un éclat de rire, je vous jure que vous aurez un zéro de conduite. »

Nous continuâmes ainsi de nous moquer de la plupart de nos professeurs et des Gardiens les plus sévères. Seul le professeur de Puy-en-Loire échappa à nos commentaires moqueurs puisque ce prof était tellement génial que personne n'arrivait jamais à lui trouver des défauts, même en cherchant bien.

Je m'amusais bien avec mes deux amis sorciers, Louis et moi rions beaucoup de l'ignorance crasse qu'Athéna avait du monde des Moldus, tandis qu'elle se vengeait de moi en m'épatant avec sa connaissance du monde sorcier. Je prenais conscience qu'il y avait véritablement un fossé entre ces deux mondes, mais qu'en même temps ils étaient très proches. En effet, bien que les deux mondes soient très différents, les sorciers n'étaient en fait pas très différents des Moldus, à part leur maîtrise de la magie.

Nous passâmes la nuit sous la tente qui était en effet très confortable, presque plus que ma chambre. Le lendemain, nous dûmes la démonter très vite avant que Claire ne l'aperçoive et ne veuille y pénétrer. Vers treize heures, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Alors que je descendais avec mes deux amis sorciers, j'entendis la voix de mon frère

« Claire, viens que je te débarrasse. Voilà, je mets ton sac dans le dressing, sous le manteau. Mon frère doit être en haut avec ses amis.

-On est descendus, Georges, c'est bon. Salut Claire, je suis content que tu sois venu.

-En même temps, tu m'aurais étripé si j'avais raté ça, rit-elle.

-Erreur, ça c'est plutôt ton genre. Sinon, voici Athéna et Louis, mes deux amis de l'Académie. Les amis, c'est Claire, mon amie de... ben ma meilleure amie depuis toujours quoi.

-Enchantée. Ça doit être super d'étudier dans un Internat huppé situé juste à côté de la Mer.

-C'est vrai qu'on a de la chance, dit Athéna, je suis enchantée aussi Claire.

-Tu viens, on était en train de jouer dans ma chambre.

-Je vous suis, dit-elle en souriant. Vous jouiez à quoi ?

-Eh bien, on jouait à... attends, tu ne veux pas boire un verre de jus avant de monter ?

-Mais enfin, Laurent, tu viens de me proposer de monter. Tu monteras le jus d'orange après.

-Non, mes parents n'aiment pas qu'on boive en haut. »

Tandis que j'essayais de distraire Claire, je fis signe à Louis de monter discrètement. Il me regarda d'un air étonné avant de se souvenir à son tour que nous étions en train de disputer une partie d'échecs. Sur son échiquier portable version sorcier. Il monta alors en quatrième vitesse pour ranger les pièces avant que Claire ne les découvre.

« Franchement Laurent, tu es bizarre en ce moment. On dirait que tu me caches quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Mais rien du tout, Claire, c'est juste que je m'inquiétais de si tu ne voulais pas boire quelque chose, il faut bien que je m'occupe de mes invités, non ?

-Oui,oui, c'est très gentil. Sauf que ton invitée a envie de monter, pas de rester en bas à boire du jus de fruit. Alors tu viens, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dis-je en priant pour que Louis ait fait vite. Je suis désolé.

-Tu as de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami, je te pardonne toujours tout, dit-elle en souriant. Mais, il est où ton autre copain, Louis, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Il est monté avant. Je crois qu'il voulait ranger les échecs.

-Quoi ?

-Ben on jouait aux échecs, mais comme tu es là, on va arrêter, alors il range pour que ça ne soit pas le bazar dans ma chambre.

-Et si j'avais envie de jouer aux échecs ?

-Mais tu détestes ça, protestais-je.

-Je sais, je te fais marcher, rit-elle en entrant dans ma chambre. »

Je la suivis et vis Louis glisser la boîte d'échecs sous mon lit. Bon, pour l'excuse du rangement, ça tombait un peu à l'eau, mais Claire ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Alors que je cherchais ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble, j'eus une idée qui me paraissait excellente.

« Eh, je sais, si on allait jouer à la console ?

-A quoi ? Demanda ingénument Athéna.

-C'est quoi l'aconsole ? Ajouta Louis.

-Euh... vous débarquez du Moyen-Âge ou quoi ? dit Claire, tout le monde a une console chez soi, maintenant.

-Ah une console, bien sûr ! rit Athéna, Mais comment peut-on jouer avec un meuble ? »

Tandis que ce dialogue se déroulait, je me fustigeais mentalement. Comment avais-je pu oublier que les sorciers n'avaient jamais entendus parler de consoles de jeu et ne savaient même pas prononcer correctement le mot « électricité ».

« Laurent, me demanda Claire, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Ils viennent d'où tes amis ?

-Euh, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... En fait, comment dire...

-Laurent Antoine Eliham, tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer ce qui se passe. C'est qui ces hurluberlus et où tu passes ton année scolaire ?

-C'est que... Claire, j'aurais voulu te le dire, mais c'est un secret... Mais genre top-secret au niveau mondial, ils pourraient m'envoyer en prison pour ça..

-Qui ça « ils », qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Laurent, ne me force pas à me mettre en colère...

-Euh, Athéna, appelais-je à la rescousse, est-ce que je peux lui dire, tu crois ?

-Ah parce qu'ils sont dans le coup aussi ? Ouais, ça paraît logique, je suppose. Mais vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer tout de suite ce qui se passe, sinon ça va barder.

-Bon, tu veux vraiment savoir Claire ? Ce qui se passe, c'est que moi et mes deux amis, nous somme des sorciers. Voilà, tu es contente ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça, vraiment ?

-Mais Claire, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller au collège avec toi, parce qu'il y a un collège spécial pour les sorciers français. Et tu ne peux pas y entrer puisqu'il est réservé aux sorciers. Et je dois t'écrire parce que les sorciers ne connaissent rien en technologie et même les téléphones portables ne marchent pas dans un endroit magique. Et si mes amis sont venus avant toi et partiront après, c'est parce que leurs parents les ont amenés en se téléportant et il ne fallait pas que tu voies ça. On a même rangé la tente pour ne pas que tu voies qu'elle contient une dizaine de pièces, car c'est une tente magique. Tu vas me croire maintenant, ou il faut que je viole encore plus la loi sorcière pour te faire une démonstration ?

-Je... je suis désolée Laurent, je pensais que tu te foutais de ma gueule. Ces derniers mois, ça a été un enfer pour moi, tu n'étais jamais là, j'avais continuellement l'impression que tu me mentais, que tu me cachais des choses dans tes lettres et... je déteste ça, parce que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, Laurent, tu es mon meilleur ami et je te connais depuis si longtemps que tu es une part de moi. Et quand je ne peux pas être avec toi, je me sens déchirée, comme si je n'étais pas entière. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est dur pour moi ?

-Mais oui je comprends Claire, et je détestais devoir te cacher ce que j'étais vraiment. Mais je n'y peux rien, je dois te le cacher. Enfin... étant donné que tu le sais et qu'aucun envoyé de la Régie n'est encore arrivé, je suppose que ça n'était pas si important...

-C'est quoi la Régie ?

-Le gouvernement sorcier. Je... peux pas t'expliquer...

-Laurent, intervint doucement Athéna.

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste en lois ou quoi, mais je pense que tu es déjà allé très loin. Et que Claire est suffisamment proche de toi. Pour que tu puisses tout lui dire. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour toi, et beaucoup plus sympa pour elle.

-Tu penses vraiment ? Ça fait trois mois que je suis sorcier, je veux pas tout foutre en l'air.

-Par contre foutre en l'air nos neuf ans d'amitié, ça y'a pas de problème, m'interrompit la voix acide de ma meilleure amie.

-Claire, je... je voulais pas dire ça. Bon ok, je vais tout te raconter si c'est ce que tu veux. C'est juste que... j'ai mortellement peur de me faire sanctionner pour ça. Ah et ne me demande surtout pas une démonstration, même mes parents ne m'ont pas vu faire de la magie.

-Ok, je te crois Laurent. T'es mon meilleur ami, je te fais confiance. Je veux juste rattraper le temps perdu, ok ?

-Ok. Je vais juste ramener à boire, je sens que ça va prendre du temps.

-Je croyais que t'avais pas le droit de boire en haut ?

-J'ai menti. On jouait aux échecs version sorcier, fallait que je gagne du temps pour que Louis range le jeu. Je reviens. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je déballais tout. Cela me prit plusieurs heures, et Athéna et Louis intervinrent de nombreuses fois pour m'aider mais je m'en suis sorti. Ce n'est pas exactement le programme que j'avais prévu pour mon onzième anniversaire, mais lorsque j'eus fini je vis que j'avais récupéré la confiance de ma meilleure amie, et ça ça valait plus que tout au monde. Et je finis mon exposé par des grosses excuses et un câlin, que nous prolongeâmes longtemps les yeux remplis de larmes. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, Athéna et Louis hésitaient entre rire et pleurer d'émotion, mais nous finîmes par nous reprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère nous appelait pour le dîner. Quand nous descendîmes dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà là. Mes parents, ma sœur, mon frère et sa copine, mais aussi mes deux grands-parents. Mes grands-parents maternels, je n'avais jamais connu les parents de mon père. Il ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille, et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'était disputé avec eux. Mamie Jeanne et Papy Blaise m'embrassèrent très fort et me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Pendant ce temps, ma mère amenait l'entrée, une salade d'avocats, de concombre et de tomates. Heureusement, à part quelques détails comme les boissons, les gastronomies sorcière et moldue étaient très semblables. Mes grands-parents ne savaient pas du tout que j'étais un sorcier, et j'espérais que mes deux amis tiendraient leur langue devant eux.

Finalement, après un énorme gigot accompagné de haricots blancs et le fromage, ma mère apporta un gros gâteau orné de onze bougies, il était au chocolat et s'étalait sur trois étages avec différents glaçages de couleur. Avant même de souffler mes bougies, je me tournai vers Amina et la remerciait pour son superbe gâteau. Cette dernière rougit violemment et me dit de souffler mes bougies avant qu'elles fondent sur le gâteau. Après que j'eus soufflé les onze bougies d'un seul coup, mon père commença à couper le gâteau pendant que ma mère et mon frère amenait les cadeaux qui m'attendaient depuis plusieurs heures dans la chambre de Georges et Amina.

Toujours soucieux de me faire pardonner mes mensonges, je commençai par le cadeau de Claire qui m'avait offert un énorme livre sur les rapaces d'Europe, je compris tout de suite l'allusion à Minerve et la remerciais chaleureusement. Georges et Amina m'avaient offert un livre regroupant la trilogie entière du Seigneur des Anneaux, tandis que mes parents avaient acheté une montre-bracelet. Enfin mes grands-parents m'avaient offert un jeu de monopoly sur les merveilles du monde. Je fis semblant d'avoir déjà reçu les cadeaux de Louis et Athéna et remerciais tout le monde.

Une fois que Papy et Mamie furent partis, je pris les deux derniers cadeaux, qui étaient restés dans la chambre de Georges et je m'apprêtais à les ouvrir. Je vis alors ma mère qui me faisait les gros yeux tandis que mon père semblait chercher un moyen pour faire partir Claire rapidement. Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de poser le paquet sur la table.

« Papa, Maman, Claire sait que je suis un sorcier.

-Ah bon ? demanda ma mère, pour...

-Comment ! l'interrompit mon père en hurlant, Tu as dit à ton amie que tu étais SORCIER ?!

-Ben oui, dis-je plus du tout sûr de moi. J'étais bien plus effrayé de la colère de mon père que de celle de la Régie de Magie.

-Mais on... je veux dire M Renaud t'as bien prévenu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Même tes grands-parents ne savent rien ! Et toit tu le dis à ton amie comme ça, tu cherche les ennuis ?!

-Papa, je dis calmement, Claire c'est pas juste une amie. On se connaît depuis 9 ans, elle est ma confidente, et... c'est une sœur pour moi, ma sœur jumelle à qui je raconte tout sur tout. Ça a été hyper dur de lui cacher pendant trois mois et encore elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Franchement, si Amina sait que je suis un sorcier, alors c'est normal que Claire le sache aussi. Elle est bien plus proche de moi que la copine de mon frère !

-Amina c'est pas pareil, elle était là quand on te l'a annoncé.

-Eh ben j'aurais voulu que Claire soit là ! De toute façon tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je peux cacher que je suis un sorcier à papy et mamie parce qu'ils viennent une fois tous les trois mois et restent quelques heures. Mais le cacher à ma meilleure amie qui me connaît mieux que personne et est toujours avec moi ? Tu penses que c'est possible ? Ben ça l'était pas ! »

Pendant quelques instants, plus personne ne parla. Je remarquais que pour la première fois depuis que j'avais trois ans, j'avais hurlé sur mes parents. Ça me surprit, je n'étais pas du genre à m'énerver, surtout contre mes parents que je respectais énormément. Alors je repris d'une voix beaucoup plus calme « Désolé de m'être énervé Papa. Mais c'est important pour moi, vraiment.

-Mon pauvre chéri, me dit Maman, ne t'en fais pas, on te comprends tout à fait. De toute façon Claire ne dira rien à personne et je suis sûr que ça restera entre nous. Après tout, les sorciers n'ont pas à l'apprendre, pas vrai ?

-Madame Eliham, intervint Athéna, vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Le Code International du Secret Magique est une des lois les plus fondamentales de toutes les sociétés sorcières du monde. Nous devons rester cachés. Pas parce que nous sommes trop orgueilleux pour vivre avec des Moldus, mais parce que nous avons eu plusieurs problèmes avec les Moldus autrefois, et que nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux que vous. Les Chasses aux Sorcières de la Renaissance ne courraient pas derrière des chimères mais ont étés une vraie menace pour toute la communauté magique d'Europe.

Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais Laurent va devoir signaler que Claire est au courant très vite. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir faire de la magie devant elle sans qu'une brigade d'échevins débarquent dans la minute suivante, une fois qu'il aura son brevet. Et si jamais on découvre qu'il a brisé le Secret Magique sans en référer aussitôt à la Régie, il risque de graves problèmes. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais en parler avec mon père demain et je vous assure qu'il sera compréhensif. Et qu'il utilisera ses relations pour que tout se passe bien. Ce n'est qu'un petit incident tout à fait normal quand on voit le lien entre votre fils et sa meilleure amie. Et ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que la Prévôté des Bûchers devra s'occuper d'un Moldu informé du Secret Magique illégalement, ces cas là ne posent pas problème, c'est quand plusieurs dizaines de Moldus anonymes sont au courant de notre existence que ça devient dangereux.

-Merci beaucoup Athéna ! Je suis désolé de causer du souci à ton père, ajoutais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Au fait, est-ce que Claire peut rester dormir ici ? Je veux dire sans que ça paraisse suspect à sa mère.

-Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière. En fait elle trouvait bizarre que je ne sois habitué que pour l'après-midi alors que les amis de Laurent restaient trois jours. Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Parce que mon père va sûrement devoir t'enregistrer et je préfère qu'on le fasse chez Laurent que de devoir envoyer une escouade d'Observateurs à ton domicile. »

Pour passer le léger malaise qu'avait provoqué l'intervention d'Athéna, je repris le paquet et je déchirais le papier cadeau découvrant ainsi un Bestiaire des Créatures de France offert par Athéna. Je ris un peu en voyant qu'elle avait eu la même idée que Claire, mais dans un autre registre. Louis m'avait offert un jeu d'échecs version sorcier en bois, bien plus pratique que son échiquier de poche, même s'il était aussi beaucoup plus encombrant. Nous retournâmes dans ma chambre, et quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis ma mère discuter avec la mère de Claire pour que cette dernière reste jusqu'à demain. Claire descendit et remonta rapidement avec une réponse affirmative.

Le lendemain, après que nous ayons disputé un tournoi d'échecs, plusieurs parties de Monopoly et enfin joué à la console jusqu'à une heure du matin, nous nous réveillâmes dans la tente géante de Louis. Chacun avait sa chambre, et nous pûmes même utiliser la salle de bain en plus des deux de la maison. A onze heures, le père d'Athéna transplana dans la maison, et Athéna lui expliqua la situation. Il hocha la tête et proposa d'enregistrer Claire tout de suite. Comme lui et la mère de Louis allaient utiliser de la magie dans la maison, il fallait éviter qu'une Moldue non enregistrée se balade dans la maison. En quelques minutes, un autre sorcier fut appelé, écouta toute l'histoire et enregistra Claire après m'avoir fait un petit sermon.

Soulagé que tout fut réglé, je dis au revoir à Athéna avant qu'elle parte. Une heure plus tard Madame Sèvres arrivait alors que nous allions passer à table et accepta de partager notre repas. Une fois que mes deux amis sorciers furent partis, Claire m'entraîna dans ma chambre et me remercia pour tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle hier. Elle avait compris toute à l'heure que j'avais vraiment violé la loi pour elle et ça l'impressionnait manifestement. Elle partit finalement avant le goûter, et je me sentis un peu seul après trois jours en compagnie de mes amis. Mais je les revoyais dans moins d'une semaine, je n'allais pas me plaindre.


	12. Chapitre 10: Cracmols et Mensonges

Chapitre 10 : Cracmol et mensonges

Les mois passèrent, et après plusieurs semaines de travail acharné, nous eûmes les premiers vrais examens. Les professeurs de Beauxbâtons aimaient organiser des examens à la fin de chaque trimestre. Pas quelque chose de l'ampleur des Brevets et Baccalauréats que passeraient les Quatrième Banquets et Troisièmes Chasses à la fin de l'année, mais nous avions tout de même une à deux heures d'examens par matière, avec chaque fois des épreuves tant pratiques que théoriques. A la fin de ces examens, je stressais un peu et j'étais ravi que le trimestre soit fini pour rentrer chez moi et me détendre loin de toute source de magie pendant deux semaines. Avant notre départ toutefois, le Directeur organisa un repas de Noël dans la Salle à Manger. Bien que certains élèves restaient pour les vacances, l'Académie perdait un grand nombre de ses occupants. En conséquence de quoi, Marvin le Morfale, un des plus gros directeurs de Beauxbâtons avait trouvé dommage que la plus grande partie des élèves ne puisse pas bénéficier du Réveillon et avait décidé d'organiser cette tradition du Banquet de Noël avant chaque départ en vacances.

La Salle à Manger, comme tout le château, avait été magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas moins de dix degrés à l'extérieur, tout le Parc avait été enchanté pour être recouvert d'une fine couche de neige et flocons tombaient en continu, sculpté de formes fantasques si l'on s'arrêtait d'assez près pour les étudier. Ils disparaissaient une fois à terre, pour ne pas créer d'amoncellements trop importants et étaient ni mouillés, ni froids. Dans le Palais lui même, ainsi que dans les Dortoirs, de délicates sculptures de glace arpentaient les couloirs proposant chocolat chaud et thé brûlant aux élèves fatigués, ou des marrons chauds et une incroyable variété de chocolats. Certains racontaient que les Professeurs avaient mis des relaxants dans les boissons chaudes pour éviter que les élèves ne stressent pendant les examens, mais je trouvais ça absurde.

Outre les statues ambulantes, tout le Palais avait été modifié, troquant ses tentures aux armes de l'école pour de grands pans de tissu rouge et blanc, où gambadaient joyeusement lutins, fées, rennes et petits Pères Noëls. Les tableaux eux-même, qui étaient accrochés un peu partout dans les différents bâtiments, s'étaient offerts des vêtements de Noël ou entonnaient des chants de Noël chaque fois qu'un élève passait à proximité. Quand aux Professeurs, ils paraissaient beaucoup plus joyeux en cette période de fêtes, du moins pour la plupart.

Ainsi, nous pûmes apprendre en cours d'Éducation Sorcière comment enchanter des décorations de Noël, et Mme de Blancbaston nous apprit à métamorphoser des toiles d'araignées en guirlandes de fêtes. Mais le plus grand changement se faisait dans la Salle à Manger, où les habituelles tapisseries représentant les hauts faits des dirigeants de Beauxbâtons étaient désormais cachés par de gigantesques statues de glace représentant ces même dirigeants dans des poses héroïques. Pas exactement très modestes les sorciers, pensais-je la première fois que je les vis. La plus spectaculaire était bien entendu la gargantuesque représentation de Saint-Renaud placé derrière la Table des Professeurs et qui semblait surveiller la foule des élèves assemblée devant lui d'un air sévère. A vous faire froid dans le dos.

Le Banquet de Noël fut tout aussi pantagruélique. Des plats moldus ou sorciers de toute la France s'alignèrent sur les trois grandes tables qui remplissaient la salle. Tout d'abord les apéritifs, petits-fours, bouchées, accompagnés de différents jus de fruits et sirops. Viennent ensuite les entrées, avec de gigantesques plateaux de fruits de mers les plus divers, des classiques huîtres et langoustes aux bivalves violets des sorciers. Avec les plateaux sont également servis le foie gras, les escargots en feuilleté ou entier, et différentes salades de Noël. De gigantesques soupières pleines de potage leur succèdent, bouillabaisse, ragoût de Noël, etc... Enfin, les poissons, de gigantesques saumons braisés, des tranches d'un poisson qu'on me dit être de l'espadon, et des huîtres chaudes, le tout accompagné de crudités et de salades composées. Ensuite les viandes, gibier en sauce, porcs entiers rôtis à la broche, jarrets de veaux et rôtis de bœufs. Avec les viandes, des purées, du riz, du gratin dauphinois ou des pommes dauphines. Puis des grandes meules de fromage prennent leur place, camemberts de deux kilos, bries d'un mètre de diamètre, petits plats de roquefort ou de bleu. Enfin, le dessert avec la farandole des treize desserts de Noël, et de grands plats de bonbons sorciers. Et après les desserts, de grands samovars remplis de café, de chocolat chaud, de thé aux épices, le tout accompagné par des petits chocolats.

En retournant dans ma chambre pour la dernière vue, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir manger jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les Elfes de Maisons semblent être les rois des cuisines, et j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir participé à une orgie romaine qu'à un repas de noël. Seul l'alcool nous a été épargné, les boissons alcoolisées étant rigoureusement interdites dans l'Académie, surtout pour les élèves des Banquets. Le lendemain, je quitte mes amis le ventre lourd, et pas seulement à cause du début d'indigestion que je ressens. Mais les nombreuses promesses de s'envoyer du courrier me rassurent un peu, et puis au moins je vais pouvoir retrouver Claire.

D'ailleurs cette dernière ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, à croire qu'elle guettait notre voiture (sa maison est située à l'entrée de l'impasse où j'habite), et j'ai à peine fini de décharger mes bagages qu'elle me traîne hors de ma maison pour qu'on aille faire un bonhomme de neige. Je n'ose même pas lui dire que ça fait cinq ans qu'on a dépassé l'âge des bonhommes de neige, je sais qu'elle me tordrait le cou si je fais une seule remarque après mon absence. Étonnamment, elle semble bien accepter le fait que je suis un sorcier, et me pose un tas de questions sur l'Académie lorsque nous jouons dans le jardin.

Une fois que j'ai fini de lui raconter le festin qui nous a été offert la veille au soir, elle me regarde avec des yeux brillants « Eh ben, t'en as de la chance. Après, c'est pas si original que ça, ma mère bosse dans un grand restaurant, et je peux t'assurer que c'est un repas de cérémonie tout à fait normal. Simplement, ils ne font pas d'aussi grandes quantités.

-Ouais, enfin avoue que ce n'est pas à la cantine de ton collège qu'ils serviront ça.

-C'est clair. Comment ça se fait que les sorciers ont le droit à une telle cantine ?

-Bah, déjà, il n'y a qu'une seule Académie de Magie. Donc ils peuvent faire un peu d'effort sur la bouffe. Et puis surtout, c'est les Elfes de Maisons qui s'occupent de tout, c'est des créatures magiques qui s'occupent de toutes les tâches ménagères chez les sorciers les plus aisés. D'après _L'œuvre de Saint-Renaud : Beauxbâtons,_ ils sont cinq-cent à bosser dans les différents bâtiments de l'Académie, c'est le plus gros groupe d'Elfes d'Europe, voire du monde.

-Et sinon, ton réveillon tu le fêtes où ?

-Bah chez mes grands-parents comme d'habitude. Y'aura toute la famille, enfin toute la famille de ma mère, vu que je connais pas celle de mon père. Mais tu le sais déjà, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

-Mais non pas Noël, patate ! Le Réveillon du Nouvel-An. Parce que si tes parents font encore un trucs chez leurs copains, tu pourrais venir t'incruster chez moi, ça serait cool.

-Oh, euh... En fait, je vais le passer chez Louis. En gros, les parents organisent un Nouvel-An hyper formel avec tout le gratin et tout, mais la famille de Louis fait un truc vachement plus cool et il nous a invité tous les deux. Et comme Athéna et moi on avait aucune envie de se faire chier le dernier jour de l'année, on a accepté.

-Ah...

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Je peux venir ?

-Euh... je demande à Louis ? C'est pas moi qui organise, tu comprends.

-Je comprends très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais moi aussi je vais me faire chier, ma mère va bosser toute la soirée, comme tous les ans, et mon père doit assister au Réveillon de son entreprise. Du coup mon frère et moi on est tous seuls avec des pizzas.

-Ok, bah j'envoie Minerve tout de suite alors. En plus, elle est enfermée depuis hier soir, parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre avant d'aller en vacances, donc elle va vouloir se dégourdir les ailes. Un petit voyage jusqu'en Bretagne est exactement ce qu'il lui faut.

-C'est quand même hyper archaïque comme moyen de communication, vos hiboux.

-Ouais je sais. Je te jure, la chose qui me manque le plus là-bas c'est une connexion internet, ou au moins un téléphone fixe.

-Ca te manque plus que moi, demande-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

-Ca me manque justement à cause de toi, répliquais-je en souriant.

-Finement répondu. Bon, tu envoies ton hibou.

-Oui, tout de suite. En plus ça veut dire que je pourrais pas envoyer de lettre à Athéna pendant au moins trois jours. J'espère qu'elle aura l'idée de m'envoyer un de ses hiboux. Je vais finir par en faire un élevage, chaque fois que je veux envoyer Minerve à quelqu'un, elle est déjà partie.

-Ah-là-là, trop de contacts sociaux, que veux-tu.

-Qui l'eût cru ? Plaisantais-je en accrochant le message griffonné sur un bout de papier à la patte de ma chouette. Voilà, toi tu pars chez Louis, tu connais le chemin. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, continuais-je à destination de ma meilleure amie.

-On continue le bonhomme de neige ? On l'a laissé sans tête et sans bras, c'est pas très sympa.

-On y va alors. Et après, on va boire un bon chocolat chaud, je suis frigorifié.

-Le pauvre petit chou, il n'est pas habitué au grand nord, maintenant qu'il se dore les orteils sur la Côte d'Azur.

-Ouais, enfin on se baigne pas vraiment à Noël, ça reste la France Par contre je sens qu'en Mai ça va être l'éclate.

-Arrête, tu me donnes trop envie, fit-elle en me donnant un faux coup de poing. »

Tout en se chamaillant, nous courrons dehors et je pousse Claire dans la neige où elle s'étale de tout son long. Pas vexée pour un sou, elle m'attire par terre et on roule ensemble dans la neige. En quelques minutes nous sommes rouges de froid et complètement épuisés. Je retombe sur le dos et commence à faire un ange dans la neige, aussitôt imité par la jeune fille. Nous restons quelques instants ainsi, quand elle me dit.

« Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Laurent. Tu m'as manqué.

-Je sais, toi aussi.

-Oui, mais toi tu as tes deux amis. Moi... j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule au collège.

-Arrête, je lui dis en me redressant, t'as des tas d'amis.

-Ouais, mais personne qui compte autant que toi. Je ne pense jamais trouver quelqu'un d'aussi important que toi. Et tu n'es jamais là, finit-elle, contenant à grand-peine ses larmes.

-Claire, dis-je en la prenant dans ses bras, je suis désolé. J'ai pas choisi ça. J'adore la magie, et je suis complètement épanoui à l'Académie, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais on m'aurait donné le choix, j'aurais voulu aller au collège avec toi, tout simplement et mener une vie normale. Et je te promets que même si j'adore Athéna et Louis, ils ne te remplaceront jamais pour moi. Moi aussi je suis triste quand tu n'es pas avec moi, et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir être moi-même, c'est à dire un sorcier, et être en même temps avec toi. Allez sèche tes larmes, et allons finir le bonhomme de neige. Tu veux bien ?

-Oui. Excuse-moi, je suis idiote et égoïste, je te voudrais pour moi seule et...

-Chut, je veux pas entendre ça. Tu n'es pas idiote, ni égoïste. Tu as onze ans, et moi aussi, et on se connaît depuis neuf ans. C'est normal que tu ressentes ça. »

Elle me sourit tristement, et arrive à se recentrer sur notre grossière sculpture. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons fini le bonhomme de neige et tandis que Claire s'occupe de ramasser deux branches pour les bras, je déterre des cailloux pour faire ses yeux et son sourire. Puis je cherche de quoi faire sa tête et j'ai une soudaine impulsion. Je cours chercher ma baguette dans le sac à bandoulière qu'on m'a offert pour mon dixième anniversaire et la plante au milieu du visage faisant un nez tout à fait acceptable. Quand elle voit ça, Claire éclate de rire, et nous rentrons tous les deux nous réchauffer devant une tasse de bon chocolat chaud.

Tandis que nous discutons devant nos tasses, j'entends mon père rentrer. Comme Georges et Amina passent un week-end en amoureux et que Maman et Lucie sont partis faire du shopping, il vient vers nous et parle un peux avec moi et mon invité. Je lui montre le bonhomme de neige qui trône dans le jardin, et il me dit que je suis un peu vieux pour ce genre de bêtises en souriant. Mais il fronce tout de suite les sourcils et se tourne vers moi.

« Laurent, tu as utilisé quoi pour le nez ?

-Bah, rien, juste ma baguette. Ça rend pas mal, tu trouves pas ? Au moins, elle est utile comme ça, ajoutai-je avec une pointe de mélancolie.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! Je croyais que ta copine avait été claire l'autre fois, le Secret Magique est hyper important et toi tu affiches ta baguette dans le jardin, comme ça.

-Mais c'est rien Papa. C'est juste un bout de bois.

-Juste un bout de bois. Mais c'est pas juste un bout de bois, c'est ta baguette ! Tu devrais en prendre soin, et surtout ne pas la montrer.

-Mais personne la voit, elle est dans le jardin, derrière la maison.

-Et les voisins ? Ils le voient notre jardin.

-Ok, si tu veux je vais la reprendre et je mets une carotte à la place. Y'a des fois t'es vraiment bizarre, quand même.

-Excuse-moi de penser à la sécurité de cette famille ! C'est pas parce que t'es bizarre que tu dois nous mettre tous en danger ! »

Je le regarde quelques instants puis court dans le jardin où je détruis à moitié la tête du bonhomme de neige en retirant ma baguette. Je la fourre dans mon sac et me rue dans ma chambre, furieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends un pas lourd s'en approcher mais je lui gueule de dégager. Puis c'est celui plus léger de Claire, qui s'arrête devant la porte, hésite, puis elle se décide à entrer. Je ne la vois pas, prostré sur mon lit, ma tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle referme doucement la porte, s'installe à côté de moi et me prends longtemps dans ses bras, ignorant totalement mes pleurs. Lorsque j'arrête de pleurer et que je relève la tête, elle me fait un sourire et prends la parole.

« Laurent, ton père ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

-Mais si. Je suis sûr qu'il le pense. Il n'a jamais été très enthousiasmé par ma magie, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, je suis bizarre, complètement illogique, un bug dans la matrice.

-Arrête de faire ta victime ! Tu pourrais faire le misérable si t'étais tout seul et rejeté de tous. Mais tu as plus d'amis que moi, tu es pleinement épanoui comme sorcier et tu te sens à Beauxbâtons comme chez toi. Et tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père n'aime pas ça, que tu dois rejeter ce que tu es. Ta mère n'a rien dit, ton frère est en totale admiration devant toi alors qu'il a huit ans de plus que toi, et ta sœur s'en tamponne le coquillard. Ça te suffit pas ?

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui toi, je répète plus faiblement. T'es ma meilleure amie, s'il y a bien un avis qui compte, c'est le tien.

-Moi, je... écoute Laurent, je n'aime pas ta magie parce qu'elle t'oblige à rester neuf mois sur douze à l'autre bout de ta France. Tu le sais, non ? Mais sinon, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, la personne qui est la plus proche de moi au monde, et je t'ai toujours accepté tel que tu étais. Que tu sois sorcier, blond, malade ou même gay, je m'en fous ! T'es mon Laurent, et je te lâche pas, ok ? Tu peux tout me dire, et tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je te laisserais jamais tomber, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Même si je deviens infréquentable ? Même si je deviens dangereux ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, rit-elle. Tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal, t'en es incapable. Tu es un bisounours toi, mon gros ours à moi, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Alors tu t'en fous de ce que disent les autres, ce qui comptent, c'est ce que disent ceux qui t'aiment, ceux qui te soutiennent. Et moi je te soutiendrais toujours, et Athéna et Louis aussi. Remarque eux ils sont sorciers, t'es normal pour eux.

-Ben non. Je suis issu-de-moldu. Pas un vrai sorcier. C'est pour ça que je disais que j'étais bizarre. Pas un vrai Moldu, pas un vrai sorcier.

-Mais tu m'énerves avec tes bêtises ! Tu es aussi bête que Louis en début d'année ! Pourquoi tu me racontes ça, alors que tu n'en crois pas un mot ?

-Bah... c'est pas que j'en crois pas un mot. Enfin si, je n'y crois pas, et je sais que je suis un vrai sorcier. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui aide Louis le plus souvent. Mais... quand je suis triste, que je doute. Ça me revient, et ça me fait peur.

-Eh bien quand tu penses à ça, tu m'en parles d'accord. Ou t'en parles avec Louis ou Athéna. Parce que nous, on est tes amis, et on pourra te dire que tu as tort. »

Et en disant ça, elle me fait un bisou sur la joue. Rougissant brusquement, elle se lève et va chercher ma malle en bas pour me forcer à ranger mes affaires. Je souris, mais avant de m'y mettre, je lui rends son bisou, la faisant rougir encore plus. Un peu plus tard quand je redescends, mon père ne fait pas une seule allusion à ce qu'il vient de se passer et c'est le plus naturellement du monde que ma mère invite Claire à rester pour dîner. Tout est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais ça me laisse un goût amer en bouche. Pas tant que les propos de mon père m'ont blessé, je sais qu'ils sont faux. Mais c'est surtout que je ne comprends pas sa haine envers ma sorcellerie. Il était celui qui avait le mieux pris la chose, le premier jour, alors même qu'il n'avait vu aucun tour de magie. Et maintenant que j'y pense, chaque fois qu'un événement étrange s'était produit, que je mettais maintenant sur le coup de ma magie, il m'avait tout de suite soupçonné.

Mais je chassais vite ces pensées, et me préparais plutôt à fêter Noël. Après avoir fait un rapide tour des boutiques avec ma mère, on était allé à Tours pour pouvoir aussi visiter le Quartier Sorcier, j'avais trouvé des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Une nouvelle pendule fantaisie pour mes parents, celle de la cuisine ayant rendu l'âme cet été, un collier pour Amina et un livre pour Georges ainsi que pour Lucie. Je n'offrais rien à mes grands-parents, ils refusaient toujours tout. J'avais par contre acheté un joli nécessaire à écriture pour Claire, pour qu'elle puisse m'envoyer des lettres plus facilement, et j'y avais ajouté un paquet de bonbons sorciers. Pour Louis j'avais pris un jeu de bav'boules et une figurine de dragon animée pour Athéna, qui adorait toutes les créatures magiques sans exception. J'avais fait faire les paquets en magasin et avait envoyé les cadeaux pour mes amis sorciers par la poste sorcière, je n'avais aucune envie d'envoyer Minerve à droite et à gauche pour porter les cadeaux. Je reçus quelques jours plus tard les cadeaux de retour de mes amis, mais les mis de côté pour plus tard. Même si je ne les ouvrirais pas devant toute la famille, je voulais au moins attendre après Noël.

Au final, j'avais reçu un livre traitant des Révoltes Gobelines de la part d'Athéna, qui m'occupa durant toute la nuit du 25 au 26 Décembre, un kit de nettoyage de baguette de la part de Louis, qui semblait avoir compris que je pouvais être un vrai maniaque de la propreté, même si ma chambre était toujours un joyeux bordel. Claire m'avait offert un petit nid de fourmis. Elle m'expliqua comment ça marchait et je fus tout de suite fasciné, ayant la même passion qu'Athéna pour les bêtes de tout genre, généralement les moins ragoûtantes. Je notais particulièrement les conditions nécessaires pour transporter la colonie, bien décidé à les transporter jusqu'à Beauxbâtons. De ma famille j'avais reçu diverses choses, principalement des livres, mais le cadeau de Georges me fit sourire, en même temps que je le fusillais du regard. Il m'avait offert le tome 1 de Harry Potter, en me glissant qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Je soupirais un peu, mais promis que j'allais me forcer à les lire.

Enfin vint le jour du Nouvel-An. Bien sûr Louis avait été ravi d'accueillir Claire, il faut dire qu'elle avait fait forte impression sur mes deux amis qui, bien qu'ils ne l'aient vu que quelques jours, l'appréciaient beaucoup et me demandaient parfois de ses nouvelles. Au final, cela ne se passerait pas chez lui, sa mère ayant un empêchement de dernière minute, mais chez Athéna, puisque les parents de cette dernière passaient la soirée à la Régie de France. Outre nous quatre, il y avait également son frère et sa sœur. Son demi-frère passait la soirée avec des copains, sûrement dans un bar sorcier. Son père avait parlé d'amener quelques autres enfants de la haute-société mais Athéna avait refusé, peu convaincu que mêler les enfants snobinards des relations de son père à un Double-Lignage, un Issu-de-Moldu et une Moldue étaient forcément une bonne idée.

Comme les Elfes de Maison avaient préparé tout le repas, nous n'eûmes rien à faire, et je pus enfin rencontrer un de ces Elfes si étranges. D'après ce que me disait Athéna, les Elfes des Blancbaston étaient très bien traités et avaient même le droit à un jour de repos par mois. Je fis la grimace en pensant que c'était bien peu, mais elle présentait ça comme une avancée extraordinaire, alors je la crus sur parole. Claire eût un peu plus de mal à avaler la pilule, je savais que sa mère était syndiquée, mais elle ne dit rien, trop polie pour chercher des noises à son hôte. D'après ce que je compris du discours d'Athéna, les Elfes étaient mieux traités en France qu'ailleurs, la loi interdisant par exemple les châtiments physiques, qu'ils soient donnés ou auto-infligés.

« Au fait, dit Athéna avec un grand sourire, Laurent tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Eh bien des chercheurs australiens on travaillé sur un truc moldu qui s'appelle la Gégétique.

-Génétique, corrigeai-je par automatisme. Je sais ce que c'est.

-Oui, mais j'explique pour Louis. En gros, on a des Cormozomes dans notre corps, qui contiennent un code, celui qu'on appelle le code génétique ou ADN. Et c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres différents. On a tous des gènes, des morceaux de codes différents. Par exemple, je suis rousse, parce que j'ai un gène de rousse que m'a donné ma mère. Mais j'ai les yeux bleus comme Laurent, donc j'ai les mêmes gènes que lui pour les yeux.

-C'est à peu près le concept, dis-je en souriant devant les erreurs qui feraient hurler un prof de SVT.

-Et, continue-t-elle, le chercheur australien, qui est un sorcier, a essayé d'étudier le gène de la magie. Et il l'a trouvé, ou plutôt il a prouvé qu'il existait.

-Bah c'est pas possible je réponds. Les gènes n'apparaissent pas par magie, et je suis sorcier, donc ça voudrait dire qu'au moins un de mes parents seraient sorcier.

-Mais si justement, s'exclame-t-elle. Parce que le gène magique est rétif, ça veut dire qu'il ne marche que s'il y en a deux dans le corps, un du père et un de la mère. Donc si un Cracmol par exemple a des enfants avec une moldue, il lui transmet ses gènes de la magie, et comme il y a beaucoup de Cracmols ou de sorciers qui ont des enfants avec des Moldus, au final il arrive que deux Moldus ont des enfants ensembles, alors qu'ils ont tous les deux le gène. Et du coup, il y a une chance sur quatre que leurs enfants soient des sorciers, qu'on appelle Issus-de-Moldus.

-Et les mariages mixtes ? Si le gène est récessif, normalement, Louis ne devrait pas avoir de pouvoirs.

-Ouais, il doit encore chercher de ce côté là et aussi pourquoi les Cracmols ne peuvent pas faire de magie s'ils ont des gènes de magie. Mais on est au moins sûr d'une chose, Laurent a des ancêtres sorciers des deux côtés de sa famille.

-Sérieusement, dis-je en riant. Faudra que je le dise à mes parents. Mais c'est quoi un Cracmol ?

-Un Cracmol est un sorcier né de deux parents sorciers, mais qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. L'inverse d'un Issu-de-Moldu. C'est souvent considéré comme une honte chez les plus grandes familles, et beaucoup de Cracmols préfèrent rejoindre les Moldus que les Sorciers, pour la même raison que les Issus-de-Moldus rejoignent plus les Sorciers que les Moldus. »

Je vois que Claire n'aime pas du tout cette dernière information. Pour ma part, je digère toutes ces informations, ainsi j'aurais des ancêtres sorciers. A la fois chez ma mère et mon père. Hé mais...

« Attends, Athéna, dis-je soudain très excité, tu as bien dit que j'avais sans doute un Cracmol, c'est à dire une personne sans pouvoir magique rejetée par les Sorciers dans ma famille ? Et dans la famille de mon père plus précisément ?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

-Attends, je t'explique. Mon père ne nous a jamais parlé de sa famille, pas une seule photo, pas un seul mot dessus. Il refuse de nous répondre quand on en parle, ou il dit juste qu'il est orphelin, et ma mère dit qu'il est comme ça depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré. Mon père est aussi hyper stressé au niveau du Secret Magique, alors que ma mère n'y comprend pas grand chose et que je m'en fous un peu. Mon père qui n'a pas du tout été surpris d'apprendre qu'il existait un monde magique. Il a été surpris que je sois un sorcier, mais j'avais jamais à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il réagit très mal dès qu'on parle de ma magie et me trouve bizarre.

-Tu veux en venir où m'interromps Louis. Je te suis pas !

-Mon père est un Cracmol rejeté par sa famille. Il connaît le monde magique parce qu'il y a vécu toute son enfance. Mais il ne l'aime pas, parce qu'on l'en a rejeté. Et du coup, il ne m'aime pas non plus, ou en tout cas il a un peu peur de moi parce que je lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Et quand j'étais plus jeune, il savait que je faisais des trucs bizarres avec ma magie parce qu'il a vu ses frères et sœurs faire pareil, et que ses parents voulaient qu'il fasse pareil. Ça se tient, non ?

-Ah mais ouais, fait Claire. Donc ton père est un Cracmol. Et ta mère ?

-Nan, ma mère elle est une Moldue banale. Ça doit être un de ses grands-pères, ou plus loin. Tiens, ou...

-Quoi ?! Disent mes trois amis en même temps.

-Bah ma grand-mère dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas son grand-père maternel. Que la mère de sa mère s'était faite séduite un jour par un homme habillé bizarrement, puis qu'il était reparti. Ça pourrait être un sorcier non ?

-Mouais, c'est moins solide quand même. Mais remarque, ça se pourrait. Mais c'est pas important, ce qui est important, c'est pourquoi ton père n'a pas avoué qu'il était Cracmol, quand tu as dis que tu étais sorcier ?

-Parce qu'il en a honte, m'exclamais-je. Il n'aime pas la magie, et n'a pas envie de renouer avec sa famille parce qu'ils l'ont rejeté.

-Dis, fais Athéna, tu pourrais lui tirer les vers du nez non ? Et quand tu as un nom de famille ou quelque chose, je fouille dans les dossiers de ton père et je retrouve ta famille sorcière, ça te dit ?

-Ce serait génial, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Merci beaucoup Athéna. Oh Merlin, il est presque minuit ! Allez, on prend tous un verre et on se souhaite bonne année !

-Bonne Année crions nous en cœur avant de nous embrasser. »

Nous fûmes cependant vite interrompus par un vieil elfe furibond qui nous reproche de faire trop de bruit, et que nous pourrions réveiller les petits. Athéna s'excuse pour nous tous et nous commençons à parler plus doucement. Au bout d'une heure, le même elfe revient et nous envoie nous coucher avec autorité. Je remarque vite que même si les elfes sont censé obéir à tous les ordres des sorciers, Athéna n'en mêle pas large devant celui qui a sûrement dû l'élevé, et je souris. Une fois chacun dans les lits rajoutés par les elfes dans la chambre d'Athéna, nous nous endormons rapidement pour nous réveiller vers dix heures. Claire et moi repartons après un rapide brunch, raccompagnés par Messire de Blancbaston que je remercie chaleureusement.

Une fois Claire repartie chez elle, je rassemble tout mon courage pour affronter mon père. Je commence par lui exposer les arguments génétiques de Athéna, mais surtout les découvertes que j'ai faite moi-même. Puis je finis par lui dire carrément ce que je pense.

« Papa, je sais que tu es un Cracmol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Des élucubrations d'une gamine de onze ans et le fait que je suis orphelin, et tu en déduis n'importe quoi. Tu as une trop grande imagination Laurent, je te le dis tout le temps.

-Non. Tu le dis tout le temps à Georges. Moi je suis celui qui ne réfléchit qu'en termes scientifiques et logiques. Du moins je l'étais jusqu'à cet été.

-Ca ne change rien, tu racontes quand même n'importe quoi. Moi, un Cracmol. Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête. Allons voyons, c'est insensé.

-Papa, fais pas l'enfant, reconnais que j'ai deviné juste. Sinon, j'en parle à tout le monde.

-Mais vas-y, passe pour un cinglé devant tout le monde, je m'en lave les mains. »

Soupirant, je pars du bureau de mon père pour me réfugier dans celui de ma mère. Elle écoute mon histoire un moment, et un moment je crois qu'elle va me rembarrer elle aussi. Mais elle réfléchit un peu et fini par acquiescer.

« Ouais, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Écoute, je vais parler avec ton père, et on verra bien, d'accord ? Moi je le ferais peut-être changer d'avis. »

Je hoche la tête, et je repars vers ma chambre, où j'observe un peu mes fourmis. J'entends alors un hibou toquer à la fenêtre, fermée parce qu'on est en hiver quand même, et j'ouvre précipitamment. Je reconnais Antigone, le hibou préféré de Athéna dans la volière de son père et lit rapidement la lettre qu'elle m'envoie.

 _Laurent,_

 _J'ai un peu parlé avec mon père, mais il n'a trouvé aucun Horace Eliham dans la liste des Cracmols des cinquante dernières années. Je te tiens au courant si on trouve quelque chose._

 _Bisous, Athéna._

Je lui retourne le hibou en l'informant que j'ai également fait chou blanc, et en lui demandant de remercier son père pour moi. Puis je donne un peu de viande à Minerve, qui n'a pas semblé apprécier le passage du hibou chez elle. Je la connais, elle est très jalouse. Puis je reprends mon livre sur les Révoltes Gobelines que je relis pour la deuxième fois. Je souris un peu en pensant que je préfère relire un traité historique sur un événement vieux de plusieurs siècles plutôt que le roman pour jeunesse le plus populaire de la décennie. A peine ais-je fini le premier chapitre, j'entends des cris dans la cuisine et je sors de ma branche pour mieux entendre mes parents se disputer. Apparemment ma mère a décidé de venir interroger mon père tandis qu'il préparait le dîner.

« HORACE, hurle-t-elle, JE SAIS QUE TU ME CACHES QUELQUE-CHOSE ! AIES AU MOINS LA DECENCE DE L'ADMETTRE !

-MAIS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! TON FILS EST UN MENTEUR QUI RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! JE N'Y PEUX RIEN !

-N'INSULTE PAS MON FILS ! TU ES LE MENTEUR ! DIS MOI QUI TU ES REELLEMENT, ET JE TE LAISSERAIS EN PAIX ! N'AI-JE PAS LE DROIT DE SAVOIR AVEC QUI JE VIS DEPUIS TRENTE ANS ?! »

Regrettant aussitôt ma curiosité, je me réfugie dans la chambre de mon frère, voisine de la mienne, où il se cache avec Amina. Mon frère n'a jamais aimé les orages et se réfugie toujours dans la sécurité de sa chambre quand ça tonne dans la maison.

« C'est de ma faute, murmurai-je pâle comme un mort, je n'aurais jamais dû asticoter Papa.

-Mais non, me rassure mon frère, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Mais si, j'insiste, c'est moi qui suis allé faire chier Papa, puis j'ai dit à Maman que Papa nous cachait des choses, et maintenant ils s'engueulent.

-Laurent, répond mon frère avec un sourire triste, Papa et Maman s'engueulent à propos de ça depuis que tu es parti dans ton école.

-Comment ça ?

-Maman est persuadée que Papa lui cache quelque chose. En fait, je suis même sûr qu'elle a des soupçons depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Simplement... elle essayait de ne pas s'engueuler devant toi, parce qu'elle ne veut pas te faire peur.

-Georges... tu crois qu'ils vont divorcer ?

-Je... je ne sais pas Laurent. Si seul Maman était en cause, je dirais que non. Elle pense que tu es trop jeune et que même si son couple bat de l'aile depuis un an ou deux, il faut qu'elle tienne jusqu'à que tu puisse endurer un divorce. Par contre, Papa... tu sais comment il est, il risque de faire quelque chose qu'il regrette. Allez vient, frérot, on va attendre ici que ça s'arrange. »

Je hoche la tête et essaye d'ignorer la dispute qui retentit. Mais Maman hausse encore le ton, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, et ses mots arrivent jusqu'à nous par bribes. N'y tenant plus, j'ouvre la porte pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disent. J'ai toujours été comme ça, l'inconnu me fait plus peur que n'importe quoi. Georges grimace un peu, mais lui aussi veut écouter, je le sens. Mais je n'entends pas grand chose, Maman hurle qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et Papa dit que c'est pas ses affaires. Puis, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et le silence tombe, encore plus effrayant que les cris.

Je descends doucement l'escalier et je vois Maman sur le canapé. Un moment, je pense qu'elle pleure et je m'approche d'elle, mais elle est simplement en train de réfléchir. Elle me sourit et me prends dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Laurent, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Papa est parti ?

-Oui.

-Pour... toujours ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il peut aller passer une nuit à l'hôtel et revenir en s'excusant. Ou il peut décider de revenir uniquement pour prendre ses affaires et me donner l'horaire du rendez-vous chez l'avocat. Je suis tellement désolé, mon chéri, j'aurais voulu t'éviter ça.

-Je sais, Georges me l'a dit. Mais ne t'en fais pas Maman, je saurais tenir.

-C'est bien, dit-elle en souriant. Bon allez, je vais finir le repas, remonte dans ta chambre, je vous appelle dans une heure. »

Je remonte en silence, et je croise Lucie dans l'escalier. Je lui confirme rapidement que Papa est parti, puis je monte dans ma chambre pour écrire une longue lettre racontant tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'adresse à Claire et envoie Minerve en lui disant de faire très attention. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'envoyer la lettre à Tours pour qu'elle prenne la poste moldue alors que Claire habite à l'autre bout de la rue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, mais Minerve est suffisamment petite pour ne pas être remarquée. La réponse me vient juste avant de devoir aller manger, Claire me dit qu'elle viendra demain, à la première heure. Je la remercie mentalement et descend manger.

L'atmosphère est un peu lourde durant le dîner, mais moins pire que je ne le pensais. Malgré mon assurance, je suis le plus affecté par tout ce qui arrive, sans doute parce que tout me tombe dessus le même jour alors que ça pendait au nez de Maman, Lucie et Georges depuis des mois. Je me couche en silence et rapidement, mon intérêt pour les Révoltes Gobelines grandement diminué. Le lendemain, je me réveille très tôt pour pouvoir accueillir Claire. C'est moi qui lui ouvre, à huit heures du matin, et je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors qu'elle allait me répondre pour me réconforter, j'entends la clé dans la serrure, puis je vois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Papa entre. Il semble surpris de me voir, et ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Papa ! Tu reviens ?

-Eh bien... Laurent, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas rester. Je voulais juste voir ta mère, et reprendre mes affaires. Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, ici...

-Horace, ma mère descend l'escalier. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien Sylvie. Je... je viens récupérer mes affaires. Je quitte cette maison. Mais avant, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec toi et Laurent. J'ai amené des croissants ajoute-t-il en montrant un sachet taché de gras.

-Tu sais où est la cuisine, répond simplement Maman. On te suis. »

Mon père lance un regard vers Claire mais moi et Maman hochons la tête. Elle reste, elle aussi elle a besoin de savoir. Et de toute façon, je lui raconterais tout. Nous nous installons autour de la table et Papa nous donne des croissants, tandis que Maman prépare chocolat et café. Une fois devant n solide petit-déjeuner, Pape commence à raconter.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir menti. De t'avoir caché la vérité Sylvie. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime, et que je ne m'en vais pas à cause de toi. Ni à cause de toi, Laurent, ajoute-t-il. Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est simplement une malédiction.

-La magie, dis-je, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas français reprend-il, mais anglais. Je m'appelle en réalité Orion Nott, et je suis issu d'une des familles les plus pures d'Angleterre. Cela signifie que presque tous mes ancêtres sont des sorciers, mon père dirait même que tous mes ancêtres sont des sorciers. Comme vous le savez, je suis né en 1965. A cette époque, il y avait une... guerre chez les sorciers anglais. Je n'y ai jamais compris grand chose, mais globalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un puissant mage noir terrorisait le pays et tuait de nombreux Moldus mais aussi tous les sorciers impurs. J'étais le plus jeune de quatre frères, et mes parents se sont vite aperçu que je n'avais aucun don magique. Et quand je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, l'école de magie des Anglais, mon père m'a infligé une sévère correction.

Ils m'ont cependant autorisé à rester chez eux et ont prétexté que j'étais malade. Je suis resté quatre ans, supposément alité, caché aux yeux de tous. Mes parents, et ma famille en général était du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Oncle Théodore était même un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai été méprisé, maltraité, par mes parents mais surtout par mes frères. Et finalement, vers l'âge de quinze ans, je me suis enfui de chez moi en volant de l'argent, et je me suis réfugié en France. Là, je suis passé dans le monde Moldu et en quelques mois j'avais appris le français et les coutumes moldues. J'ai fini par faire des études de médecine où je t'ai rencontré Sylvie, et je me suis décidé à complètement oublier cette histoire. Mais ça a fini par me rattraper, bien sûr.

Maintenant, je voudrais que vous me compreniez bien, Laurent et Sylvie. Je vous aime profondément tous les deux, Sylvie tu es l'amour de ma vie, ma lumière, Laurent tu es la chair de ma chair. Vous êtes tous les deux les êtres les plus chers que j'ai au monde, avec Georges et Lucie. Si je pars de cette maison, ce n'est pas pour vous faire du mal, ni par ce que je ne vous aime plus. C'est parce que voir Laurent devenir un sorcier, c'est... trop pour moi. Tes amis me rappellent mes parents, même si je sais que Athéna ne pense pas du tout comme eux, tu me rappelles ce que je n'ai jamais eu, et la raison pour laquelle mes parents me détestaient. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous.

-Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? Demande ma mère.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas quitter la ville, j'ai un boulot ici. Je vais sûrement prendre un petit appartement tout seul, et vous pourrez venir me voir, d'accord ? Sylvie, si tu veux prononcer un divorce, je l'accepterais, mais je t'aime toujours. Je sais que je suis profondément égoïste de vous infliger ça...

-Papa dis-je en lui coupant la parole, tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es traumatisé par le monde magique, je comprend ça tout à fait. Si tu avais été comme tes parents et que tu m'avais maltraité ou enfermé parce que j'étais un sorcier, moi aussi j'aurais haï le monde Moldu et je refuserais de m'en approcher. Ne t'en fais pas, on comprends. Dis-moi juste, est-ce que je pourrais te rendre visite ? De temps en temps ?

-Bien sûr Laurent ! Je veux vraiment te voir, et je serais toujours là pour les fêtes de famille, et tout ça. C'est juste que... j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ne fasses rien de magique avec moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassurais-je aussitôt, je viendrais en bus et promis ma baguette restera à la maison. Moi aussi je t'aime, et je suis vraiment désolé qu'on soit obligé d'en arriver là.

-Et tes collègues, intervint doucement ma mère, mes parents. On dit quoi à ceux qui nous connaissent ? Horace je suis désolé de dire quelque chose comme ça, mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas Sylvie, j'y ai pensé aussi. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je vais simplement dire que l'on se sépare à l'amiable, que notre couple battait un peu de l'aile, mais qu'on décide de rester amis. Après tout, ajoute-t-il, après un temps d'arrêt, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

-Oh Horace, je suis désolée, reprend ma mère en pleurant, je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités. J'ai détruit notre couple avec mes secrets.

-Et moi je n'aurais pas dû m'immiscer autant dans tes affaires. Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste amis ?

-Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime, même si ce n'est plus la même chose qu'avant. »

Tout doucement, je me levai de mon siège et montai dans ma chambre, suivi de Claire. Je sais que mes parents ont plein de trucs à se dire, et je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans leur conversation. En chemin pour ma chambre je croise Lucie qui vient de se réveiller et je l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Je toque ensuite doucement à la porte de mon frère qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, dort seul. Il me suit dans ma chambre et je raconte alors les révélations de mon père et ce qu'il a décidé. Comme je m'en doutais, ils sont plus surpris par les révélations de mon père que par la séparation des parents. Nous restons dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que les parents nous appellent, et ils nous accueillent avec des sourires tristes, mais ensemble.

« Mes chéris, commence Maman, votre père...

-Je leur ai tout dit Maman, et vous vous avez décidé quoi ?

-Ah, très bien. Votre père et moi, nous avons décidé de nous séparer. Ce ne sera sans doute pas provisoire. En fait, nous allons divorcer en bonne et due forme, tout simplement. J'espère ne pas vous faire trop de peine, et je peux vous assurer que rien n'est de votre faute, même toi Laurent. Cela fait quelques mois, voire quelques années que ça ne va plus fort entre nous, mais on s'entend encore très bien, et il n'y a aucun problème à ce propos.

Nous avons aussi décidé que nous allions assumer une garde partagée de vous trois. Enfin vous deux, Georges tu ne comptes presque plus, bien sûr. En période scolaire, ce sera une semaine sur deux, dès que votre père aura une situation stable. Et nous nous partagerons les vacances équitablement, en essayant de vous garder ensemble la majeure partie du temps. Ça vous convient j'espère ?

-Oui, répondis-je. Papa, ça ne va pas être trop dur de me garder ? Parce que... je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment pouvoir cacher toute cette magie, enfin...

-Laurent, je ne te demanderais rien si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir quelques jours avec moi. Par exemple, c'est ta mère qui s'occupe de te prendre à Tours, et de t'y ramener. Et tu restes quelques jours avec elle et tu ne viens chez moi sans aucun équipement magique. Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, je comprends tout à fait, tu es un sorcier, c'est ta nature la plus profonde et je n'y peux rien. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas mes parents.

-Promis Papa, je ferais un effort. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je faisais grand chose de spécial à la maison à part mes devoirs. Et bien sûr, je n'inviterais pas mes amis chez toi, t'en fais pas. »

Nous parlâmes encore un peu de ce que ça allait changer dans nos vies, puis Maman alla préparer le repas et Papa proposa aussitôt de l'aider. J'invitais alors Claire à venir dans ma chambre, pour y jouer un peu en attendant. Nous avons un peu parlé aussi, elle était très triste pour moi et mon père, mais surtout flattée que nous l'ayons accueillie comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. Mais je savais bien que c'était le cas, surtout depuis que j'étais entré à l'Académie. Elle venait si souvent et était si proche de moi que mes parents ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer ou la traiter comme une simple amie. Surtout ma mère qui avait toujours été une fine psychologue.


	13. Chapitre 11: Cinq ans plus tard

Chapitre 11 : Cinq ans plus tard

J'entrais en Première Chasse, le deuxième cycle d'étude de Beauxbâtons. Après un cycle de Banquets dont j'étais extrêmement fier, puisque j'avais réussi à me classer deuxième de la promotion, deux points derrière Athéna, j'avais obtenu mon Brevet avec les Félicitations du Jury. Ce qui signifiait que je pouvais faire des sorts de magie mineure chez moi, et qu'il me fallait absolument trouver le Baccalauréat que je comptais faire. Pour cela les élèves avaient un entretien prévu avec le Gardien des Clefs de Beauxbâtons, en l'occurrence M Poivressel, un vieux sorcier grisonnant qui avait la réputation d'être extrêmement sévère. Personnellement, je m'étais découvert un véritable amour pour les Potions, la seule matière avec l'Histoire où je surpassais Athéna, et j'étais donc résolu à devenir Alchimiste Patenté, l'équivalent sorcier des chercheurs. Je me rappelais très bien de mon entretien avec le Gardien des Clefs au milieu de ma Quatrième Chasse

« Damoiseau Eliham, avait-il dit en me voyant entrer, prenez place. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous comptez faire plus tard ?

-Tout à fait, avais-je dit avec entrain, j'ai envie de poursuivre mes efforts dans le domaine des potions, puisque c'est ma matière préférée, et donc je voulais devenir Alchimiste Patenté. C'est pour ça que je souhaiterais commencer un Baccalauréat Alchimiste l'année prochaine.

-Vous êtes bien au courant, Damoiseau, avait commencé le vieil homme d'une voix sombre, que c'est le Bac le plus difficile à obtenir ? Alchimiste Patenté est également un métier très difficile et qui exige beaucoup du sorcier qui souhaite le devenir. Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous décourager, mais je doute...

-Maître, l'interrompis-je, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de mes ambitions ?

-Et bien, vous comprenez sans doute que les potions exigées lors d'un concours pour devenir Alchimiste Patenté seront bien plus difficiles que celles que vous faites cette année. Alors je ne doute pas que tant que les Potions vous semblent faciles, vous aimiez les pratiquer. Mais est-ce que la difficulté ne va pas finir par vous rebuter ?

-Est-ce que vous avez lu mon bulletin avant de m'interroger ? Je suis le meilleur des dix classes de Quatrième Banquet en Potions. J'ai eu la note maximale à tous les devoirs, et les Potions sont ma meilleure moyenne avec l'Histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse selon vous, que je m'oriente vers la Botanique où j'atteins difficilement la moyenne ? Ainsi, ce sera difficile, mais je serais habitué à la difficulté ?

-Oh, excusez-moi Damoiseau, je ne pensais pas que...

-Vous pensiez que je n'étais qu'un petit Issu-de-Moldu à la noix et que j'avais des notes moyennes, mais sans plus, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout, bredouilla-t-il d'un ton qui confessait que j'avais touché au but, simplement, vous ne ressemblez pas exactement à...

-Ah, il y a une certaine apparence à adopter pour devenir Alchimiste ? J'aimerais bien le savoir avant de m'entraîner.

-Bien Damoiseau, votre entretien est terminé, je transmettrais votre vœu de passer en Bac A. Avant de partir, un deuxième choix au cas où vous ne seriez pas pris ?

-C'est inutile, si je ne suis pas pris en bac Alchimiste, alors c'est qu'il n'y aura personne en Bac A Première Chasse l'année prochaine. Je sais ce que je vaux Maître. J'aurais simplement aimé que les adultes qui s'occupent de mon orientation le sachent avant de me conseiller. »

Et j'étais parti avec un simple signe de tête. Je savais pertinemment avoir été insolent envers le principal responsable de la discipline de l'Académie. Mais j'avais une réputation de bon élève et je savais que la plupart de mes Professeurs, à commencer par Mademoiselle Delacour qui s'occupait des Potions saurait que je n'étais pour rien dans cette affaire. Au final l'affaire n'eut aucune suite, si ce n'est le fou rire d'Athéna et Louis quand je leur racontais la façon dont j'avais mouché le Gardien des Clefs et mon passage en Bac A.

Et lorsque j'abordais cette Première Chasse, cette cinquième année à Beauxbâtons, ce n'était absolument pas l'angoisse de la difficulté prochaine des cours qui m'étreignait le ventre. C'était plutôt l'angoisse d'être séparé de mes deux amis pour l'année. En effet, Athéna s'était orientée, logiquement, vers le Bac E, le Baccalauréat Enchanteur, qui était la voie suivie par la plupart des personnes se lançant dans la politique. Enfin Louis avait choisi le Bac Commandeur, car il souhaitait devenir un chasseur de Mage Noirs, ou Échevin. Nous allions donc être dans trois classes différentes et même si nous avions les mêmes matières pour une bonne part de notre emplois du temps, la répartition horaire différente impliquait que nous ne pourrions pas suivre les mêmes cours.

Fort heureusement, nous étions toujours dans le même château, aussi je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Celle qui me manquait beaucoup plus était bien entendu Claire. Bien qu'elle m'ait pardonnée depuis longtemps, je ne m'étais moi-même jamais pardonné de ne lui avoir pas avoué ma vraie nature plus tôt. Et je regrettais amèrement de ne pas pouvoir la voir plus souvent, de ne même pas pouvoir lui parler souvent, foutus sorciers rétrogrades avec leurs lettres qui mettaient plusieurs jours à traverser la France. Mais au moins, nous profitions pleinement des vacances, à un point où mes parents avaient l'impression qu'elle emménageait carrément chez nous chaque été. Cette année, je l'avais même emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse pour lui faire découvrir le monde dont je lui parlais sans cesse.

Mais pour l'heure j'étais dans une cabine en compagnie de mes deux amis sorciers à parler de ce que l'on avait fait durant nos vacances et de la façon dont on espérait que la prochaine année, notre première année dans la cour des grands, allait se passer.

« Moi, dis-je, ce qui me fait vraiment chier, c'est que je me retrouve encore avec trois heures de botanique. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir massacrer des plantes vertes pendant encore trois heures par semaine...

-Tu sais, se moqua gentiment Louis, tu es censé faire pousser les plantes, pas les martyriser.

-J'y peux rien moi, répondis-je d'un ton plaintif, si je n'ai pas la main verte. Toutes les plantes dont je m'occupe finissent par mourir. C'est à peine si mes parents me laissent tondre la pelouse, alors tu penses, m'occuper de Tentacula Vénéneuse et autres Snargalouf ?

-Ca, c'est clair que tu n'as pas la main verte, rigola Athéna, je crois que Madame Roseraie n'a jamais été aussi surprise que le jour où tu as réussi à faire mourir les Bulbefers. Tu te rappelles ces mauvaises herbes réputées increvables qu'elles nous montraient en Deuxième Banquet ?

-Tu vois que j'ai au moins un talent, répondis-je sur le même ton, au moins je n'aurais jamais de mauvaises herbes dans mon jardin.

-Si tu as un jardin un jour, confie-le à ta femme, m'avertit Louis en riant, sinon on verra un désert stérile derrière ta maison à chaque fois qu'on viendra te voir.

-En parlant de femmes, reprit Athéna sur un ton taquin, Louis, tu sais que tout Beauxbâtons te soupçonne te sortir avec Amélia Bellefleur ? Pourquoi nous on en sait rien ?

-Eh mais pas du tout ! Je la connais pas cette fille, c'est juste une Deuxième Chasse qui a flashé sur moi et qui m'a coincé dans un placard l'année dernière juste avant la fin des cours. J'allais quand même pas la stupéfixer ! Ou pire la gifler !

-Nan, tu t'es fait coincé par une fille qui a deux ans de plus que nous ? Ma parole, elles sont toutes à tes pieds, dis-je en riant.

-Ouais, enfin, ça m'arrangerait qu'elles arrêtent. Et puis moi je m'en fous, j'ai aucune envie d'être en couple avant d'avoir mon Bac, na !

-Même pas avec Perséphone de Belléclair * ? glissa malicieusement Athéna

-Euh, répondit Louis en rougissant, peut-être que je ferais une exception pour une certaine personne, oui. Mais bon, elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi.

-Attendez, les interrompis-je, vous parlez de qui ?

-Laurent, des fois t'as de la bouse dans les yeux, soupira Athéna. Ça fait au moins deux ans que notre cher Louis est amoureux de Perséphone de Belléclair, tu sais la petite brune aux grands yeux dorés de la Classe B ? Sauf que notre Don Juan qui fait tomber les cœurs de la moitié de Beauxbâtons est trop timide pour aller voir une fille de son âge.

-Mais attends, j'y peux rien moi, se défendit Louis. En plus elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi, c'est une Belléclair, et moi je suis de double-lignée, et...

-Louis, le coupais-je à nouveau, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur la pureté du sang ?

-Eh c'est même pas une question de pureté de sang. C'est le fait qu'elle est l'héritière d'un demi-million d'écus, alors que je suis un pauvre fils de journaliste. On est juste pas du même monde.

-Mais vous allez à la même école depuis 5 ans. Vous avez eu les mêmes matières, avez passé le même examen. Et accessoirement, elle continue ses études, au lieu de faire sa petite héritière et de passer son temps dans son manoir à compter ses écus...

-Ouais, elle fait un Bac E comme toi, tout le monde sait que les trois-quarts de la noblesse sorcière passe par le Bac E pour devenir bailli...

-Et, disais-je avant que tu ne m'interrompes, elle retourne à Beauxbâtons pour suivre un bac C. Et si tu veux savoir, selon mes sources tu es dans la même classe qu'elle. Alors, toujours pas du même monde que toi ?

-Oh non, c'est une catastrophe !

-Louis Charles Thomas Sèvres, dis-je en me levant, tu...

-S'il te plaît, dit Louis très vite, ne prends pas ce ton là Laurent, tu ressembles à ta copine moldue et ça fait peur. »

J'éclatais de rire en même temps qu'Athéna en voyant sa mine effrayée, et il nous rejoignit vite. Mais je repris vite un air sérieux pour lui parler.

« Bon ok, je voulais pas forcément te faire peur. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu dois arrêter de te dresser des barrières imaginaires, on a vu ce que ça a donné en Première Banquet. Et tu as été très bien accueillie quand tu as enfin accepté de les franchir, non ? Cette fille, elle ne m'a pas l'air d'être une petite aristocrate snobinarde, je veux dire elle consent même à mettre la main à la pâte pour chasser le mage noir. Je pense qu'elle ressemble plus à notre Athéna que à la caricature de fille de Noble que tu imagines sans doute. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui laisser une chance ?

-Laurent...

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais que t'es chiant ?

-Pourquoi, demandais-je exaspéré.

-Parce que t'as toujours raison ! Ça m'énerve ! »

Et à nouveau nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur. Alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui semblait avoir à peu près notre âge. Elle était plutôt petite, avait des cheveux bruns qu'elle avait coiffé en queue de cheval, des yeux dorés que je trouvais de toute beauté et un visage en forme de cœur. C'est alors que je compris qu'elle était sûrement la Perséphone dont nous étions justement en train de parler et un coup d'oeil à l'expression de Louis me le confirma.

« Salut lui dis-je avec un sourire, tu veux quoi ?

-Bah, rien de spécial, dit-elle en hésitant un peu. C'est juste que ça fait vingt minutes que je tourne dans le bateau et je trouve pas de compartiment libre.

-T'es toute seule ?

-Oui, un peu. Mes deux amis ne sont pas revenus à Beauxbâtons.

-Allez viens t'asseoir, dis-je en souriant. Tiens, prends ma place, ajoutais-je en lui indiquant le siège à côté de Louis, alors comment tu t'appelles ?

-Perséphone, Perséphone de Belléclair. Et toi, tu es Laurent Eliham, c'est ça ?

-Oui répondis-je en rougissant, je ne savais pas que j'étais si connu.

-Bah, t'as été le deuxième du Brevet, donc tu peux être sûr que tous les Nobles qui étudient en Chasse te connaissent, repérer les petits génies, c'est un peu notre boulot. Ou si on ne le fait pas nous-même, les parents nous le rappellent. Ah et salut Athéna, bien sûr.

-Salut Perséphone, répondit mon ami avec un grand sourire.

-Vous vous connaissez, dit Louis stupéfait.

-Louis, expliqua Athéna d'un ton las, nous sommes toutes les deux des filles d'une des dix plus puissantes familles sorcières de France, alors oui on se connaît depuis l'enfance. Globalement, tu connais tous les enfants sorciers de ton village ? Je connais tous les enfants sorciers de la Noblesse, c'est comme ça qu'on est élevé.

-Oh bonjour Louis, dit la jeune arrivante en tournant la tête vers mon ami, je ne t'avais pas reconnu tout de suite. Tu as beaucoup changé cet été. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoint le compartiment de Bellefleur ? »

Je souris en voyant que la jeune fille rosissait en regardant le beau jeune homme. Je fis un clin d'œil à ma voisine, c'était dans la poche.

« Mais je ne suis PAS avec Bellefleur ! Rugit Louis, c'est cette folle qui m'a sauté dessus ! Et si elle recommence, galanterie française ou pas, je la stupéfixie et je l'abandonne dans un placard !

-Eh bien, dis-je en rigolant, tes bons sentiments n'ont pas tenus longtemps.

-Bah faut bien que je fasse un exemple, je ne vais pas me taper toute la moitié féminine de l'Académie non plus.

-Donc si demain je me jette sur toi, glissa malicieusement Athéna, tu me stupéfixies et tu me jettes dans un placard pour que je reste dans la poussière pendant une heure ?

-Bien sûr que non, se défendit Louis.

-Ah tu flashes sur Athéna, ajoutais-je.

-Ah non pas du tout ! Mais c'est juste que... je sais qu'elle craque pas sur moi, et qu'elle n'est pas assez conne pour faire ça. Merlin, mais laissez moi tranquille !

-Sinon, nous coupa Perséphone, vous êtes au courant pour cette année ?

-Cette année ? demandais-je en cherchant vainement dans ma mémoire à quoi la brunette pouvait faire référence.

-Par le caleçon de Saint-Renaud, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe cette année à Beauxbâtons ? Athéna, toi tu sais, bien entendu ?

-Bien sûr que je sais, mon père est toujours au courant de tout. Et si par mégarde il oublie de m'en informer, je m'assure de corriger cet oubli, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mais vous parlez de quoi à la fin, m'énervais-je !

-Cette année, Beauxbâtons accueille le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, annonça fièrement Perséphone. Et c'est ma mère qui, en tant que Prévôt des Relations Étrangères, a participé à son organisation et va être l'un des cinq Juges du Tournoi.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, murmura Louis les yeux exorbités.

-C'est quoi ce tournoi demandais-je.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, m'apprit Athéna qui était habitué à mon ignorance des choses sorcières, est une compétition sportive entre les trois plus grandes écoles de magie d'Europe, Beauxbâtons, la meilleure des trois, Poudlard, chez nos voisins anglais, et Durmstrang, en Bulgarie, qui a une très sinistre réputation. Le Tournoi a eu une histoire mouvementée, causant la mort de plusieurs participants et même parfois de certains juges, ce pourquoi il a été arrêté en 1792, après qu'une Cocatris ait blessé les trois directeurs. On a essayé de le ressusciter en 1994, mais Voldemort en a profité pour faire son retour en Angleterre, un des compétiteurs est mort ainsi que l'un des organisateurs anglais, et l'Angleterre sorcière a été plongée dans une guerre de trois ans. Du coup on en a plus vraiment entendu parler, mais la France a décidé de faire une troisième tentative avec des vraies mesures de sécurité cette fois.

-Tu oublies le plus important Athéna, ajouta Perséphone qui semblait surexcitée à présent, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est devenue le Tournoi des Cinq Sorciers. Enfin, on a gardé l'ancien nom, mais deux écoles se sont ajoutées à la liste.

-Non ? Qui ça ? Attends, ne me dis rien, je suis sûr qu'il y a Belrifugio, l'école italienne. Ça fait quinze ans que tout le monde parle de l'Italie sorcière, ils n'ont pas pu l'exclure du Tournoi. Et ensuite, il y a Lauspeck, l'école allemande ! L'Allemagne est un des grands pays sorciers, elle a dû insisté pour venir, non ?

-Tu y es presque, sourit Perséphone. Il y a bien entendu Belrifugio, les Italiens ont étés intenables. Tu sais, leur pays se développe à toute vitesse, ils appellent ça la Seconde Renaissance et en sont extrêmement fier. Du coup ils veulent absolument épater tout le monde. Mais même si les Allemands, les Suédois et les Grecs ont tous essayé de s'imposer, aucune de leurs écoles n'ont vraiment la carrure pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tu imagine, l'école grecque a été refondée cinquante-six fois, et l'école actuelle n'existe que depuis 3 ans. Aucun participant n'aurait eu une formation magique complète. Ils ont donc étés recalés, et c'est Koldovstoretz qui a été choisie.

-L'école de magie russe ? Je ne savais même pas que la Russie Sorcière existait encore.

-Mais si, et ils ont étés tellement arrogants. Ma mère était folle à chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une entrevue avec Ivan Blagorod, leur Prévôt des Relations Étrangères. Toujours à prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, il parlait d'organiser le Tournoi avant même que l'on ait fini de discuter de sa candidature. Mais je digresse, au final l'Italie et la Russie ont étés acceptées, la France va accueillir le nouveau Tournoi, et cette année va être géniale. Ah et comme cinq écoles sont en en lice, on a décidé que ce serait organisé tous les deux ans. Ce qui signifie que nous pourrions nous présenter en Troisième Chasse. Enfin, si le Tournoi est une réussite cette année, bien sûr.

-Eh bien, que de nouvelles, dis-je abasourdi. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi haut placé.

-Ton amie est la fille du Connétable de Brocéliande et Premier Baillis de Normandie, c'est pas mal non plus.

-Ouais, dit comme ça, c'est vrai que Athéna n'est pas n'importe qui. Bref, je propose que l'on se change, on va arriver dans quelques minutes à présent. »

Tandis que les filles partaient se changer dans les toilettes, Louis et moi restions dans le compartiment, après en avoir fermé les volets. Nous descendîmes ensuite du bateau pour être accueillis par la grosse voix rauque du Capitaine, « Les Premiers Banquets, avec le Directeur. Les Banquets vous allez avec le Directeur-Adjoint, il vous attend. Les Chasse, vous allez avec le Gardien des Clefs. Allez plus vite que ça, je dois ranger mon bateau moi. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la droite où le Gardien des Clefs nous attendait. Il commença à faire l'appel, et je rejoignais l'unique classe de Bac A. Il y avait par contre trois classes de Baccalauréat Enchanteur et Commandeur, et deux pour le Bac Guérisseur. Toutes les classes comptaient une quinzaine d'élèves. Je tâchais de reconnaître quelques têtes connues dans ma classe, mais échouais. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment mêlé aux autres élèves durant mes années de Banquets, Athéna et Louis me suffisaient, et je m'en voulais un peu à présent.

Par contre je fus très heureux de constater que notre professeur principal serait Mademoiselle Delacour pour cette année, elle fit l'appel, puis se présenta rapidement et nous annonça qu'elle serait le professeur principal de cette classe pendant les trois années à suivre. Elle aimait bien suivre les élèves qu'elle recevait, comme la plupart des Professeurs de l'Académie, et elle nous dévisagea chacun à tour de rôle, comme pour bien imprimer nos visages dans sa mémoire. Ensuite elle nous demanda de la suivre.

« Je sais que c'est votre cinquième année à Beauxbâtons et vous avez l'impression de conaître le château comme votre poche, ou du moins comme votre propre maison. Mais je suppose que pas un seul d'entre vous n'est allé dans le Pavillon de Chasse pour l'instant. Alors nous allons faire comme en première année et vous allez me suivre pour une petite visite de ce Pavillon. Allons-y. »

En somme, le Pavillon de Chasse n'était guère différent de celui des Banquets, simplement plus petit, bien que les chambres soient légèrement plus grandes, pour notre grand bonheur. Il n'y avait toujours pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'aile du sexe opposé, et je ne vérifiais même pas si les sorts qui garantissaient cette interdiction avaient étés posés dans ce Pavillon là. Par contre, le couvre-feu passait de vingt-trois heures à minuit. Le Professeur Delacour nous suggéra enfin de nous rendre au Réfectoire pour y prendre le Déjeuner. En entendant les estomacs les plus bruyants gargouiller, elle éclata de rire, et nous convergeâmes vers la cantine avec la plupart des autres élèves de l'Académie.

Arrivés dans la grande salle je rejoignis mes deux amis et notais avec amusement que Perséphone n'avait pas quitté Louis, qui semblait ravi. Brièvement, je racontais ma visite du Pavillon, sachant qu'on avait tous eu la même, et nous parlâmes un peu de nos vacances en attendant que le service soit annoncé.

« Au fait, proposa Athéna, Perséphone, tu as un maillot j'espère ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on va se baigner pardi ! Ça fait quatre ans qu'on va se baigner ensemble à chaque rentrée, pour profiter de l'été, et j'ai bien envie d'essayer la Plage des Sirènes. Alors, tu es partante ?

-Génial ! D'habitude, je m'enferme dans la bibliothèque à la rentrée, mais un bain de mer me semble une bien meilleure idée.

-A a bibliothèque, si tôt, demandais-je. Enfin, j'adore lire, mais pas quand il fait un aussi beau soleil et que je retrouve mes amis sorciers après deux mois de vacances.

-Bah mes amis à moi squattaient la bibliothèque presque tout le temps. Honnêtement, ils étaient un peu barbants, mais chut. C'est des relations importantes pour ma vie future.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, dit Athéna en souriant, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Moi je vais prendre la suite de mon père, Louis va faire un excellent Échevin et Laurent sera un des plus brillant Alchimistes du siècle, mais toi ? Comme tu ne fais pas de Bac E, tu ne veux pas faire comme ta mère, je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as tout bon. Je vais essayer de devenir Femme-Lige.

-Et tes parents sont d'accord ? s'exclama Athéna.

-Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, fit-elle avec un sourire féroce. Mais ils ont fini par se faire à l'idée.

-C'est quoi une Femme-Lige, demandais-je.

-Eh bien, c'est un métier assez risqué, qui consiste à assurer la protection rapprochée d'un sorcier important. Il y a les Hommes-Liges Patentés, qui sont au service de la Régie et protègent les officiels, par exemple ma mère a toujours deux Hommes-Liges près d'elle, et quatre quand elle part à l'étranger. Et puis il y a les Hommes-Liges Traditionnels, ils se lient à une personnalité ou une famille en particulier et ne les quittent plus. Je compte devenir une Femme-Lige Patentée, les Traditionnels sont généralement de vieilles familles qui se transmettent le poste de génération en génération.

-En somme, tu deviens garde du corps, c'est ça ?

-Oui et non. J'assure les mêmes responsabilités qu'un garde du corps moldu, mais le contrat magique qui scelle un accord d'Homme-Lige a beaucoup plus d'implications. Je vais aussi être responsable de leurs secrets, et je risque de mourir si je trahis leur confiance. Un Homme-Lige est une personne en qui tu peux avoir une absolue confiance, du moins si le contrat te lie directement à lui. Il ne peut pas être corrompu, ne peut pas raconter n'importe quoi par erreur et a même généralement une résistance aux potions et aux sorts de confusion les plus courants. Si tu ajoutes à cela un entraînement de cinq ans pour parfaire la magie offensive et les capacités de résistance à la douleur ou à l'Imperium et tu comprendras aisément pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Hommes-Liges au chômage, finit-elle en riant.

-Ouah, ça a l'air passionnant. Enfin, pour ceux qui aiment l'action.

-Bah ça dépend. Au vu de la réputation de la Guilde, autant dire que les sorciers protégés ne sont pas souvent attaqués. Donc contrairement à un Échevin ou à un Quartenier, 99% de la carrière dans la salle d'entraînement et à des soirées mondaines. Bref, un boulot qui a une très bonne réputation, mais où on peut s'emmerder comme un rat mort. Et même si la Guilde a une excellente réputation, ça reste un travail manuel, loin des honneurs auxquels une de Belléclair peut aspirer. D'où le fait que mon père a voulu me déshériter quand je lui ai annoncé ça l'année dernière.

-Ah ouais, ça plaisante pas dans ta famille. Moi j'ai dû expliquer pendant deux heures à ma famille ce que signifiait Alchimiste Patenté. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère résume par « Oui, bah tu veux faire chimiste quoi. ». On se sent tellement soutenu dans ces moments là...

-Bah, nous on te soutient, intervint Athéna.

-Merci répondis-je en rougissant un peu. Bref, on va chercher ces maillots ou pas ? A ce rythme, on n'aura pas fini de se changer qu'il faudra déjà aller dîner. »

Nous nous séparâmes donc pour aller chacun dans nos chambres. En me changeant dans la mienne, je remarque mon reflet dans la psyché qui est installé dans ma chambre et me détaille un moment en maillot de bain. Mouais, pas vraiment changé depuis mes onze ans, toujours un profil de crevette déplumée. Contrairement à mon frère qui a une carrure de rugbyman, ou à mon beau gosse d'ami, je dois peser une cinquantaine de kilos pour moins d'un mètre et demi. En même temps, j'ai jamais aimé le sport, je préfère me servir de mon cerveau. Et puis honnêtement, en quoi on a besoin de muscles quand on est un sorcier et un futur Alchimiste Patenté ?

Je me détourne vite de la glace pour rejoindre les filles à la plage. Athéna a bien changé elle, par contre. Ses formes commençaient à se dessiner et elle n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une enfant, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas encore tout à fait adulte. Elle portait un maillot de bain une-pièce d'un bleu profond et décoré de coquillages rouges qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient. Perséphone avait choisi un maillot rouge en deux parties, le bas était décoré d'étoiles filantes dorées, tandis que le haut arborait des hippogriffes également dorés. Enfin Louis qui me rejoignit au même instant portait un short de bain vert décoré de pieuvres argentées. Je n'avais pas l'air très fin avec mon maillot moldu noir, mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

La Plage des Sirènes était un peu plus petite que celle de Moby Dick, mais beaucoup plus jolie. Nous commençâmes à nous baigner à grand coup d'éclaboussures et de jeux divers. Lorsque Athéna et Perséphone décidèrent de bronzer un peu, Louis commença à chercher des coquillages sur la plage. Très attiré par le large, je me lançai un sort de Têtenbulle et métamorphosais deux coquillages en une paire de palmes que j'enfilais rapidement. Je m'éloignais ensuite, plongeant vers les hauts-fonds pour tenter d'y repérer des poissons. Je vis un grand nombre de poissons colorés et m'amusais à essayer de les reconnaître selon les souvenirs du livre de biologie marine qu'on m'avait offert à Noël dernier.

C'est alors que je distinguer ce qui ressemblait à une tête plus loin, je m'en approchais et pus ainsi voir une belle jeune fille qui se baignait nue. Je la saluais en détournant un peu la tête, gêné de croiser une autre étudiante dans cette tenue. C'est alors qu'elle me tourna le dos et je vis avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait une queue de poisson à la place des jambes. Je remontais en vitesse à la surface et courrais vers mes amis, mi-excité, mi-apeuré.

« Ouah, fis-je en reprenant mon souffle, j'ai vu une jeune fille dans l'eau. Elle avait métamorphosé ses jambes en queue de poisson. Ça doit être pratique.

-Laurent, dit Athéna, mi-amusée, mi-consternée, ce n'était pas une fille, c'était une sirène.

-Y'a des sirènes dans la mer ?

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'on appelle ça la Plage des Sirènes rit Louis, elles s'amusent souvent dans ce coin. Si tu veux, on viendra un soir, c'est à cette heure-là qu'elles sortent de l'eau pour se peigner et discuter sur les rochers.

-Et elles parlent français ? demandais-je très intéressé.

-Pourquoi, tu comptes les draguer se moqua Athéna.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non, répondis-je en rougissant. C'est juste que c'est des créatures magiques, à moitié humanoïdes, aquatiques et très certainement intelligentes. Ça doit être génial de leur parler !

-Non, elles ne parlent pas français, répondit Louis. Enfin peut-être que certaines ont appris des langages humains, mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit le cas de ces sirènes là. Faudra assouvir ta curiosité sur autre chose.

-Mouais. Je vais voir, j'ai peut-être une idée pour contourner l'obstacle de la langue. Faudra que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque. Au fait, ajoutais-je pour changer de sujet, vous avez une idée de quand les clubs reprennent ?

-Dans quelques semaines comme d'habitude, répondit Perséphone, enfin je suppose. Tu es inscrit à des clubs Laurent ?

-Un peu, répondis-je en souriant. Je suis dans le Club de Lecture depuis que je suis arrivé, et en Troisième Banquet j'ai rejoint le Club de Potions, vu que c'est interdit aux moins de treize ans. Ah et je suis aussi inscrit au Club de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

-Un vrai petit intello, sourit-elle sans que je sache vraiment si elle se moquait de moi ou si elle était sérieuse. Moi je suis uniquement inscrite au Club de Duel, où je croise Louis quelques fois.

-Moi répondit ce dernier, je suis aussi inscrit aux Club d'Echecs. Athéna est inscrite au Club de Lecture avec Laurent, mais elle fréquente aussi le Club de Quidditch.

-Eh ben, t'es plus sportive que je ne le pensais, rit Perséphone de son amie. Tu comptes tenter d'entrer dans une équipe ?

-Oui sûrement, celle des Chasse de l'Ombre vu que je viens de Normandie. J'avais été recalé de peu l'année dernière, mais je me suis entraînée dur cet été, on va bien voir.

-Comment ça se déroule le championnat, demandais-je. J'ai été voir quelques matchs avec Athéna, mais j'ai jamais vraiment compris le système.

-En gros, il y a six équipes à Beauxbâtons selon les répartitions géographiques et les niveaux. Par exemple la Normandie se trouve dans la Marche de l'Ombre, il y a aussi celle du Couchant et celle du Levant, mais bon on apprend ça en Premier Banquet. Donc il y a les Banquets de l'Ombre, du Couchant et du Levant, les Chasses de l'Ombre, du Couchant et du Levant. Ces six équipes s'affrontent tous les dimanches dans un tournoi amical. Chaque victoire rapporte un point, une défaite en fait perdre un et un match-nul, ce qui n'arrive presque jamais, ne rapporte pas de points. Et comme les comptes de points ne sont pas réinitialisés chaque année, le record actuel est de 93 points, détenu par les Banquets de l'Ombre depuis 1634. Actuellement c'est les Chasses de l'Ombre qui sont en tête avec 52 points.

-Ca va, c'est plutôt intuitif. Et toi Athéna, tu comptes jouer à quel poste ?

-Je voudrais être poursuiveuse, c'est comme ça que je suis la meilleure. On verra bien si je suis prise, mais je pense vraiment avoir mes chances, j'ai un excellent niveau, et les deux meilleures poursuiveuses ont eu leur Bac l'année dernière.

-Pas de fausse modestie, dis-je en riant.

-Jamais répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire féroce. Je sais ce que je vaux, et je vois pas en quoi prétendre le contraire m'avantagerait.

-On rentre, intervint Louis, j'ai faim.

-J'arrive, répondis-je, j'ai laissé mes affaires plus bas. »

Je laissais mes amis partir en avant et laissais mon regard errer sur la mer calme. Je songeais aux sirènes et à ce que Louis m'avait dit d'elles. Et tandis que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je vis l'une d'elles sauter hors de l'eau, étrange mélange entre un dauphin et une nageuse artistique. Ses sœurs la rejoignirent vite, et rapidement une dizaine de sirènes faisaient des cabrioles au dessus de l'eau tandis qu'une douce lumière baignait la crique. Je souris devant ce spectacle, mais me forçais à bouger avant d'être en retard pour le Festin de Bienvenue.

Une fois dans la Salle des Festins, je me plaçais entre Louis et Athéna, comme à mon habitude, et attendis avec eux le discours du directeur. Le Professeur Magnus se leva et le silence se fit presque aussitôt. Âgé de plus d'un siècle, c'était un grand sorcier, dont les cheveux ne formaient plus qu'une mince couronne de neige sur sa tête, mais étaient largement compensés par une formidable barbe blanche qui lui courrait jusqu'aux genoux. Il était très respecté dans l'école et à l'extérieur, et sa voix familière tonna dans l'immense salle.

« Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année en notre compagnie. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que vous vous faites une joie de retrouver votre vieille école. A tous les petits nouveaux, je vous souhaite bienvenue et j'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez ici une deuxième famille.

Cette année, se préparer un événement d'une grande importance, ajouta-t-il avec des pétillements dans les yeux, notre école va accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, mais un geste du Professeur Magnus y mit fin. Il reprit alors son discours avec un grand sourire.

« Je vois que vous vous réjouissez autant que moi de cette nouvelle. Je voudrais cependant apporter quelques précisions, et pour ce faire je laisse la parole à Aurélie de Belléclair, Prévôt des Relations Étrangères.

\- Tout d'abord, reprit une femme à l'air sévère qui ressemblait beaucoup à Perséphone, bien que l'on n'ait pas changé le nom historique de l'événement, ce sont Cinq Sorciers qui s'affronteront dans cette épreuve. Outre les écoles de Poudlard et Durmstrang, qui ont participé à tous les Tournois, nous accueillerons cette année les écoles de Belrifugio, en Italie et de Koldovstoretz, en Russie. Dans chaque école, tous les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans pourront se porter candidats, mais ceux qui ne sont pas majeurs devront demander l'autorisation de leurs tuteurs légaux**. Notre juge impartial jugera ensuite qui des élèves qui se sont proposés dans chaque école serait le meilleur pour représenter leur école.

Une fois les Champions choisis, chacun devra affronter trois épreuves qui testeront leurs capacités magiques, leur sens de l'improvisation et leur ingéniosité, entre autres choses. Ils seront notés par cinq Juges, les trois Directeurs, moi-même et mon collègue Kane Bergerac, Prévôt des Sports. Aucun abandon ne sera toléré, alors réfléchissez-bien avant de vous présenter. Je vous rassure, toutes les mesures de sécurité ont étés prises pour éviter toute blessure grave pendant le Tournoi. Mais cela reste une épreuve difficile qui n'est accessible qu'aux sorciers les plus expérimentés. Si vous ne vous en jugez pas capables, ne tentez rien, la sécurité passe avant une possible gloire.

Enfin, parlons de la récompense. Outre la gloire qu'apporte le fait de remporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le gagnant remportera une somme de 100 écus***, soit 60 000 heaumes. Nous avons également prévu de reverser 40 écus au deuxième. Cependant, organiser un tel Tournoi demandera du temps, c'est pourquoi le Directeur a décidé de réduire de moitié les matchs de Quidditch. En outre, nous aurons besoin des Terrains de Sports pour la Deuxième Tâche, ils seront donc indisponibles pendant les mois de Janvier et Février. C'est tout, merci pour votre attention et bon appétit. »

Lorsqu'elle eût fini son discours, le Professeur Magnus fit un signe au Gardien des Clefs qui ordonna de servir. Les premiers plats arrivèrent alors sur la table, et tout le monde se mit à manger en discutant de l'événement. Bien sûr pour nous quatre il n'y avait pas grand chose de nouveau, mais j'interrogeais tout de même Perséphone sur ce fameux juge impartial.

« Tu penses que ça va être ta mère qui va choisir les candidats ?

-Tu es fou ? Laisser le pays organisateur choisir pour se retrouver accusé de tricherie à la première épreuve perdue par une école étrangère ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle m'a dit que ce serait un ancien objet magique.

-La Coupe de Feu intervint Athéna. C'est la Coupe de Feu qui choisit les Champions depuis l'invention du Tournoi. Mais au dernier elle a subi un puissant sortilège de confusion, tu penses qu'elle a été réparée ?

-Oui, je pense. Par contre ma mère m'a dit que la Coupe ne serait pas laissée au milieu de l'école cette fois. En fait, les candidats devront noter leur nom et leur école sur un bout de parchemin qu'ils remettront à leur Directeur, lequel les mettra tous ensembles dans la Coupe sous les yeux des cinq Juges. Et en attendant, la Coupe est conservée dans une salle secrète de Beauxbâtons par des sorciers des cinq pays membres.

-Eh bé, sifflais-je, pas mal de précautions pour la protéger.

-C'est parce que en 1994, un sorcier avait utilisé un sortilège pour faire croire à la Coupe que quatre écoles participaient. Du coup, cette fois-ci ils ont proposé de faire noter le nom de l'école, pour que la Coupe ne soit pas bernée par ce stratagème, et de la garder étroitement.

-C'était si grave que ça ? Je veux dire, on avait qu'à dire au deuxième Champion de l'école de ne pas participer.

-Laurent, me dit Athéna, quand tu te portes candidat, c'est un contrat magique. Si tu le brises, tu peux y perdre ta magie, voire ta vie. On ne sait pas trop, personne n'a essayé, mais les conséquences peuvent être catastrophiques. En plus cette année-là l'un des deux Champions de Poudlard est mort, alors ils veulent à tout prix éviter ce genre de problèmes.

-Je comprends, la rassurais-je. Donc si je récapitule bien, ce Tournoi est extrêmement difficile et on peut perdre sa magie voire sa vie en abandonnant. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y aura des candidats ?

-Ne sous-estime pas la capacité de l'Homme à vouloir être héroïque me rétorqua mon amie d'un ton sarcastique, les morts n'ont jamais freiné les candidatures. D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras que le Tournoi a été arrêté après la blessure des Directeurs, et non pas après l'une des vingt-sept morts qu'a causé le Tournoi.

-Des morts ? Mais ils sont fous !

-Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Perséphone, cette fois-ci toutes les mesures de sécurité ont étés prises pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. »

Je hochais la tête, puis la conversation continua. Les deux Nobles avaient des tas d'anecdotes à raconter sur le Tournoi, j'appris ainsi que c'était Beauxbâtons qui avait remporté le Tournoi le plus de fois, et que Poudlard avait proposé d'arrêter le Tournoi parce que deux des trois champions étaient morts. Comme à l'édition suivante la Cocatrice avait blessé les directeurs, la décision avait été unanime. Depuis, les trois pays avaient de nombreuses fois tenté de ressusciter le Tournoi, et cette année, c'était la quinzième fois qu'ils essayaient. Cependant, la seule fois où le Tournoi avait bien été organisé, c'était en 1994 avec les conséquences désastreuses connues.

Une fois rassasiés, chacun retourna dans sa chambre en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Une fois dans ma chambre, je récupérais les affaires amenées par les Elfes. Je sortis notamment une grande cage où trois hiboux m'accueillirent avec des cris de joie et que je posais près de la fenêtre, la porte grande ouverte. Sur une étagère je posai le terrarium où vivait mon python morellia viridis, que j'avais appelé Cléopâtre. Je sortis également un cadre de photo représentant Claire que je posais sur la table de chevet en compagnie d'un autre où l'on voyait ma famille au complet, Papa, Maman, Georges, Lucie, Amina et même Marc le nouveau copain de Maman. Enfin je posais sur une étagère le grand terrarium qui abritait la colonie de fourmis que m'avait offert Claire il y a cinq ans. Je me blottis enfin dans mon lit, ravi de retrouver Beauxbâtons, ma deuxième maison.

* Si vous trouvez que ce nom ressemble beaucoup à celui d'un certain français dans une fic nommée _Les Bâtisseurs_ de Alixe... c'est voulu ;)

** Dans la France sorcière, c'est bien 18 ans l'âge de la majorité, ce n'est donc pas une erreur de préciser qu'il faut l'autorisation des parents pour participer.

*** D'après mes calculs, cela représente 1385 gallions, soit un peu plus que la récompense du véritable Tournoi. En euros on est sur une différence d'à peu près 2 500 euros. Mais bon, les nombres ronds ça fait plus classe, et je pense que quand on organise des festivités de cette ampleur, on est plus à 3000 euros près XD

PS : beaucoup de notes de bas de page pour ce chapitre dites donc ^^

 **Un petit mot pour la fin, je n'ai pas envie de faire du chantage à la review, déjà parce que c'est malhonnête, et pis bon je sais très bien que ça marche pas. Mais je demande à la petite dizaine de lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews. C'est pas grand chose pour vous, mais c'est très important pour moi ;)**


	14. Chapitre 12: Champions et Potion

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ça va aujourd'hui? Voilà la suite de l'histoire, avec les Champions et un petit incident pour rappeler que c'est pas parce qu'on est sorcier qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi XD**

Chapitre 12 : Champions et Potion

Tandis que les semaines passaient, je repris vite l'habitude des cours. Être en Première chasse était bien plus exigeant que d'être en Banquet, d'abord parce que les cours étaient plus durs, et de loin, surtout en Sortilèges et en Potion. Mais aussi parce que j'étais seul, j'avais été séparé de mes amis pour les cours, mais m'en faire de nouveau était presque impossible. Il régnait dans la classe un sentiment de compétition que je trouvais assez malsain, bien que je le comprenais parfaitement. En effet, nous savions tous que nous nous destinions à des carrières prestigieuses, Alchimiste, Forgeur de Sorts, Maître des Formes, etc...

Ces métiers étaient souvent très différents, mais ils avaient tous un point commun, nous étions des chercheurs. Hors les places étaient rares pour cette catégorie de personnes, tant dans le privé qu'auprès de la Régie de la Magie, la plupart étaient déjà prises et se libéraient rarement (les sorciers vivent vieux, et faire de la recherche ne tue pas autant qu'Auror), et nous savions donc très bien qu'une rude compétition allait nous attendre à la fin de l'Académie. Il nous faudrait trouver un Maître, passer des concours bien plus difficiles que l'examen du Bac, et affronter nos camarades pour ce faire. Aussi la plupart des élèves ne tentaient même pas de se lier d'amitié dans leur classe, les amitiés se feraient après l'école, lorsque nous travaillerions ensemble avec l'assurance d'avoir une place.

Alors je me contentais de Louis, Athéna et Perséphone. Je m'étais même fait au climat de la classe, faisant attention à ne pas laisser traîner mes notes de cours, et refusant toute tentative de dialogue avec un autre Bac A. Même les profs le savaient, ils ne nous poussaient pas à travailler ensemble, ni à sympathiser avec nos camarades. Ce qui était assez logique, les matières les plus importantes comme Potions, Sortilèges ou bien métamorphose étaient enseignées par des chercheurs comme nous, qui avaient accepté le poste de professeur moins par envie d'enseigner que par nécessité d'un vrai salaire. Je m'en aperçu notamment lorsque je trouvais un livre de Gabrielle Delacour en faisant des recherches pour son cours.

En parallèle de la quantité monstrueuse de devoirs que nous donnaient les enseignants, je suivais les Clubs de Potion, de Lecture et de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Mademoiselle Delacour qui organisait le Club de Potions avec son collègue Monsieur Puyvenin m'avait averti que je risquais d'être surchargé, mais je lui avais assuré que je saurais gérer mon emploi du temps. Et en effet, je me plaçais en première place de ma promotion dès les premiers contrôles, mis à part en Botanique. Malgré cette matière, j'étais le premier de la classe, et bien que je n'y accordais pas beaucoup d'importance, je vis que ça m'attirait les jalousies d'un bon nombre d'élèves, m'isolant encore plus.

Enfin, je trouvais le temps de flâner sur la Plage le soir. Depuis la rentrée j'étais resté fasciné par les Sirènes et j'avais fait de nombreuses recherches à la Bibliothèque tout en tentant d'entrer en contact avec elles, sans succès. Malgré mes recherches je n'avais pu trouver aucun sort de traduction efficace, et je compris rapidement que l'intérêt des Sorciers pour les Créatures Magiques restait assez limité. Mais je ne me décourageais pas, j'avais un objectif et je voulais l'atteindre.

En Club de Potions, je me mis à plancher sur une nouvelle potion, une adaptation de la Potion de Méninges qui me permettrait d'apprendre rapidement la langue des sirènes. Mademoiselle Delacour était très enthousiasmée par mon projet, la plupart des membres du Club se contentaient de réviser leurs cours, voire de fabriquer des potions qui n'étaient pas au programme. Mais essayer de créer une nouvelle potion à partir d'une potion bien connue était un projet tout à fait différent, bien qu'assez peu original en dehors de l'école.

Je savais que j'allais avoir du mal, mais je ne me décourageais pas. Je n'ai jamais été un fainéant, et la découverte de la sorcellerie avait encore décuplé mon envie d'apprendre. La plupart des élèves me jalousaient parce qu'ils me voyaient triompher et obtenir les meilleures notes sans cesse, et ce avant même l'Académie. Mais je ne rougissais pas de mes capacités, elles étaient non pas dues à un don ou des prédispositions, mais à un solide travail, même hors période scolaire. Et bien que je m'étais moqué d'Athéna, j'étais d'accord avec elle, je n'allais pas rougir de ce que je savais faire simplement parce que des gens moins doués ou, surtout, moins travailleurs me jalousaient.

Au mois d'octobre, les quatre délégations étrangères arrivèrent à Beauxbâtons. Durant les deux semaines précédentes, on put sentir l'anxiété des professeurs augmenter. Les plus sévères firent pleuvoir mauvais points et retenues, d'autres nous donnèrent une surcharge de travail, voulant s'assurer que leurs élèves sauraient impressionner les étrangers, et la plupart nous accablèrent de recommandations pour ne pas ternir l'honneur de l'Académie auprès des écoles étrangères. Notamment auprès de Durmstrang qui avait sinistre réputation. Enfin, le 30 Octobre, les délégations arrivèrent par une fraîche soirée d'automne. Nous étions tous rassemblés devant l'entrée du Palais.

Les premiers arrivés furent les élèves de Belrifugio. J'étais au milieu des élèves, discutant avec Athéna des écoles de magie étrangères quand quelqu'un poussa un cri. Un des Premiers Banquets montra le ciel, et nous vîmes une forme s'approcher. Elle rayonnait de mille feux, et alors qu'elle s'approchait, nous vîmes un gigantesque char s'approcher, tiré par quatre chevaux du même acabit. Les chevaux n'avaient pas d'ailes et semblaient simplement galoper dans le vide, leurs crinières de flammes flamboyant à travers la nuit. Ils étaient menés par un homme gigantesque, dont la barbe rayonnait comme le Soleil et s'approchaient à grande vitesse.

Leur atterrissage ne se fit pas en douceur, et le char valdingua un peu, mais le cocher resta digne. Je m'inquiétais plus pour les passagers, réfugiés sous une tente carrée qui me rappelait un peu les tentes des légions romaines. Lorsque le char s'arrêta, nous vîmes que la pelouse était carbonisée là où il était passé, mais je regardais plutôt la tente s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir deux élèves qui firent apparaître un marche-pied près du char. Un homme descendit alors du véhicule, bien que petit et assez laid, il était digne et se drapait dans une robe de sorcier rouge. Il salua le Professeur Magnus d'un vague signe de tête et prit place à ses côtés avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne trouvait pas les lieux à son goût.

Avant que nous pûmes commenter l'apparence des sorciers italiens, tous vêtus du même uniforme blanc avec une bordure rouge, Durmstrang arriva. Leur vaisseau sortit des eaux près de la Plage de Moby Dick, et ils sortirent comme une armée à la parade, rangés deux par deux derrière un grand sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Tous emmitouflés dans des capes de fourrures, on pouvait à peine distinguer garçons et filles, et ils se rangèrent à gauche de nous sans un mot. Leur directeur s'autorisa cependant quelques mots avec Magnus, qu'il salua comme un vieil ami.

Un bruit de tonnerre retentit alors. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel clair, mais un nouveau bruit de tonnerre retentit, et je sentis le sol trembler. Je vis alors avec stupéfaction ce qui ressemblait à un mortier géant s'approcher de l'école, porté par un immense pied qui sautait et retombait sur le sol lourdement, causant ce raffut. Baba Yaga, me glissa Perséphone, une des sorcières russes les plus connues. Après avoir sauté au dessus du char des italiens, plus par bravade que par nécessité, jugeais-je, il se plaça face au Palais et les Russes sortirent de l'étrange véhicule, empruntant une étroite échelle de corde. Ils étaient vêtus eux aussi de fourrure, mais semblaient bien moins disciplinés que les Bulgares et suivirent leur directrice en troupeau.

La directrice de Koldovstoretz était une jeune femme digne et martiale. Elle portait un manteau de fourrure, mais elle l'ôta en arrivant sur les marches du Palais et le tendit à un Elfe de Maison apparu aussitôt. Elle portait en dessous une robe assez chaude d'une belle couleur blanche mouchetée de noir, ainsi qu'une écharpe faite d'une peau de loup. Elle salua à peine le Directeur italien mais entra en grande conversation avec le bulgare et le français.

Poudlard arriva bonne dernière. Ils vinrent aussi par les airs, une étrange créature descendit sur le Parc. Je mis un moment avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas vivante mais faite de métal enchanté pour bouger comme une créature vivante. Elle avait la tête d'un lion, un corps et des pattes de blaireau, des ailes d'aigle lui permettant de voler et enfin un serpent à la place de la queue. Athéna me chuchota que chacun de ces animaux étaient le symbole d'une des quatre maisons de l'Ecole et que les quatre réunis symbolisaient Poudlard.

Le serpent s'abaissa alors jusqu'à terre, devenant ainsi une rampe tandis que l'arrière train de la créature se fendait en deux pour laisser sortir les élèves, leur directrice en tête. Vêtue d'une robe aux motifs écossais, elle avait un air sévère, des cheveux blancs et des lunettes carrées. Mais je fus extrêmement surpris en voyant un autre adulte à ses côtés, grand, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes rondes et ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Les anglais qui les suivaient semblaient les plus indisciplinés des élèves, ils bavardaient et se rangèrent en pagaille à nos cotés, n'hésitant pas à se mêler avec les élèves étrangers.

Les deux adultes rejoignirent les professeurs et la directrice anglaise salua son homologue français. Je vis le deuxième adulte sourire et commencer à parler avec Mademoiselle Delacour qui rougit légèrement. Le Professeur Magnus nous ordonna alors de rentrer dans la Salle des Festins, où tout le monde s'attabla. Madame de Belléclair prit une nouvelle fois la parole, commençant par souhaiter l'amitié entre les peuples, le rapprochements entre les élèves malgré les différences de culture et autres vœux habituels. « Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le constater, nous accueillons en invité d'honneur M Harry Potter, vainqueur du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Une ovation souligna ses paroles notamment chez les anglais. Les autres applaudirent poliment l'homme qui se leva, fit un signe timide de la main, et se rassit vivement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mademoiselle Delacour lui dit quelque chose qui le fit rire et il se dé mère de Perséphone poursuivit son discours. « Comme vous le savez déjà, notre juge impartial va désormais choisir un Champion par école pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les élèves venus jusqu'ici de pays étrangers sont normalement tous candidats. Cependant, si l'un de vous souhaite se désister à la dernière minute, c'est tout à fait compréhensible au vu des risques encourus pour ce tournoi, et aucune sanction ne sera prise contre vous. »

Au vu du regard du Directeur italien, il n'était pas prêt à respecter cette règle là, et je sentis que chez les bulgares non plus il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de désistement. « Mais il est temps de vous présenter notre juge. Monsieur Poivressel, la Coupe de Feu s'il vous plaît. Le Gardien des Clefs s'avança et plaça une grande boîte sur la table des Professeurs. Un coup de baguette la fit disparaître, dévoilant une grande coupe en bois qui n'aurait pas été très impressionnante si elle ne contenait pas une grande flamme bleue.

« Voici la Coupe de Feu, répéta Madame de Belléclair. Jusqu'à demain soir, tous les élèves souhaitant participer au Tournoi devront écrire leur nom et le nom de leur école sur un bout de parchemin et le rendre à leur Directeur respectif. Au dîner de demain, les Directeurs mettrons les candidatures de leurs élèves dans la coupe de Feu, puis celle-ci désignera un candidat par école. »

Je vis alors Harry Potter marmonner quelque chose, et je compris qu'il était la personne qui avait été obligé de participer au Tournoi parce qu'un mage noir avait trompé la Coupe de Feu. Pas étonnant qu'il semble si mal à l'aise et n'ait pas envie de revoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il ne devait pas en garder un très bon souvenir. La Coupe de Feu fut ensuite retirée et l'appel du Gardien des Clefs fit apparaître les plats du festin. J'eus alors la surprise de découvrir des plats inconnus parmi la cuisine habituelle de l'Académie.

« Ça c'est russe, m'apprit Perséphone alors que je regardais avec suspicion une sorte de ragoût à la viande, les Elfes ont préparés quelques plats étrangers pour flatter nos invités. Je pense que tu peux goûter à tout, sauf peut-être à la cuisine anglaise. »

Je ris en l'entendant critiquer l'Angleterre. Apparemment, l'anglophobie française n'était pas réservée aux Moldus. Toujours curieux, je testais plusieurs plats étrangers. Je ris doucement en voyant l'air dégoûté des Anglais devant un plat d'escargot à l'ail, au moins l'animosité était réciproque. Bien que je n'en faisais pas vraiment une affaire, après tout, on était là pour le rapprochement des peuples. Une belle jeune fille rousse en uniforme de Poudlard me demanda alors en français si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Euh oui bien sûr, répondis-je en anglais. Tu n'avais pas de place ?

-Si, si, reprit-elle dans ma langue maternelle, mais je n'aime pas les gens par là en fait. Beaucoup trop bruyants et malpolis. Au fait, on peut parler en français, ne t'en fais pas, ma mère est française.

-Oh vraiment ? C'est cool ça, donc tu connais un peu la France, tout ça. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Oui, je connais très bien la France. Je suis Victoire Weasley, et toi ?

-Laurent Eliham, répondis-je. Ça c'est Athéna de Blancbaston, Louis Sèvres et Perséphone de Belléclair, mes amis. Tu es candidate pour le Tournoi ?

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas venu. Mon copain est mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, mais je n'ai pas peur. Ma mère a participé au dernier Tournoi, ajouta-t-elle, alors j'ai envie de voir si je peux redresser l'honneur familial, elle a fini dernière.

-Comment s'appelait-elle, demandais-je poliment.

-Elle était la Championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour.

-Attends, dis-je avec surprise, Delacour ? Comme Mademoiselle Delacour ?

-Oui. C'est ma tante qui est assise à la table des Professeurs. Tu la connais ?

-Elle est ma prof principale cette année, et ma prof préférée dans l'Académie. Mais comment ta mère s'est retrouvée en Angleterre ?

-Oh, elle a rencontré mon père en Angleterre, il... il rendait visite à Harry Potter, parce qu'il était comme sa famille. Ils sont tombés tout de suite amoureux et se sont mariés quelques années plus tard, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques heures le jour de leur rencontre. On habite en Angleterre, mais ma mère reste très attachée à la France. Je suis à Poudlard, mais je dois avouer que Beauxbâtons triompher me fera grand plaisir.

-Ca va, t'as deux chances sur cinq de gagner alors, dis-je en riant. Et la vie en Angleterre, c'est sympa ?

-Assez. Un peu plus humide que le Sud de la France, mais on s'y habitue. Beauxbâtons est très beau, presque autant que Pudlard.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu le reste du château, dis-je pour plaisanter. Et la pluie je connais, je suis normand. Chez nous on a une blague, on dit toujours que l'Angleterre est une colonie française qui a mal tourné.

-C'est pas très sympa pour vos amis anglais, dit-elle en riant. Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Bah je suis Issu-de-Moldu, et les Moldus normands ont conquis l'Angleterre il y a mille ans. Du coup, on est un peu fier de notre coup. A ton avis, ça sera quoi la Première Tâche ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, je vais déjà essayer de me qualifier.

-Chaque chose en son temps, dis-je en hochant la tête. »

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant tout le repas. Athéna, assise à côté de moi, ne dit presque rien, et il y avait trop de bruit pour entendre les personnes situées plus loin. Nous finîmes par nous séparer dans les Jardins, quand je rentrais dans les quartiers des Chasse, tandis que Victoire montait dans leur étrange créature. Elle m'expliqua que le corps de la bête étai magiquement agrandi pour laisser la place à des dortoirs filles et garçons et fut très jalouse d'apprendre qu'à Beauxbâtons chacun avait sa chambre.

Le lendemain, nous eûmes à nouveau le droit à un festin. Je me dis que ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude, sinon la moitié de Beauxbâtons allait prendre cinq kilos en quelques semaines. Nous vîmes avant le repas les Directeurs placer un par un les noms de leurs élèves. Victoire s'était à nouveau assise à côté de moi et anxieuse, elle me tenait le bras comme pour se rassurer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette fille m'attirait autant, elle semblait comme sa tante dégager une attraction magnétique qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Mais je ne me faisais aucune illusion, elle n'était pas mon genre, et de son côté elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait un copain.

Enfin la Coupe fut placée près de Madame de Belléclair, qui saisit le premier papier. « Le Champion de Beauxbâtons dit-elle d'une voix forte est... Mathieu Fofana ! » Une ovation secoua les Bac C, c'était un Troisième Chasse de leur promotion qui avait été choisi. Un grand jeune homme noir se leva et salua l'assemblée avant d'aller rejoindre les Directeurs qui le firent passer dans une petite salle. J'applaudis à tout rompre, je le connaissais un peu et savais qu'il était un excellent sorcier.

« Pour Durmstrang, reprit la Prévôt aux Relations Étrangères une fois le tumulte apaisé, Katrina Petrova ! » Nouvelle ovation du côté de Durmstrang. Aucun d'eux ne sembla déçu, ils saluaient leur camarade, tandis que les autres écoles applaudissaient poliment. Une jeune fille se leva, elle était plutôt petite, avec le nez de travers et des dents trop grandes quand elle sourit, mais son regard me fit frissonner, une fille dangereuse celle-là. Il allait y avoir du sport.

« Pour Belrefugio, Leonardo da Silva ! » Un beau jeune homme se leva aussitôt, levant les bras en triomphe. Il me fit beaucoup moins impression que la Bulgare, semblant plus imbu de sa personne qu'autre chose, mais je me dis que la Coupe de Feu ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard.

« Pour Koldovstoretz, Igor Petrovitch », cette fois ce fut un grand gaillard de plus de deux mètres qui se leva. J'eus peur en voyant ses épaules larges et ses muscles qui se dessinaient même sous l'uniforme épais de son école, ce type là était une brute. Fort heureusement, le physique n'était pas tout dans une épreuve de magie, sinon les autres n'auraient eu aucune chance.

« Pour Poudlard... Victoire Weasley ! » Cette fois-ci je fis plus qu'applaudir poliment, m'exclamant aussi fort que les anglais, malgré les regards noirs que me lancèrent quelques élèves de l'Académie. J'étais sincèrement heureux pour ma nouvelle amie qui eût un grand sourire et se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Je vis que tous les garçons la suivaient du regard et me jurais de pousser plus loin mon enquête. Il y avait quelque chose avec elle qui ne tournait pas rond. En tout cas la compétition s'annonçait serrée d'après ce que j'avais compris de mes conversations avec la belle rousse, elle n'était pas une midinette et avait de grandes compétences magiques.

Peu de temps après que Victoire ait disparu dans la petite salle où les Champions s'étaient regroupés, les plats furent amenés des cuisines par magie. Quelques minutes plus tard Victoire nous rejoignit, les professeurs voulaient juste leur expliquer le déroulement du Tournoi, mais ne leur avait donné aucune information réellement utile.

Le lendemain, je rejoignis le Club de Potions, où Mademoiselle Delacour fut ravie de me revoir. Elle sourit quand je lui dis que j'avais parlé avec sa nièce. Mais nous embrayâmes rapidement sur les potions, je lui confiai les difficultés que j'avais avec ma potion, et elle me conseilla de partir sur une autre potion, pour me changer les idées. C'était ce qu'elle faisait quand elle peinait sur une potion compliquée, elle se changeait les idées avec quelque chose de connu, et quand elle revenait sur son problème initial, elle avait souvent de meilleurs résultats. Je pesais un instant la proposition, et me mis au travail en décidant de retravailler la potion de babillage que nous avions étudié en cours la semaine précédente. Bien que j'aie obtenu la meilleure potion de la classe, je n'en étais toujours pas satisfait, comme toujours. Je n'estimais une potion réussie qu'après l'avoir préparé plusieurs fois, et notamment en testant des idées qu'il me venait en la préparant.

J'ouvris donc mon manuel de potions à la page dédiée à la potion et commençait à rassembler les ingrédients. Je commençai par rapper de jeunes pousses de plantes à pipaillons, puis je coupai trois racines de mandragores en fines lamelles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'ajoutai cinq feuilles d'armoise, et le livre demandai de tourner six fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Je tournai donc cinq fois dans le sens indiqué, puis une fois dans le sens contraire, comme à mon habitude, afin d'homogénéiser la potion.

Ensuite je lus rapidement les inscriptions, il fallait à présent ajouter trois ailes de scarabées bousiers. Je pris les ailes, puis je me dis qu'elles se dissoudraient mal dans une potion aussi peu acide et les émiettai dans un mortier avant de les verser. Et en effet la couleur bleu lavande demandée fut obtenu bien plus rapidement une fois les ailes émiettées. Je notai donc la nouvelle indication dans la marge du livre de potions que j'utilisai. M Puyvenin me vit faire et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« A votre place, dit-il d'un ton sévère, j'éviterai de dégrader le matériel scolaire. Vous pourriez vouloir revendre votre vieux livre de potions ou même le donner à vos enfants pour faire des économies.

-Horatius, répondit Mademoiselle Delacour qui m'observait depuis quelques minutes, je pense que si Damoiseau Eliham désire vendre son livre de potions il en tirera un bien meilleur prix une fois annoté par un futur Maître des Potions. Très ingénieux l'idée d'émietter les ailes de scarabées, ajouta-t-elle à mon intention.

-Simple question de logique, dis-je en rougissant un peu, les ailes doivent se dissoudre pour agir, et c'est plus simple lorsqu'elles sont émiettées.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas les réduire en poudre, dit M Puyvenin d'un ton venimeux, elles se dissoudraient encore plus facilement.

-Parce que la poudre d'ailes de scarabées ne se dissoudrait pas lentement, mais agirait directement. J'ai déjà eu le cas avec une Potion de Coloration, au lieu d'obtenir le bleu des ailes, la potion a violemment réagi et s'est beaucoup trop acidifié pour être applicable sur la peau.

-Très bien répondu, approuva le professeur d'un hochement de tête, vous êtes en bonne voie Damoiseau Eliham. Excusez-moi, je pense que je suis un peu trop habitué aux habituels ânes bâtés, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un futur confrère dans cette école. »

Je rougis sous le compliment, mais retournai rapidement à la préparation de ma potion, qu'il valait mieux éviter de laisser mijoter trop longtemps. Tandis que j'ajoutais trois vibrisses de chat à la préparation, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder vers la potion que je recherchais. Peut-être qu'en ajoutant des ailes de scarabées à la préparation, j'obtiendrai quelque chose. Ou alors, il me faudrait recourir aux limaces harassantes macérées, non, la potion serait trop instable et je serais certainement le premier cobaye. J'ajoutai à la Potion de Babillage une plume de perroquet, et je songeai soudain à quelque chose, peut-être une plume de chouette.

Je laissai la Potion de Babillage reposer et pris un autre chaudron, déjà plein d'une mixture verte vif. J'y ajoutai deux plumes de chouette, puis après une hésitation, deux ailes de scarabées réduites en poudre. La potion se colora aussitôt en rouge sombre, et devint aussi liquide que de l'eau. J'hésitai encore une fois, puis j'ajoutai deux feuilles d'armoise et je remuai trois fois dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens contraire. La potion devint alors violette, et j'estimai qu'elle était prête. J'en mis dans un bocal, coupai le feu sous le chaudron et lançai un sort de stase dessus.

Quelques sorts basiques m'assurèrent que je n'avais pas préparé un poison mortel, et la potion ne semblait pas dangereuse. J'en avalai une bonne lampée et je vis tout tourner autour de moi, mes pensées filaient à toute vitesse et je ne contrôlai plus rien. Je m'assis et attendis que les premiers effets se dissipent. Jusque là, rien d'anormal pour une potion de Méninges. Lorsque j'estimai que mes pensées étaient suffisamment claires, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour tester ma nouvelle potion. Je sentis alors une immense douleur traverser mon front, comme si l'on me fendait la tête avec une hache. Je basculai à terre, renversant mon chaudron en essayant de me retenir à la table, et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

En ouvrant les yeux je vis les voiles blancs des lits de l'infirmerie. Je me redressai doucement et constatai que je ne ressentais aucune séquelle. J'appelai alors doucement quelqu'un, et Athéna apparut aussitôt à côté de moi.

« Laurent ! Tu es réveillé ! Par Merlin, tu nous a fait une de ces frousses !

-Désolé, dis-je en souriant, faut vraiment que j'arrête de tester mes potions sur moi-même. J'ai raté le déjeuner ? J'ai une faim de loup !

-Laurent, dit-elle d'un air consterné, tu n'as pas fait que rater le déjeuner. Tu as dormi pendant trois jours entiers. Mademoiselle Delacour était folle, et Louis et moi nous nous inquiétions aussi. Même Monsieur Magnus était inquiet et il était même prêt à faire venir ta mère pour tout lui expliquer.

-Mais... Comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai fait qu'arranger une Potion de Méninges, ça n'a rien de bien sorcier, pourtant. Voyons voir, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer cet accident...

-Laurent, ce n'est pas pourquoi qui importe, ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles mieux. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires ?

-Athéna, dis-je après quelques minutes de réflexion, je n'ai plus aucune idée de la recette que j'ai utilisé.

-Mais on s'en fout de la recette ! hurla la jeune sorcière, ce qui me surprit, elle n'était pas colérique d'ordinaire et surtout pas vulgaire. Ce que je veux dire, Laurent, reprit-elle plus calmement, c'est que t'as fait peur à tout le monde, alors que tu saches ce que tu as utilisé ou pas, ça nous passe un peu au dessus de la tête.

-Athéna, répondis-je l'air un peu inquiet, je n'ai jamais oublié une recette de potion. J'ai l'impression que ça s'est attaqué à mon cerveau, sûrement à la zone de la mémoire. Du coup, moi ça me fait un peu peur.

-On verra ça plus tard. En attendant, ça va, t'as pas trop de problèmes à bouger ?

-Non, ça va, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien, juste un petit trou de mémoire. M'enfin, je m'en tire à bon compte je pense, ça aurait pu être largement pire. Faut que je fasse plus attention avec les potions, surtout quand je les teste sur moi-même. »

Athéna s'autorisa un sourire, puis partit chercher le Guérisseur en charge de l'infirmerie qui me laissa rapidement sortir. Comme je m'étais réveillé un dimanche, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, et je décidai de rejoindre ma chambre pour voir comment se portaient tous mes petits animaux pendant mon absence. Alors que j'allai pénétrer dans ma chambre, je sentis une vibration dans ma poche et en sortit un petit miroir de poche. C'était le cadeau que j'avais offert à Claire pour ses quinze ans, à la mi-juillet, deux miroirs que j'avais enchanté moi même pour qu'ils puissent communiquer. Ainsi, nous pouvions nous parler malgré le fait que les téléphones portables ne marchent pas à Beauxbâtons.

« Laurent, ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es réveillé ?

-Salut Claire, dis-je avec un grand sourire, alors Athéna ou ma mère t'a prévenu pour mon petit malaise ?

-MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL T'ES PASSE PAR LA TETE ! TU AS BRICOLE JE NE SAIS QUELLE POTION ET ENSUITE TU AS VOULU L'ESSAYER SUR TOI ? C'EST QUOI QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? T'ES SUICIDAIRE OU QUOI ?!

-Mais, Claire, tentais-je d'argumenter, je fais ça souvent. C'est pas grand chose, d'ordinaire c'est des potions déjà connues que je teste. Bon là elle était un peu modifiée, mais j'avais vérifié qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse.

-Belle vérification, persifla-t-elle, trois dans le coaltar, ça va c'est pas dangereux ? C'est à partir de quand que tes sorts détectent quelque chose ? Une semaine de coma ?

-Bon ok, ça n'a pas été une grande réussite, mais bon même les meilleurs peuvent faire des erreurs, tu sais ?

-Ouais ben t'as intérêt à pas faire des erreurs trop graves tu m'entends ? Je te préviens que si jamais tu fais un truc grave genre t'empoisonner, tu vas le regretter.

-Tu ferais quoi, dis-je en ricanant, me tuer ?

-Ne me provoque pas Laurent Antoine Eliham, siffla-t-elle d'une voix glacée, ça fait trois jours que je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi, et je te préviens que je peux faire beaucoup de choses quand je suis énervée.

-D'accord, battis-je aussitôt en retraite, je suis désolé c'était stupide. Bon je te laisse, je dois m'occuper de mes animaux. »

Elle coupa la communication et je respirai un peu plus librement. Parfois ma meilleure amie me terrifiait. Je retournai donc vers mes différents animaux, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Minerve, Apollon et Hadès chassaient seuls et j'eus juste à lancer un sort de récurage pour nettoyer leur volière commune. Je sortis ensuite un grand pot réfrigéré contenant le mélange d'insectes et de fruits que je donnais aux fourmis, en décongelai une bonne portion et la versai dans leur aire de chasse. Je les observais un instant détecter la nourriture, que j'avais un peu éparpillée, et la rapatrier au nid.

Enfin je pris un deuxième bocal et en sorti un rat. Un coup de baguette le décongela et l'amena à la température que je souhaitais, puis j'ouvris le terrarium de Cléopâtre et lui présentai la proie. Comme d'habitude, elle l'attrapa très vite et l'avala presque aussitôt. Je la regardai faire, puis je la pris de son terrarium pour l'examiner, parce que je savais qu'elle était en période de mue et je ne voulais pas courir de risques de ce côté là. Je la laissai vaquer sur mes épaules, et lui demandai pour m'amuser.

« _Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Très bien, merci de demander_ , répondit le serpent. »

Je faillis la lâcher de surprise. Je remis aussitôt le reptile dans son terrarium, et respirais plusieurs fois pour me calmer. Je devais encore être fatigué, j'avais cru que le serpent m'avait parlé.

« _Bon,_ dis-je à voix haute, _soit j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, soit je deviens cinglé_.

- _Tu as dormi trois jours, je doute que ce soit la fatigue._

 _-Tu as raison. Et je ne pense pas être cinglé._

 _-Tu as l'air tout à fait sain d'esprit. Après je ne connais pas beaucoup d'humains._

 _-Attends... est-ce que je suis en train de parler à un serpent ?_

 _-On dirait._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire !_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Quelle histoire ?_

 _-Rien, c'est une expression. Je reviens, je pense que je devrais parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de mon espèce._

 _-A plus tard._ »

Je refermai la porte, sortit de la pièce et respirai un bon coup. Je venais de parler pendant quelques instants avec un serpent. Un serpent que je côtoyais depuis trois ans. Et qui ne m'avait jamais répondu avant, même quand je lui parlais. Soit la potion de Méninges modifiée avait plus attaqué mon cerveau que je ne le craignais. Soit elle avait eu des effets secondaires qui me permettaient de parler aux serpents. Je résolus alors de faire quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque du Palais, la plus fournie de l'Académie, pour voir si déjà il était possible de parler aux serpents.

« Hé salut Laurent, m'interrompit une voix de jeune femme, tu es réveillé ! Ça fait plaisir.

-Victoire, saluais-je avec un grand sourire. Et toi ça va ?

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Est-ce que tu sais si certains sorciers peuvent parler aux serpents ?

-Bien sûr ! On appelle ça être _fourchelang_. Voldemort était un fourchelang, comme beaucoup de mages noirs, donc ça n'a pas une très bonne réputation, mais mon Oncle Harry en était un aussi. Enfin, il l'était à cause de Voldemort qui l'avait marqué.

-Harry Potter est ton oncle ? Le même Harry Potter qui a gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 94 et vaincu le plus puissant mage noir du XXe siècle ?

-Euh... oui. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ma mère avait épousé Bill Weasley. Ben Harry a épousé Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Papa. Du coup, c'est mon oncle par alliance. Ah et mon petit-copain, Teddy, est son filleul, et quasiment son fils adoptif. Si tu veux, je peux te le présenter. Il pourra peut-être t'aider pour ces histoires de fourchelang.

-Oh, oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Merci Victoire.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Et puis de toute façon j'allais lui rendre visite là. »

J'emboîtai le pas à l'anglaise qui se dirigea vers la Chimère de Poudlard. Nous passâmes par le passage de l'arrière-train, et elle me conduisit devant une petite porte argentée à laquelle elle frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix claire nous invita à entrer.

« Victoire, dit M Potter avec un grand sourire et dans la langue de Shakespeare, quel bon vent t'amène ! Tu veux prendre le thé avec moi ? Et qui est ton ami ?

-Salut Tonton, répondit-elle dans la même langue, c'est Laurent, un français que j'ai rencontré en arrivant. Il est sympa et avait des questions sur les fourchelangs, alors je me suis dit que tu pouvais l'aider.

-Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Alo's Lau'ent, reprit-il en français, quêlles sont tes quêstions ?

-Si vous voulez, dis-je poliment, on peut parler anglais. Je me débrouille pas trop mal dans la langue de Shakespeare. Et ça m'attriste de vous entendre ainsi écorcher celle de Molière, ajoutais-je in petto.

-Avec joie, je dois avouer que mon français n'est pas très bon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te pose des questions sur les fourchelangs ?

-Eh bien voilà, dis-je lentement, je bosse depuis plusieurs semaines sur une potion, une Potion de Méninges modifiée qui était censé me permettre d'apprendre la langue des Sirènes plus rapidement. Finalement, elle m'a fait tomber dans les pommes et je suis resté à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours. Donc, je me réveille aujourd'hui, je rassure Athéna, une de mes amies, et je vais dans ma chambre. Et là, je m'aperçois que je comprend ce que me dit mon serpent !

-Tu as un serpent chez toi ? m'interrompit Victoire.

-Ben oui. C'est de plus en plus populaire chez les Moldus, et j'ai toujours aimé toutes les bestioles. Et mon python m'a parlé aujourd'hui, ce qui est assez perturbant vu que je l'ai depuis trois ans. Donc la question que je me pose, c'est est-ce qu'il est possible de devenir fourchelang.

-Très bien, répondit M Potter. Alors la réponse est oui, on peut devenir fourchelang, dans certains cas. Je le suis devenu lorsque Voldemort m'a « marqué comme son égal », et j'ai ensuite perdu cette faculté. Mais je ne savais pas qu'une potion pouvait provoquer cet effet.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle existe. Et comme j'ai complètement oublié les modifications que j'ai faite, elle est sûrement perdue. Donc vous voulez dire que je sais parler aux serpents maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je comprends que ça puisse te faire peur, mais...

-Mais c'est génial ça ! Je me demande jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent tenir une conversation avec un être humain. Il faudra que je prenne des notes la prochaine fois que je parlerais avec Cléo.

-Cléo ?

-Cléopâtre, c'est comme ça que j'ai appelé mon morellia viridis. Au fait, dis-je en regardant le sorcier aux cheveux noirs, vous êtes Harry Potter ?

-Euh... oui, Victorie ne m'a pas présenté ?

-Si, si, dis-je en réfléchissant. Je me demandais juste... vous savez que vous êtes célèbre.

-Hélas, dit-il en soupirant, je suis obligé de me déguiser rien que pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Nan, mais célèbre chez les Moldus, dis-je en riant.

-Comment ça ? Je n'ai plus eu de contact avec les Moldus depuis... mes dix-sept ans peut-être.

-Ben, vous êtes le héros d'une série de bouquins sur les sorciers. Enfin, moi je l'ai jamais lu, mais mon frère adore et il s'est mis en tête de me les offrir à chaque Noël. Pour l'instant ils trônent sur mon étagère, il faudra que je me force à les lire un de ces jours.

-Attends, des livres moldus ? Sur les sorciers ? Et moi en particulier ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Vous, Voldemort et tout ce qu'ils s'est passé pendant vos sept années à... Poudelard ? Comment vous dites en anglais ?

-Hogwarts. Voilà qui est très singulier. Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ces livres ?

-Bien sûr ! Je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. Si vous voulez je peux les donner à Victoire et elle vous les apportera, vu que j'ai pas le droit d'aller seul ici. Même accompagné, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. Merci pour le thé, à une prochaine fois Mr Potter. »

L'homme me salua et je repartis, encore une fois escortée par Victoire qui semblait estomaquée. Alors que nous marchions dans le Parc, je vis un sorcier de Koldovstoretz s'approcher vers nous à grands pas et me héler.

« Eh toi, dit-il en criant.

-Oui, répondis-je aimablement. Que veux-tu ?

-Je t'interdis de toucher à cette fille ! Elle est à moi, elle a besoin d'un homme fort pour la servir.

-Je... Premièrement, Monsieur, Victoire est juste une amie, que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, alors je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez. Et deuxièmement, je pense qu'elle est suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et elle n'appartient à personne. C'est quoi cette mentalité ? On est plus au XIXe !

-Ah mais je vais pas me laisser raconter n'importe quoi par un morveux, répondit le russe. Je te défie en duel.

-Mais vous êtes fous ?! Les duels sont rigoureusement interdits ! J'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer moi ! En plus je suis un alchimiste moi, pas un commandeur ! »

Sans répondre, il sortit sa baguette et me lança un maléfice informulé. Je me baissai vivement et il frappa Victoire à la place, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre les quatre fers en l'air. Je sortis aussi ma baguette, sans trop savoir quoi en faire et tentais de lancer un _Experlliarmus_ , pour mettre fin au duel. Mon adversaire s'en débarrassa facilement, et contre-attaqua avec un _Furunculus_. Je sentis des boutons me pousser sur le visage et commençai à courir en zig-zag pour essayer d'éviter les mauvais sorts. C'est alors qu'une voix rauque lança un _Stupéfix_ et je me retournai pour voir le Russe tomber par terre et y rester, statufié.

Le Professeur Magnus en personne se précipita vers nous et réveilla Victoire et le Russe. Puis il nous amena tous les trois à son bureau où Madame Petrova nous rejoignit, la directrice de Koldovstoretz. Elle semblait folle de rage et vu la mine du russe, il s'était mis dans de beaux draps. Le Professeur Magnus se tourna vers nous et nous regarda avec consternation.

« Jamais, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, jamais je n'ai vu des élèves se comporter de manière aussi abjecte. Monsieur Bakounine, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête. Attaquer un élève de deux ans votre cadet ? Dans une école qui a la bonté de vous accueillir ?

-Je... je suis désolé Professeur, Madame la Directrice. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

-Monsieur Magnus, intervint Victoire d'une voix penaude, je suis désolée, je pense que c'est ma faute. Je suis un peu vélane, et il se peut que mes charmes aient fait tourné la tête à M Bakounine. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Ah. Très bien Mademoiselle Weasley, dans ce cas cela excuse quelque peu la conduite de notre jeune invité, répondit le Directeur en appuyant le dernier mot. Cependant cela n'excuse pas tout et surtout pas d'ignorer les règles que Madame Petrova a fixé sur les duels à Beauxbâtons qui sont tout de même assez simples, interdiction absolue de se battre en duel avec des personnes qui ne font pas partie de l'Ecole Koldovstoretz. Et cela n'excuse pas non plus de continuer à attaquer un adversaire qui a de toute évidence capitulé.

-En conséquence de quoi, reprit Madame Petrova, je vous renvoie en Russie. Vous prendrez un Portoloin demain-matin.

-Ce sera tout, dit le Directeur. Vous pouvez partir jeunes gens. »

Une fois dehors et que je me fus assuré que le russe était parti je demandais à Victoire ce qu'était une Vélane.

« Oh, les Vélanes sont des créatures magiques. Elles ressemblent à des humains, des humains d'une incroyable beauté. On connaît surtout les femmes. Elles peuvent faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui du sexe opposé, voire du même sexe. Mon arrière-grand-mère est une Vélane, et j'ai reçu un peu de ses pouvoirs. Bon, beaucoup moins qu'elle, tout comme ma grand-mère et ma mère sont plus puissantes que moi. D'après ma grand-mère mes enfants ou mes petits-enfants n'auront presque aucun pouvoir des Vélanes et au final, nos descendants seront juste des humains. Des humains plutôt beaux, mais sans plus rien de magique.

-D'accord, je comprends. Et... tu as essayé tes charmes sur moi depuis qu'on se connaît ?

-Euh... non pas vraiment. En général j'essaye d'éviter de le faire, déjà parce que je suis en couple, et ensuite parce que c'est pas très sympa. Ce pauvre Bakounine devait juste y être particulièrement sensible. Bon, je te laisse à plus ! »

Et elle s'en fut, me laissant en plan. J'en profitai pour rejoindre Athéna et Louis qui discutaient dans le Salon.

« Salut les amis, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'eux.

-Laurent ! Tu nous a fait une peur bleue, me dit Louis. Je suis désolé de pas avoir été là à ton réveil, je m'entraînais avec Perséphone. Elle est rudement forte en duel.

-D'ailleurs elle est où Perséphone ?

-Oh, elle avait des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque. Et toi ça va ? T'as l'air tout patraque encore.

-Ca va, dis-je en souriant. C'est juste que ça a été une rude journée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore se moqua Athéna. Je t'ai quitté y'a quoi ? Trois heures ?

-Eh bien en trois heures j'ai appris que ma potion m'avait permis d'apprendre le fourchelang, j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, puis je me suis fait défié en duel par un des élèves de Koldovstoretz, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur pour la première fois de ma scolarité et l'élève en question a été renvoyé et enfin j'ai appris que Victoire Weasley était la nièce de Harry Potter et avait un huitième de sang de vélane dans les veines et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est si belle et que l'élève russe m'a défié en duel. Plutôt rude comme journée, répétais-je.

-Bah dis donc, dit Athéna en souriant, suffit qu'on te laisse seul cinq minutes et il t'arrive des tas d'aventures. Je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir, j'ai pas envie que tu fasse sauter l'école, ou pire que tu te fasse mal. »

Nous éclatâmes tous les trois de rire. Je me sentais alors plus que bien, avec mes deux meilleurs amis sorciers, dans ma seconde maison. Il ne manquait que Claire pour que mon bonheur soit complet. Mais je savourai tout de même cette joie d'avoir quinze ans et d'étudier dans une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie du monde.

 **Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Harry¨Potter? Le duel? Les Champions? Bref dites moi tout ça en review ;)**


	15. Petit bonus

Eh non, ceci n'est pas un vrai chapitre (il arrivera plus tard dans la semaine, ne vous en faites pas). En fait, j'étais simplement en train de dresser une petite liste des Champions et des écoles de magie (oui je ne suis pas fichu de retenir une dizaine de noms XD), et ça a donné 3 pages et demi de précisions et détails sur les écoles de magie (enfin surtout Belrifugio et Koldovstoretz), leurs directeurs et leurs champions. Et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de vous partager mes réflexions sur Poudlard et comment l'Angleterre sorcière a évolué dans ma fanfic. Si vous voulez plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à réclamer, je pourrais vous faire des bonus comme ça plus souvent ^^

PS : Le reste de mon brouillon sera sûrement posté plus tard. Il peut contenir du spoil, donc je vais éviter de raconter n'importe quoi XD

Poudlard : Directrice Minerva McGonagall : Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Minerva consacre son énergie à effacer toute trace de ses actions à Poudlard et dans la société sorcière de manière générale. Elle est restée très proche de Harry Potter, et passe prendre le thé chez les Potter plusieurs dimanches par an. Poudlard est restée la même ou presque, depuis la chute du mage noir, seuls certains professeurs ont changé. Cependant les relations entre élèves ont évolué et notamment entre les différentes maisons, à la grande joie de la Directrice qui a fait de son mieux pour favoriser l'amitié entre les maisons. Serpentard s'est ouvert et accueille désormais autant de Né-moldus que les autres maisons, et ses élèves sont toujours en compétition avec le reste de l'école, mais la compétition est redevenue une joute amicale et n'est plus la guerre des grands transposée à Poudlard. Et comme un symbole de cette réconciliation, Albus Potter, le fils du plus célèbre Gryffondor a été répart à Serpentard quelques années auparavant. De même dans le bureau de la Directrice, Phineas Nigellus n'est plus le seul Directeur venant de la maison au serpent, Rogue ayant rejoint ses illustres prédécesseurs.

Champion : Victoire Weasley, Victoire est la digne fille de Bill et Fleur. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, si ce n'est les cheveux roux caractéristiques des Weasley, et une fâcheuse tendance à rougir à la manière Weasley. Outre la beauté et la grâce de sa mère, elle a également hérité de son talent magique et de sa sagacité. De son père, elle a hérité le goût de l'aventure, la franchise, le sens de la famille et l'honneur. Elle file le parfait amour avec son cousin-adoptif-qui-n'en-est-plus-vraiment-un Teddy Lupin, qui a su la séduire durant leurs années à Poudlard, mais aussi les nombreux étés communs au Terrier.

Experte en sortilèges et en métamorphose, elle fait parfois preuve d'un tempérament fantasque qui s'il peut surprendre son opposant en duel, la mène parfois à commettre des erreurs grosses comme un dragon.


	16. Chapitre 13: Première Tâche

**Je poste ce chapitre à 5 heures du mat le dimanche, j'espère que vous l'aurez vite ^^'  
Voilà c'est la Prmeière Tâche, j'espère avoir trouvé un truc original, corsé, et spectaculaire... ou pas :p **

Chapitre 13 : Première Tâche

 **Petit mot pour prévenir que ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais en stock, je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire d'autres, ne vous en faites pas, mais c'est la rentrée et le rythme de parution risque de passer de un chapitre par semaine à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.**

Finalement l'incident de la potion fut vite oubliée. Même si Mademoiselle Delacour mit environ deux semaines à me laisser à nouveau improviser une potion, tout finit par rentrer dans l'ordre. Je repris mes petites expérimentations, mais avec bien plus de précautions, testant notamment mes nouvelles mixtures sur des cobayes animaux avant de les essayer sur moi-même. Mais surtout je devins bien plus rigoureux dans les sorts de vérification que je lançai après avoir préparé une potion. Le temps passait, et déjà Novembre approchait et avec lui la Première Tache, qui occupait de plus en plus les conversations des élèves des différentes écoles de magie. Chacun tentait de deviner quelle épreuve offrirait suffisamment de spectacle sans être pour autant trop risquée.

Le 25 Novembre, un dimanche, toute l'école et nos invités se rassemblèrent dans les gradins du Terrain de Quidditch, qui avait été magiquement agrandi. En outre, les Professeurs de Sortilèges avaient placé un sort de Vision semblable à celui des multiplettes, mais qui s'appliquait à l'ensemble des spectateurs. Ainsi, bien que Louis, Perséphone, Athéna et moi arrivions dans les derniers, nous pûmes observer le terrain comme si nous étions aux premières loges. Je remarquais d'abord une atmosphère particulièrement brumeuse et froide, ce qui m'étonnait un peu puisque nous avions eu un grand soleil durant toute la semaine.

En regardant le terrain, je vis des créatures dériver, elles étaient vêtues de capes grises et semblaient flotter au dessus du sol plutôt que de marcher. On ne voyait ni visage, ni quoi que ce soit qui permette de les identifier, si ce n'est la vague forme humanoïde que prenait leurs capes et les mains recouvertes de croûtes qui dépassaient des manches. Tandis que je les regardais, je me sentis étrangement malheureux, et des souvenirs commencèrent à remonter. Le jour où Papa était parti de la maison. Le jour où je m'étais disputé avec Claire et qu'on était resté fâchés pendant près d'une semaine. La mort de ma grand-tante préférée, celle du petit chat que mon frère avait adopté, celle de la souris que ma sœur avait acheté.

Je secouais la tête, essayant de chasser les pensées moroses qui m'envahissaient. Je me retournai vers les autres, qui semblaient aussi déprimés que moi.

« C'est bizarre, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse, pourquoi tout le monde fait la gueule comme ça ?

-Bon sang, murmura Perséphone, ils ont ramené des Détraqueurs. Les Champions vont devoir affronter des Détraqueurs.

-C'est quoi les Détraqueurs, demandais-je en cherchant dans ma mémoire un hypothétique cours de Forces du Mal où l'on aurait vu ce genre de créatures. *

-Ne cherche pas Laurent, rit Perséphone, ce sont des créatures extrêmement dangereuses et elles ne sont pas abordées avant la Deuxième Chasse, et uniquement en Bac Commandeur. Mon cousin m'a raconté que l'on pouvait te demander d'affronter un Détraqueur en Bac Commandeur, mais j'ai des doutes.

-Et quel est le pouvoir des Détraqueurs, demanda Louis toujours très intéressé lorsqu'on parle de se battre contre des créatures dangereuses.

-En fait ce sont des créatures qui se nourrissent de la joie humaine, de tous les sentiments heureux que tu peux éprouver. Et donc en leur présence, tu ne ressentiras que du désespoir et tous tes souvenirs les plus tristes te reviendront en mémoire. Et on dit même qu'ils peuvent s'approcher de toi, et t'embrasser, et lorsqu'ils te donnent leur Baiser, ils aspirent ton âme et laissent une coquille vide à la place ?

-Ils aspirent ton âme, demandais-je incrédule. Ça veut dire que les sorciers ont prouvé que l'âme humaine existait ?

-Que... comment ça que l'âme existait, demanda Athéna ? Bien sûr qu'elle existe.

-Je ne suis pas du tout sûr, personnellement, dis-je d'un ton suspicieux, les scientifiques n'ont jamais rien trouvé qui puisse ressembler à une âme et toutes les tentatives pour discuter avec des morts s'est soldé par un échec.

-Alors les Moldus ne croient pas que nous possédons des âmes, demanda poliment Perséphone. Comme c'est bizarre.

-Pas tous, il y en a encore beaucoup qui y croient. Mais de plus en plus oui. C'est si étrange que ça ?

-Ben... Laurent, m'expliqua Athéna, beaucoup de sortilèges agissent directement sur l'âme d'un sorcier. Notamment certains rituels particulièrement horribles. Je pense que les scientifiques moldus sont juste trop bornés pour le voir.

-Mouais, admis-je avec un peu de mauvaise volonté, je vais peut-être faire des recherches de mon côté. Donc, selon vous les Détraqueurs peuvent aspirer l'âme. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? On meurt ?

-Pire. On devient une coquille vide, incapable de penser, et donc de bouger. Au final, on arrive plus à s'alimenter et l'on meurt de faim et de soif au bout de quelques jours. Un sort horrible, mais c'est ce qu'utilisaient certains pays pour condamner les criminels.

-Comment, dis-je horrifié, les pays sorciers utilisent encore la peine de mort ? Et d'une manière aussi horrible que ça ?

-Plus beaucoup, me répondit Athéna du ton pédagogue qu'elle utilisait toujours pour m'expliquer le monde sorcier. La France sorcière a aboli la Peine de Mort en 1922, jusqu'alors on lançait le sortilège de mort sur les condamnés, tout simplement. Par contre l'Angleterre par exemple utilisait le Baiser du Détraqueur et ils ne l'ont abandonné que dans les années 90, lorsque les Détraqueurs ont trahi le Ministère anglais pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort. ** Il me semble que la Russie applique toujours la Peine de mort.

-Oui ils le font toujours. Ils ont plusieurs méthodes, mais la plus en vogue est de lancer un maléfice de videntrailles sur le condamné et de le laisser agoniser durant l'exécution, qui est souvent publique. Donc des gens viennent voir un mec se faire éviscérer et se vider de son sang pendant plusieurs minutes, de vrais enfants de choeur les Russes. Ah et les Américains aussi appliquent la peine de mort, ils ont repris l'idée des bûchers des Chasseurs de Sorcières de la Renaissance, mais là le condamné ne peut pas lancer de sortilège de gèle-flamme. Mais sinon la plupart des pays ont arrêté pendant le XXe siècle.

-C'est à peu près ça chez les Moldus aussi. Les Moldus américains aussi font cramer les gens, mais comme on a la technologie, ils ont inventé une chaise qui fait passer un courant électrique extrêmement puissant dans le corps de la victime, et elle meurt carbonisée, avec le cerveau en fusion, bref de parfaits petits plaisantins les Américains. Oh attendez, je crois que ça commence ! »

Et en effet Monsieur Bergerac le Prévôt des Sports s'était levé et avait lancé un Sonorus qui fit tonner sa voix rauque dans tout le terrain.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, dit-il d'une voix forte, je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour le 102éme Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La Première Tâche est une épreuve de force mentale. Il s'agit de passer entre les Détraqueurs, d'épouvantables créatures capables d'aspirer toute joie chez vous, comme vous avez sans doute dû le ressentir. Je vous assure que c'est bien pire ici en bas. Nos Champions devront donc passer parmi ces Détraqueurs pour aller chercher la tablette qui leur donnera un indice pour la Deuxième Tâche.

Mais, fit-il avec un geste théâtral, nos valeureux Champions devront effectuer cette prouesse sans magie ! Les baguettes ont étés confisquées et chaque sorcier qui veut réussir cette épreuve ne devra pas compter sur sa maîtrise du Patronus mais sur sa seule force mentale. N'ayez crainte cependant, une dizaine d'Echevins surveillent les Détraqueurs et sont prêts à faire intervenir leurs Patronus si la situation dégénère. Pour votre confort, des Elfes de Maisons font passer du chocolat chaud dans les tribunes, je vous conseille vivement de le consommer. »

Je pris donc la tasse de chocolat chaud qui venait d'apparaître à côté de moi, et ajoutai mécaniquement un nuage de lait et deux sucres. J'avalai ensuite une grande gorgée qui me brûla la langue, mais m'éclaircit aussitôt les idées. Les souvenirs déprimants qui m'assaillaient depuis un bon quart d'heure disparurent, remplacés par la douce chaleur de la boisson et le goût voluptueux du chocolat. Je vis mes amis retrouver le sourire aussi, souligné par une moustache de chocolat crémeux ce qui me fit doucement rire. Puis je me concentrai à nouveau sur le terrain où le premier concurrent s'avançait, Mathieu Fofana, le Champion de Beauxbâtons ouvrait la danse. Les autres devaient rester sous la tente, pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent se préparer plus longtemps que les premiers passés.

Le grand jeune homme s'approcha des Détraqueurs d'un pas de conquérant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approcha des créatures, son sourire de façade se décomposait, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Pourtant, une fois presque entièrement caché par les robes grises qui frémirent d'impatience, il ralentit ses pas et sembla déstabilisé. Mais il se reprit rapidement, et prit la tablette. Aussitôt, les Détraqueurs se rapprochèrent et tentèrent de l'empêcher de repartir. J'observais les Échevins, mais malgré que certains d'eux avaient les jointures blanches autour de leurs baguettes, ils n'intervenaient pas, l'attaque devait être prévue.

Mathieu parvint à s'arracher à la foule des repoussantes créatures et se réfugia dans une deuxième tente, celle gardée par les Échevins, et dont les Détraqueurs n'osèrent pas s'approcher. Je souris, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. C'est aussi ce que durent penser les juges, le Professeur Magnus donna un 9 ainsi que son collègue bulgare, Monsieur Bergerac un 8, la mère de Perséphone se décida pour 9 également. La Directrice de Koldovstoretz fut la plus sévère, avec un 7, tandis que la directrice anglaise fit apparaître un sobre 8. Enfin le directeur italien accorda un 10 enthousiaste, lui au moins ne pensait pas à avantager son école.

Puis le présentateur appela Katrina Ivanova, championne de Durmstrang. La jeune fille sortit de la tente et avança calmement. Contrairement à son prédécesseur, elle n'avançait pas d'un pas de conquérant, et ne tentait aucunement d'impressionner le public, mais se contentait de marcher d'un pas égal et déterminé vers son objectif. Elle ne frémit pas non plus en approchant des Détraqueurs, et lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent d'elle, elle leur adressa simplement un regard dédaigneux avant de prendre la tablette qu'elle était venu chercher. Seuls de petits signes comme un petit tremblement de sa main droite et ses dents serrées laissaient paraître une quelconque gêne et lorsqu'elle repartit vers les Échevins, elle semblait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même.

Un silence de mort avait régné pendant toute sa prestation, même dans les rangs de Durmstrang. Autant tout Beauxbâtons s'était égosillé au passage de Mathieu, autant la bulgare avait fait taire les premiers applaudissement d'un simple regard glacé. Cependant elle semblait avoir fait forte impression sur le jury, le Professeur Magnus la gratifia d'un 10, ainsi que ses collègues bulgares et italiens. Madame de Belléclair opta pour un 9, tout comme les directrices russes et anglaises. Seul M Bergerac se contenta d'un 8, mais la candidate bulgare était tout de même en tête et serait difficile à battre, à 5 points de la note maximale.

Bergerac appela alors le candidat italien, qui fit un grand sourire à la foule et salua ses compatriotes d'un grand geste. Cette fois-ci les applaudissements ne retentirent pas que chez les Italiens, beaucoup de filles des autres écoles clamaient également son nom, ainsi que quelques garçons. Je me contentai d'applaudir poliment pour saluer son arrivée sur le terrain. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers les Détraqueurs, il perdit sa belle assurance et hésita un peu. Il tressaillit violemment quand les créatures s'approchèrent, puis poussa un petit cri d'effroi quand l'une le frôla. Il tenta d'avancer vers la tablette, mais fut secoué d'un grand frisson. Il battit alors en retraite, loin de l'emprise des hideuses créatures. Cependant à l'annonce de sa disqualification de l'épreuve en cas de fuite dans la tente, il repartit vers la tablette. Il put enfin se réfugier chez les Échevins avec la tablette, mais il avait mis au moins dix fois plus de temps que les autres.

Les Juges semblèrent débattre, puis ils firent apparaître les notes. Le Directeur italien donna un 9, n'ayant pu se résoudre à donner la note maximale à une prestation aussi médiocre. Vint ensuite la Directrice anglaise qui sanctionna le concurrent d'un 4 cinglant. Le Professeur Magnus et sa collègue russe furent plus généreux, tous les deux donnèrent un 5 au jeune homme. Les deux Prévôts donnèrent un 6 pour celui des Sports et un 4 pour celle des Relations Étrangères. Enfin le Directeur bulgare fit preuve d'un peu de clémence avec un 7. Avec un total de 40 points sur 70, le concurrent italien était bon dernier pour l'instant.

Le prochain candidat fut le Russe, Igor Petrovitch qui parut nerveux dès son entrée sur le terrain. Je remarquai encore une fois sa taille hors-du-commun, même Mathieu et Leonardo qui étaient de solides gaillards auraient paru frêles à côté de lui. Il mesurait plus deux-mètres cinquante que deux mètres et avait un visage féroce et laid, comme si tout n'était pas parfaitement proportionné. Il avança à grandes enjambées vers les Détraqueurs, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il fut prêt d'eux. En fait, il tenta tant d'ignorer les créatures qu'il ne vit pas non plus la tablette posée sur le sol et marcha dessus, son pied de la taille d'une luge pour enfant enfonçant l'objet de plusieurs centimètres dans le sable qui recouvrait le terrain.

Rougissant de honte, il ramassa la tablette d'une main malhabile, l'épousseta un peu puis se hâta vers les Échevins. Les Juges parlèrent encore un peu, mais les notes furent plus clémentes cette fois-ci. La directrice russe donna un 9, ce que je trouvais bien injuste sachant que l'italien avait reçu la même note de son directeur sans l'avoir mérité. Si Monsieur Bergerac se contenta d'un 7, il y eut deux 9 supplémentaires, venant de Madame McGonagall et du Professeur Magnus, et les trois derniers juges donnèrent un 8 chacun. Enfin, Monsieur Bergerac appela Victoire qui émergea sous les applaudissements des Anglais, ainsi que d'un certain nombre de garçons de toutes nationalités.

Sans se soucier de la foule, elle avança vers les Détraqueurs. Mais au lieu de s'avancer directement vers eux, elle passa sur le côté, longeant la barrière des tribunes. Une fois sur la ligne centrale, elle piqua un sprint, traversa le mur de brume sans s'arrêter, et ramassa la tablette avant de partir à nouveau en courant vers les Échevins. Un peu essoufflée, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et en profita pour saluer la foule, et notamment sa tante et son oncle assis dans la tribune d'honneur. Elle entra finalement dans la tente, et les Juges débattirent un moment des notes tandis que les Échevins s'engouffraient dans la tente des Champions, certainement pour les aider après l'épreuve.

McGonagall se décida la première pour un 10, suivie du Professeur Magnus et de la plupart des Juges. Seuls les deux Prévôts se contentèrent d'un 9, et le Directeur italien ne donna qu'un piètre 7, faisant siffler une partie de la foule. Monsieur Bergerac prit ensuite la parole, tandis que les Détraqueurs évacuaient le terrain au plus grand soulagement de tous.

« Bien, claironna-t-il, la Première Tâche est finie, il s'agit à présent de compter les points. En première position, Mesdemoiselles Ivanova et Weasley, pour Koldovstoretz et Poudlard, avec 65 points chacune. Vient ensuite Monsieur Fofana, avec 60 points, puis Monsieur Petrovitch avec 58 points et enfin Monsieur Da Silva avec 40 points. La prochaine épreuve se tiendra en Février, d'ici là nous nous retrouverons pour le Bal de Noël, bien sûr. Vous pouvez évacuer le Terrain à présent. »

L'avantage d'être situé en haut du Stade, c'est que les entrées sont situées juste à côté. Nous décidâmes cependant de nous attarder un peu pour discuter avec Victoire. Il était difficile d'approcher les Champions, avec tous les élèves qui voulaient leur parler, mais les Échevins firent évacuer la plupart des fans en folie. Seuls ceux qui, comme moi, connaissaient réellement les Champions purent s'approcher. Je commençai par féliciter chaudement la rousse pour sa victoire, puis elle nous proposa de se balader un peu dans le Parc.

Nous allâmes donc nous promener dans le Parc de Beauxbâtons, les quatre français faisant la

présentation des différents lieux à l'anglaise, à commencer par les terrains de sports où nous nous trouvions. Outre plusieurs sports moldus (rugby et football), on voyait le terrain de Jeu de Paumée, une sorte de tennis sorcier, ainsi que les tapis de Bavboules Géantes et le Stade de Karnak, un autre jeu sorcier. Victoire semblait plutôt impressionnée par la diversité des sports, à Poudlard ils ne connaissaient que le Quidditch et les Bavboules petit format, ce dont Athéna et Louis se moquèrent un peu.

Alors que nous contournions les Terrains de Sport pour nous diriger vers les Serres, je sentis une vague de froid étreindre mon cœur. Je levai d'abord les yeux pour voir si le vent ne s'était pas levé, mais ce n'était pas ça. J'eus alors la vision d'horreur de plusieurs créatures en capes grises qui flottaient vers notre petit groupe. Je vis que Louis à mes côtés était tombé par terre, gémissant « Ne pars pas, m'abandonne pas, steuplé », Athéna était devenue livide, désemparée elle regardait les Détraqueurs dériver vers nous sans agir. Perséphone s'était figée, elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité, comme si plus rien n'existait pour elle.

Seule Victoire ne semblait pas totalement démunie face aux créatures grises, elle tenta de sortir sa baguette, la laissa choir, se baissa pour la ramasser, mais trébucha et resta à terre. J'eus alors un flash du jour où mon père était parti, _« TON FILS EST UN MENTEUR QUI RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »_. Puis la vision de Tatie Sylvie pâle dans son lit d'hôpital, et Georges, qui avait mon âge à l'époque, murmurant qu'il n'agoniserait jamais bourré de médocs comme ça. Je vois ensuite Claire, huit ans, qui partait en courant à travers le parc tandis que ses mots restaient imprimés au fer rouge dans ma mémoire « _Je te faisais confiance Laurent !_ ».

Je tombai à mon tour par terre, dans un brouillard impénétrable, l'esprit hanté par des flashs de cauchemar. A mes côtés, Athéna s'est évanouie. Je ne vois pas les autres. Je sens par contre une main me toucher, me caresser presque, une main hideuse pleine de croûtes et froide comme la mort. Et au moment où je vois face à moi une tête aussi hideuse que la main, simplement percée d'un trou à la place de la bouche, j'entends au loin, très loin, comme dans un rêve une voix crier _Spero Patronum_. Et la vision d'horreur se détourne de moi, puis est remplacée par un grand cerf argenté qui caracole au dessus de nous.

Je me redresse faiblement et je peux voir Monsieur Potter courir vers nous, l'air à la fois furieux et inquiet. Il fait un grand geste avec sa baguette et son cerf fait demi-tour pour rabattre les Détraqueurs vers la mer, il veut les éloigner au maximum de l'école. Lorsqu'il arrive près de nous, je suis parvenu à me remettre sur mes pieds, mais je chancelle, et il me rattrape avec un sourire forcé.

« Tout va bien, demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Vous n'avez rien ?

-Je vais bien, répondis-je en anglais. Juste un peu secoué, je crois.

-Tenez, dit-il en me fourrant une grenouille en chocolat dans les mains, ça vous remettra d'aplomb. Les autres vont bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en mordant dans la friandise anglaise. Une vague de chaleur chasse les horribles sensations réveillées par les Détraqeurs. Je crois qu'Athéna s'est évanouie. »

Il hoche la tête et commence à s'occuper de mes amis. Il lance _enervatum_ à plusieurs reprises, mais au final tout le monde est réveillé et récupère vite grâce au chocolat. Le temps que ça nous a pris permet à d'autres adultes de nous rejoindre, les Juges, le Premier Échevin et le Gardien des Clefs. A voir la tête de Madame de Belléclair, quelqu'un va passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Que s'est il passé, demande le Directeur de Beauxbâtons d'une voix blanche.

-Les Détraqueurs, répondis-je timidement. Nous nous promenions dans le Parc, puis nous avons eu froid soudainement. Et les Détraqueurs nous ont attaqué. Je... je crois que l'un d'eux a voulu m'embrasser, ajoutais-je en frissonnant, mais Monsieur Potter les a chassé avec son Patronus. Je... j'espère qu'on avait bien le droit d'être là, terminais-je d'un ton penaud.

-Vous aviez tout à fait le droit d'être dans le Parc, me rassura le Professeur Magnus avec un sourire, c'est les Détraqueurs qui ont échappé à notre contrôle. Et j'aimerais bien une explication sur ce point, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Premier Échevin.

-Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla ce dernier, un gros bonhomme tout rougeaud d'avoir couru, l'accord était clair. Ils devaient venir pour la Première Tâche, puis repartir aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Laï Daïtraqueurz, dit lentement Monsieur Potter, sont profondaïment mâlaifiques, ils n'obéissent ni aux lois, ni aux euccords. Vouloi' les contrôlaï est profondaïment stoupide...

- _Interpretus_ , dit le Professeur Magnus. Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous répéter, mais en anglais ?

-Je disais, répondit ce dernier avec un soulagement évident, que les Détraqueurs sont des créatures profondément maléfiques. Elles ne répondent pas aux directives des sorciers, et sont totalement indignes de confiance. Je pensais que vous auriez retenu la leçon qu'on vous a donné chez nous, les Détraqueurs nous avaient servi de gardiens pendant des siècles, mais dés qu'un Mage Noir leur a offert le pays, ils ont trahi. Et maintenant, VOS Détraqueurs ont attaqué MA nièce.

-Je... dit le gros sorcier qui ne savait plus où se mettre, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas évalué que... Nous avions pris toutes les mesures de sécurité, la plus grande partie des Détraqueurs sont sous bonne garde de mes Échevins.

-Oui bien sûr, persifla la Directrice de Poudlard, il y a juste une demi-douzaines de ces créatures qui se baladaient dans le Parc, je suppose que c'est négligeable. Et le fait que la Championne de Poudlard ait été agressée juste après la Première Tâche, alors que toutes les garanties nous ont étés transmises est un simple incident. Sachez qu'un simple hibou à mon Ministre, et l'Angleterre portera plainte contre la France, puisque l'Académie de Beauxbâtons

semble être hors de cause, n'est-ce pas Charles ?

-Bien sûr Minerva, approuva le Directeur, je dirais même plus, Beauxbâtons se joindra à Poudlard si on doit en passer par la voie légale. Nous avons accepté l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais si c'est pour que certains de mes meilleurs élèves se retrouvent à l'Infirmerie, voire à Flamel***, je reverrais peut-être notre engagement. Ah et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que le Connétable de Brocéliande ne sera pas ravi que vous ayez laissé des Détraqueurs abîmer son héritière. »

Au fur et à mesure que les sorciers parlaient, l'Échevin se décomposait, paraissant se rabougrir, chose assez inconcevable pour un homme qui devait peser près de cent-cinquante kilos. A la mention du père d'Athéna, il parut sur le point de s'évanouir et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il paraissait bien incapable pour le dirigeant des Échevins à côté de sorciers comme Monsieur Potter (qui occupait d'ailleurs peu ou prou la même fonction chez lui). Je me demandai un instant si les menaces proférées par les Directeurs anglais et français étaient sérieuses, mais à voir les lèvres pincées et les yeux furibonds de Madame McGonagall, elle n'était pas le genre de sorcière à proférer des menaces en l'air.

Je ne vis finalement pas la suite de la discussion, l'émotion eut raison de moi et je m'évanouis. Je me réveillai ensuite à l'Infirmerie, faisant aussitôt rappliquer un des deux aides de l'Infirmière. Ce dernier me fit un grand sourire et me dit que je pourrai sortir dès que je me sentirai capable de marcher, mais qu'il fallait que je veille à manger beaucoup de chocolat dans les jours qui suivaient. Il ajouta avec un petit rire qu'on pouvait trouver des médicaments moins plaisants, et je ris aussi avant de me lever. Je me sentais encore un peu faible, mais je voulais me reposer dans ma chambre plutôt que dans l'Infirmerie.

A peine installé dans mon lit, j'entendis la voix sifflante de Cléo, que je connaissais bien désormais.

« _Laurent, tu devrais appeler ton amie. Ta chose brillante a vibré trois fois aujourd'hui, et tu sais que ça crie toujours la quatrième fois._

 _-Merci Cléo_ , répondis-je. »

Je m'étais plutôt bien habitué au fait d'être Fourchelang, et m'étais énormément attaché à Cléo, qui avait été jusque là plus proche d'une décoration vivante que d'un véritable animal de compagnie. Je pris donc mon miroir communiquant et appelai Claire qui répondit aussitôt.

« Laurent, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Hou-là, tu as l'air fatigué. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-C'est pas ma faute, j'te jure, dis-je précipitamment avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Mais ils sont pas possibles dans ton école explosa-t-elle à la fin de mon exposé. D'abord te laisser faire mumuse avec des potions, puis laisser des créatures dangereuses voguer dans le Parc. Est-ce qu'on lâche des lions dans un collège, merde !

-Bah tu sais, on est des sorciers, dis-je en essayant de rire, donc forcément, nos dangers sont un peu plus grands que ceux des Moldus.

-Raison de plus pour les tenir le plus éloignés possibles d'une école. Ou de toi au moins ! Je vais finir par me faire un sang d'encre chaque fois que tu ne réponds pas.

-Bah tu sais, la plupart du temps, c'est juste que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai été en danger que... deux fois depuis le début de l'année ? Ça va encore, finis-je avec un petit rire.

-Tu m'agace, répondit ma meilleure amie en luttant contre le rire. Et sinon, cette Victoire, tu traînes toujours avec elle ?

-Bien sûr, elle est super sympa, dis-je avec un grand sourire avant de constater à la mine de Claire que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Enfin je veux dire, elle est intéressante et sait quelques trucs. Mais de toute façon elle repart en Angleterre à la fin de l'année, et elle m'oubliera sûrement quand elle aura retrouvé ses amis et son copain. Et je ferais pareil, j'ai déjà plein d'amis.

-Elle a un copain, m'interrogea avidement Claire. Et elle t'en a parlé ? Genre plutôt il me fait chier, ou plutôt je le kiffe trop ?

-Euh... je crois qu'elle a évoqué un mariage ou quelque chose comme ça, ils se marient très vite chez les sorciers. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, répondit Claire avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très sympa en fait cette fille. »

Je n'insistai pas, j'étais habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Claire. Je me contentais de changer de sujet en l'interrogeant sur son lycée, elle avait bien sûr des cours bien moins intéressants que les miens, mais je savais qu'elle se vexerait si je ne faisais pas mine de m'y intéresser un minimum. Elle embraya plutôt sur son sujet de prédilection, les animaux. Elle comptait faire des études de vétérinaires plus tard, et en attendant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à la plus insignifiante bête de chez nous, ce en quoi je ne lui tenais aucunement rigueur, étant tout aussi mordu de bêtes qu'elle.

* Retour des notes de bas de page :p

A Beauxbâtons, les Professeurs ne font pas de différence entre la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche comme à Durmstrang, la magie qu'apprennent les personnes en Bac Commandeur est la même que celle que leurs ennemis utilisent, c'est l'intention qui en fait ou non de la magie noire. Les Forces du Mal est donc un cours où l'on aborde les maléfices et les créatures maléfiques, comme en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais l'on ne parlera jamais de contre-maléfice à Beauxbâtons.

** Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais la peur qui saisit les gens à la mention du nom de Voldemort a survécu à sa mort selon moi, mais n'a pas gagné les pays étrangers qu'il n'a que faiblement impacté au final.

*** J'ai appelé le centre hospitalier français l'Hôpital Nicolas Flamel, parce qu'après tout c'est le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à vaincre la mort et les maladies, et il est français.

PS : Pour ceux qui sont attentifs, la championne de Durmstrang a changé de nom entre deux chapitres. Je me suis simplement aperçu que j'avais donné le même nom de famille à la championne bulgare et à la directrice russe (j'ai une grande imagination pour les noms slaves n'est-ce pas ?:D), je pense éditer le chapitre où la bulgare est présentée, mais voilà, je précise pour la vingtaine de lecteurs qui ont eu le temps de voir la bourde:p

PPS : Je vais peut-être me répéter du coup, mais cette fic est en cours. Ce qui veut dire que je peux réécrire certains passages pour corriger des erreurs. Je vais essayer d'éviter de le faire pour ce que je poste, ou en tout cas juste des petites fautes d'inattention comme ça, mais vous voilà prévenus.

 **Je poste ce chapitre à 5 heures du mat le dimanche, j'espère que vous l'aurez vite ^^'  
Voilà c'est la Prmeière Tâche, j'espère avoir trouvé un truc original, corsé, et spectaculaire... ou pas :p **


	17. Chapitre 14 Love Actually

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et Bonne Année. Pour fêter la nouvelle année 2017, on va poster un petit chapitre, après tout je n'ai que trois mois de retard :D**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent frapper l'auteur, la section reviews vous est grande ouverte. Pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs ^^**

 **Blague à part, je m'excuse de mon retard, mais je déborde un peu de boulot. On va quand même essayer de s'en sortir, ne vous en faites pas, je poste ce chapitre aussitôt fini, les deux prochains... j'ai le brouillon, il me faut juste le temps de les développer. Je ne peux pas vous promettre une fréquence de parution régulière, chaque fois que je le fais, je ne m'y tien spas. Par contre, on va essayer de finir la fiction cette année promis ;)**

De notre petite mésaventure avec les Détraqueurs, aucun ne garda de graves séquelles, si ce n'est une légère addiction au chocolat et une haine de ces créatures maléfiques. D'ailleurs Louis commença bientôt à travailler sur le sortilège patronus, bien que ce soit un sort abordé en Troisième Chasse. Quand à moi, j'oubliai vite l'incident pour me replonger dans mes potions, outre les recherches que je faisais pour mon plaisir personnel, Mademoiselle Delacour nous donnait de plus en plus de devoirs, ainsi que les autres professeurs de nos matières principales. Mise à part la Botanique où j'étais toujours un des pires élèves de la classe, je ne me sortais pas trop mal dans la plupart des matières, bien que les Potions restent ma matière préférée.

Ce qui changea de manière bien plus inquiétante fut ma relation avec mes amis. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, Claire était assez distante et suspicieuse lors de ses appels, ou du moins elle était extrêmement chaleureuse et amicale avec moi, puis devenait d'un coup très bizarre, m'interrogeant sur des détails insignifiants. Du côté de mes amis sorciers, Louis se faisait de plus en plus distant également, mais il avait de bonnes raisons puisqu'il s'était enfin décidé à sortir avec Perséphone et ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux ensemble.

Par conséquent, Athéna et moi nous retrouvions souvent seuls, par exemple pour faire nos devoirs, mais aussi parfois pour simplement traîner entre deux cours. Ça ne me dérangeait vraiment, j'appréciais énormément la jeune Noble depuis que nous nous étions rencontré dans le Quartier Sorcier, et elle semblait également apprécier ma compagnie. J'étais simplement un peu déçu, parfois, de ne pas m'être lié avec davantage de personnes à l'Académie.

Deux semaines après la Première Tâche, soit vers la mi-novembre, Mademoiselle Delacour nous annonça la tenue du Bal de Noël, tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A cette occasion, nous informa-t-elle, les élèves de Chasse allaient pouvoir danser et faire la fête. Les élèves de Banquets ne pourraient rester que pour le Repas de Noël, à moins d'être invités par un élève plus âgé au Bal en lui-même. Elle ajouta que l'alcool serait autorisé exceptionnellement dans l'Académie, mais uniquement pour les élèves de Chasse, et le moindre débordement serait sévèrement puni. En outre, seuls les élèves majeurs pourraient boire de l'alcool plus fort que le Vin de Rose.

Bien que je ne fus pas réellement très impressionné par un tel événement, les célébrations mondaines m'étant toujours passé au dessus de la tête, la rumeur fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par le reste de la classe et notamment la partie féminine de la promotion. Et d'ailleurs lorsque je rejoignis Athéna, seule encore une fois Louis et Perséphone étant parti faire une promenade sur la plage, elle était tout excitée à l'idée d'aller au Bal de Noël et commença à me parler de robes, de maquillages, et autres sujets auxquels je fis mine de m'intéresser tout en concentrant plutôt mon esprit sur la question des antidotes que nous venions de voir en cours.

« Laurent quel âge as-tu ?

-Oui, très bien, répondis-je en cherchant à deviner si réduire un bézoard en poudre et en introduire dans une potion renforcerait cette potion ou si le bézoard seul suffirait.

-Laurent, arrête de penser à autre chose, c'est important ce que je te demande là.

-Ah, euh... comment tu savais que je ne t'écoutais pas, demandais-je rougissant.

-Si tu réponds « Oui très bien » à une question ouverte, tu es cramé direct, fit-elle amusée. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner au Bal ?

-Quel Bal ?

-Le Bal de Noël idiot !

-Ah ce truc ? Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, si je n'y vais pas avec toi, je serais tout seul. Pas que ça me dérange d'ailleurs, mais ça sera certainement plus sympa d'y aller avec toi. C'était juste ça que tu voulais me demander ?

-Non, en fait... viens, dit-elle en me tirant hors du Réfectoire, je veux te parler en privé.

-Mais personne ne nous écoutait, dis-je en riant.

-Même ! C'est important, très personnel, et ne m'embête pas ou je te jette un sort !

-Ok, ok. »

Je la suivis dans un couloir désert du troisième étage, c'était le midi et tout le monde mangeait. Elle se plaça alors devant moi et pris une grande inspiration.

« Laurent, dit-elle très vite, est-cequetuveuxsortiravecmoi ?

-Euh... quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Laurent, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Quoi, demandais-je à nouveau, mais de surprise cette fois. Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ?

-Ben est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Parce que, moi non. Enfin, si bien sûr, mais juste comme un ami et...

-Mais non t'en fais pas Laurent ! Enfin... je sais pas trop, c'est un peu bizarre, mais, non je ne pense pas. C'est juste que tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, t'es même mon meilleur ami. Même si je sais que tu me préféreras toujours Claire. Et puis, il faut... bref, je me disais juste que ça serait sympa de sortir un peu ensemble et tout, surtout qu'au final, on est toujours tout les deux ensembles, ça changera pas grand chose. Désolée, je m'embrouille complètement.

-Athéna, dis-je doucement, je ne pense pas ressentir quoi que ce soit envers toi, si ce n'est une franche et sincère amitié. Mais si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble, je n'y vois aucun problème. Et je ne préfère pas Claire à toi, c'est juste que... bon, avec Claire, c'est extrêmement profond parce qu'on a grandi ensemble et je suis plus proche d'elle que je ne le suis de ma propre famille. Mais... t'es celle qui m'a fait vraiment découvrir ce monde, celui auquel j'appartiens, t'es ma plus proche amie dans cette école où je reste neuf mois sur douze, ça ne compte pas pour rien. D'accord ?

-D'accord, dit-elle en souriant. »

Et puis sans prévenir elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa. D'abord doucement sur la bouche, puis elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, et força le passage des miennes avec sa langue. Je ne sus pas vraiment comment réagir, et je me contentais de subir, si on peut appeler ça subir, ce qu'elle me faisait. C'était doux, chaud et très agréable, sa langue tournait dans ma bouche et réveillais des sensations que je n'avais jamais connu. Son corps fin se pressait contre le mine, guère plus gros, et je sentais les formes qu'elle avait acquise au cours de l'été se mouler contre mon corps. Enfin elle rompit le baiser et me sourit timidement. Je lui pris alors la main et lui baisai tendrement, en souriant à mon tour. Nous revînmes dans le Réfectoire main dans la main, passant plutôt inaperçus sauf auprès de nos deux amis revenus de leur promenade en amoureux.

« Eh ben, siffla Louis en riant, on vous quitte une demi-heure et vous en profitez pour vous mettre en couple ? Vous perdez pas de temps vous !

-Comment t'as fait, questionna avidement Perséphone, c'est Laurent qui t'as demandé ou ?

-Eh ben, répondit Athéna en rougissant un peu, j'ai invité Laurent au bal et il a accepté aussitôt. Alors j'en ai profité pour lui demander qu'on sorte ensemble, et puis...

-Elle m'a embrassé, dis-je en rougissant de plus belle. Ça faisait bizarre, mais c'était... bien. Bref, on est ensemble. »

Avant qu'on puisse approfondir le sujet, la cloche sonna et je dus me lever de table. J'avais cours de Sortilèges à cette heure, tandis que mes trois amis avaient encore une heure de temps libre, je les laissais donc cancaner dans mon dos et me dirigeai vers le cours de Madame Kellermer, une vieille sorcière notamment connue pour avoir inventé un sortilège repousse-moldu plus puissant que ceux utilisés d'ordinaire. Je l'aimais bien, elle était une prof sévère, mais juste, et je n'avais aucun problème à être premier de la classe en Sortilèges, bien que j'y sois bien moins en avance que dans le cours de Mademoiselle Delacour.

Après les cours de l'après-midi, je passai encore une petite heure avec Athéna, temps que nous devions passer à travailler nos devoirs, mais que nous occupâmes surtout à nous bécoter dans un des Salons des Chasses. Je remontai ensuite dans ma chambre pour appeler Claire, je savais qu'à cette heure elle avait fini ses cours et attendais mon appel, voir m'appelait elle-même. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais face au visage de ma meilleure amie.

« Comment ça va, demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Au fait, quand tu rentreras pour les Vacances de Noël, faudra trop qu'on se fasse un truc spécial. Genre, j'avais pensé à ce qu'on fête le Jour de l'An en Bretagne, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Brocéliande.

-Ah euh, Claire ça va pas être trop possible. En fait, avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'école organise un Bal de Noël pendant les vacances, donc je ne pense pas rentrer à Noël, on se reverra en Février. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

-Que quoi ? Tu me demandes si ça ne me dérange pas que tu ne sois pas là pour le Nouvel-An ? Que tu ne rentre pas alors que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité ?

-Ben ça fait même pas deux mois.

-Mais bien sûr que si ça me dérange ! C'est vraiment important ce Bal ?

-Ben ça a l'air sympa, et presque personne ne part, tu sais...

-T'as jamais fait comme tout le monde, je te signale.

-Et puis j'ai déjà été invité au Bal, j'ai pas envie de planter...

-Mais on s'en fout, m'interrompit-elle. C'est qui qui t'as invité ? Encore cette Victoire ?

-Pas du tout, c'est Athéna. Tu me vois planter ma petite-amie alors que je viens juste de lui dire oui ?

-Bah justement, elle sait que c'est important pour moi de te voir !

-Oui, mais elle aussi est importante pour moi.

-Attends, quoi, petite-amie, dit-elle comme si elle venait de réaliser.

-Ah euh oui. En fait, après m'avoir invité au Bal, elle m'a également demandé qu'on sorte ensemble et j'ai dit oui. C'est vrai que c'est un peu soudain, tu penses que ça peut marcher ?.

-...

-Claire, ça va ? Tu ne dis rien ?

-Tu sors avec Athéna ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je...

-A plus, on m'appelle », dit-elle brusquement en passant sa main devant le miroir comme je lui avais montré. La communication se coupa aussitôt et je restai un moment à regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Apparemment, j'avais fait une bourde, ça m'arrivait souvent, mais ce qui m'agaçait le plus c'était de ne pas savoir ce que j'avais fait de mal.

« _Et toi tu y comprends quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je à Cléo.

- _Je ne sais pas_ , répondit-elle _, je ne parle pas l'humain. Laisse moi dormir._ »

Je la laissai alors tranquille et quittai ma chambre pour aller manger. Là je retrouvais Athéna et je lui volai un baiser, oubliant la réaction étrange de Claire en parlant avec mes amis, elle sera redevenue normale demain, pensais-je. Mais le lendemain, lorsque je tentai de l'appeler, elle ne répondit pas, et de même le surlendemain. Je tentais alors d'envoyer Minerve lui porter une lettre, mais deux jours plus tard, ma chouette me revint avec ma lettre, restée fermée. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal sans ma meilleure amie, et je me fermai à mes amis, y compris à Athéna à qui j'en voulais un peu puisqu'elle était indirectement responsable de tout ça.

Enfin, deux semaines après ma dispute avec Claire, mon miroir s'éclaira vivement et je vis le reflet de la jeune fille apparaître dans le cadre. Son mascara avait coulé, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, et elle était dans un état pitoyable, les cheveux sales et emmêlés et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Claire qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandais-je mortellement inquiet, tu vas bien ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

-Je... c'est rien Laurent. Simplement... C'est ma faute, j'essayai de t'ignorer, mais c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux m'ignorer ? Tu...

-Laisse Laurent, tu ne comprendrai pas. Je... j'ai pas envie de t'expliquer, ça ferait des histoires. Je vais me dominer, t'en fais pas. Je t'appelai pour ça, pour te dire que je... Enfin, j'aimerais que tu me pardonne pour ces deux dernières semaines, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre comme avant ?

-Ah euh... oui, si tu veux. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir...

-Laurent ne me pose pas de questions sur ce sujet et je ne serais pas forcé de te mentir. Crois-moi, je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours, répondis-je en souriant. Je te ferais toujours confiance. »

Nous parlâmes ensuite plusieurs heures. Je savais que Claire n'était pas dans son état normal, elle semblait parfois en rage, bien qu'elle le cachât presque parfaitement, ou alors étrangement mélancolique. Mais j'avais accepté ses pseudo-explications, et je ne posais pas de questions, me contentant de changer de sujet pour éviter ce genre d'états. Lorsqu'elle partir enfin manger, j'étais merveilleusement heureux et je descendis prendre mon dîner avec un grand sourire qui attira tout de suite l'attention de mes amis.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il t'arrive, me demanda ma petite-amie après m'avoir embrassé tendrement, on dirait que tu as subi un sortilège d'allégresse.

-Oh rien, je me suis juste réconcilié avec Claire.

-Tu t'es disputé avec elle ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Elle ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis deux semaines, et là elle m'a rappelé et m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je la pardonne et qu'elle ferait des efforts pour redevenir comme avant. Et quand je lui ai posé des questions, elle m'a demandé de ne pas en poser, ou elle devrait me mentir, mais qu'elle faisait ça pour mon bien.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Si elle fait ça pour mon bien, alors c'est bon. Elle me révélera ses pensées en temps et lieu.

-Laurent, comment tu fais pour être si serein ? Je veux dire, si ma meilleure amie avait ce genre de comportement, je tenterai d'en savoir plus, je lui tirerai les vers du nez, bref j'essaierai de faire ne sorte qu'elle aille mieux.

-Mais Athéna, j'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle me connaît mieux que quiconque, et je la connais mieux que quiconque. Si elle ne peut rien me dire, c'est que ce secret n'est pas fait pour moi. Et je lui fais confiance pour me révéler tous ces secrets lorsque je serais prés ou lorsque ça deviendra trop lourd pour elle. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça.

-Sauf pour cacher le fait que tu étais sorcier.

-Justement. Elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Je savais pertinemment, au fond de moi, que si une Moldue devait connaître mon secret, ce serait elle, et que lui cacher causait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Honnêtement, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide loi, ou si elle avait été moins importante, je lui aurais révélé tout de suite. Là j'ai essayé de conserver le secret, mais... c'était trop dur. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais après cinq ans auprès d'elle je savais qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Mais je me dit simplement qu'elle comprendrait plus tard, lorsqu'il serait temps. A la place, je discutai avec elle du dernier sortilège que j'avais vu en cours, le _Salveo Maleficium_. Bien qu'elle ne suive pas tout à fait les mêmes cours que moi, sa curiosité restait intacte, et bien que sa formation insistait moins sur l'expérience et la recherche et plus sur les règles et les usages, nous suivions peu ou prou le même du Bac Commandeur était bien plus différent par contre, mettant plus l'accent sur des maléfices ou des sortilèges de défense que sur les sortilèges complexes ou utiles que l'on étudiait, et surtout mettait plus en avant la pratique que la théorie. Bref, tout ce que je maîtrisai mal dans la magie, et j'étais ravi de ne pas faire ce Bac là.

Enfin, le Bal de Noël arriva. Pour une fois, j'étais resté à l'Académie, comme la plupart des élèves, pour les vacances de Noël. Dans la Salle des Festins, les habituelles effigies de sorciers avaient étés remplacées par de grandes statues représentant les différents pays, derrière la table des Professeurs, une gigantesque Cocatrix pour la France, puis sur les côtés de la salle, un noble cerf pour représenter l'Angleterre, une créature mi-femme mi-oiseau pour la Bulgarie que Victoire présenta comme une Vélane très en colère, un ours puissant pour la Russie, et, plus surprenant, un loup-garou pour l'Italie.

« Pourquoi les Italiens ont ils choisi un loup-garou comme emblème ? demandais-je à ma cavalière, Je pensais que c'était des créatures très mal vues chez les sorciers.

-Beaucoup de sorciers les considèrent en effet comme des créatures dangereuses, mais les Italiens doivent beaucoup aux anciens romains. Hors comme les fondateurs de Rome ont étés élevées par une louve-garou, le gouvernement italien a choisi d'adopter cet animal comme emblème national. D'ailleurs l'Italie abrite la plus grande communauté de garous d'Europe, malgré une opposition certaine de la part de certains sorciers. »

Alors qu'elle finissait de m'expliquer la situation des loups-garous en Italie, les premiers plats arrivèrent sur la table. Comme d'habitude, le repas était pantagruélique, plus encore que les années précédentes, pour honorer nos invités étrangers et les impressionner par la même occasion. Comme lors du banquet de bienvenue, des plats des cinq pays sont présents, à la bouillabaisse répond le bortsch russe, les entrées comptent des bruschettas italiennes, et les desserts traditionnels de Noël sont accompagnés de gigantesques Christmas Pudding. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les Chasse ont le droit cette année de boire de l'alcool. Si les Première et Deuxième Chasse sont limités à quelques verres de bière ou de vin léger, les Troisièmes Chasses sont à la limite de l'ivresse. Quand aux Professeurs, d'après le comportement de certains, il aurait peut-être aussi fallu limiter les verres des adultes.

Après le repas, les tables sont écartées pour faire une grande piste de danse, sur laquelle m'invite Athéna, une fois que les Champions eurent ouvert le Bal. Je la suis maladroitement durant quelques instants, mais après lui avoir marché trois fois sur le pied, j'en eus assez et sortit ma baguette pour me lancer un léger sort de Tarantagrella. Elle rit en me voyant faire, mais apprécia l'amélioration de mes talents de danseur. Alors que nous dansions une valse, collés l'un à l'autre, elle me murmura :

« Laurent, je voulais te demander... est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Hein, demandais-je, déconcerté, comment ça ? Mais non pas du tout !

-Ah bah merci, dit-elle en riant, je vois que ça vient du fond du cœur.

-Pardon, Athéna, tu m'as pris par surprise. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je t'adore, énormément même, mais je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi autre qu'une franche amitié.

-Et pourtant, tu m'embrasse tous les jours, et o est là au Bal de Noël à danser serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Ouais, mais ça veut rien dire, je veux dire, tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée à tenter. Mais je n'ai jamais cru que ça serait définitif hein. Honnêtement, je ne ne nous voit pas partager le même appartement après l'Académie. Enfin, on a déjà eu cette conversation, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Je voulais savoir si tes sentiments avaient changé. Parce que... je sais que ça fait à peine un mois qu'on est ensemble, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, j'adore te côtoyer au quotidien, mais je ne me sens pas bien quand on s'embrasse, ou qu'on se tient la main. Ce n'est pas ma place.

-Oh, vraiment ? Remarque... j'aime pas vraiment notre couple non plus, je... je pense pas à nous comme un couple. On a rien de Louis et Perséphone, eux ils sont vraiment fusionnels. Nous on est proches l'un de l'autre, mais pas de la même façon, tu comprends.

-Tout à fait.

-Du coup, tu veux qu'on arrête de danser ? Parce que niveau contact physique, là on est pas mal.

-Nan, la danse ça va, j'aime bien. On arrêtera quand on sera fatigués. Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre les pas de valse, sans te lancer des sorts dans les jambes. »

J'éclatais de rire mais suivait attentivement ses instructions, pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsque enfin nous nous écroulâmes sur deux chaises, à bout de souffle, j'avais réussi à maîtriser de façon passable une demi-douzaines de danses. Louis et Perséphone nous rejoignirent rapidement et Louis me taquina.

« Eh ben Laurent, toi et Athéna vous avez été un des meilleurs couples de la soirée, vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés une seule fois. En plus quelle fidélité, t'as même pas essayé de voler une cavalière, tu dois vraiment l'aimer ta cavalière.

-Oh non, dis-je en riant, c'est juste qu'elle est le meilleur professeur de danse que je connaisse. En vrai, on a rompu pendant la première valse.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Perséphone, vous avez rompu pendant que vous dansiez ? Mais t'étais collé à elle pendant des heures, on aurait vraiment dit deux amoureux transis.

-Ben notre couple, c'était pas vraiment un couple, résuma Athéna, du coup notre rupture, ça n'a pas vraiment été une rupture.

-Et t'es pas trop triste, Athéna ? Je veux dire, c'est toi qui a lancé l'idée de ce couple.

-Ouais, et c'est aussi moi qui ait lancé l'idée de la rupture. Au final, c'est Laurent qui s'y sentait le mieux.

-Et avant que vous me posiez la question, moi je ne suis absolument pas triste de cette rupture, au contraire, je dirais même soulagé. Bon, je vais me coucher, j'ai les jambes en plomb. A demain tout le monde, ah et Joyeux Noël ! »

Je remontais dans ma chambre et regardais l'heure, une heure et demie. J'appelais alors Claire pour vérifier si elle dormait, elle répondit rapidement, je ne reconnaissais pas le décor autour d'elle, mais à la façon dont elle utilisait le miroir, elle était de toute évidence seule, quand elle était avec des Moldus, je ne voyais que son oreille car elle faisait semblant de répondre au téléphone.

« Salut Laurent, ça va, me demanda-t-elle. Joyeux Noël ! Tu as eu tes cadeaux ?

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Non, les Elfes nous les amènent seulement demain. Enfin tout à l'heure. Et toi ? C'était bien ton réveillon ?

-Très bien, j'ai pu revoir plein de gens de ma famille que je n'ai pas revu depuis... ben Noël dernier. Mes cadeaux aussi c'est demain. Et toi ton banquet, c'était comment ? Et le Bal ?

-Le Banquet était... encore meilleur que d'habitude, je pense que je ne pourrais pas manger à nouveau avant le Nouvel An. Quand au Bal, c'était génial, j'ai dansé au moins cinq heures avec Athéna, elle a eu le temps de m'apprendre la valse, la polka, le menuet, la java, la bourrée et le swing. J'ai des jambes en plomb, je pense prendre une légère potion avant de dormir.

-Tu m'angoisse toujours avec tes potions, comment tu peux avoir confiance là-dedans ?

-Bah comme toi dans les médicaments, en fait. Et puis bon la plupart c'est moi qui les préparent, les plus simples en tout cas.

-On a vu ce que ça donnait l'autre fois, rit-elle.

-Là c'est pas pareil, c'est une formule tout à fait sécurisée et fiable t'en fais pas. Bref, je dors, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Le lendemain, je retrouvais les autres dans le Salon Commun ds Premières Chasses. Sous le gigantesque sapin qui, comme chaque année, avait nécessite qu'on élève magiquement le plafond, s'élevait une montagne de cadeaux, répartis en tas qui portaient les noms des différents élèves. Moi et mes trois amis nous rapatriâmes nos tas dans un coin pour ne pas être dérangés par la bousculade. Nous ouvrîmes alors nos différents cadeaux tout en les comparant. J'aimais particulièrement le cadeau de Claire, un bracelet en métal en forme de serpent vert, orné de deux améthystes pour les yeux. Sous le charme, je pris mon miroir pour lui parler.

« Salut Claire, dis-je à son oreille, merci beaucoup pour le bracelet, il est superbe ! Je te dérange ? Parce que je suis avec tout le monde, si tu veux nous voir...

-Salut Laurent, excusez-moi, dit-elle. Quelques instants plus tard elle retourna le miroir vers le même décor qu'hier soir.

-Merci, c'est beaucoup mieux. Alors, tu as reçu beaucoup de choses ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup pour le pendentif, j'adore les dauphins. On a eu un peu la même idée cette année, c'est fou qu'on soit toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes, malgré que tu sois en couple.

-Salut Claire, dit Athéna, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Oh salut les gens, fit-elle, Louis ça fait plaisir de te voir !

-Merci pour ton cadeau, répondit celui-ci, je ne connaissais pas les échecs deuxième version. Ça paraît bizarre, mais en fait, c'est hyper intéressant.

-Et toi, Athéna, dis-je, elle t'as offert quoi Claire ?

-Bah j'ai pas de cadeau d'elle, j'ai cru qu'elle ne t'en offrait qu'à toi.

-Oh mince, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton si faux que je compris qu'elle mentait, il a dû se perdre avec la Poste. Vous êtes loin, ça doit pas être facile pour les colis.

-Bah pas grave, rit Athéna, ça arrive. Tu le retrouveras bien à un moment.

-Au fait Laurent, rit ma meilleure amie j'espère que tu t'es bien couché hier et que tu n'es pas allé dans la chambre de ta copine en douce.

-Mais ils ne sont plus ensemble, dit Louis en riant, Athéna a rompu hier pendant qu'ils dansaient.

-Ah bon ? Mais c'est géant ! Pardon gênant. De toute façon, Laurent, je pense pas qu'elle était très bien pour toi.

-Elle est juste à côté de moi, dis-je en soufflant.

-Roooh, mais elle s'en fout, c'est elle qui a rompu. Ça aura pas duré longtemps, dis donc. »

Vexé, je coupais la communication sans même la saluer et rangeais mon miroir dans la poche. Surpris, mes amis me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais je les ignorais. Le miroir siffla, mais je lui jetais un sort de silence. Elle m'avait énervé, la façon dont elle avait ignoré Athéna, puis le fait qu'elle avait « perdu son cadeau » et maintenant elle l'insultait presque. J'aimais beaucoup Athéna, d'autant plus après notre petit épisode romantique, et là c'était plus possible.

« Laurent, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu vas encore te fâcher avec elle.

-Je m'en fous, dis-je en grognant, elle est loin, c'est pas grave.

-Hé, m'interpella Athéna, je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'elle t'as ignoré pendant deux semaines, t'as fait la gueule pendant tout ce temps, et quand elle t'as rappelé, tu m'as dit qu'elle était dans un sale état. Et un mois plus tard tu lui fais la même chose. Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

-Mais si ça va très bien. T'as pas vu comment elle t'as traité ? Et le cadeau qui s'est perdu, mon œil, elle t'as rien envoyé, contrairement à tous les ans, juste parce qu'on était en couple. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, on dirait qu'elle voudrait que je reste puceau ! C'est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais elle peut pas insulter mes autres amis, et elle peut pas contrôler ma vie. C'est tout. »

Ils n'insistèrent pas, mais rapidement je ne tenais plus en place et rentrais dans ma chambre, les laissant discuter entre eux. J'eus le sentiment d'avoir vécu le pire Noël de ma vie, et que c'était entièrement de ma faute. Je savais pertinemment que Athéna avait raison, mais mes arguments étaient vrais également. Je voulais lui infliger une leçon, même si ça me coûtait aussi. Je tins une semaine.

C'est au Réveillon du Nouvel An que je craquais, ça avait commencé la veille, un paquet était arrivé pour Athéna avec le courrier. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une trousse de maquillage complète, avec une lettre qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Elle sourit plusieurs fois en la lisant, et me lança quelques regards amusés, mais elle refusa qu'on la lise, menaçant même de la faire brûler si j'y touchais. Elle dit simplement que c'était une lettre d'excuses de Claire et que son cadeau avait bien été perdu par la Poste.

Et soudain, je me retrouvais un peu idiot à faire la tête à une amie pour une raison qui n'était pas de son fait. En plus, c'était le Nouvel-An, le jour où on devait se retrouver tous les deux, et je me sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir être là. Même si ce n'était pas que de ma faute, l'école refusait que l'on parte après Noël, il fallait partir les vacances entières ou ne pas partir du tout. Je comprenais tout à fait que le St-Renaud ne pouvait pas faire des voyages tous les jours, d'autant qu'on recevait quatre écoles étrangères, mais ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout.

J'appelais donc Claire le matin même, et au vu de l'empressement avec lequel elle avait répondu, elle voulait me parler. « Salut », dis-je. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, « Je voudrais m'excuser », tandis qu'elle disait exactement la même chose. Je souris, et elle me fit signe de commencer.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai très mal réagi l'autre fois. Je ne voulais pas... enfin si, je voulais te blesser, mais c'était débile, ma passade avec Athéna valait infiniment moins que notre amitié. Je suis désolé, je prend trop vite la mouche quand on s'en prend à mes amis.

-Moi aussi je voulais m'excuser, je me suis mal conduite avec Athéna. Je l'adore cette fille-là, mais là... c'était trop. Et au sujet du cadeau, je suis sûr qu'elle vous a dit qu'il s'était bien perdu, mais... je ne lui avais rien acheté. Ou plutôt, je lui avais bien acheté une trousse de maquillage, on en avait parlé à ton anniversaire. Mais je ne l'ai pas envoyé.

-Claire, pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je sais que tu m'as expressément ordonné de ne pas m'en mêler, mais avoue que là... ça fait beaucoup et c'est mauvais pour tous les deux. Je suis désolé, j'ai été un con cette année, mais t'as un peu de faute aussi.

-Eh bien disons que... honnêtement Laurent, je voudrais te le dire, mais j'arrive pas à te l'avouer au téléphone. Je voudrais qu'on soit face à face, vraiment.

-C'est pas possible, j'ai déjà demandé. Ou en tout cas pas avant Février.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais bon, j'ai envie de te voir, je me sens seule, malgré Adrien.

-C'est qui Adrien ?

-Oh, un très bon ami au lycée. On est très proches tous les deux, je pourrais te le présenter la prochaine fois que tu viens à mon anniversaire.

-Ah, oui peut-être, dis-je tout en sentant mon cœur se serrer, un mec qui se rapprochait de Claire, alors que j'étais loin et qu'elle se sentait seule, j'avais l'impression de la perdre. Au fait, dis-je tandis que les idées s'alignaient dans ma tête, je vais peut-être demander une autorisation spéciale au Directeur pour sortir. Histoire de passer au moins le Nouvel An avec toi.

-T'es sûr que tu peux ?

-Oui, je dirais que je peux passer par les cheminées, y'a pas besoin de logistique pour ça.

-Si tu le dis, dit-elle, tu me redis. Ah merde on vient, salut. »

Elle coupa la communication, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, elle faisait souvent ça, il ne fallait pas qu'on la surprenne avec ce genre d'objets. De mon côté, un plan commençait à se faire dans ma tête, j'allais passer le Nouvel An avec ma meilleure amie, même si ça allait sans doute m'attirer pas mal d'ennuis. Je commençais par préparer un mini-sac avec des affaires pour dormir une nuit, je le fourrais miniaturisé dans ma poche, puis je sortis me promener dans le Château principal.

Là, je me dirigeais vers les cachots où se situaient les salles de potions. J'entrais subrepticement dans l'une d'elles, puis dans sa réserve. J'avais remarqué que l'une des planches était branlante, je déplaçai magiquement l'étagère placée devant, en faisant bien attention aux ingrédients posés dessus. Une fois le meuble stabilisé, je tirais la planche et je vis tout le mur s'effacer pour me révéler le bureau de Mademoiselle Delacour. Je rentrais doucement dans le lieu, refermais le passage après avoir replacé l'étagère, puis je m'approchais de la cheminée. Là je pris une pincée de poudre et la jetais dans le feu, en prononçant le nom de Quartier Sorcier.

Je me mêlais à la foule des gens qui sortaient des cheminées publiques, et sortis ensuite dans le Tours moldu. Là, je pris un train pour Rouen, et un autre pour Bernay. A midi, j'étais à Bernay et j'appelais Claire pour l'en informer. Elle sauta littéralement de joie et me demanda de venir la voir le plus vite possible. Lorsque j'arrivais chez elle, elle était seule, ses parents passaient le réveillon chez des amis qui habitaient à Paris et ils voulaient en profiter pour passer quelques jours à la capitale. Claire avait refusé de les accompagner, elle déprimait un peu sans moi.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à aborder le sujet qui nous fâchait depuis quelques mois maintenant.

« Alors, la pressais-je, pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

-Laurent, je t'n prie, tu jure de ne pas m'en vouloir ? Que ça ne va rien changer entre nous ?

-Mais bien sûr que non, Claire, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse sans toi ?

-OK, alors voilà, je suis amoureuse.

-Putain, j'en étais sûr. C'est ton Adrien là ! M'énerve déjà ce type. Et il te rend comme ça, il a pas intérêt à te faire du mal, parce que...

-Laurent, dit-elle en rigolant, c'est de toi que je parle. C'est toi que j'aime, depuis... au moins deux ans, voire trois. Bon, vu comment t'as réagi, je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés.

-Hein ? Mais nan, je... quoique... nan, genre je suis amoureux de toi ? Mais c'est trop ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé, je t'aime, vraiment, bien plus qu'avant. Mais... je sais pas, je m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Je sais, dit-elle en souriant. Et pour moi c'était horrible, je veux dire j'étais sûr que ça allait tout casser, que je te reverrais jamais. Je crois que quand on est amoureux, on est effroyablement pessimiste. Moi je le suis en tout cas.

-Claire... je me suis enfui de l'Académie rien que pour te voir une journée, tu crois vraiment que tu te serais débarrassé de moi aussi facilement ?

Attends, tu t'es enfui de ? Mais t'es un grand malade ! Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu vas te faire renvoyer...

-Mais non, t'en fais pas enfin j'espère. Normalement, ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyer, le règlement est strict, le renvoi c'est si on a enfreint des règles graves, là... Je vais juste être collé tous les week-end de l'année, tranquille.

-Et ça valait le coup ?

-Pour te voir ? Toujours ! »

A ce moment là, j'entendis mon miroir siffler, ce qui me fit m'arrêter. Claire était la seule à avoir un miroir qui communiquait avec le mien. Je le pris quand même et vis le visage d'Athéna, l'air passablement inquiet et curieusement déformé.

« Laurent t'es où ? On t'as pas vu de la matinée, et tu n'es même pas là au déjeuner, ça va ?

-Comment t'as fait pour m'appeler ?

-Un sort de communication sur un verre. Réponds !

-Oh, euh... si je te dis que je suis sorti de l'Académie, pour retourner chez moi pour le Nouvel An, ça t'évoque quoi ?

-J'y crois pas, t'as fugué. Mon vieux, t'es dans de sales draps.

-C'est à dire ?

-Ça dépend, t'as fait comment ?

-Je suis passé par la cheminée du bureau de Mademoiselle Delacour.

-Ok, prépare toi à être collé pour le reste de l'année s'ils découvrent ça.

-Tu peux me couvrir s'il te plaît ?

-Mouais, t'inquiète, si tu reste pas trop longtemps. Mais comment tu vas faire pour revenir ?

-Je sais pas trop. Aller à Tours, c'est pas trop important, j'ai assez d'argent pour le train. C'est le retour en cheminée qui va être coton, pas envie de tomber sur Mademoiselle Delacour en sortant de sa cheminée.

-Ok, je sais, je t'envoie Dinky, l'Elfe de Maison qui m'a élevée. Il pourra transplaner dans ta chambre. Ça te va ?

-Merci beaucoup Athéna ! »

Elle soupira, puis coupa la communication. Je rangeais mon miroir et reportais mon attention sur a petite-amie qui était un peu gênée, à côté de moi. Je lui souris pour la rassurer, et j'embrayais sur un autre sujet, à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait durant mon absence. Nous discutâmes durant toute la journée de choses et d'autres, avant tout heureux de se retrouver, et d'avoir pu s'avouer nos sentiments réciproques. Le soir, nous mîmes un film, _Les Nouveaux Héros_ , un des nouveaux Disney. Nous dévorâmes des pizzas devant le film ainsi que divers apéritifs. Puis Claire me fit rire en mettant le premier des Harry Potter dans le lecteur de disques, m'obligeant à le voir jusqu'au bout. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire des commentaires, comparant Beauxbâtons à Poudlard, le plus souvent à l'avantage de mon Académie.

Je comparais aussi l'acteur Daniel Radcliffe avec le Harry Potter de quarante ans que je connaissais, ainsi que McGonagall, la seule autre anglaise que j'avais vu et qui était présente dans le film. Et bien sûr, je fus très critique sur la préparation des potions en cours, même si j'approuvais totalement le discours de bienvenue de Severus Rogue. J'avais d'ailleurs entendu parler plusieurs fois de ce dernier en faisant des recherches sur les potions récentes, il était tenu pour un grand Maître des Potions anglais, bien qu'il n'ait officié qu'une dizaine d'années. A minuit, nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne année en nous embrassant, puis nous allâmes nous coucher dans le même lit. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, ça faisait un peu bizarre de dormir avec ma petite-amie officielle.

Le lendemain, je me levais tôt et commençai à m'activer dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'avais appris à faire la cuisine à l'Académie, et j'arrivais à faire des croissants à l'aide de la magie. Claire se leva une heure après moi, alors que j'enfournais les croissants. En attendant qu'ils cuisent, nous bûmes un grand bol de chocolat chaud chacun, puis je me servis un café avec mes croissants, Claire se contenta d'un jus de fruit.

« Ils sont délicieux tes croissants, me dit-elle, comment t'as fait ?

-Oh, on a des cours de cuisine à l'Académie. Et en plus la cuisine ressemble pas mal aux potions, ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs.

-Après, t'aurais pu aller en acheter à trois pas d'ici, tu sais.

-Pas eu envie de sortir, dis-je en riant. Et puis bon, je voulais éviter de croiser mes parents ou quelqu'un qui me connaît à la boulangerie, ça aurait été... dérangeant.

-Ah, tu as retrouvé ton esprit raisonnable, ça c'est bien, se moqua-t-elle. Je commençais à me poser des questions, c'est ps ton genre d'être déraisonnable.

-Que veux-tu, répondis-je sur le même ton, tu me fais perdre la tête. »

Elle éclata de rire, et je ne tardais pas à la suivre. Nous finîmes le reste de la matinée dans la même humeur, puis vers onze heures j'entendis un petit pop, le bruit du transplanage que je connaissais bien. Je me tournais alors pour voir une étrange créature, elle avait la taille d'un enfant de huit ans, mais avec une peau grisâtre et ridée, de grandes oreilles qui retombaient de chaque côté de la tête et dont sortaient des touffes de poil blanc et elle n'avait pour tout vêtement qu'une vieille nappe en dentelle qu'elle avait nouée comme une toge.

« Laurent Eliham, Monsieur, dit la créature d'une voix aiguë, je suis Dinky, le serviteur de Maîtresse Athéna, Monsieur. Elle m'a demandé de vous amener à Beauxbâtons, Monsieur. Voulez-vous bien me suivre, Monsieur ?

-Tout de suite Dinky, je dis juste au revoir à mon amie. Bon, salut Claire, c'était cool de passer le Nouvel An avec toi. On se recontacte par miroir ?

-Tu me manqueras, dit-elle, mais je sais que t'as pas le choix. C'était vachement chouette de ta part de venir ici pour la Nouvelle Année, merci. »

Elle m'embrassa rapidement, puis se détourna. Je compris qu'elle voulait cacher ses larmes, et je n'insistais pas, me contentant de prendre la main de l'Elfe de Maison qui transplana aussitôt. Je me retrouvais alors dans ma chambre à l'Académie, huit-cent kilomètres plus loin.

« Merci Dinky, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Ce n'est que mon devoir, Monsieur. Monsieur n'a pas à me remercier, Monsieur, je ne suis qu'un pauvre Elfe, Monsieur. Ma maîtresse est déjà trop gentille avec moi, Monsieur. C'est une sorcière avec un grand cœur, Monsieur, et vous aussi, Monsieur. »

Après ce discours, il transplana à nouveau, certainement vers le Manoir Beauxbâtons où il vivait. Pour ma part, je pris une petite heure pour m'occuper des différents animaux qui peuplaient ma chambre, puis je descendis pour le déjeuner. Là je retrouvais Athéna qui me fusillait du regard, tandis que Louis et Perséphone semblaient bien plus détendus.

« Laurent Eliham, me chuchota-t-elle d'un ton furieux, comment as tu osé faire une chose pareille ? T'enfuir de l'Académie ?! A quoi ça t'as servi ?

-Désolé Athéna, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Mais... j'avais des gros problèmes avec Claire, le genre de problèmes qu'on ne pouvait régler que de vive voix. Je me suis senti obligé d'aller la voir, même si ça pouvait m'attirer de gros problèmes. Tu comprends ?

-Mouais, ça va, je sais que tu le feras pas tout le temps. Mais bouillant Bélénos, quels étaient ces problèmes si urgents qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre quelques mois ?

-Bah, t'as bien vu que depuis quelques mois Claire et moi on arrêtait pas de se disputer, et bon, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait en effet un problème avec moi. Mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me le dire par miroir, elle voulait me le dire en face, de vive voix. Du coup, je suis allé chez elle, et... en fait, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait, depuis longtemps, et du coup maintenant on est ensemble.

-Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, demanda Perséphone.

-Ben, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Mais je l'ai vite réalisé, quand elle m'a rendu jaloux avec un ami imaginaire. Du coup, on s'est mis en couple et voilà, si j'ose dire. Et vous, dis-je précipitamment pour changer de sujet, vous avez passé un bon réveillon ?

-Oui, pas trop mal, et y'avait assez de monde pour que ton absence passe inaperçue, ne t'en fais pas. Donc maintenant, tu as une petite-amie, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et ça sera sans doute plus durable que toi et moi, sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Nan, t'en fais pas. Je te dis, on était pas fait pour être ensemble. Tiens voilà ta prof préférée, dit-elle en riant, en voyant Mlle Delacour s'approcher de nous.

-Oh bonjour Professeure, dis-je avec un grand sourire, et bonne année.

-Bonne année, Damoiseau Eliham. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, la prochaine fois que vous avez besoin de ma cheminée, demandez-moi, ou je vais finir par devoir le signaler à M Magnus.

-Oh, vous... je suis désolé Professeure, je pensais... Je n'aurais pas dû, je m'excuse. J'accepterais toutes les punitions que vous désirez m'infliger.

-Laurent, ça ira pour cette fois, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais c'est ton dernier joker. Fais un peu plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Oui Professeure, merci Professeure. »

Elle partit en riant, me laissant rouge de honte. Je me repris cependant assez vite, et je recommençai à blaguer avec mes amis, reprenant le cours de ma vie normale d'étudiant dans l'Académie la plus anormale de France.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Le prochain, on verra un peu Harry Potter, ça m'amuse beaucoup de le faire intervenir dans un monde où les Moldus le connaissent autant que les sorciers. La Deuxième Tâche approche aussi ;)**


	18. Chapitre 15: Ghosbusters!

**Salut à toutes et à tous, un petit chapitre filler que je viens de finir. Ca ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick, mais l'intrigue me tenait à coeur, et on voit un peu du quotidien de Laurent, je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture!**

Le 7 Janvier, les cours reprirent à l'Académie. Mais un événement bien plus préoccupant arriva le même jour, cette nuit-là, toute la délégation russe fut réveillée par les cris d'effrois d'une des chambrées de trois garçons, les trois russes hurlant de tous leurs poumons dans leur sommeil. Rapidement réveillés par la Directrice, ils expliquèrent en bredouillant avoir été victime d'un mauvais rêve, apparemment très violent. L'incident ne tarda pas à être connu de toute l'école, mais on ne s'en occupa pas trop, c'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Pour ma part, j'avais bien d'autres soucis en tête, notamment je travaillais sur deux potions en même temps, premièrement un puissant contre-poison que je devais faire pour un travail en classe, pour finir notre chapitre sur les antidotes. Mais aussi une potion que j'expérimentais moi-même, au Club de Potions, une potion de réduction que j'avais envie de faire.

« Mais à quoi ça sert ta Potion, demanda Athéna en me voyant m'activer près de mon chaudron.

-C'est une potion de réduction. Ça sert à réduire les objets.

-Tu sais qu'on obtient le même résultat avec un _Reducto_?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, dis-je en riant. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas le résultat, c'est la démarche, cette potion m'intrigue parce qu'elle est particulièrement difficile à stabiliser. Non, non t'en fais pas, rien de dangereux, normalement, c'est surtout le principe d'action que j'ai du mal à stabiliser, c'est ma troisième préparation.

-Les deux autres ?

-N'ont pas explosé. Mais la première a cuit trop longtemps, il me semble, et elle ne servait plus à rien. La deuxième a refroidi trop vite, pareil, plus aucun effet. Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est les bons ingrédients, c'est vraiment la stabilisation qui pose problème. Et c'est ça qui est diablement intéressant.

-Et t'avais pas un devoir à faire ? Un contre-poison qui sera noté, lui ?

-Ah oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien avancé pendant les vacances. Là, il faut que j'attende, le mélange repose une semaine dans la cave, je le récupérerait dans deux jours. Donc en attendant, je m'amuse avec cette potion là. Je sens que je suis près du but, je vais y arriver. »

Je ne réussis cependant pas à stabiliser la potion ce jour-là et j'allais me coucher passablement frustré. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, et je commençais à rêver que je faisais du patinage avec Claire, sur la Mer Méditerranée, complètement gelée. Puis alors que je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser, je vis ses traits se tordre en une effroyable gueule pleine de crocs, avec des cheveux blancs filasses au dessus. J'eus un mouvement de recul et je vis son corps se fendre en deux et se répandre en un grouillement d'énormes asticots blancs qui tournèrent vers moi une minuscule gueule remplie de dents avant de commencer à me pourchasser.

Je me retournais pour m'enfuir, mais je m'aperçus que la mer s'était modifiée en une sorte de mélasse de chair en putréfaction, d'où jaillissaient des asticots anthropophages. L'odeur de pourriture était insoutenable, mais le pire était la consistance purulente de ce que je touchais. Tout en hurlant, je continuais à essayer de m'enfuir, patinant dans l'écœurant sol qui freinait mes mouvements. Je fus finalement rattrapé, et je sentis alors de minuscules bouches me mordre et commencer à creuser dans ma chair, forant mon corps de dizaines de minuscules tunnels qui me faisaient un mal de chien.

Je me réveillai soudain, et je vis Louis qui me secouait, l'air inquiet.

« Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandais-je, hébété.

-Hé, Laurent, ça va ? Tu étais en train de hurler, on t'entendais de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Oh, euh, ça va oui. Juste... un mauvais rêve, je suppose. J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé tout le monde. »

Alors que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, nous entendîmes à nouveau des cris, mais qui venaient cette fois-ci du Parc, la Chimère de Poudlard. Ce fut une étrange nuit, de nombreuses personnes firent des mauvais rêves, certains hurlaient dans leur sommeil, d'autres se réveillaient en sursaut, haletant sous le coup d'une grande frayeur, d'autres se contentèrent de se tordre dans leur lit, jusqu'à chuter du lit.

Le lendemain, beaucoup de gens avaient des mines de déterrés, les cernes énormes, le teint grisâtre. Moi-même je me sentais crevé, je n'avais pu dormir que deux heures et mon corps voulait à tout prix rattraper le repos perdu en me faisant dormir dès qu'il sentait un relâchement dans mes activités. C'est ainsi que je piquais du nez dans mon bol de café au lait, un croissant en main, puis je m'endormais carrément en cours d'Arithmancie, ce qui me valut un de mes rares mauvais points. Le soir, je retournais en Club de Potions, mais j'en fus éjectée très rapidement par Mlle Delacour lorsque par inadvertance je faillis provoquer une catastrophe avec mon chaudron.

Je rejoignis donc mes amis dans le Salon Commun, où nous discutâmes de cette étrange épidémie de mauvais rêves. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant de personnes faisaient autant de mauvais rêves en même temps, d'autant que je n'y étais pas enclin d'ordinaire. J'allais cependant me coucher et dormis rapidement, mort de fatigue. Je m'éveillais une heure et demie plus tard, mort de peur dans un lit trempé de sueur. Au moins, je n'avais pas crié cette fois. Par contre, je n'hésitais pas un seul instant et je pris une bonne rasade de Potion de Sommeil sans rêves pour dormir cette nuit tranquillement.

Le lendemain, j'eus un peu de mal à me réveiller à l'heure, mais je me sentais bien plus frais que la veille. Contrairement à beaucoup de mes camarades, y compris Louis qui avait été à son tour victime des mauvais rêves. Maugréant contre l'heure trop matinale, il semblait de très mauvaise humeur et je le laissais prudemment tranquille. C'est lui qui entama la conversation, une fois qu'Athéna se fut assise à côté de moi, après nous avoir fait la bise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour se préserver de ces cauchemars ? Parce que là, je vais être bon à rien aujourd'hui, et j'espère que je serais épargné ce soir...

-Si tu veux, je peux te passer de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, ça m'a permis de dormir cette nuit. Au moins pendant quelques temps. Après, faut pas en abuser, hein.

-Pourquoi, demanda Louis.

-Si on en prend trop souvent, on peut pas dormir normalement. C'est comme les somnifères moldus, quand tu aides le corps à dormir, il finit par ne compter que sur cette aide. Ah et en plus ça supprime les rêves, hors les rêves sont utiles à notre cerveau pour ré-ordonner les zones mémorielles.

-Gné ?

-En gros, les rêves rangent la mémoire. N'empêche, je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde fait des mauvais rêves d'un coup.

-C'est ce que tout le monde se demande, intervint Athéna, même les profs se posent des questions. Ça peut être dû à pas mal de choses, un mauvais sort, une potion renversée dans la nourriture ou la boisson, bref pas mal de choses. Mais bon, ça inquiète, parce que ça veut dire que quelqu'un a trompé les vigilances de l'Académie, ce qui n'est pas très rassurant.

-Bon ça va, c'est pas si horrible, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, on manque juste un peu de sommeil.

-Ouais, enfin notre prof de Forces du Mal a pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours, dit Perséphone, du coup il est hyper irritable, ça commence à être rude les cours. Et puis c'est surtout le fait que quelqu'un arrive à influencer les élèves qui pose problème, plus que la gravité de l'acte. Surtout avec le Tournoi dans nos murs, ça pose des problèmes de sécurité.

-Comme la dernière fois avec les Détraqueurs, ajouta Athéna, tu as vu comme M Magnus semblait furieux, c'est parce que ça remettait directement en cause son Académie, donc sa compétence. Et il valait mieux faire porter le chapeau au chef des Échevins que de dire que c'était l'Académie qui avait un problème de sécurité. Là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait un bouc-émissaire aussi évident. Mais bon, tout ça c'est les histoires des adultes, nous on a pas à s'en soucier, heureusement.

-Si tu le dis, dis-je, pas très convaincu. Bon, moi j'ai Botanique, je vous laisse. »

Je me dépêchais d'aller en cours, Mme Feuillechêne n'étant pas d'un naturel patient, j'arrivais à l'heure et rentrais en classe avec mes autres camarades. Aujourd'hui, nous allions étudier les Tentacula vénéneuses, elle demanda alors ce que nous savions sur ces plantes. Je levais aussitôt la main et elle m'interrogea

« Les Tentacula sont des plantes carnivores très agressives, on peut utiliser leur venin dans beaucoup de poisons, et leurs tentacules séchés forment un ingrédient indispensable des antidotes à ces poisons. Enfin, les graines de Tentacula ont des vertus supposément aphrodisiaques, mais ce point est encore en débat. Par contre, elles contiennent des enzymes qui on un rôle désinfectant.

-Bien, je vous donne cinq points Monsieur Eliham, maintenant sauriez vous me décrire leurs conditions de vie et donc de culture ?

-Hem, il me semble qu'elles habitent dans des endroits humides, mais souvent dans des sols pauvres. Elles ont des racines peu développées, car elles se servent de leurs tentacules pour chasser de petits animaux comme des lézards ou des rongeurs, qui leur fournissent les nutriments qu'elles ne trouvent pas dans le sol.

-Très bien, cinq points de plus. Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc nous intéresser aux Tentacula, qui appartiennent au genre des dionées, mais forment une famille à part avec la plupart des plantes carnivores magiques. Sur la table devant vous vous pouvez voir des Tentacula juvéniles, elles sont en pleine croissance et manquent de place, votre tâche sera de les transplanter dans des pots plus grands, puis de leur donner des souris à manger. Enfin, vous taillerez un peu leurs tentacules, éliminez les plus petits pour que les autres se développent mieux. N'oubliez pas de vous munir de gants en peau de dragon et faites attention aux tentacules, le venin de leurs dents n'est pas encore mortel, mais une dose complète peut vous mettre KO un bout de temps. »

Chacun s'équipa de gants en peau de dragons, puis nous nous approchâmes de la table où trônaient les Tentacula. Je commençais par tenter de saisir la plante à la base, comme on nous l'avait montré, mais mes gants ne parvenaient pas à saisir la peau glissante. J'essayais alors de déterrer un peu les racines pour avoir une meilleure prise, stressant un peu d'être quasiment enroulé dans les tentacules qui fouettaient l'air. Je parvins enfin à avoir une bonne prise et tirais vigoureusement sur la plante, un peu trop vigoureusement puisque je partis en arrière et me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air, une Tentacula sur le visage. Celle-ci m'enserra aussitôt dans ses tentacules et je me sentis partir dans les pommes.

Lorsque j'émergeais du coaltar, je vis des tentures blanches et je dis à haute voix « pffff, encore à l'infirmerie ». c'est alors que je vis l'Infirmier se diriger vers moi en souriant, « Ah, vous êtes réveillé.

-J'ai été assommé combien de temps ?

-Oh quelques heures, rien de bien grave. Madame Feuillechêne a retiré la plante avant que ça ne devienne très grave, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Plutôt oui. Je peux retourner en cours ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Même si c'est plutôt l'heure du Déjeuner. Si jamais vous vous sentez un peu faible dans les trois jours qui viennent, n'hésiter pas à revenir ici, ça peut être un effet secondaire du venin. »

Je remerciais l'Infirmier, puis j'allais au Réfectoire où je vis Athéna déjà attablée. Louis et Perséphone avaient cours jusqu'à treize heures le mercredi, aussi devaient-ils manger au service suivant. La jeune sorcière m'examina d'un œil critique avant de demander

« Laurent, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-Euh, je viens de passer la matinée à l'Infirmerie, mais rien de grave je t'assure.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé à l'Infirmerie ? Ça fait la troisième fois de l'année, tu sais ?

-Ben, j'avais botanique ce matin. Et on devait transplanter des Tentacula. Alors, j'ai essayé d'en déraciner une, mais je m'y suis pris trop fort, je suis retombé en arrière avec la Tentacula sur le visage et elle m'a mis KO pendant quatre heures. Je sais, je suis pas doué...

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, dit-elle en riant, on devrait te faire une dispense spéciale pour que tu n'aies plus le droit de t'approcher d'une plante dangereuse à moins de dix mètres. Ça éviterait du travail à l'Infirmier.

-T'exagère, je suis pas _si_ maladroite que ça.

-Oh si, une vraie catastrophe. En Premier Banquet, tu t'es coupé avec le sécateur, passe encore. En Deuxième Banquets, tu as carrément failli t'éborgner avec une branche de Bulbenfer. En troisième année, jackpot gagnant, six heures dans les pommes à cause d'une Mandragore et trois jours plus tard tu as avalé du pus de Bubobulb qui t'as obligé à garder le lit pendant trois jours. Enfin l'année dernière, un Snargalouf t'as cassé un bras, et un chou mordeur de Chine t'as arraché un doigt. Et je ne parle pas des innombrables égratignures, coupures, strangulations, et autres joyeusetés que t'ont fait subir les plantes de cette Académie. Non décidément, tu n'es pas fait pour la Botanique.

-Bon, ok, je suis peut-être un peu maladroit avec les plantes. C'est comme ça, je peux te citer tous les effets des différentes parties de n'importe quelle plante de tête, mais je suis incapable d'aller cueillir seul des trucs plus galère que des géraniums dentus. Ouah, dis-je en changeant de sujet, ça a l'air de s'engueuler ferme à la Table des Professeurs.

-Ah oui, c'est clair. Attends, je vais lancer un sort, on les entendra mieux.

-Calmez-vous Domitius, dit la voix du professeur Magnus, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce vous avancez.

-Aucune preuve ? Mais bien sûr que j'ai des preuves ! Les bulgares sont les seuls à ne jamais faire de cauchemars. Ils sont les seuls à bien dormir, c'est évidemment pour favoriser leur Champion. Ce sont eux qui sont la cause de tout ça.

-Domitius, intervint la directrice russe, Madame Petrova, nous ne savons même pas si c'est une tentative de tricherie ou non. Trouvons déjà la source de ces désagréments, ensuite nous pourrons punir les coupables.

-Je trouve tout de même étrange, ma chère Alexandra, dit Mrs McGonagall, que Beauxbâtons soit touchée par de tels événements à quelques semaines de la Seconde Tâche, et que les bulgares soient miraculeusement épargnés.

-Je m'insurge, s'emporta Larsson, le bulgare avec son accent rocailleux, comment osez vous me soupçonner d'une telle infamie ? Durmstrang ne s'abaisserait pas à tricher dans une compétition, d'autant plus que nous menons la danse.

-C'est clair que Karkaroff n'a jamais essayé de tricher la dernière fois, persifla Harry Potter, Durmstrang a été un modèle de vertu au dernier tournoi.

-Karkaroff était un Mangemort, un de vos repris de justice, sa nomination au poste de Directeur était une grossière erreur de l'administration précédente.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dit Magnus d'une voix forte, est censé permettre le rapprochement des peuples, cessez de vous chamailler pour des broutilles, ou pour les erreurs de la génération précédente, et tâchons d'avancer ensemble.

-Schiocchezze ! dit le directeur italien, en se levant. On essaie de nous déstabiliser, on ne veut pas que Belrifugio gagne. Mais je vous garantis que je démasquerais les coupables, Magnus ! Quels qu'ils soient !

-Calmez-vous, dit le bulgare, voyons, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans de tels états.

-Lâchez-moi, ne me touchez pas ! Avis ! »

Et une nuée d'oiseaux se ruèrent sur le directeur Bulgare qui les changea en nuage de fumée. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent de la Table et se firent face, la baguette brandie. Les trois autres directeurs tentaient de les raisonner, mais aucun n'osait intervenir par la force. Le Bulgare contre-attaqua en tentant de ligoter son adversaire qui changea les cordes en serpents furieux qui se ruèrent sur son adversaire.

Celui-ci les fit exploser d'un geste, puis conjura une nuée d'oiseaux à son tour, qui furent métamorphosés en couteaux et renvoyés vers lui. Il bloqua les lames avec un bouclier, puis lança une série de sorts où je reconnus plusieurs sorts de contrôle, sorts qui furent bloqués par un protego puissant. Il répliqua ensuite avec un déluge de sort que l'autre esquiva en roulant sur le côté et qui firent exploser plusieurs pièces du mobilier.

Le duel était en train de tourner à l'anarchie, le professeur Magnus tenta de stopper l'Italien d'un sort, mais il fut bloqué, puis bombardé à son tour. Finalement, les quatre directeurs se liguèrent contre l'Italien pour tenter de le stopper, celui-ci résista étonnamment longtemps, bloquant les sorts par divers moyens et parvenant même à stupéfixer Mrs McGonagall, puis à blesser Monsieur Potter au bras avant de se faire finalement neutraliser.

La rixe avait duré une dizaine de minutes et avait fait des ravages, la Tables de Professeurs était renversée, plusieurs chaises avaient été détruites, une tapisserie commençait à flamber, et certains sorts avaient même fusé vers les tables des élèves, forçant tout le monde à se cacher derrière les chaises. Nous commencions à émerger de derrière nos abris, un peu inquiets. Les Directeurs discutèrent un moment avec leur homologue italien avant de finalement le relâcher, à ma grande surprise.

« Mes excuses pour ce petit désagrément, dit le professeur Magnus, vous pouvez reprendre une activité normale, la situation est sous contrôle. Allons, jeunes gens, pressons, vous êtes dans une école, pas dans un centre de loisirs. »

Je finis ma tarte aux pommes en deux bouchées et me pressais, j'avais cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans moins de cinq minutes et le cours avait lieu dans la Forêt d'Esterel à proximité du domaine. J'aimais beaucoup cette forêt, j'allais parfois m'y promener le week-end pour me relaxer et observer des Créatures Magiques dans leur habitat naturel. J'appréciais notamment les Centaures, j'étais fasciné par toutes les formes d'intelligence non-humaines que m'offraient le monde magique. Cette fois-ci le Professeur Meyer, une jeune femme qui sentait le crottin de cheval, avait prévu de nous montrer un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, dit-elle en mâchonnant un épi de blé, on va commencer la nouvelle année par des créatures assez impressionnantes, les hippogriffes. Ce sont des animaux très dangereux, je vous préviens tout de suite, mais ils sont pratiquement inoffensifs si vous savez les traiter avec doigté, ils sont également des montures loyales, bien qu'ils n'acceptent pas n'importe qui sur leur dos. Et ils sont très intelligents, je vous garantis qu'ils comprennent tout ce que vous dites, alors gare à vous si vous dites du mal d'eux.

Les hippogriffes n'aiment pas être enfermés, ils veulent sentir l'air pur et être libre de chasser, c'est pourquoi ils sont gardés dans ce grand enclos dans la Forêt. Les clôtures sont là pour leur fixer un cadre, mais ils peuvent bien évidemment voler par dessus. Ce sont des animaux semi-sauvages, ils acceptent ma présence, peuvent servir des sorciers parfois, mais vivent en liberté dans la Forêt. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas la musculature puissante des Abraxas, ils peuvent se révéler utile si vous devez aller rapidement quelque part. Bien entendu, il est de plus en plus difficile de les chevaucher avec les Moldus qui pourraient vous voir.

Bien, nous commencerons le cours par les politesses d'usage, il me faudrait un volontaire pour s'approcher d'un hippogriffe. »

Elle scruta un moment la classe, personne ne semblait vouloir s'approcher des bêtes majestueuses. Je levais alors la main, je n'étais pas très rassuré, mais j'avais mortellement envie de caresser les plumes d'un hippogriffe. Mme Meyer me sourit et me fit signe de m'approcher, j'enjambais maladroitement la barrière puis m'approchais d'un des animaux. Il mesurait presque deux mètres de haut, avait un plumage brun-rouge et une robe alezane sur l'arrière train. Je fis comme me l'avais indiqué le professeur et m'inclinai profondément devant l'animal qui m'observa un moment, puis me rendit mon salut.

J'eus alors la satisfaction de pouvoir caresser les plumes de son cou, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à celles de Minerve, en plus longues. Mme Meyer fit alors signe aux autres élèves de s'approcher, chacun choisit un hippogriffe et s'inclina devant lui, ou se reculait doucement si le salut ne lui était pas rendu. Après quelques minutes de caresse, le professeur nous donna de quoi nourrir les créatures, c'est à dire un assortiment de petits mammifères morts, il y avait surtout des mustélidés comme des visons ou des hermines. Je pris trois martres dans ma main et m'approchais de celui que j'avais choisi et qui s'appelait Royal selon notre instructrice.

L'hippogriffe happa la première martre quand je lui lançai, l'avalant en quelques coups de becs. Plusieurs élèves parurent dégoûtés de devoir se livrer à ce genre de pratiques, mais j'étais habitué à nourrir des carnivores avec Cléo et je continuais mon manège. La prochaine proie, je la posais par terre, à mes pieds, et Royal dut s'approcher et pencher sa tête près de moi. Enfin je lui présentai la dernière directement dans ma main et il la prit en tâchant de ne pas m'emporter la main avec.

« Très bien tout le monde, dit Mme Meyer, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez une rédaction de cinquante centimètres sur les différents usages des hippogriffes dans la vie quotidienne des sorciers. Et nous entamerons les choses sérieuses, à savoir l'équitation sur hippogriffes, vous verrez c'est très différent de ce que vous avez pu faire avec les Abraxas l'année dernière. L'évaluation de fin de module sera une course à dos d'hippogriffe, alors tâchez de bien vous entraîner. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, le cours est fini. »

Nous repartîmes alors vers le château. Je me hâtais car je voulais profiter de mon après-midi quasiment libre pour avancer sur mon contre-poison, il avait fini de reposer et je devrais passer au moins cinq heures dessus. Je récupérais donc le chaudron dans la cave où je l'avais déposé, le mis sur un feu dans une des salles de potions restées libres et lut les instructions suivantes. Ce qui me frustrait dans ce devoir, c'est que je ne pouvais pas vraiment tenter des choses, la potion était trop longue pour que je puisse me permettre de la rater. Alors je me contentais d'appliquer certains trucs découverts au cours des cinq années précédentes et suffisamment fiables pour qu'ils soient devenus des automatismes.

Tandis que je mélangeais le contre-poison, une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens inverse, attendre pendant six battements de cœur et recommencer, le tout pendant trois minutes et six secondes, la prote s'ouvrit et une voix familière dit « Aha, je savais que tu serais là !

-Salut Louis, dis-je sans me déconcentrer, tu me cherchais ?

-T'es occupé ?

-Plutôt, c'est une étape assez délicate. Six battements de cœur, puis je recommence à tourner. Un, puis un, deux, trois. Six battements de cœur, ah ça fait trois minutes et six secondes, c'est bon. La potion a une couleur violet vif, teinte crocus, je la laisse reposer trois minutes trente à feu doux. Le livre recommande de la laisser reposer quatre minutes, mais j'ai eu de mauvaises surprises avec de la digitale laissée sur le feu trop longtemps et il y en a dans la potion.

-Pourquoi tu parle à haute voix, questionna mon ami.

-Je prends des notes, dis-je en montrant la plume à papote. Mademoiselle Delacour veut qu'on lui rende le protocole expérimental exact avec la potion. Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Oh, je crois que j'ai une piste pour cette histoire de cauchemars. Tu auras fini vers quelle heure ?

-Voyons voir, il me reste à faire ça, hmmm... Vers huit heures je monte manger, à huit heures vingt je redescends fignoler quelques détails, puis j'ai une étape pour laisser la potion mijoter huit heures, donc vers neuf heures du soir. Dans le Salon ?

-Non, une salle d'études, avec Athéna et Perséphone.

-Pas de problèmes. Maintenant, continuais-je à l'adresse de la Plume, je redémarre la potion à feu vif pour ajouter une cervelle de rat. Le livre préconise de la hacher, mais je n'aime pas ajouter du solide haché à ce stade, je l'ai donc pressé et je n'ajouterais que le jus. La chair devait de toute façon être éliminée à l'étape suivante. La potion prend une couleur verte, teinte salsepareille. Je retire le chaudron avant de couper le feu. Vient une étape délicate, il faut filtrer la potion pour éliminer les impuretés, puis la réduire de deux-tiers à feu vif. »

Je continuais de m'affairer, c'était une des potions les plus délicates que j'ai jamais fait et le défi m'enchantait. De plus, le fait de décrire tout ce que je faisais à haute voix me paraissait une très bonne idée, je le referais certainement à l'avenir. Vers huit heures, comme prévu, je me prévoyais une pause pour manger, tandis que la potion devait refroidir à température ambiante. Cela permit de la séparer en deux corps, j'éliminais doucement le corps supérieur, pour ne garder que le corps inférieur, plus puissant. Je le transférais dans un chaudron taille 1 en or de l'Académie pour le laisser reposer, les minuscules particules d'or qui s'échapperaient pendant la nuit renforceraient l'effet de la potion.

« Alors Louis, dis-je en entrant dans la salle où tout le monde m'attendait, quelle est cette piste que tu as trouvé ?

-Eh bien voilà, j'ai profité d'avoir une petite-amie géniale pour sécher un peu les cours, et j'ai interrogé un peu tout le monde dans l'Académie, pour me renseigner sur les problèmes de mauvais rêves.

-Louis, soupira Athéna, tu n'es pas censé t'occuper de cette affaire, et surtout pas en séchant des cours. C'est aux Directeurs de gérer ça.

-Excuse-moi, dit Louis goguenard, vu la scène de ce midi, ils ont pas l'air d'être vraiment dignes de confiance. Et puis c'était pas des cours très utiles, juste le français, l'anglais, et deux heures d'éducation sorcière. Et l'après-midi je n'ai pas séché les Forces du Mal. Bref, j'ai réussi à dresser une carte des cauchemars, en fonction de leur intensité. Ce n'est pas très précis bien sûr, parce que ça varie aussi en fonction de la sensibilité des personnes. Par exemple, Laurent a eu un cauchemar très violent, alors qu'il est dans la chambre voisine de la mienne qui n'ait pas eu quelque chose de très puissant.

-Donc ta carte ne vaut rien, dit Athéna.

-Ne sois pas si défaitiste, ma chère, elle est à nuancer, mais pas à jeter. J'ai déjà un détail important, les Durmstrang ne sont pas les seuls à être épargné, les Banquets aussi. L'intégralité des Banquets. Par contre, les Chasse sont touchés en abondance, comme les trois autres écoles, et certains Professeurs. Et notamment, Monsieur Napellion, qui habite juste à côté des Fermes désaffectées. Napellion, c'est notre prof de Forces du Mal.

-Et ça te dit quoi tout ça ?

-Eh bien, ça me laisse penser que la source de tous ces désagréments se trouve dans une des Fermes désaffectées au Nord-Ouest du domaine. Tout près du Pavillon de la Chasse, mais aussi de l'endroit où nos amis de Poudlard, Belrifugio et Koldovstoretz se sont installé. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, non ?

-Ça me paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux, répondit Athéna, mais soit. Je suppose que c'est une piste, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

-Bah en parler aux Directeurs, répondit Perséphone, on est pas insensés, non plus. En espérant qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux.

-Bon, très bien, je vous accompagnerais quand vous irez demain, dis-je, mas en attendant, je vais me coucher. Demain, je me lève à trois heures, moi.

-Pourquoi si tôt, me demanda Athéna, on est jeudi demain, tu commences à dix heures.

-Les cours oui. Mais ma potion doit mijoter huit heures, ça veut dire qu'à quatre heures vingt, je dois la retirer du feu, alors j'ai pas intérêt à faire la grasse matinée. Bonne nuit les amis. »

Avant de me coucher, j'accomplis mes corvées quotidiennes, changer l'eau de Cléopâtre, donner à manger aux fourmis, laisser les hiboux sortir pour la nuit, et nettoyer leur cage, puis je me couchais enfin. Lorsqu'un mauvais rêve m'éveilla une demi-heure plus tard, je pris une dose soigneusement mesurée de potion de sommeil sans rêves et me recouchais, Louis avait raison cette histoire ne pouvait plus durer. Je me réveillais à trois heures et demi et m'habillais sans faire de bruit. Je sortis ensuite doucement de ma chambre pour me diriger vers les cachots où ma potion mijotait.

Pour ce faire, je sortis du Pavillon de la Chasse et me dirigeais vers le Palais, dans la nuit noire, éclairée uniquement par la lueur des étoles. C'était une nuit sans lune aujourd'hui, malgré l'absence de nuages, et j'incantais un Lumos pour pouvoir voir où je posais mes pieds. J'avais toujours aimé marcher, surtout dans le froid et les ténèbres de la nuit, j'aimais l'impression d'être seul au monde qui s'emparait de moi lorsque je déambulais dans les allées noires du Parc, ou dans les rues chichement éclairées d'une ville. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'étais un lève-tôt, contrairement à mon frère, et je sortais souvent me promener au petit-matin, mais mon heure préférée c'était celle qu'on appelle la plus sombre, l'heure avant l'aube.

J'arrivais en une dizaine de minutes au Palais et j'y pénétrais sans difficulté, il n'était jamais fermé, si les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer dans une partie de l'Académie, ce n'était pas une porte close qui les arrêterait. Je descendis ensuite dans les cachots où se trouvaient les salles de Potion, j'arrivais devant la mienne avec dix minutes d'avance. J'entendis alentour d'autres pas feutrés, signe que je n'étais pas le seul à travailler avant l'aurore sur ce devoir. La couleur de la Potion était presque parfaite, il me fallait juste patienter un peu.

C'est ce que j'aimais dans les Potions. Il fallait être tour à tour d'une précision extrême, puis d'une patience à toute épreuve. Les Potions étaient un art délicat, qu'on ne pouvait pas espérer manier au bonheur la chance comme certaines disciplines magiques, il fallait de la rigueur et de la discipline, des qualités bien trop rares chez les sorciers. C'est pourquoi il existait si peu de bons potionnistes, n'importe qui peut faire des potions simples, mais le gouffre entre un potionniste du dimanche et un bon potionniste était extrême, comparé à celui qui séparait un bon niveau d'un niveau médiocre dans d'autres matières. Malgré tout, je ne tirais pas de mon don pour les Potions une fierté déplacée, il y avait bien d'autres matières où je n'avais rien d'un Maître, et où mes camarades me dépassaient.

Lorsque la Potion eût atteint la bonne teinte, je me replaçais en position de préparateur. Il fallait maintenant saisir l'effet voulu en dissolvant de la poudre de corne de licorne à feu vif. Une fois ceci fait, j'ajoutais ma touche personnelle, une pincée de poudre de bézoard destinée à renforcer l'effet du contre-poison. J'ajoutais ensuite une pointe d'essence d'hellébore pour stabiliser la potion, conscient que je pouvais faire capoter deux semaines d'efforts avec cette petite manipulation. Je tournais ensuite délicatement, une fois dans le sens horaire, trois fois dans le sens contraire, puis encore une fois dans le sens horaire. La potion retrouva alors la couleur jaune, teinte écu qu'elle devait avoir à ce stade et je soupirais d'aise.

Le plus dur était passé, il me suffisait maintenant d'effectuer une nouvelle opération de filtration, puis une décantation. Je retirai le corps grisâtre qui ne m'intéressait pas et récupérais une potion d'un doré extrêmement vif et soutenu, que je versais dans une fiole en verre de potions, le sort du couvercle la fit passer en stase sitôt fermée, et je renforçais moi même le verre, pour éviter toute catastrophe. Voilà, à partir de deux litres de potion, j'avais obtenu dix centilitres de contre-poison, si tout s'était bien passé, cette fiole contenait dix doses de contre-poison à n'importe quel poison végétal de classe huit ou inférieur. Les poisons de classe neuf à quinze demandaient des potions encore plus spécifiques que je me faisais une joie de découvrir les années suivantes.

En attendant, je mis la fiole dans une sacoche de cuir avec le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel j'avais marqué mon protocole. Je marquais ensuite la sacoche à mon nom avant de la déposer dans le casier de Mlle Delacour. Je regardais l'heure, cinq heures moins le quart, je commençais à dix heures, j'avais donc cinq heures devant moi. Je décidais alors de me promener dans le Parc pour profiter de la nature, ce que je fis quelques heures, puis lorsque les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter vers six heures du matin, je pris le chemin de la Salle à Manger pour déjeuner.

A dix heures, je reprenais les cours avec celui de Potions. Mlle Delacour nous salua avec un grand sourire et commença par me féliciter pour mon travail.

« Damoiseau Eliham, je vous félicite, non seulement vous m'avez rendu votre devoir avec une semaine d'avance, mais en plus il est remarquablement bien fait. Je n'aurais pas pensé à la poudre de bézoard, je pensais que c'était contre-indiqué avec la poudre de corne de licorne. Mais l'ajout d'essence d'hellébore pour stabiliser la potion était une excellente idée, ça a très bien marché bravo. Comment en êtes vous venu à cette idée ? Ça ne semblait pas une improvisation sur le moment à voir votre protocole.

-Oh, c'était l'année dernière, répondis-je en rougissant un peu, j'avais essayé d'élaborer un antidote à partir d'un poison composé, et je n'arrivais pas à dépasser le quotient de nocivité des deux poisons avec des méthodes conventionnelles. Alors, j'ai pensé ajouter de la poudre de bézoard, ce qui permettait en effet de contrer les poisons, mais la potion était très instable. J'ai testé plusieurs catalyseurs avant de trouver l'essence d'hellébore, en très petite quantité elle permet de lier la poudre de bézoard à l'ensemble sans que cela risque de tourner.

-Bravo, vraiment. Je confesse que je n'y aurais pas pensé, confronté à un quotient de nocivité trop élevé, j'ai tendance à sur-concentrer les principes guérissants en réduisant la potion, mais l'ajout d'un nouveau principe plus puissant est une très belle parade également. Et le faire dans le cadre d'un contre-poison générique permet de surclasser les poisons les plus vicieux, ce qui est un atout non négligeable. Bien, maintenant nous reprendrons notre cours sur les principes azotés des antidotes. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 251, Damoiselle Livia, veuillez lire le premier paragraphe. »

Le cours passa rapidement, malgré qu'on ait trois heures de suite, après avoir débattu du cours, une activité qui déstabilisait beaucoup de mes camarades, mais que je considérais comme particulièrement stimulante, nous avions tâché de séparer les principes azotés de différents antidotes, c'est à dire les substances qui corrompent les antidotes obtenus par concentration en empêchant les principes guérissants d'agir.

Le soir, après une après-midi passée en cours de magie ancestrale et de sport, je retrouvais Louis et les autres pour aller voir les Directeurs. Louis avait encore amélioré sa carte, avec comme toujours l'aide de Perséphone, et c'est le cœur confiant que nous allâmes porter notre découverte au bureau directorial. Le bureau du Directeur Magnus se trouvait dans le Palais, au rez-de-chaussée, camouflé par une tapisserie représentant Saint Renaud terrassant un dragon. Le fondateur de l'Académie nous regarda s'approcher et demanda ce que nous voulions, ce fut Louis qui répondit que l'on avait peut-être des informations sur les événements qui se déroulaient dans l'Académie. Il partir alors dans l'arrière plan puis revint quelques instants plus tard, porteur d'une réponse négative, les Directeurs étaient en réunion et ne voulaient pas être dérangés. Dépités, nous fîmes demi-tour et nous retournâmes dans notre Salon.

Sur le chemin reliant le Palais au Pavillon de la Chasse, nous croisâmes M Potter, je le saluais poliment et il me répondit d'une voix amicale.

« Laurent, salut, ça va ? Qui sont tes amis ?

-Oui, merci Monsieur, répondis-je après avoir lancé un interpretus, voici Athéna, Louis et Perséphone. Je me demandais Monsieur, nous avions peut-être des informations sur les problèmes de cauchemar qui arrivent ces jours-ci. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez obtenir une audience des Directeurs ? On a essayé, mais ils ont refusé, ils sont en réunion.

-Des informations ? Quelles informations ?

-Eh bien, dit Louis, en fait j'ai... j'ai interrogé des gens un peu partout dans l'Académie et j'ai dressé une sorte de carte de l'intensité des cauchemars. Et je pense que leur source pourrait se trouver dans une des fermes du Nord-Ouest.

-Mais ça m'a l'air très intéressant, ça ! Je peux voir ta carte ? Merci, donc la source se trouverait ici ? Et les Durmstrang ne sont pas concernés parce qu'ils sont trop loin, c'est ça ? Tout comme les plus jeunes, les... Banquets, comme vous dites. Ça se tient. Dites-moi les enfants, est-ce que vous voudriez m'accompagner à ces Fermes ? Je voudrais y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Mais, dis-je pas très rassuré à l'idée de me rapprocher d'une source potentiellement dangereuse de magie néfaste, est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas demander de l'aide ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes un adulte, mais il ne nous faudrait pas une expédition ? Comme une vingtaine de sorciers expérimentés ?

-Allons, c'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil, ne t'en fais pas. Je dirais que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de venir avec moi, vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis. Et vous ne risque rien, je vous protégerai. »

Nous accompagnâmes donc M Potter vers ces Fermes, je n'étais pas très rassuré, mais je suivais tout de même le mouvement, prêt à m'enfuir en cas de problème. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de téméraire comme pouvait l'être Louis, et je n'étais absolument pas doué en combat magique, comme je le répétais souvent, j'étais chercheur, pas Échevin, combattre les forces du mal et se défendre contre des sorciers maléfiques, c'était loin d'être ma tasse de thé. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner mes amis, alors je suivais bon gré, mal gré.

Nous ne mîmes que quelques minutes à rejoindre le secteur en question, il s'agissait d'un groupement de trois Fermes relativement rapprochées, quelques mètres entre chacune, et qui n'avaient pas été occupées depuis plusieurs décennies. L'une d'elles aurait eu besoin d'une nouvelle charpente, l'autre n'avait plus de vitres aux fenêtres, et le lierre mangeait toutes les façades. Nous approchâmes du bâtiment le plus proche, précautionneusement. La porte tomba à terre lorsque M Potter voulut baisser la clenche et nous entrâmes dans la maison poussiéreuse.

Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'inhabituel, mais nous fouillâmes tout de même la maison, qui était relativement grande. Après avoir fait chou blanc, nous passâmes à la seconde masure, celle dont il manquait une partie du toit. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, mais les fenêtres étaient si sales qu'il fallut allumer nos baguettes pour avoir de la lumière. Alors que nous pénétrions dans le salon, je remarquais que le mobilier n'était pas seulement laissé à l'abandon, il avait clairement été saccagé. Alors que j'allais en faire la remarque, un étrange bruit s'éleva, à mi chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement. Je me figeais, mort de frousse.

« C'était quoi ça ?

-Ça venait d'en bas je crois, souffla Louis, il doit y avoir une cave. Cherchez une trappe, il faut qu'on descende.

-Est-ce que c'est prudent ? Je veux dire, on sait qu'il y a un truc, maintenant il faut aller chercher des renforts.

-C'est peut-être rien, dit M Potter d'un ton dégagé, on va s'en assurer, ça ne sert à rien d'alerter tout le château pour trois fois rien. Quelqu'un voit une trappe menant à la cave ?

-Le cellier, dit Athéna, il me semble que c'est dans le cellier que se trouve la trappe généralement. »

Résigné, je les suivit à travers la cuisine jusqu'au cellier dont le sol était en effet percé d'un trou menant à la cave, la trappe avait été brisée, il restait une planche accrochée aux gonds, mais le reste avait disparu. En descendant les escaliers étroits menant à la cave, nous vîmes des débris de bois jonchant les marches, jusqu'à trouver la plus grosse partie de la trappe en bas, brisée en deux. Une fois en bas, M Potter se plaça en tête, Louis et Perséphone, qui apprenaient le métier le flanquèrent, tandis que Athéna et moi nous placions un peu en retrait, sans trop savoir où il fallait aller.

Nous approchâmes ensuite du fond de la cave, d'où provint un nouveau bruit. Ça ressemblait au cri d'un animal, plutôt gros, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Je crus voir quelque chose bouger à la lueur de nos baguettes, M Potter dût avoir la même impression car il lança un L _umos Maxima_ qui fit jaillir une boule de lumière, éclairant toute la pièce. C'est alors que je les vit. Deux énormes monstres, de la taille d'un bœuf, avec un corps et la tête d'un éléphant, mais des pattes de tigre, une queue et des cornes de taureau. L'un semblait endormi, mais l'autre se déplaça vers nous, poussant le cri que nous avions entendu tout à l'heure.

Aussitôt, M Potter et les deux apprentis Commandeurs lancèrent des sorts, tandis que Athéna et moi paniquâmes un peu. Je commençais par reculer, puis je me repris et j'essayais de lancer des sorts, sans trop savoir lesquels lancer. Je ne connaissais que très peu de sorts d'attaques, je lançais un _Expelliarmus_ , avant de me dire que c'était stupide. J'optais ensuite pour un _Incendio_ , qui ne fit pas grand chose sur le cuir épais de la créature. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas vraiment incommodée par les sorts qui la bombardaient et tentait de saisir les sorciers les plus proches avec sa trompe, ou donnait des coups de griffe. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas très vive, M Potter, Louis et Perséphone n'avaient pas trop de problèmes pour éviter ses coups maladroits.

Le combat réveilla cependant la deuxième créature, qui se rapprocha du combat. Je lançais alors un nouvel _Incendio_ , dressant un mur de flammes devant la créature avant qu'elle ne se rapproche du combat. Elle le traversa comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui était un peu déstabilisant. J'éteignis donc le feu d'un mouvement de baguette avant de chercher une stratégie qui pourrait venir à bout de ces deux chars d'assaut. C'est M Potter qui trouva, il nous ordonna de viser les yeux, sûrement habitué à croiser des créatures insensibles à la magie.

Je tentais de lancer un _Diffindo_ sur les yeux du monstre le plus proche de moi, mais c'était compliqué de viser une cible si petite, qui plus est lorsqu'elle bougeait sans cesse. C'est Louis qui l'atteignit en premier, son sortilège frappa l'œil de la deuxième créature, qui recula en s'ébrouant, leur permettant de souffler un peu. M Potter profita de ce répit pour lancer un sortilège sur la créature qui venait de reculer, la faisant hurler de douleur. Elle chargea alors le sorcier adulte qui l'esquiva d'un bond, laissant les grandes cornes percer la peau de l'autre bête. Lorsqu'elle se retira, une sorte de liquide gluant et argenté s'écoulait de la plaie, c'était très étrange. Mais rapidement, la substance cessa de s'écouler et le cuir se referma.

Je commençais à me dire que l'on s'était attaqué à un trop gros morceau et que l'on allait peut-être tous mourir dans cette cave. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner mes amis, même si j'étais dans la meilleure situation pour fuir, je continuais de bombarder les créatures de sorts inefficaces, espérant toucher un point faible ou trouver un sort qui les ferait enfin reculer. Comme je me doutais que les sorts conventionnels ne marcheraient pas, j'essayais toute une gamme de sortilèges plus ou moins vus en cours, ou même simplement appris à la bibliothèque entre deux cours. Athéna avait adopté la même stratégie, mais les trois autres n'en avaient pas le loisir, occupé à esquiver les coups des créatures, et ils se contentaient d'enchaîner les sorts le plus rapidement possible dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction.

Je voyais bien qu'ils commençaient à s'essouffler, Louis était beaucoup moins vif qu'auparavant, la robe de Perséphone se plaquait sur son corps trempé de sueur et même M Potter soufflait comme un bœuf. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous nous battions et la lutte commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à une lutte sans espoir, d'autant que les créatures ne semblaient pas faiblir, elles. C'est alors qu'Athéna lança un sort de plus, qui toucha une des créatures au flanc. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le sort laissa une grande marque de brûlure, qui ne se referma pas mais fit battre l'animal en retraite avec des beuglements de douleur.

« C'était quoi ça, demanda Louis.

- _Oubliettes_ , lança à nouveau Athéna, le sort d'amnésie. _Oubliettes_ , regardez ça les brûle, elles n'aiment pas ça !

-Mais bien sûr, dit M Potter, cette substance argentée, c'était des souvenirs ! Elles sont composées de souvenirs, par conséquent, le sortilège d'amnésie les détruit. Allons-y, tous ensemble, _Oubliettes_! »

Nous conjuguèrent alors nos efforts, faisant reculer les créatures peu à peu et nous finîmes par les acculer dans leur nid. Cette fois ci, elles étaient réellement mal en point, elles respiraient laborieusement, leurs flancs couverts de brûlures se soulevaient comme des soufflets de forge. L'une d'elles avait perdu sa queue, sectionnée, par un sort particulièrement puissant, l'autre avait une partie de la tête brûlée, et elles ne semblaient plus pouvoir se battre. M Potter voulut alors les capturer, les cordes qu'il lança d'abord n'eurent aucun effet, mais son _Legilimens_ lui permit de prendre le contrôle des deux créatures affaiblies. Il les fit alors doucement sortir de la cave, et les amena au Palais.

A la lumière du pâle soleil d'hiver, elles parurent perdre leurs moyens, renâclant et secouant la tête. C'était certainement des créatures nocturnes et le soleil devait leur blesser les yeux. Ordinairement, j'aurais eu pitié de pauvres animaux blessés par le soleil, mais après qu'elles aient failli tuer deux de mes amis je n'avais plus aucune compassion pour elles. Les élèves qui nous voyaient passer nous regardaient avec effarement, ils se demandaient certainement si c'était une attraction, ou quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Nous menâmes les étranges créatures jusqu'au bureau directorial, au moment où les Directeurs le quittaient. Ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds en nous voyant amener de telles créatures, et ce fut le Professeur Magnus qui prit la parole en premier.

« Que... M Potter, qu'est-ce que ces choses ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, M Magnus, répondit l'Auror, à vrai dire c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Mais il semble que ce soit la cause des désagréments qui secouent votre école ces derniers jours, et je me suis dit que votre Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pourrait peut-être les identifier...

-Pas la peine, dit Madame Petrova, je sais ce que c'est. Il y en a quelques uns chez moi, à l'est de la Russie, ce sont des Baku, des créatures orientales qui se nourrissent des rêves des gens. Certains les utilisent comme protection contre les cauchemars.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas très réussi, railla le Directeur italien, apparemment ceux-là provoquent des cauchemars plus qu'ils n'en protègent.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler aussi, reprit Mme Petrova, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sous-espèce plus rare qui ne mange que les rêves et laisse donc les cauchemars les plus horribles. Où se cachaient-elles ?

-Dans une ferme désaffectée non loin du Pavillon de la Chasse, répondit M Potter. Nous pensons que c'est la raison pour laquelle les Durmstrang et les Banquets de Beauxbâtons ont été épargnés, ils étaient situé trop loin de ce bâtiment pour être touchés par ces créatures.

-Aha, dit le Signor Draconis, je m'en doutais ! C'est bien un coup des Bulgares, ils essaient de tricher pour remporter le Tournoi !

-Draconis, rugit le Bulgare, je ne me laisserais pas insulter ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, je ne connaissais même pas ces créatures !

-Messieurs, les interrompit un des professeurs de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, calmez-vous. Je pense que tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux accident, ces créatures ont dû arriver par hasard dans notre école. Il me semble que le Jardin Zoologique de France a perdu des créatures semblables il y a quelques temps, elles ont dû errer un moment pour finir par s'installer ici. Je vais les contacter, en attendant enfermez les Baku dans un endroit sombre et hermétiquement fermé.

-Et pour les cauchemars, Gaël, dit le Professeur Magnus, que pouvons nous faire ?

-Placer des sorts autour de leur prison. Cela devrait les empêcher de nous nuire.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit alors Mrs McGonagall, mais dis moi Harry, comment as-tu trouvé la cachette de ces étranges créatures ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas moi Minerva, répondit M Potter en montrant Louis, c'est ce brillant élève de Cinquième Année. »

Il raconta alors toute l'histoire, comment nous avions résolu le mystère, avec une critique à peine voilée des Directeurs trop occupés pour nous écouter, puis le reste des événements. Les Directeurs ne l'interrompirent que pour clarifier certains points, puis le Professeur Magnus reprit la parole.

« Eh bien, quelle aventure ! Damoiseau Sèvres, je vais vous donner trente points pour avoir su réfléchir avec calme et sang-froid lorsque nous passions notre temps à nous disputer, et vous aurez la Médaille d'Honneur. Vos compagnons recevront dix points chacun, et mes plus sincères félicitations. Mes remerciements à vous aussi M Potter, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide. Et maintenant, je suggère de tous nous diriger vers la Salle des Festins, il se fait tard. Je demanderais un festin aux Elfes demain, pour fêter ça. »

J'étais un peu impressionné par les félicitations du Directeur, que je ne pensais pas mériter. Athéna rougissait tellement qu'on aurait cru une tomate, et Perséphone et Louis n'en menaient pas large, surtout Louis qui se tortillait sur place depuis que M Potter avait raconté comment il avait résolu l'affaire. Personnellement, je n'étais pas particulièrement heureux des récompenses du Professeur Magnus, j'avais suffisamment de points avec mes notes et mon attitude irréprochable, et je ne courrais pas après la gloire. Mais je supposais qu'une médaille pour services rendus à l'École ferait un très bel effet dans le dossier de Louis pour son futur métier.

Au Dîner, le Professeur Magnus fit un discours au cours duquel il résuma notre petite aventure et félicita Louis, ce qui nous attira les regards de toute la salle, chose assez désagréable. Je n'aime pas être sous le feu des projecteurs, quelle qu'en soit la raison, et j'espérais que cette histoire serait vite oubliée, ou en tout cas que ma participation le soit. Puis nous retournâmes dans nos chambres, j'en profitais pour appeler Claire et lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à l'Académie. Elle parut effrayée que j'avais pris tant de risques, malgré que j'ai tout fait pour minimiser mon importance dans l'histoire, mais elle finit par me féliciter et surtout à féliciter Louis. Je restais un long moment à parler avec elle, et je finis par me coucher à une heure très avancée, complètement mort de fatigue.

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? Pour revenir sur cette histoire, en fait, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfiction. J'ai rêvé que j'étais un sorcier dans une école où de mystérieux cas d'amnésie se déclaraient, et que je finissais par confronter les horribles créatures qui en étaient responsables en compagnie d'une jeune fille et de Harry Potter. C'était il y a un an et demi, et j'ai fini par abandonner l'idée d'en faire une longue intrigue sur toute la première année pour simplement la résumer en un chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	19. Chapter 16: Les Dents de la Mer

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, on continue cette histoire par un petit chapitre filler, mais qui pose aussi des éléments importants pour la suite. Bonne lecture ! :D Bonjour à toutes et à tous, on continue cette histoire par un petit chapitre filler, mais qui pose aussi des éléments importants pour la suite. Bonne lecture ! :D**

Une fois les Baku évacués vers le Jardin Zoologique de France, le calme revint dans l'Académie, enfin un calme assez relatif, la Deuxième Tâche approchait et les consciences commençaient à s'échauffer. Enfin, surtout les paris, qui montaient très haut, certains commençaient même à se chiffrer en écus. Personnellement, je ne supportais pas les jeux d'argent et je n'avais donc rien misé, mais Louis avait parié trois heaumes sur la victoire de Mathieu. Le matin du premier samedi de Février, un match de Quidditch eût lieu opposant l'équipe des Chasse de l'Ombre aux Chasse du Couchant, match dans lequel jouait Athéna. Elle faisait partie des meilleurs poursuiveuses et était souvent sélectionnée, bien que l'équipe comptât une dizaine de poursuiveurs qui tournaient souvent.

C'est l'équipe du Couchant qui entra en première sur le terrain, dans leurs magnifiques robes oranges, annoncés par le présentateur qui n'était autre que Mathieu Fofana, le Champion de l'École. Il n'avait pas voulu renoncer à cette charge malgré le travail supplémentaire qu'il devait fournir cette année.

« Et voici les Chasses du Couchant, Beaurivage capitaine et gardien, Dujardin, Giraudoux, Lyant, Oursain, Jourdain eeeeeet Kellerman, une équipe redoutable, surtout grâce à Kellerman, l'Attrapeur qui a semble-t-il déjà reçu des propositions des clubs des Trolls de Troyes et des Paresseux Parisiens ! Voici maintenant l'équipe des Chasses de l'Ombre, Duval, Miaille, Corlobec capitaine, Blancbaston, Dumesnil, Séchan eeeeeeet Pottier, équipe invaincue cette année, ses Poursuiveurs sont redoutables, Corlobec, Blancbaston et Miaille travaillent parfaitement en équipe, malgré que la petite Blancbaston soit une recrue de cette année. M Baudelaire sera notre arbitre pour cette rencontre qui s'annonce très intéressante. Rappelons que ces deux équipes sont actuellement premières et deuxièmes du championnat et sont dans un mouchoir de poche, la victoire de ce match pourrait permettre aux Chasses du Couchant de prendre la tête du championnat !

Le Souaffle est envoyé, c'est Dujardin qui le réceptionne, mais un cognard de Séchan le déstabilise et c'est Miaille qui le réceptionne, Miaille Corlobec, Blancbaston, Miaille à nouveau, hou-là ce cognard là est pas passé loin, Miaille, Blancbaston, Blancbaston et Blancbaston maaarque ! 10 à 0 pour l'Ombre ! »

Aussitôt la moitié des gradins éclatèrent en cris de joie, je criais également, un peu enivré par l'ambiance dans le stade. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me laisser aller à ce genre de comportement, mais l'ambiance d'un stade de Quidditch est suffisante pour lâcher un peu la bride. Le Souaffle est aussitôt remis en jeu et récupéré par Athéna qui esquive plusieurs cognards avant de faire la passe à son capitaine, celui-ci évite un joueur adverse et marque à nouveau après une feinte superbement effectuée. Les poursuiveurs du Couchant, Dujardin, Giraudoux et Lyant, ne sont clairement pas à la hauteur de leurs homologues de l'Ombre, si on comptait le temps de possession du Souaffle, ce serait écrasant. En outre, même si les batteurs Oursain et Jourdain sont très doués, les poursuiveurs esquivent la plupart des tirs sans même perdre la balle.

« Et l'équipe du Couchant parvient à ouvrir le score ! Les Chasse de l'Ombre mènent maintenant 90 à 10, confortable avance. Ah, le Vif a été repéré semble-t-il, Kellerman s'élance, mais oh non ! Un Cognard de Dumesnil le heurte de plein fouet, il ne va pas bien du tout. Beaurivage demande un temps mort, l'Infirmier s'élance sur le terrain. Des étincelles vertes, tout va bien, un simple bleu, Kellerman redécolle, mais le Vif s'est enfui, pas de chance. L'équipe de l'Ombre repart à l'attaque, menée encore une fois par Blancbaston. Cette joueuse est formidable, elle a marqué la moitié des buts de la rencontre, Blancbaston, Miaille, Corlobec, à nouveau Blancbaston, et elle tire ! But ! 100 à 10 pour l'Ombre !

Le match reprend, Kellerman cherche le Vif, il a compris qu'il était la seule chance de victoire de son équipe. Et l'équipe adverse l'a compris aussi, Pottier lui colle au train et les batteurs se tiennent prêts à l'assommer. Les poursuiveurs du Couchant font de la figuration, ah non ils réceptionnent la balle, Dujardin, Giraudoux, Lyant, Giraudoux, passe à Dujardin qui tire ! Mais c'est bloqué par le gardien, Duval est un mur, il a laissé passer un tir sur les sept tentés. Passe à Miaille, qui s'élance, suivi de près par Corlobec,Corlobec, Miaille, ils remontent le terrain à deux, Miaille qui passe à Blancbaston ! Elle tire et marque ! 100 points d'avance pour l'Ombre, soixante de plus et même le Vif ne fera pas gagner les Couchants ! »

Le match se déroula ainsi, les actions avec le Souaffle étaient presque à sens uniques, mais c'était fascinant de voir trois Poursuiveurs marquer but après but malgré l'absence de leurs batteurs, plus occupés à gêner l'Attrapeur adverse. Trois fois Kellerman s'était élancé vers le Vif, trois fois un Cognard bien ajusté ou une manœuvre de son homologue adverse l'en avaient empêché. Il en devenait fou, tournant de plus en plus vite autour du terrain, je sentais qu'il enrageait. Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, le score était de 220 à 70, 150 points de plus.

C'est alors que Kellerman vit le Vif pour la sixième fois du match. Il s'élança, évita un Cognard, ralentit pour esquiver le deuxième, mais sans perdre le Vif des yeux. Il fonça vers la minuscule balle, indifférent à ce qui se jouait sur le terrain, aux cris d'encouragement, simplement soulagé d'avoir la voie libre, plus de Cognards, son adversaire semblait avoir disparu du terrain. Il attrapa alors le Vif et remonta en chandelle, hurlant de joie et de soulagement tandis que la foule explosait. C'est alors qu'il entendit à nouveau la voix du présentateur.

« Ah là là là, quelle erreur ! Kellerman a récupéré le Vif alors que Blancbaston venait de marquer le seizième but d'avance des Ombres, il est tombé dans le piège de Corlobec. Soulagé de n'avoir plus personne pour l'empêcher de prendre le Vif, il n'a pas vérifié si ça apporterait la victoire à son équipe ! Les poursuiveurs de l'Ombre ont été extraordinaires, c'est la deuxième fois dans l'histoire de l'Académie que l'on parvient à remporter un match sans attraper le Vif d'Or ! Les Chasses de l'Ombre confirment leur position en tête du Championnat avec 71 points, soit 3 points d'avance sur le second, les Chasses du Couchant qui viennent de passer à 68. Bonne journée à vous, chers spectateurs, la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons, je serais en train de passer la Seconde Tâche. »

Une explosion d'ovations salua cette dernière phrase, tout Beauxbâtons saluait et encourageait son Champion. Presque aussitôt, je me ruais hors des tribunes pour aller saluer Athéna, mon amie avait été magistrale sur ce match, elle avait marqué dix des vingt-deux buts qui avaient donné la victoire à son équipe et j'avais hâte de la rejoindre pour la féliciter. Mais quand je croisais son équipe sortant des vestiaires, ils n'étaient que six et m'expliquèrent que Athéna était partie de son côté en disant qu'elle devait chercher des amis. Je partis dans la direction indiquée, non sans les avoir chaleureusement félicité pour leur victoire, après tout c'était l'équipe de ma région.

Je déambulais un peu dans le Parc,me demandant pourquoi Athéna était partie vers les Serres plutôt que de nous rejoindre au pied des tribunes. Et me maudissant de n'avoir pas attendu Louis et Perséphone, ils devaient me chercher de leurs côtés. Je vis enfin les Serres devant moi et je m'approchais doucement, il me semblait apercevoir des formes plus loin et j'avais bien envie de faire la surprise à Athéna. Je reconnus sa natte noire de loin, elle parlait avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, sans me faire voir quand elle se rapprocha de la fille et l'embrassa en l'enlaçant. Je souris devant ce spectacle et choisis de faire demi-tour pour ne pas déranger les deux tourterelles, malheureusement ma maladresse fit encore des siennes, je trébuchais sur un outil de jardin et m'écrasais à terre dans un grand fracas, brisant plusieurs pots dans ma chute.

Lorsque je me relevais, je faisais face à Athéna et sa petite-amie, qui étaient à la fois surprise et honteuses.

« Salut Athéna, dis-je en souriant, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas agir discrètement plus d'une minute. Je m'en vais, continuez votre petite affaire.

-Laurent, bafouilla-t-elle, je... Que... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

-Bah toi et... elle, qui s'embrassaient. Excuse-moi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour te donner mon nom ? Pour que tu le rapportes à tout le monde ? Merci bien, mais non.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, je ne veux absolument pas raconter vos histoires à tout le monde, ça ne concerne que vous. Enfin si, je comptais en parler à Louis et Perséphone, mais si tu ne veux pas, Athéna, je garderais le secret, promis.

-Comment ça si je ne veux pas ? Enfin, Laurent, tu n'es pas choqué ? Dégoûté ? Je... c'est pas normal ce qu'on était en train de faire et...

-Non, dis-je ébahi, ne me dis pas que les Sorciers n'acceptent toujours pas l'homosexualité ? On est au XXIe siècle merde !

-Bien sûr qu'on ne l'accepte pas, dit l'inconnue, c'est... c'est contre-nature ! C'est criminel !

-Et pourtant, vous le faites, dis-je en ricanant. Bon, alors si vous voulez savoir, les Moldus acceptent... je vais pas dire parfaitement, mais pour la plus grande majorité l'homosexualité. Au moins en France. Eh, on a même voté une loi leur permettant de se marier il y a quelques années ! Alors honnêtement, que tu préfères les femmes ou les hommes, Athéna, je m'en fiche un peu. Ou même si tu aimes les deux, c'est le cas non ? Vu que t'es sorti avec moi.

-Ah, euh... non, quand je suis sorti avec toi, c'était pour me forcer à sortir avec un homme. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en pleurant, ça m'a surtout prouvé que j'étais pas fait pour aller avec un homme, que... que j'aime vraiment les femmes, et que les femmes. Et ça, ça va ruiner ma vie.

-Eh, Athéna, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Je suis sûr que ça ira bien, pourquoi ça ruinerait ta vie ?

-Déjà, ça veut dire que mon père ne pourra pas me marier avec une grande famille, quelle famille accepterait ce genre de personnes ? Et ensuite, mes parents vont me rejeter, c'est sûr. Et je ne pourrais même pas faire de carrière en politique, ce serait un suicide. Ou alors, il faut que je cache ma véritable nature, ce que j'essaie de faire depuis trois mois, et tu m'as déjà découverte.

-Moi, dis-je avec fermeté, je ne te laisserais pas tomber en tout cas. Je m'en fous de ce que disent les autres, pour moi il n'y a aucune différence entre Athéna hétérosexuelle et Athéna lesbienne. Oui, lesbienne ajoutais-je en voyant la mine choquée des deux filles, le premier pas pour assumer votre sexualité, ça serait d'assumer le vocabulaire. Bref, je ne vois pas de différences entre toi et Perséphone et je ne changerais pas mon comportement envers toi. Et je me battrais pour que les autres t'acceptent tels quels également, parce que cette manière de penser est... rétrograde et révoltante ! Les préjugés contre les homos, c'est le même genre de connerie que les préjugés contre les Issus de Moldus comme moi. Tu comprends ?

-Euh... oui, j'ai compris Laurent, dit-elle en souriant tristement, ça fait du bien de savoir que j'ai au moins un ami fidèle ici. Mais tu ne feras pas changer les choses...

-Peut-être pas tout seul. Mais avec les autres sorciers homos, et les autres Issus de Moldus, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose je t'assure. Allez venez toutes les deux, on retourne au château ? Je commence à avoir faim moi. Au fait Athéna, je voulais te féliciter pour ton match, t'as été géniale !

-Oh, euh... merci.

-Au fait, dit la belle inconnue, moi c'est Belladone, Belladone de Beaurivage, merci d'essayer de prendre notre défense.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Beaurivage, t'as un lien avec le Beaurivage qui jouait ce matin ?

-C'est mon cousin, oui. Mais on a jamais été très proches.

-Ah du coup tu supportais l'équipe d'Athéna tout à l'heure ?

-Mmm, pas vraiment, je parle rarement à mes cousins. D'autant que c'est une branche cadette, pas très importante. Bref, j'ai des gens plus importants à voir. Quoique, si ma famille apprend un jour ma tare, je serais déjà heureuse qu'une branche cadette accepte de me reparler à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas une tare, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, c'est une inclinaison naturelle avec laquelle chacun peut naître. Chez les Moldus, ça fait belle lurette que l'on sait que c'est naturel et que l'on naît avec. Vous allez quand même pas être plus con que les Moldus, ajoutais-je d'un ton ironique.

-Apparemment si, souffla Athéna, après je t'accorde que l'opinion générale se décoince petit à petit. En tout cas, la loi ne condamne plus ce genre de choses, depuis six ans il me semble. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que les plus vieilles familles l'ont accepté, notre sang est trop pur pour être souillé par ce genre de pratiques.

-Pratiques complètement stériles, donc pour souiller une lignée, ça va être coton. Ah, voilà Louis et Perséphone. Bon, comme j'ai dit je ne trahis pas votre secret si vous ne le voulez pas, c'est à vous de choisir ce que vous voulez leur dire.

-T'en pense quoi Belladone, demanda Athéna, on leur dit ? Au moins pour tester ? Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, s'il y a des gens qui peuvent m'accepter telle que je suis, c'est eux.

-De toute façon ma vie est foutue, sans vouloir t'offenser Laurent, si tu l'as découvert, quelqu'un finira par le découvrir un jour. Autant faire preuve de bravoure. »

Alors que nous discutions Louis et Perséphone s'approchèrent, un peu intrigués par la belle jeune fille qui se trouvait avec Athéna et moi. Enfin, Perséphone devait sûrement la connaître, avec toutes ces histoires de noblesse. Lorsque cette dernière se rapprocha, elle changea en effet d'expression, signe qu'elle avait reconnu la nouvelle venue. Elle regarda Athéna, puis Belladone avant de lâcher

« C'était donc vrai !

-Quoi donc ? demanda Athéna.

-Athéna ! Tu... tu es une gouine ?!

-Eh Perséphone, m'insurgeais-je, comment tu parle !

-Comment tu le sais, Pers, demanda son petit-ami, tu les a vu ?

-Oui, de loin, en cherchant Laurent. Au début j'avais cru mal voir, mais je suis sûr que c'est ça. Allez avoue.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Athéna penaude, je le sais depuis que je suis sorti avec Laurent. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti avec lui, d'ailleurs, pour tester. Je m'en doutais un peu avant.

-En attendant, moi je m'en vais ! Je n'ai aucune envie de traîner avec des aberrations dans votre genre. Tu viens Laurent ?

-Non, tu me déçois beaucoup Perséphone. Je me fous que Athéna soit lesbienne, elle est mon amie depuis cinq ans et ça ne changera pas. Fais ce que tu veux, je reste avec elle.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Je pars. »

Louis sembla hésiter un peu. Puis il la suivit non sans ajouter à l'intention des deux filles qu'il n'avait rien contre elles, mais qu'il devait bien suivre sa petite-amie. Je me tournais ensuite vers les deux filles et proposai d'aller voir Victoire, puisque apparemment Louis et Perséphone ne voulaient pas de nous. Athéna accepta, et Belladone suivit, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'anglaise. Victoire était près de la Chimère de Poudlard, mais elle nous fit un signe en me voyant et nous rejoignit. Elle accepta d'aller se baigner et nous allâmes donc vers la Plage des Sirènes, il faisait encore un peu froid, mais la mer était calme et l'eau avait atteint une température presque correcte. Et puis on pouvait toujours se lancer des sorts d'isolation thermique.

« Je dois avouer, dit la jeune anglaise, s'il y a bien un aspect de la France que je regrette en Angleterre, c'est votre système de brevet. Pouvoir faire de la magie chez soi avant sa majorité, c'est formidable.

-Bah, la France, c'est les meilleurs, dis-je en riant, tout le monde le sait.

-Cesse de faire ton chauvin, rit Athéna, les autres pays sont pas mal non plus.

-Va falloir plus qu'un pas mal pour me faire changer d'avis, dis-je sur le même ton. Mais c'est vrai que sur certains aspects, l'Angleterre peut être considérée comme un beau pays. Par contre, la gastronomie...

-C'est un français qui dit ça ! Vous mangez des escargots ! Des trucs tous baveux et gélatineux. Barbares !

-Mais c'est délicieux les escargots, dis-je en riant, il faut juste du persil pour cacher l'aspect et de l'ail pour cacher le goût. »

Elle rit, puis nous nous mîmes à l'eau. Nous avions décidé de nous changer sur la plage, aussi invoquais-je deux paravents de sable pour nous cacher pendant que nous nous changions. Nous nous mîmes ensuite à l'eau, elle était très fraîche, mais restait supportable. Et moi j'aimais bien cette sensation de fraîcheur. Je commençais par faire quelques brasses, pour me réchauffer, puis je plongeais la tête entière sous l'eau. J'eus un frisson, mi de froid, mi de plaisir. Moi qui n'étais pas très sportif j'avais acquis un vrai goût pour la natation depuis que j'étudiais à l'Académie. Je me lançai un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant de pousser mon exploration plus avant, dans d'autres mers j'aurais également dû lancer un sortilège de vision nocturne, mais la Méditerranée était si cristalline que je n'en avais pas besoin à moins de descendre à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en profondeur.

Je commençais mon exploration des fonds sous-marins qui commençaient à m'être bien connus par un salut aux sirènes qui donnaient des cours de chasse à leurs jeunes dans les eaux peu profondes de la crique. Je m'étais renseigné sur les sirènes de la Méditerranée, qu'on appelait sirènes phéniciennes par opposition aux sirènes grecques, des créatures mi-femmes mi-oiseaux qui peuplaient certaines îles de la Méditerranée. Les sirènes phéniciennes donc étaient classées par la France comme des Créatures Conscientes, car elles semblaient faire preuve d'une certaine intelligence, sans pour autant vouloir être considérées comme des Êtres.

Les Sirènes vivent jusqu'à soixante ans, elles deviennent adultes vers l'âge de dix ans. Ce sont des créatures piscivores, qui se servent d'outils pour chasser, comme les humains. Elles s'associent souvent aux dauphins, leurs animaux favoris. Elles peuvent aussi parfois charmer des créatures de passage avec leur voix pour les dévorer, oiseaux ou humains. Les femelles s'accouplent à la fin du printemps et donnent naissance au début de l'hiver à un seul petit, parfois deux. Elles les élèvent ensuite pendant cinq à six ans avant de s'accoupler à nouveau, laissant le jeune adolescent à la charge du groupe dans lequel elles vivent jusqu'à ses dix ans.

En l'occurrence, je voyais des jeunes de deux ans tout juste sevrés qui apprenaient à manier le harpon d'os qui était l'arme de prédilection des chasseurs sirènes. Leur instructeur, un vieux triton qui ne pouvait plus chasser à cause de l'arthrite qui lui paralysait la queue me salua pour me dire qu'il m'avait vu, mais me fit signe de déguerpir. Je tournais donc dans la direction opposée, à la recherche de coquillages, j'avais commencé une collection et je voulais l'enrichir. J'en profitais pour faire des recherches sur les espèces que je trouvais, afin de me faire un catalogue des espèces que l'on pouvait trouver en Mer Méditerranée.

J'étais en train de ramasser les débris d'un couteau particulièrement beau pour essayer de le réparer quand je crus voir un mouvement rapide vers ma gauche. Je tournais la tête, intrigué, il y avait peu de gros poissons dans la petite crique de la Plage des Sirènes, mis à part les sirènes. Je ne voyais d'abord que les trois filles qui se baignaient un peu plus loin, elles s'amusaient à faire un concours de plongeons du haut d'un rocher voisin. Grâce à mon sort, je voyais aussi bien au dessus de la surface qu'en dessous, je pus ainsi voir Athéna plonger avec un magnifique salto avant, pour rentrer dans l'eau sans une éclaboussure, elle frôla sa petite-amie qui remontait et toucha le fond avant de filer vers la surface à grands coups de pieds. Elle émergea la tête, respirant un grand coup puis repartit vers le rocher en crawl.

Victoire, seule sur le rocher, attendit que les deux françaises sortent de l'eau pour plonger, pour qu'elles puissent bien l'admirer. Elle cambra son corps fin et musculeux, s'élança et tourna sur elle-même trois fois avant de retomber dans l'eau, tête en avant, sans le moindre remous. Elle plongea sur cinq mètres lorsqu'une grosse forme sombre surgit de sous le rocher pour foncer vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas le remarquer, elle avait sans doute fermé les yeux pour ne pas les blesser dans l'eau. Je sortis alors ma baguette et envoyait un jet d'eau bouillante vers la forme, ce qui la déstabilisa.

Victoire atteignit le fond et ouvrit les yeux pour s'orienter. C'est alors qu'elle vit la créature, qui reprenait ses esprits, c'était un serpent de mer de trois mètres de long, il avait le long corps d'un ovidé, mais une de tête cauchemar, semblable à celle d'un dragon, grande ouverte, sa tête était surmontée de pics tandis que des larges crêtes s'étalaient sur les deux côtés de son dos. Victoire évita la première charge par miracle, puis chercha à regagner le rivage, mais le monstre était de toute évidence trop rapide. Je tentais de détourner son attention par des jets d'eau brûlante, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher la jeune anglaise.

C'est alors qu'un long harpon d'os se ficha dans le flanc de la créature. Le bois se détacha et vint flotter à la surface lorsque le monstre se débattit, tandis que la pointe barbelée restait solidement accrochée, s'enfonçant même plus profond avec les mouvements désordonnés de la chair de la créature. Je tournais la tête dans la direction d'où venait le tir et vit une demi-douzaine de sirènes et tritons, armés de harpons et de couteaux. Une jeune sirène lança un nouveau harpon qui fit encore mouche, transperçant la queue de part en part. L'eau se teintait de rouge tandis que le monstre se débattait.

Un jeune triton s'approcha rapidement de la créature, évita souplement un coup de mâchoire qui l'aurait décapité et plongea son couteau de pierre dans les ouïes de la créature. Un nuage de sang récompensa l'action, qui fut répétée dans les ouïes de l'autre côté. Cette fois-ci, même la gueule crachait des nuages de sang tandis que son propriétaire se débattait dans les affres de l'agonie. Je m'approchais prudemment puis voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, je tentais de remercier nos sauveurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont compris, mais ils m'ont paru satisfaits, ils ont simplement récupéré leurs armes, ne laissant que la pointe d'os trop profondément enfoncée dans la chair puis s'en furent.

Je traînais la créature sur le rivage pour l'examiner. Je fus accueilli par M Magnus et Mrs McGonagall, alertés par les deux autres sorcières. Cette dernière semblait furieuse, elle prit Victoire dans ses bras pour rassurer la pauvre jeune fille puis se tourna vers M Magnus qui semblait horrifié.

« Magnus, que signifie ceci ? Vous laissez des enfants se baigner alors que de tels monstres rôdent ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle sottise, à Poudlard le lac n'est pas fréquentable, mais on ne laisse personne s'y baigner.

-Mais, mais... la mer est parfaitement sûre d'ordinaire, Minerva. L'eau est trop peu profonde pour que les prédateurs s'y sentent à l'aise, des barrières magiques et les sirènes veillent à décourager les autres. Je ne comprends pas.

-Eh bien ce que je comprends moi, c'est que la Championne de Poudlard a été attaquée ! Deux semaines avant la Deuxième Tâche. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, est-ce que Beauxbâtons essaie de tricher ?

-Voyons Madame, intervint le Professeur Meyer, calmez-vous, on a vu la dernière fois que de telles accusations volaient qu'elles étaient tout à fait infondées.

-Ah très bien, persifla l'anglaise, je suppose que c'est à nouveau un évadé de votre Jardin Zoologique local. Est-ce que tous les parcs de la France sorcière sont des passoires, ou est-ce que Beauxbâtons attire les créatures dangereuses ?

-Mmmm, ce Dragon de Mer n'est absolument pas natif d'ici. C'est un Petit Gris de Guernesey, une espèce typique des îles anglo-normandes. Je en comprends pas ce qu'il fait là, c'est une espèce assez rare dont il n'existe plus qu'une réserve aux alentours de Guernesey. Ce jeune mâle a dû être déplacé par quelqu'un. Pour répondre à votre question, non ce n'est pas un évadé normalement, mais je peux vérifier, le Jardin a un couple de Petit-Gris. Mais il me semble que celui-là est sauvage, le spécimen du Jardin est plus vieux.

-Donc, dit le Professeur Magnus, vous concluez que ?

-Je dirais que quelqu'un a relâché cette bête dans l'eau. C'est bien une tentative de triche, ajouta-t-elle en faisant des passes avec sa baguette, il a été ensorcelé pour attaquer une personne en particulier. Il semble bien que quelqu'un ait tenté de s'en prendre à la Championne anglaise.

-Aha, s'écria McGonagall, je le savais ! Magnus, qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?!

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le Professeur Magnus, la coupa Mme Meyer, c'est particulièrement maladroit comme mise en scène. N'importe qui connaissant un minimum l'Académie saurait qu'un prédateur a une très faible espérance de vie dans ces eaux-là quand les sirènes sont là avec leurs petits. Je dirais qu'il faut plutôt chercher chez les écoles étrangères.

-Ah, peut-être, dit Mrs McGonagall, un peu calmée. Bien, dans ce cas je demande qu'une enquête officielle soit ouverte, et je déclare que Poudlard ne prendra part à aucun événement tant que cette affaire n'aura pas été résolue.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, dit le Professeur Magnus, la Deuxième Tâche est dans quinze jours!

-Alors tâchez de réussir à trouver les coupables avant, ou il faudra la repousser. En attendant, Miss Weasley sera étroitement surveillée par mes soins. »

Elle partit alors vers la chimère qui leur servait de dortoir tandis que le Professeur Magnus semblait abattu. Je m'esquivais rapidement en compagnie de mes deux amies à qui je proposais de rentrer au Pavillon pour se remettre de nos émotions. Nous n'avions pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'une tornade brune nous tomba dessus, il s'agissait de Perséphone qui se rua sur Athéna et la serra dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

« Euh, dis-je hésitant, Perséphone ça va ?

-Oui, très bien Laurent. Je suis désolée Athéna, pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était stupide, je m'en veux tellement !

-Et, demandais-je, tu as changé d'avis parce que ?

-Oh, je... ce n'est pas que j'ai changé d'avis à proprement parler, dit-elle un peu gênée, c'est surtout qu'on a appris que tu avais failli te faire bouffer par un monstre, et j'ai réalisé que notre amitié était plus importante que la personne que tu mets dans ton lit. Même si... bref !

-Ah, la raison te revient peu à peu, persiflais-je, c'est bien.

-Laurent, me morigéna Athéna, laisse la tranquille. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'as jamais été élevé comme nous avons été élevé, mais la réaction de Perséphone était tout à fait normale. Et je suis chanceuse, au moins elle n'a pas répandu la nouvelle dans toute l'école.

-Hem, dit l'intéressée l'air gênée, il se pourrait que j'en ai un peu parlé autour de moi. Et que ça soit tombée dans l'oreille de Camilla Alvara, que tu connais sûrement.

-Deuxième Chasse et considérée comme la pire colporteuse de ragots de l'Académie. Ouais, autant dire que demain ça aura fait le tour de l'école, c'est ça ? Bon, c'est pas grave, ça aurait fini par se savoir, je ne t'en veux pas Pers.

-Eh, intervint Louis, c'est moi qui l'appelle Pers. C'est mon surnom ! Pas touche !

-Pas de problème Roméo, dit Athéna en riant, je ne l'utiliserais plus promis. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais vous laisser, j'ai une lettre à envoyer.

-Ah bon, m'étonnais-je, à qui ?

-A mon père, répondit-elle en grimaçant, maintenant que ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures pour que l'école soit au courant de ma biza... de mon homosexualité, se reprit-elle en voyant mon regard noir, il faut bien que je le prévienne. D'autant que ma tante va sûrement lui dire dès qu'elle le saura.

-D'accord, répondis-je, je comprends. J'envoie Pluton dans ta chambre, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de mission postière.

-Merci, il faudrait que je pense à m'acheter un hibou un jour. Bon, j'y vais.

-Je vais faire pareil, dit Belladone, mes parents aussi ont leurs espions à Beauxbâtons. J'espère que le fait que ce soit une Blancbaston les convaincra de ne pas me déshériter.

-Eh ben, dis-je une fois que les deux jeunes filles furent parties, c'est pas la joie chez les aristos. Sans vouloir t'offenser Perséphone...

-Dis-toi que je suis légèrement plus ouverte d'esprit que mes parents. Et pourtant, tu as vu comment j'ai réagi devant Athéna... D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, c'est juste... trop dégoûtant. Désolé Laurent, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je dise ça, mais on ne rejette pas son éducation du jour au lendemain. Je vais prendre sur moi pour ne pas briser mon amitié avec Athéna, mais c'est tout.

-Je sais, je peux pas comprendre. Enfin si, je comprends les arguments, la société vous a formaté, vous ne pouvez pas échapper à l'endoctrinement. Bah, c'est pas grave, tu arrives à supporter deux lesbiennes malgré ton éducation, je devrais bien réussir à supporter l'homophobie latente de cette société, ajoutais-je en riant. Je vous laisse, j'ai un devoir à rédiger.

-Encore des potions, s'amusa Louis.

-Si seulement, soupirais-je, c'est de la Botanique. Trois pages sur les Tentacula vénéneuses pour le prochain cours. Je vais y passer mon après-midi. »

Je montais donc dans ma chambre pour entamer mon devoir de Botanique. Avant cela, j'envoyais comme prévu Pluton chez Athéna, pour qu'il se dégourdisse un peu les ailes. J'en profitais pour attacher une lettre à la patte de Minerve à la destination de mes parents. Avant de commencer ma Botanique j'appelais Claire et racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé à ma petite-amie. Elle fut scandalisée par l'attitude des sorciers envers les homosexuels, et me reprocha de m'être encore fourré dans une situation dangereuse. Je sentais bien qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment, mais qu'elle était mortellement inquiète pour moi.

Le lendemain, au Dîner, le Professeur Magnus se leva et annonça que les coupables de l'incident avaient été attrapés, il s'agissait de deux élèves de Belrifugio qui avaient voulu déstabiliser les autres Champions. On ne pouvait pas les relier directement à leur Directeur ou au Champion, donc il n'y eût aucune sanction pour l'École, uniquement pour les deux jeunes gens qui furent renvoyés en Italie et punis là-bas. A la tête de Mrs McGonagall, le jugement ne la satisfaisait pas entièrement, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Victoire de participer maintenant que les coupables avaient été arrêtés. Pour la majorité des élèves, il ne faisait aucun doute que les Italiens étaient des tricheurs et les élèves de Belrifugio se virent peu à peu exclus des groupes qu'ils essayaient de rejoindre. Je trouvais ça un peu triste, mais je n'appréciais pas l'Italie sorcière outre-mesure.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le Chapitre 17 concernera la Deuxième Tâche (enfin ^^), mais il est encore à écrire entièrement. Je m'accroche!**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Personnellement, je tenais à ce que Athéna soit lesbienne. Et j'espère que Laurent arrivera à parler avec les Sirènes. :p**

 **Ouais ça peut paraître étrange comme formulation, mais j'écris beaucoup au jugé, je laisse mes personnages dicter ce qu'ils veulent faire. ^^**


End file.
